No Need for Destiny
by Innortal
Summary: A spell botched by Happosai sends Ranma and Nabiki away for three days. But was it all that happened to the two?
1. No Need for an Intro

**No Need for Destiny**

**Chapter 1**

**No Need for an Intro **

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

* * *

"Nabiki," gasped Akane, cradling the phone, "where are you?"

"_In Wakkanai,"_ came the tired voice. _"Grandfather Happosai's stupid little spell sent us to the northern-most part of Japan. Ranma and I would have called sooner, but between fighting the colds from ending up about a mile into the Sea of Okhotsk, and trying to find room and board with nothing but our nightclothes, you can understand it taking three days to contact you."_

"Did the pervert try anything?" asked Akane.

"_Sis, you know I'm getting tired of hearing that pervert crap from you. You and I both know Ranma is far from a pervert."_

"But he—"

"_Akane," _interrupted Nabiki, _"I don't have time to listen to your active imagination. We finally managed to get some tickets back, thanks to a local branch of my bank being here. Now, let everyone know we're okay, and we'll be home as soon as we can."_

"But Nabiki," began Akane, "he might try anything."

"_Akane, seriously, get some help. I know Kuno grates on one's sanity. But seriously, you act like Ranma's no better than Happosai."_

The girl shrunk a bit into herself. She would occasionally admit that Ranma had his moments. And she might even lo-lo-lo ... like him. But he was always hanging out with the other girls.

And now he was alone—had been alone for three days—with Nabiki. "I'm just worried, Nabiki."

"_Then worry about things that **might** happen, Akane. Seriously, you can't expect him to remain single forever if you beat him every time you have a fight."_

"But he makes me so mad!" growled out Akane.

"_Listen, I don't have the funds to keep this call going. We'll be home in a day or two. Let everyone know, and tell them the first one planning a surprise wedding gets your mallet upside their head."_

"But how can we get a hold of you?"

"_Akane, I'm using a pay phone before we head out, and my cell phone is in my room. Seriously, little sister, trust me and trust Ranma."_

"Okay, I guess I can," mumbled Akane.

"_Well, I got to go. Later."_

"Later," mumbled Akane, hanging up the phone, and plodding her way to tell Kasumi of the good news.

_Ranma, you do anything perverted to my sister, and even Happosai will look better than you when I'm finished beating you._

* * *

Sighing, Nabiki had Pi cut the link to the telephone system. It had been a simple matter for the system to patch in and connect her to the Dojo, and it wasn't like she hadn't had time to make the story up.

After all, how were the others to know that she and Ranma had been gone far longer than three days?

In the time they really had been gone, many things had changed, she had changed most of all, and nothing would ever be the same for them again.

"Mother?"

Turning in her chair, she saw her step-son bowing before her. Growling a bit, she stood up. "I really wish you wouldn't do that to me."

Smiling, the blond man stood up. "But that's why I do it."

Sighing and shaking her head, she smoothed out her robes. "Too much like your Father, I swear." Taking a cleansing breath, she looked at him once more. "How can I help you?"

"I ... I'd like to see Mother."

Nabiki nodded. She knew the man had been waiting for this time almost as long as she and Ranma had. "You have our support. You can go ahead of us if you wish. Ranma and I need to finalize some of the computer changes so that we shouldn't have to worry too much on Earth."

Smiling, the man stood up. "I'll try and keep Mother calm, and tell her the truth if she doesn't remember."

Nabiki nodded. She could understand if the woman didn't remember. The tabs they had kept on her when they could didn't spell good tidings for the altered memories and their effect on the woman. "Just enjoy meeting your family, and try not to make me out to be too much of an evil step-mother."

Smiling, the guy faded from sight as he transported to his ship.

Turning towards the main screen, Nabiki smiled, wondering what her own family would think if they knew the truth. "Pi, let him out, but make certain the cloak stays on. I don't want any of the Masakis or other Jurai guardian ships to know we're here."

* * *

"And as you can see, the dual bedrooms have excellent views," said the teenager, a young woman helping out the landlord show a penthouse apartment, which in turn helped lower her rent just a bit to let her stay.

Nodding, the gentleman looked around. "Yes, I can say my daughter will love this place, Ms. Kino."

"May I ask why your daughter is not living at home, sir?" asked Makoto.

Smiling, the man nodded. "Of course; and call me Ranma, all my friends do.

"Anyway, she wants to get out and spread her wings a bit before college. Her Mother and I do worry, but she's skilled enough in the family art to take care of herself against any dark force that comes out around here."

Makoto blinked. The girl was a martial artist. "Wow, maybe we could spar."

Ranma nodded. "I'm certain she'd love that. Hell, she might teach you a few bits of the family style if she likes you enough."

Makoto was in a daze. She'd get a great training partner, and learn a family style!

"Hell, I know she's looking for a roommate. If you'd like, I can have her contact you later tonight and see if you guys can work something out."

Makoto blinked. "But I couldn't afford—"

Ranma just chuckled. "Who said you'd be paying rent? I'm not offering to buy your friendship, but I know my daughter would love a roommate she could trust, and you strike me as just that type of girl, Ms. Kino. Besides, far be it from me not to help someone out. Just promise me you won't be a bad influence on my daughter, and I have no problem with letting you both live here for free."

"Um ... maybe, but I'd have to talk to her first, sir," smiled Makoto. If these people weren't out to conquer the world, far be it for her to turn down free room and board in the penthouse.

Hell, for this apartment, she'd put up with a horny Haruka.

Nodding, Ranma smiled. "A bright girl you are. We have a family dinner tonight, but I think I could spare her this one night to meet you."

Agreeing with him, she escorted Ranma out of the apartment to go sign the lease.

* * *

The others watched as the wooden ship soon landed in the lake before the house, pulling alongside the dock, as a man with blond hair emerged from the hatch.

Considering how many guests arrived at the Masaki home with intent to either kidnap, kill, absorb, or marry, the girls and Tenchi were admittedly standoffish, and perhaps a little trigger happy.

"Hello," said the man. "Is Lady Washu here?"

"What do you want with her?" growled out Ryoko, her energy sword already formed.

Smiling, the man walked forward, bowing before Ryoko. "I am merely a man looking for a piece to his past, and believe she may wish to help me."

Before the others could speak, Washu popped up between the two. "Oh; and why is that?" she asked, her curiosity peaked.

Reaching into his shirt, he pulled out a small triangle pendant. "This was given to me a little less than 20,000 years ago to me by my Mother. She couldn't be with me, so she gave me this to prove her love, before sealing her memories away. She knew that if she didn't, she'd never be able to do what she needed to do.

"Sadly, this also caused her to believe my Father had stolen me from her."

"Um, you look familiar," said Mihoshi.

Smiling the man nodded. "I should, great-granddaughter."

Her eyes widening, Mihoshi let out a happy squeal, as she ran up to the man, hugging him. "Great-grandpa!"

"You know him?" timidly asked Sasami, her instincts telling her this was all too familiar.

The man nodded. "My name is Mikumo Kuramitsu; son of Ranma Saotome Kuramitsu."

Hearing that name, Washu felt anger begin to boil in her, not knowing why. "Why is that name familiar?"

"Um, because he just told us," said Mihoshi, causing everyone but said man to face-fault.

Patting his great-granddaughter's arm, the man continued to smile, before releasing her and helping Washu back to her feet, offering her the necklace.

In it, the triangle itself was divided into three others. In each one, a symbol was shown.

But what interested Washu was the symbol on the bottom one; it was the symbol on her forehead when she ascended.

"My Mother told my father that that symbol was there to always point to my heart, to remind me of where I'd always be in my Mother's heart."

Seeing tears begin to fall from Washu's eyes, the others circled them, wondering what was going on.

Seeing their confusion, as well as the emotions playing across Washu's face, he continued. "When her memories were sealed, my Mother altered them, trying to ensure she'd never come across my Father again.

"So for 20,000 years, I waited to one day meet my Mother. If I did before she broke her own seal, I knew I'd risk undoing everything she had done."

"Who was your Mother?" asked Sasami, slightly crying at the story.

"Miyah?" asked Ryo-Ohki.

Smiling the man tilted Washu's head back a bit, to stare into her eyes. "My Mother's name was Washu Hakubi. When I was born, her seal on her Goddess side was breached. So in fact, my Mother is really Washu, Goddess of Knowledge."

Tears streaming down her face, Washu shifted to her adult form, before embracing Mikumo in a fierce hug. "My son," she whispered, "my son has returned to me."

Looking up a bit, enjoying the final reunion with her, he saw the weird looks on the faces of the others. "After Z, I was finally allowed to be reunited with her."

"But that was months ago," said Tenchi. "And how do you even remember it?"

Smiling, he backed up a bit, still holding his Mother to him. "I remember the same way most of you do: because I have the blood of the Kami in me.

"As for the other," he said, arching his brow at Tenchi, "someone's little battle knocked the ship I was on across the universe. Do you have any idea how long it takes to get back to this galaxy through Hyperspace from the Outer Edge?"

Ryoko was about to yell at him for glaring at Tenchi, when Mihoshi pulled her into a hug. "Yeah! That means we're family, Ryoko!"

Soon, both Hakubis passed out onto the deck; one from the utter joy of being reunited with her lost son, and the other from finding out she shared a few genes with Mihoshi.

* * *

Looking at the readings once again and seeing no signs that they had been observed from either Earth or Jurai, Nabiki Tendo Kuramitsu looked over the reports they had received from back home. So far, there had been no attempts to seize power, no moves to steal company control, and her step-granddaughter had reappeared in GP HQ, cleaning up a storm. _I can't believe Ranma and I helped spawn something that makes Kasumi look like a slob._

Not that Nabiki hated the children. She had raised them as her own, and they thought of her children as much as family.

Of course, even mothers as old as her had problems loving her own kids.

"But I wanted to do this on my own!" whined one such child of Ranma and Nabiki Kuramitsu.

"Damn it, Ranko," said Nabiki, "we've been over this. You don't have any real experience on Earth, and we'll be damned if we send you in there with nothing but a credit card and a pat on the back."

"But I'm eighteen," she whined.

"And I'm over 20,000. You want to get into a contest of wills here? If so, I can call Seto-chan and see if she knows of any available men for you."

Ranko paled. It wasn't that she was afraid of her sister-in-law.

She wasn't.

She was fucking terrified of the woman who even scared the Emperor of Jurai. The woman had been known to put as much chaos into people's love lives as her Father brought into normal lives. Her last stunt had ended up with some guy from Earth married to eight women! She simply wasn't known as the Devil Princess of Jurai simply because she was a terror on the battlefield.

Single nobles ran in fear of her, and ugly ones prayed for her attention. She was too young to become a first wife, a second wife, a third wife...

"Good," said Nabiki, noticing her daughter's immediate change in attitude. "Now, go talk with Pi about what your Father set up for you, and get into contact with that Makoto Kino. Your Father says she should be comfortable as a roommate, and that you can teach her the family style."

Ranko blinked. "Dad okayed that?"

Nabiki nodded. "Seems like he found a soft spot in his heart for her, and thinks she'd do good to learn it."

Ranko nodded. Her Father had a good sense about these things. "So, how far should I hold back?"

Nabiki paused a bit. "Well, a lot as far as I remember. That Seina kid was pretty weak, so have Pi get his old scans before enhancement and run some simulations to get the feel.

"Of course, feel free to crank it up a notch for any uglies or morons you meet there. There's been a lot of youma activity and such there if I remember correctly."

"Well Mom, they say the mind's the first thing to go," said her daughter.

"Pi, can we contact Seto about a marriage for Ranko?"

The quick breeze let her know her daughter had fled. "Ah, the joys of parenthood."

Smiling, she had to wonder how long it would be before he daughter realized that her parents didn't like to hang out too often with Seto.

After all, Ranma wasn't looking for a second wife, no matter how much Seto offered to help.

* * *

Akane just glared at the Fathers. "Really, are you two that stupid?"

"But as a loving and caring fiancée," said Soun, "you should go fetch him."

Akane, sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose yet again. "But they are on their way, and we have no idea which route they're taking to get here."

"Don't worry," said Genma, "we'll find them. I can find anything!" he boasted.

"Anything but a job," muttered Akane. "Listen, they'll be here in a day or so, and I don't see why we should waste money we don't have to."

"It will be so good to have them back home," said Kasumi. "Maybe I should make Ranma and Nabiki's favorites for dinner tomorrow?"

Akane smiled. "Oh, I'll help!" Before anyone could stop her, Akane had taken off into the kitchen, displaying a speed only seen when a Saotome male was told that food had been prepared.

The Fathers paled. "Tendo?"

"Yes, Saotome?"

"I think we need to have a meeting somewhere tomorrow, don't we?"

Soun thought for a moment, realizing his friend's plan. "Quite right, let me check the appointment calendar for the Council, and see."

Kasumi just smiled. Internally, she wondered if they had any spare cooking sets left. When Akane cooked, the current cooking set almost always needed to be replaced.

But she was getting better. The last attempt didn't eat through the pot until after she finished cooking.

"Oh, I wonder what Ranma-kun and Nabiki-chan were up to while they've been away? Uncle Happosai never did say where he sent them."

* * *

_Planet Jurai: T-20,000 years, give or take a leap year..._

Nabiki sighed as she stared into the small campfire Ranma had made. They had been in these woods for only three days.

And damned if her city-girl instincts were demanding a cappuccino this very second!

Shaking her head a bit as caffeine withdrawal kicked in once again, she began to look at what else was messed up in her life at the moment.

Three days ago, Grandfather Happosai—soon to be the late Grandfather Happosai when she returned home—had been chasing Ranma, and cast a spell meant to "banish him away until he learned to appreciate his Master ... and wear those silkie darlins' that I worked so hard to find".

This was cast after Ranma had been blown through Nabiki's wall as she prepared for bed.

So, one messed up spell which made her seriously start to wonder if Happosai could actually read, and she ended up in the woods with Ranma wearing only her oversized nightshirt and a pair of panties.

And when Ranma looked up and admitted the stars didn't look familiar, she freaked out a bit.

* * *

_Flashback three days ago..._

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE THEM?" she screamed.

Ranma gulped, wishing for the moment he had on more than a tattered t-shirt and his boxers. "The constellations aren't there."

Nabiki took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself. "Okay, then where are we?"

Ranma just shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me."

Nabiki flexed her fingers, making movements like she was choking someone, trying not to strangle the boy. She was cold, tired, and now she was lost; so she felt it could be forgiven for her not acting like she normally would. "So what do we do ... now?" she finished, as she looked before her. "Where did you get this stuff?" she asked, motioning towards the tent, sleeping bags, and the campfire.

Ranma blinked. "Oh, I always carry it."

"How?"

"Hidden weapons technique."

"And when did you learn this?"

Ranma smirked. "Mousse's used it so many times on me; even Kasumi could've learned it."

"So you carry around a tent and sleeping bags everywhere you go."

"Yep."

"Why?"

Ranma sighed. "Because Akane doesn't always wait for me to reply before sending me flying with something."

"Two sleeping bags?"

Ranma shrugged. "Never know who'll get sent with me."

Smirking, as she felt a few necessities get taken care of, she turned her Ice Queen persona on full. "So, Saotome, any clothes for me in there?"

Ranma smiled as he pulled something out.

"I am not wearing a bunny costume in the woods," she growled.

* * *

_Back to the campfire..._

She smiled at that as she fingered the Chinese silk shirt she was wearing. Lucky, his clothes, adjustable for his cursed form which was smaller than her, were at least somewhat better than going around practically nude. His slippers took a while to get used to, but then again, better than barefoot.

Of course, things were hardly any better now than they had been three days ago. The stars still were off, the plants looked off, and even Ranma said it didn't feel anything like home.

Currently, her new provider was off catching their meal for the night, as they had been traveling to find any signs of life where they were.

Nabiki had been trying not to take advantage as she normally did. She believed the odds were good that the soon-to-be-dead pervert had transported them somewhere off of Earth, which meant Ranma could very well be the only person left on this world.

And being alone for the remainder of her life was not something she would like to occur.

And being the last two people around really took the pride out of earning money. "I wonder if this is what those two kids of Evangelion felt like when they woke up."

Besides, it was a bad idea to piss off the only person who could ensure you lived through the week.

So, she stayed busy doing whatever Ranma trusted her to do; thankfully this rarely included cooking anything other than soup, as Nabiki was only slightly better than Akane in some culinary activities.

* * *

_Two days ago..._

Ranma could only stare. "How could you melt the pot?"

"I really don't know," muttered Nabiki as she held up the new paperweight. _Maybe I should ask Kasumi for lessons when we get back. I think whatever Akane has is catching._

Ranma sighed. "And there wasn't even a fire lit yet."

* * *

_Back to the campfire..._

"Hey, Nabiki, I got dinner!" chimed the happy Ranma-chan, holding a bunch of fresh fish.

Nabiki smiled, holding out the small kettle for Ranma to change back, as well as a small bath kit. "Good, put them in the pot, I've already got the veggies in there. Now, go get that fish smell off you."

Ranma shrugged, before pointing at Nabiki. "You get to come too, you've got laundry."

Sighing, the girl stood as she stoked the fire a bit. Having only two outfits each really got old after a while.

_But at least Ranma said there are people in that direction. Who knows, I could be sleeping in a soft bed by this time next week!_

* * *

_One week later..._

Nabiki was panting for breath, trying to stay hidden in the foliage.

Sure, they found people, and they looked human.

They also were very pissed about Ranma and Nabiki being there. There was no doubt about the intentions of that group of men, as they said nothing but "DIE!" as they descended on them.

Ranma had been able to get her behind the tree using the Umisenken, and reappeared before the onslaught to ensure they did not find her. Though she was slightly scared that he kept them near, she knew it was because Ranma didn't want to take the chance that they would find her if he led some of them away.

"Surrender; and we shall make your death quick!" yelled out the apparent leader.

Though Nabiki had yet to see that man step forward and engage Ranma as the other soldiers had, it was obvious this was the person calling the shots.

Observing him, she would have to compare him to Tatewaki Kuno. The guy moved with skill, though how much could not be determined. She could tell he had a lack of confidence in his own abilities, as he made no hint that he wished to be in there fighting as well, and this unconscious lack of confidence was growing as Ranma incapacitated more of his warriors.

_Come on, Ranma,_ she thought, _you've got to win!_

In the near two weeks, Nabiki had come to one single realization: her life was attached to Ranma's now. If he died for any reason, it would be only a matter of time before Nabiki herself followed. Despite her small skills she had gained in both martial arts and surviving in the wilderness—both at the boredom and assistance of Ranma—she knew it was neither enough to face the current foes Ranma was fighting, nor was it enough to survive on her own.

So, since her life literally depended on Ranma winning, she made herself as small as target as possible. She would not make the same mistake Akane would make, and charge out there like she was enough to help. Nabiki realized her limits, and decided to stay as long as it would help Ranma.

"Not bad, you almost hit me, if I was a kilometer in that direction!" teased Ranma, as soon several members of the attacking party were caught inside a Hiryü Shöten Ha.

_Man, he must be desperate,_ thought Nabiki, as she watched Ranma start to pull out more moves to remove their attackers from play.

As Ranma came out of the tornado, and his victims fell to the ground, he began to launch the Möko Takabishas one right after the other.

_Maybe we'll make it!_

* * *

_Of all the fucking luck!_

Nabiki was cursing as she and Ranma sat in some jail made of branches that even Ranma couldn't break, cut, or blast. "Well, Saotome, what now?"

Ranma merely sat down. "Now we hope they listen and my Pops didn't piss them off somehow."

"THAT'S YOUR BIG PLAN?" she yelled.

Ranma sighed. "Not like we can do much else until we meet this Emperor guy. My attacks are being blocked, and these people have heavy weaponry that'll kill you, even if we run."

Nabiki took several minutes to calm herself. This was worse than the woods. There, all she had to worry about was Ranma getting sick, or them not finding a meal for the day.

"And if they don't listen?" she asked, hesitation and fear in her voice.

Ranma sank into his seat a little more. "Don't ask, cause it ain't a pretty thought."

She nodded, before moving over to him, sitting beside him, and leaning into his shoulder, not caring that his arm was around her waist, pulling her in to a deeper hug. Nabiki knew that if the Emperor didn't listen, then Ranma would be forced to fight his way out.

Might still have to if the guy was the usual nut job that found their way to the Tendo Dojo on occasion.

_If I'm going out, I'm going to do it on my terms._ With that thought, Nabiki turned to her partner. "Saotome?"

"Yeah," he mumbled, still staring off into space, trying to figure a way to counter the field that was blocking most of his abilities.

"Thanks," she said. She knew most women would go for the last kiss, to experience something they could take joy in before they faced death; a standard cliché in the movie world and some stories.

That wasn't Nabiki. She'd choose her own terms to deal with things.

Besides, such things should be saved for **after** you made it out alive.

"The Emperor will see you now, prisoners," said the guard.

Slowly standing, Nabiki did allow herself one thing: she grabbed his hand and held on for dear life.

And with that, they were escorted by over three dozen heavily armed guards to meet the Emperor of Jurai.

* * *

Omake by Euphemism:

"I am not wearing a bunny costume in the woods," she growled.

"Too bad," Ranma growled back. "Remember, Akane did the laundry last week. This is all I have left."

* * *

She tugged at the felt rabbit ears that for some reason would not come off. Ranma had fought off the knights fairly easily, but somehow he missed the one carrying the 'Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch', and was blown away. Now she was running away from a pack of knights, trying to find the pigtailed martial artist.

And once she found him... she'd show that stuffy wizard. Only a mile wide? Oh, she definitely show him just how wide a vicious streak she had.

* * *

Omakes by CatOnFire:

Smirking, as she felt a few necessities get taken care of, she turned her Ice Queen persona on full. "So, Saotome, any clothes for me in there?"

Ranma smiled as he pulled something out.

"..." Nabiki stared at the an extra lacy teddy Ranma pulled out, not just any teddy mind you, but the one Ranma wore on his last photo shoot to pay off an outstanding debt.

Ahhh, sweet revenge...

---OMAKE #2---

Akane just glared at the Fathers. "Really, are you two that stupid?"

"But as a loving and caring fiancée," said Soun, "you should go fetch him."

Akane, sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose yet again. "But they are on their way, and we have no idea which route they're taking to get here."

"Don't worry," said Genma, "we'll find them. I can find anything!" he boasted.

"Anything but a job," muttered Akane.

"Or that 100 yen you owe me." said Soun.

"Or my La Blur Girl box set." Happosai said as he popped in suddenly.

"Or the sweet spot." sighed Nodoka, "I drew you a map and everything." She looked at her katana as Genma started to sweat in the background. "How... unmanly."

"Or that dowry of 100 bottles of sake poor mister Tanaka asked about." Kasumi replied sweetly not wanting to be left out on the nice little game everyone else was playing.

"WHAAAT!" cried Akane, Soun, Happosai and Nodoka in unison.

"Husband what is the meaning of this!"   
"What about the schools!"  
"Panda No Baka!"   
"Ungrateful student! You didn't share any booze with me!"  
"Oh My!"

We shall leave this scene of violence so not to disturb the readers already upset stomach. Genma and Happosai, La Blue Girl fans? shudder

* * *

Omake by crystlshake:

Three days ago, Grandfather Happosai—soon to be the late Grandfather Happosai when she returned home—had been chasing Ranma, and cast a spell meant to "banish him away until he learned to appreciate his Master ... and wear those silkie darlins' that I worked so hard to find".

This was cast after Ranma had been blown through Nabiki's wall as she prepared for bed.

So, one messed up spell which made her seriously start to wonder if Happosai could actually read, and she ended up in the woods with Ranma wearing only her oversized nightshirt and a pair of panties. She was just as stunned to find herself in his boxers and tattered t-shirt. Though it was initially shocking finding her male companion in her 'silky darlings', it wasn't a _total_ loss...


	2. No Need for an Education

**No Need for Destiny**

**Chapter 2**

**No Need for an Education**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

* * *

Nabiki took a moment to wonder at the throne room of the mysterious Emperor of Jurai. It reminded her of some ancient Greek and Egyptian rooms, with high marble columns, ceilings decorated with murals, and the wealth of plant-life that seemed to blend perfectly into the scenery, as if it was made to do such.

Though considering they had held Ranma captive with what looked like little more than branches and vines no thicker than her arm, she didn't discount the possibility.

When they stopped before the throne, which had the man she assumed was the emperor sitting; she couldn't help but notice it had two other chairs next to it, empty for the moment. The man was tall, his face shaved to have a goatee to match his blue hair, covered in elegant robes.

Not that she got to see too much, as the guards forced her and Ranma to their knees.

"Kneel before the lord of the Jurai Star Empire; Emperor Mikado Jurai!"

Ranma did as they forced him to do, Nabiki having told him to do such. She wanted to try and handle this, hoping the emperor was at least more intelligent and open minded than their captors.

Though he felt very nervous of the one bit of their history she changed to better suit a cover, he had to admit it might offer the other more protection should things go that way.

Mikado sat in his throne, looking at the two before him, surrounded by guards; most of whom he noticed appeared to still be slightly injured. _Amazing fighters they must be, to do such to the Royal Guard._ "What are the charges?"

General Fuji Sukai stood, immediately recognizable to Nabiki as the blowhard who refused to actually fight, his uniform looking too new and clean to indicate he had ever experienced true battle, bowed and spoke. "We found the intruders within the Royal Gardens. When we stopped them, they attacked. We believe they are assassins," he proclaimed.

"Like hell," muttered Ranma, wishing he didn't give his word to Nabiki to stay quiet and not jump them. The guy just screamed "beat me" to his senses, like a male Kuno.

"And what do you two have to say?" asked Mikado.

"May we stand to offer our story, sir?" asked Nabiki, trying to sound as formal as possible.

"Like worthless assassins as yourselves deserve such niceties," spat Fuji.

Nabiki turned her face slightly. "I was addressing the Emperor, unless you feel yourself better than him to answer such a request."

"Why you—"

"Enough!" bellowed Mikado. "You two may stand," he motioned. "Now explain why you were within the Royal Gardens."

"Thank you," Nabiki said, standing up with Ranma. "Sir, the tale we have to tell may seem as if we are mad, but trust us that we do not lie."

Seeing him nod, Nabiki continued. "First, may I ask if you have ever heard of a planet called Earth?"

The Emperor considered her words for a moment. "It is possible. Though if the planet you are referring to is what I believe, it is within a protected area of this galaxy due to its developing nature as an empire all its own."

Nabiki nodded, but internally, she was happy. If they knew where Earth was, then maybe they could send them home. "About ten days ago, my companion was dragged into a forced fight by the Grandmaster of a martial arts school they both belonged to."

"May I ask why?"

Nabiki nodded. "My companion has a curse that changes him to a female gender when splashed with cold water, and returns him to his birth form when splashed with hot water. The Grandmaster in question is a huge pervert, wishing to partake in large amounts of perverse activities with this form, and was most upset that Ranma would not let him. As such, he dained it "justified"," she spat, "to use a spell on him, which I was also caught in. That is how we ended up in your Gardens."

"A likely story," said Fuji.

Nabiki only gave him a glare.

"I asked for silence, General Sukai, while they explain themselves," said Mikado. "Do continue."

Nabiki nodded. "When we arrived, we had only what gear my companion carried with him at all times, and thus tried to survive until we found a way home. When he detected a large amount of people in this direction, we set off to find them with hopes of learning more of what fate befell us."

"If so," said the Emperor, "then why did you attack my guards?"

"They attacked first," said Nabiki.

"LIARS!" cried Fuji, as he grabbed his sword. "I shall teach you to defile the name of my command!"

Before Mikado could stop him with a command, the man dashed forward, his rage and fears of being found out forcing him to act. Killing them would hold his career back a bit, but he would still achieve his ambitions.

Sadly, he forgot that Ranma was still faster than he, even handcuffed as he was, and caught the sword with one hand, before it was even close to Nabiki.

Smirking, his foot shot out, snapping into the General's chest, and sending him skidding along the floor; only the Emperor's hand raised prevented the other guards from attacking.

"I don't mind if you attack me, moron," spat Ranma, flipping the sword and holding it by the hilt. "But Nabiki ain't a fighter, and I ain't gonna let you kill her just because she's telling the truth."

With a mental command, several branches shot from the walls, encircling the stunned man, even wrapping themselves around his mouth to ensure his silence. Turning back to the prisoners, he bowed. "Forgive the interruption and do continue."

Nabiki let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding, glad once again Ranma was there to protect her, and reminding herself to erase some of his debt when they returned home. "Very well. As you can see, my companion was able to hold them off for a while, until the overwhelmed him with numbers. Had he not reacted so quickly when they attacked, my remains would no doubt still be on the forest floor.

"In fact," she said, slowly turning to the bound General, "they seemed most intent on our slaughter, and did not try and capture us until those floating logs arrived."

The Emperor nodded. He turned to the remaining guards. "I want the truth from you now, and do know that I have ways of finding out if you lie. Is what the young lady said true?"

One guard gulped before stepping forward and assuming a submissive pose. "We were informed that the assassins had already killed several members of the guard, and that we should take no chance with them. We were then told to capture them after an intense battle."

"And under whose command did those orders and the information come from?"

"General Sukai, sir."

Mikado's face turned dark, as he slowly looked towards the struggling figure still bound before them. "GUARDIANS!" he yelled, as two logs faded into view, floating on either side of the Emperor.

"You summoned us?" said the logs in unison.

"Interface with the gear the soldiers have used, check for alterations to the memory, and reconstruct the battle."

"Checking..." they said, before they turned back to face him. "Several data sequences have been altered. Currently the reconstructed data shows that General Sukai attacked without provocation or warning."

"What do you have to say for yourself?" he asked, as a vine slowly unwrapped around the man's head.

"These are all lies," yelled the man. "These are nothing but outsider tricks to discredit me, my Lord!"

Nabiki snorted. "So sad that you must make up exploits to make yourself appear the better, instead of doing those exploits in reality." She turned to him. "You made no move to fight until those logs arrived, and even then, held back to the rear.

"You are nothing more than a coward who seeks to make a name for himself on the backs of innocents, claiming it a conspiracy when you are found out."

Ranma chuckled. "Next he'll proclaim I'm a foul sorcerer, and that I'm keeping his true loves from proclaiming their feelings for him."

"Trash like you doesn't deserve to set foot on Jurai!" spat Sukai, trying to free himself.

"Take him away," growled the Emperor. "I will deal with him later."

Fuji paled, turning towards the Emperor. "But sir, it was all for you!" he pleaded.

"Self serving interests are only for the self, no matter how hard they try and justify it," said Nabiki, taking the sword from Ranma as he began to try and balance it on the tip of his nose. "You were only doing things because they suited you and your xenophobic views, nothing more, and nothing less."

"I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE!" shouted the man as the guards dragged their disgraced leader off to the dungeons.

The Emperor shook his head. "I had hoped that we were moving away from such shallow attitudes."

"Don't feel too bad," said Ranma. "No matter where you go on Earth, you've always have some idiots that feel their way is the only true way."

The Emperor nodded. "True, but by Tsunami, I felt we were passed the worst of such barbaristic ideals."

Shaking his head, he motioned for the remaining guards to free them. "Come; tell me about your travels and yourselves. We have such little information on Earth; it would be nice to learn of what it has to offer.

"But first, let's get you two cleaned up and checked out. If this is a new world for you, it would be best to ensure you carry no diseases that we would be unused to."

Nodding, Nabiki motioned for Ranma to follow, not seeing him place the sword in his subspace pocket.

Never knew what he might be able to get for it when they got back home. No doubt it would go a long way to paying off his debts. It was hardly even used.

* * *

Ranma stared at the food laid out before them, drool straining to be allowed to flow.

Only Nabiki's commands keeping him from eating as he normally did.

"_Ranma, this is royalty, and you will not embarrass us by acting like you do at home. That means no speed eating, no drooling, no stealing food, and no to anything else you normally do at the dinner table!_

"_Or so help me I will ensure your parents engage to the Kunos in both forms!"_

So, Ranma shook his head, forcing himself into the Soul of Ice, lest he be engaged to Ms. Poison and Mr. Grabby.

Soon, the Emperor came in. "I must apologize that my wives could not be here tonight, but they are away on royal business."

"Excuse me," said Nabiki. "Wives?"

He nodded. "Yes, citizens are allowed polygamous relationships here in the Empire should they choose."

Ranma paled, hoping to hell that little bit of knowledge wasn't true in whatever developing Empire included Earth.

Nabiki nodded. "I apologize. It is just that most of Earth's cultures support monogamous relationships."

"I see," said the Emperor. "Was that always true?"

Nabiki shook her head. "No, but that was usually due to the fact that almost all cultures tend to put the male gender above all else, rather than a need for the flow of love."

"Very sad that it was such," said Mikado.

Nabiki nodded. "It is only within the last century that things have shifted towards the equalization of rights between men and women."

"Excuse me," interrupted Ranma, "but how exactly is it that we're all speaking the same language?"

Mikado chuckled. "The wonders of the gifts from the Goddess Tsunami: all on this world can understand each other. Off world, we have universal translators."

Ranma sighed. "And Dai said that sort of stuff couldn't be real," he muttered, wondering what else he had seen on that television show about a bunch of people wondering through space could be true.

Nabiki hid her surprise that Ranma had asked an intelligent question. That fact had been bugging her as well. It just wasn't possible that everyone in the universe spoke Japanese.

"Anyway," said the Emperor, as the servers began to hand out the portions of the dishes, he held out two tablets to each of the visitors, "we've completed the scans, and each of you appears to be very healthy."

"That's good," said Nabiki.

"Though Mr. Saotome does seem to be suffering the effects of malnutrition from early on in his life."

"Ain't that the truth," said Ranma. "Worthless fat panda," he muttered.

"I see," said Mikado, sensing how the boy felt about whomever had allowed his nutrition to be so distorted. _Whichever parent did this to him shall feel Jurai's wrath, if it were my choice._ "Don't worry, son. We have several treatments available for that to correct it. You'll be fully healthy in a few days."

Ranma blinked. "Really?" he asked. _Maybe my girl form will grow taller too. It sucks being smaller than everyone._ His mind quickly started a small fantasy of him towering over a chibi-Akane.

"_Now I'm even a taller girl than you!"_

"Not that we are not grateful for your assistance," stated Nabiki, "but why would you be willing to help us so much?"

Mikado nodded. "Well, while normally we would have no problems with doing this, considering how you were treated upon your arrival, I must confess I do hope that my charity will provide a benefit in the long term."

"Let me guess," said Nabiki, "it has to do with Ranma."

"Yes."

"PANDA NO BAKA!" screamed Ranma. "What'd he sell me for this time?"

"Excuse me?" stared Mikado, as Nabiki began to rub her temples.

"My old man's always selling me to save his own furry ass, so what'd he sell me for this time?"

"I see," said Mikado. _Well, I guess we know one parent who gets to see how the vacuum of space feels._ "No, child, I was referring to what we discovered about your ancestry."

Nabiki looked towards him with curiosity. "Such as?"

"Well, we've discovered Ranma's grandfather was the missing heir to Seniwa."

"Come again?" said Nabiki, as Ranma stared, not believing that someone was after him to give him good news.

"Seniwa is a major corporation empire that spans many systems and is a large competitor against us in terms of power and influence."

"Um, wouldn't that make us enemies?" said Ranma.

"Normally, yes," said Mikado, "but before he disappeared, Misaka Kuramitsu was in the early stages of beginning negotiations with the Empire. Three hundred years ago, he disappeared. Since he was the only living member remaining of the family, the running of the company fell to the Board of Trustees."

"Okay," said Nabiki.

"Our spies have long believed that this Board was also responsible for his disappearance. With Ranma here living proof that not only was he still alive, but that another heir has arrived, Ranma here stands to inherit all of Seniwa."

"And how much is that?" Ranma asked, idly eating his meal.

"Take a look," motioned Mikado, as a wall flickered, changing into a view screen, which showed the galaxy divided, one area highlighting the Jurai Empire, and the other highlighting the Seniwa holdings.

Nabiki sputtered, her drinking having been spit out of her mouth in surprise, and covering Ranma, changing him to a her.

"Gee," said Ranma, grabbing a napkin and drying herself off, "thanks."

"Ranma's owns all of that?" gasped Nabiki, pointing to the screen.

"Yes," said Mikado, still surprised at actually seeing Ranma's change, despite having seen the medical reports on it, as even their computers could offer no explanation for it.

Nabiki took several deep breaths, ignoring Ranma's muttering about not wanting a second shower today, before she spoke. "That ... that's a lot."

"Yes, quite the find in your fiancé, huh?"

Nabiki nodded, forgetting that they had decided to be called fiancé and fiancée in the woods to further earn sympathy, should the locals be more uptight than Akane when it came to the relations between men and women.

"And what's this got to do with me?" asked Ranma, finishing wiping down what she could off the provided clothes. _And these felt nice too. Not a bad fit, either._

"Well," said Mikado, "since they've taken over, they've become more aggressive, and I fear they seek to take what others have merely for their own personal gains."

Nabiki shook her head, clearing out thoughts of exactly how valuable Ranma was now, to focus on the issues at hand. "So you wish Ranma to reassume control and stop them."

"Yes, but not quite," said Mikado. "I wish his permission to arrest his Board, and allow them to be tried for the attempted murder of his grandfather."

"And how do you know he's my grandfather?"

"Does this face look familiar?" asked Mikado, as the screen showed the image of a blond man.

Ranma stared a bit. "I know that guy." Seeing Nabiki's stare that suggested he was bullshitting, he continued. "Mom had that picture in the house before it was destroyed. Him and grandma disappeared a few months before the training trip. Pops apparently threw a fit because it was delaying the training trip."

Nabiki nodded. "So as the last living relative, he can give you authorization to "clean house" so to speak, so he can resume control of the business and rebuild relations with your empire."

"That is correct."

Nabiki nodded. If she was going to be stuck with Ranma, it would be best that the company he now owned was friendly to him, and thus her.

Of course, playing devil's advocate, she had to admit that when it came to Japanese companies, she could very well be a potential shark.

But in a pond the size of a galaxy, she doubted she had enough information to be of any threat, let alone use. "I fear that should Ranma assume control, neither of us have the necessary education at this moment to run such a large corporation."

Mikado nodded. "I see.

"Well, the best suggestion I could make it to have you stay here and receive the best tutors the empire could offer, before you go off to attend the Galaxy Science Academy."

"How would science help us in business?" asked Nabiki.

"The lessons on available technology would be invaluable, as well as their business programs are suited towards such jobs as what you and your fiancé will be encountering."

"Hmm, that might not be a bad idea," said Nabiki, wondering what new technology she could learn and market on Earth for a huge profit. _Those tree cells alone would be worth a fortune. Organic prisons; good for the environment and keeping criminals off the street._

"Very well," he said, before turning to Ranma. "Do I have your permission and authorization, Mr. Kuramitsu?"

"Huh?" said the redhead, finishing off two more courses.

"Well," continued Mikado, "in order to take control of the Seniwa Corporation and all of its holdings, you'll have to take the clan name of your grandfather."

Ranma nodded. "Then my new name would be..."

"Ranma Saotome Kuramitsu," finished Mikado.

Ranma nodded. While she knew she had honor commitments for the Saotome clan, her honor commitments to her grandparents also held higher values. Her mother had never once spoke ill of her grandparents. Perhaps ... it wasn't a bad idea.

It would certainly clean up all the honor agreements Genma had made for her. If she was a Kuramitsu; her grandfather's clan, then she wouldn't have to marry anyone Genma promised her to.

She'd be free.

"Can I think about it for the day?" she asked, still unsure.

"Sure," said Mikado, not wanting to jeopardize a treaty that could prove beneficial in the future.

After all, he had waited three hundred years for a chance to remove the ill waste that permeated the Seniwa Corporation.

He could wait a few more days.

* * *

"So?" said Ranma as they prepared for bed. He still wasn't used to sleeping next to Nabiki.

In the same tent was one thing. He didn't have a clue what on the planet could attack at night and injure or kill her.

Now; they were in a palace, and he didn't have to be on guard as much.

But then again, there was no telling if Sukai was working alone in this entire debacle.

"Ignore it, Ranma," said Nabiki, smelling the fresh linens she had been given to sleep in. _Much better than plain silk shirts and kung fu pants._

"Not about the bed," he said, a deep blush filtering through his Soul of Ice and filling his face. "I'm asking about what they're asking for me."

Nabiki sighed. "Ranma, they said Earth resides in another empire, one they have no contact with."

"Yeah. So?' he said.

"Well, how do you think we'll get there?"

"Um ... we ask for them to take us there?"

Nabiki sighed. "Really, Ranma, are you that ignorant after all this time?"

"HEY!"

"Listen, Ranma," said Nabiki. "It's not like we can simply ask to be taken there. Earth is under some protection order, which means we might even be allowed near it, especially since your grandfather is from this side of the galaxy."

"Doesn't seem fair," he said as he slipped under the covers.

"Little in life is, Ranma," said Nabiki as she slipped under the covers on her side. "Listen, we're in their world, so to speak; which means we have to play by their rules.

"Besides, it's not likely that they'll let Mr. Ranma Saotome Kuramitsu just go away after all this. If the boards did send your grandfather to Earth, I doubt it was their original intent."

"You mean they tried to kill him?"

"Makes sense," she said. "He had the power and was doing something they considered bad for their own personal interests, so the tried to eliminate him."

"But that happened three hundred years ago!"

"So," she said. "Did you forget about the Nanban Mirror? Time isn't exactly linear here?"

"Huh?"

"Ranma, you really need an education."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Goodnight, Ranma."

"But Nabiki..." whined Ranma, not liking the fact he didn't understand.

"I said goodnight, Saotome!" her tone not leaving any more room for discussion.

Sighing, Ranma laid back down. "Not like I know what the hell she's thinking," he mumbled.

* * *

It was the middle of the night as a figure made his way into the room via the terrace. The moon parted the skies a bit revealing the disgraced General.

Thanks to the truth being revealed; his plans and thus his career was ruined.

His plan had been simple. He knew via history that sooner or later, the Queens of the Empire would bare daughters. And if he proved himself enough, perhaps he would be chosen to be an intended of those girls.

That had been the whole point of most of his military career; make himself look like the greatest hero Jurai would ever see. As such, it would be mere child's play to ensure he was chosen to be a groom for a new princess, and soon afterwards, Emperor when the current one decided to step down ... or suffered an ill-timed fate.

His last manipulation had been to that end. After all, the two were nobodies who had wandered on Imperial Land. No one would question if they disappeared, if they died before questioning.

But they had to fight back, they had to try and interfere with his goal to restore purity to Jurai, they just didn't die like good trash.

And now, his plans were ruined. The Emperor distrusted him, he had been disgraced before his men, and it was no longer a possibility that he would be in position to marry a Princess of the Empire, let alone become the next Emperor.

So, with the last bit of help available to him from those guards loyal to him, he was able to be freed to do one more thing: seek his revenge.

To that point, he had scaled the outer walls to this room, to finish off the off-world trash that dared to try and interrupt his destiny, as ordained by the Goddess Tsunami herself.

Raising his dagger, he prepared to deliver his justice. First, he would kill the male that held his team off until the Emperor's faithful Guardians had arrived. Then, he would kill the defenseless bitch that shared his bed.

Then, back to his cell, and to work on a way to make certain the Emperor learned of the Outsider's trickery.

It was a perfect plan concocted by the next Emperor. What could go wrong?

* * *

The door opened to the room, as a pigtailed boy poked his head out, looking down the hall. "Excuse me?"

Two guards stationed there turned towards him. "Yes?" said the one on the left.

Ranma smiled, before he stepped into the hallway, dragging a beaten and bloody Sukai behind him by the leg. "Could you guys put this back where it belongs ... and keep it there this time. I was kinda hoping to sleep without some asshole trying to kill me."

The guards paled and nodded, wondering how the man had even gotten there. These two were some of the most loyal Mikado had, and had been assigned in case such a situation had occurred.

"Um ... sure," said the guard on the right, as they walked over to take the wounded and disgraced officer off Ranma's hands.

"Thanks guys," said Ranma. "I would have tossed his ass out the window for trying to stab me in my sleep, but that might have killed him, and his screams might have woken Nabiki. The girl's a real bear if you wake her up."

As Ranma shut his door, the two guards looked down on the moaning and bloody man that had once commanded quite a bit of fear within the personal guard circle.

"Someone's head will be rolling when this gets out."

"Yep."

"How about we take him back to his cell by the South entrance?"

"Doesn't that have the long flight of stairs?"

"Yep."

"Not bad. Maybe we can also cut through the Seventh Gardens?"

"The one with all those desert plants with the needles?"

"Yes, and the ones with the needles that are like salt in a wound."

"Well, it is the perfect time of year. I hear they should be blooming this week."

"Well, let's go!"

Each one grabbing a leg, they started off on their long journey to deliver Sukai back to custody.

* * *

"Is that all I need to approve?" asked Ranma, his eyes dreary from all the paperwork he had been forced to fill out, not only to prove he was who he was, but to authorize the Jurai forces to detain and investigate which if any board members had been responsible for his grandfather's disappearance from their company.

"Yes," said the advisor the Emperor had assigned to him. "We will begin by sending the documents to the Seniwa Corporation headquarters, as well as the media outlets. By this time tomorrow, Jurai forces will be in control of the Headquarters and the Board members will be under arrest."

Ranma nodded. "I hope I'm doing the right thing."

The advisor sat beside Ranma, placing his hand on Ranma's shoulder. "Evil only wins when good men do nothing."

Ranma looked at him. "So if I let them get away with it..."

"Then they would continue. Now, they will be brought to charge, and you will have the time to learn of this new environment to lead it in a better direction. Galaxy Police can be purged of the corruption and once again become a leader of law enforcement in those sectors of space, and we'll avoid a war of power within the future."

Ranma nodded. "Still kind of hard to believe I can do so much by signing some papers."

The advisor nodded. "But didn't the stories you say indicate that your birth father did much more by merely giving his word?"

Ranma paled. "I didn't just engage anyone or myself in those papers did I?"

The man chuckled. "No, sir."

Ranma nodded. "Now what?"

"Well, aside from the conferences that will be popping up soon, I suggest you relax a bit. Tomorrow, you have the tutors coming to catch you up on the knowledge you'll need to attend the Academy."

Ranma nodded. "Still don't see how I'll need an education?"

The advisor nodded, having been prepared to discuss this with him after a quick word with his fiancée after breakfast. "Sir, if I may?"

"Yeah?"

"On your world, your father wished you to take over the dojo?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, did you have anyone teach you how to run a dojo?"

Ranma thought about it. He was pretty certain students wouldn't stand to learn the way his father taught him, and with Mr. Tendo no longer teaching, Ranma didn't exactly have an example to mimic and adapt. "Um ... no."

"Which means you would need to go someplace to learn to be an effective teacher to your students?"

"I guess," he said, unsure. "Pops always said not to worry about it."

"I see," said the advisor. "Ranma, without knowing how to do a simple kata, would you be able to pull off an advanced one?"

"No way!" Ranma stated. "You'd never be able to get your balance right; you might even hurt or kill yourself if you don't have the basics."

The advisor waited for Ranma to make the connection.

And waited...

And waited ... even as a cricket began to chirp.

Sighing, he decided to connect the dots. "So, without an understanding of how a dojo is run, how do you plan to run one? Do you plan to trust your father to run it for you honestly?"

Ranma made a move to speak, before he paled, which was followed by an angry blush filling his face. "That damn panda was just going to use me!" he cried out.

_I really should ask why he keeps referring to his father as a panda. Perhaps this Jusenkyo Curse is different for everyone? _"Now you see why they say Knowledge is True Power?" asked the advisor.

Ranma sighed, before slumping into his chair. "Man, I can't believe after all he's put me through, I was gonna trust him on that."

"It is hard to believe our parents would ever abuse our trust," said the advisor. "But we cannot let mistakes of the past hamper our progress into the future."

Standing up, he motioned for Ranma to follow. "Despite all the training and abilities you have, you've neglected what many consider the most important muscle. As such, you have a weakness that any could exploit."

"A muscle I ain't been using?" asked Ranma in wonder, looking over his body. "What is it?"

"Your brain."

Ranma stopped. "That's a muscle?"

"In a manner of speaking," said the advisor. "As you work it out, it gets stronger. Like the fact you can have muscle memory, the same is especially true for your brain."

"And Pops always said thinking about things too much is bad for you."

"And look how far he got in life?"

Ranma nodded. He didn't have a clue how his mother had survived all that time, and it was doubtful his old man was sending money home to support her.

If he had been, then Ranma could have understood all the times he went hungry. But given the fact that his old man never seemed to be hungry those nights, as well as always seemed to have a few bottles of saké whenever he needed, had to make Ranma reconsider a few things.

Granted, he knew he wasn't the smartest around, but even he should have known things weren't right. If they didn't have money for him to eat, how'd they have money for him to drink?

Of course, that brought the usual ways his old man acquired things to his head, making him pale. _By Kami-sama, how many more fiancées are left out there?_

_Or worse ... fiancés?_

"So," started Ranma, trying to keep from losing his breakfast over the possibilities that his old man was engaging him to guys now, "if I made myself smarter..."

"Then you would be able to fight with both brawn and brains. Many scholars agree that a warrior with those is a perfect warrior."

Ranma nodded. If he was smarter, he wouldn't get himself into all sorts of problems. He could make his old man pay for everything he'd put him through.

Maybe he'd even pass his courses to the point he'd never have to see Principle Kuno or Ms. Hinako ever again!

"And as an added bonus," stated the advisor, a gleam in his eye, "the Emperor said that as long as your studies are progressing nicely, he'd consent to your learning of Jurai fighting styles."

Ranma's face took on the type of expression of a kid at Christmas. "Really?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Um," said the advisor, a little bit worried about his own safety. "Yeah, he did."

"OH YEAH!" cried out Ranma as he began to literally bounce around the hallways.

On the other side of the hallway, leaning against the wall, hidden from sight, smiled Nabiki. She was glad someone had gotten the truth about knowledge through Ranma's head. Who knew? He might even be able to learn without constant fights for survival, fights from fiancées, fathers, stupid midget perverts, aura-draining teachers, and nutty administrators taking his time, energy, and attention.

_Now, Ranma, can you get smart?_

* * *

"YEOW!" cried Ranma as he felt hot water poured over him, reverting him back to male. "QUIT DOING THAT!" he yelled.

"Fine," said Nabiki, as she refilled the kettle and set it to heat once again. "Then quit falling asleep."

"But this stuff is so boring!" he whined.

"Listen, you said you were going to learn," stated Nabiki. "Now quit falling asleep, learn the damn text, and quit bitching like your old man!"

"I ain't like the old panda!" cried Ranma.

"Then sit your damn ass down, study those texts, and learn the fucking information!" screamed Nabiki, slamming her hands on the table.

She took several deep breaths, trying to regain control over her anger. "Listen Ranma, we've tried using this water torture to keep you awake," she said, a smile forming on her lips. "So I guess I need to add more than simply pouring hot water or ice cold water on you to make you focus."

"Um ... that's not necessary, Nabiki," he nervously chuckled. "I mean, if I can learn those Amazon moves in a few days when they took the Old Ghoul close to a year, then History can't be that hard."

"First off, Ranma, we're working on Algebra."

"Oh."

"Second, I think I know the perfect motivator for you."

Ranma gulped, seeing the look on her face that promised pain and embarrassment the likes he'd never encountered before.

"If you don't get an A on the next series of testing," she said, "then some special guards get a few dates with the single granddaughter of the former head of Seniwa."

Ranma scratched his head. "But Mom didn't have a girl?"

Nabiki shook the pitcher of ice water before his nose, smiling as he paled.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" he yelled. "I'M A GUY, DAMN IT!"

Nabiki sat back down. "Then act like a guy and learn, instead of bitching and whining like a little weak boy. Otherwise, I'm going to set you up on some dates; complete with a lovely dress, makeup, and the appropriate underwear. Maybe even promise a goodnight kiss."

Grumbling about how he wasn't a weak little boy, Ranma sat back down in his seat, ignoring Nabiki's giggles as the wet seat made several noises as he did such. Opening the book once again, Ranma began to study the math, much more feverously since he didn't want to date any guys here.

Nabiki smiled as she resumed her reading. She didn't intend to go through with it. She was just tired of hearing him bitch and moan about it.

Besides, Ranma was the type who always excelled when it came to trying to avoid some embarrassment.

* * *

"Ah," said Nabiki, enjoying the breeze entering the window from her apartment at the Academy. "Now this is a place to study," she breathed out, enjoying the sun.

For two years, she and Ranma had been allowed to study to enter the Academy. And during that time, while Ranma suffered learning scholastically, she was forced to learn physically; namely Ranma's personal style of Anything Goes.

It hadn't been uninterrupted peace either. They had survived several attempts on their lives by the Board Members that escaped the arrests of the Jurai Empire forces, as did several corrupted officials within the Galaxy Police. And she did have to admit that had it not been for Ranma's training, she'd have been dead half of those times.

But things were getting better. The rest of the people responsible for the attempted murder of Misaka Kuramitsu were arrested, control over the company was placed in Ranma's hands, and he and Nabiki were set to finish their education at the Galaxy Science Academy.

"Hey, Nabiki," yelled out Ranma, "can you bring me some juice?"

Smiling, she opened the fridge, grabbing two cold juices, before heading out to the deck, spotting her roommate on the lunge bed, nude, and enjoying the sun in her female form, now close to the former height of her male form thanks to the medical treatments for her early malnutrition, her hair done in a tight bun.

"Careful you don't get any sunburns, Ranma-kun," she teased. While they had grown closer, it was more that of friends than that of being actually engaged.

"Not likely," Ranma said, holding out her hand to grab some juice, as Nabiki sat down on the lounge bed next to her. "They've got a perfect ozone level here."

Nabiki nodded, before lounging back and wondering if she should go for the all-over-tan as well.

"Any word yet on Earth?" asked Ranma.

Nabiki sighed, as she began to apply the suntan lotion. "Nope. Seems they're under some developing-status protection. But I think we're out of time as well. Long range reconnaissance probes showed them a bit differently than how we remembered it?"

"How differently?" asked Ranma, turning towards her as Nabiki laid down, deciding to keep on her bottoms as she prepared to enjoy the sun as well.

"Looks like there's life everywhere in the system. Odds are looking as if the old letch sent us pretty far forward in time."

"Damn," muttered Ranma, taking a sip of her juice. "So what does that mean for us?"

Nabiki looked towards her. "Not really sure. We do have your company to keep us busy until we can establish contact with Earth. Who knows, maybe the history states we returned and established Earth and Sol as it is."

"Maybe," yawned Ranma, as she rolled over to allow her front side to tan.

"You miss them?" asked Nabiki.

"A little, they were somewhat friends," Ranma said. "But the peace and quiet is nice. You miss them?"

"My family," said Nabiki. "I want to go back to them if we can, before I die and turn to dust."

Ranma giggled. "Between what they can do to extend our lifespan and what I learned about doing it from the Old Ghoul and the Old Letch, we should be around for a very long time."

Nabiki nodded, before turning back to relaxing. She had to admit, for the most part, he was right. She had long since considered the possibility that they might not return home, or that Happosai had sent them across time as well as space; her current thoughts agreeing with the fact that the world she remembered didn't have technology to make all nine planets in the system thriving ecosystems.

This meant she had no other home than what she had now. Granted, her and Ranma were friends now, but it could always develop into more, and she'd rather stay here with someone she knew rather than be left behind.

After all, it didn't take a genius of her caliber to see what all the looks Ranma had been receiving from the female coeds meant.

_I'll have to decide soon if I really want to see if we can work out, won't I?_

She would admit he was attractive before they had been sent to Jurai. It wasn't that much of a leap.

But for her, the brain was just as attractive as the body, and that put Ranma as "undatable" in her book.

But two years of intense studying, and she was certain he could take on many of the elite from even Tokyo University in a battle of wits and win hands down. He had the mental baulk to back up his physical talents, making him a package few could resist.

But, she also knew she had time. Two years may have been a long time, but Ranma still flinched slightly whenever females showed him attention, expecting punishment for it. As things stood now, aside from a few happily married Jurai nobles, she was the closet woman to Ranma.

So, she could afford to wait and figure out what, if any, feelings she had for Ranma, and whether they were based on true feelings or a sense of not wanting to be alone.

It wasn't as if another woman was going to show up and break down every wall Ranma had against affection.

Wasn't it?

* * *

On a planet called Kanamitsu, a young woman was busy studying. Sure, her entrance exams to the Galaxy Scientific Academy were a few years off, but it never hurt to be ahead of the curve.

She had been on this planet ever since she was found, no one able to tell her anything more than her name of Washu. Even her last name was adopted from the family's land she was found on, though none of them were still alive.

Hakubi.

But that wasn't going to hold her back. She knew destiny was calling her to the stars. She desired knowledge, and she was reaching the limits of what this planet could offer her.

So, she studied and prepared. Soon, she would take the exam, and be off for her destiny.

"I wonder if I'll meet a cute guy there?" she asked herself, allowing a small daydream to form.

"Nah!" she said, smiling. "What are the chances of meeting a cute guy who's smart at the Academy?"

"You never know, Washu," said the high voice of the person entering their room, "you might find someone."

"Naja, have you ever met a cute boy who had brains?"

"And used them?" asked the hermaphrodite. "Not likely."

"So, when are you headed to the Academy?" asked Washu, sad that her only friend was soon leaving her.

"In a few days," said Naja. "It gives me more time to spend with my friend.

"Besides, you'll be there soon."

"You're already planning a party for that, aren't you?"

"Maybe?"

Washu sighed. "I hate parties. Too many people freak me out."

"Then how do you plan to give presentations?" asked her friend.

Washu blinked. "Um..."

Naja giggled. "Don't worry, as the soon-to-be-greatest scientific genius in the whole universe, I shall help you work on that!"

Washu giggled. "We'll see, Naja. We'll see."


	3. No Need for Goddesses

**No Need for Destiny**

**Chapter 3**

**No Need for Goddesses**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

* * *

"So," said Ranma as he and Nabiki stood outside the auditorium, waiting for the opening ceremonies to begin, "what classes should we take?"

"Besides the business ones?" she asked with a smile.

Ranma sagged against the wall. "Yeah, besides those." He hated the fact that despite all that work for two years, he had to study more stuff; and he wasn't getting any rare martial arts training for it either. _Man that sucks._

Giggling a bit, Nabiki looked at the available courses. "Well, if it's anything like the colleges at home, then a math, a science; I say a few cake courses."

"Cake?" asked Ranma smiling and dreaming of cake.

Nabiki shook her head. "Cake as in easy courses."

"Damn," he muttered.

"You can always sign up for some cooking courses," said Nabiki.

"They have cooking at a science academy?"

Nabiki nodded, pointing to it. "A scientist has to eat."

He nodded. _Might be a good idea. Can't keep hoping Kasumi'll pop up._

"Besides," said Nabiki, "we need to be well rounded individuals, so we need a well rounded curriculum."

"I just wish we could go to Earth now," said Ranma.

Nabiki nodded, motioning him forward as she noticed the other students were being lead into the auditorium. "So do I, but we're stuck here. And since we seem to be in the future, we need to get smart enough and have enough pull to try and get back to the past."

"Are you sure the other planets didn't have life on them when we left?" he asked.

Nabiki growled, upset that he still refused to accept the truth. "What are you, Genma? I said no to that question thousands of times. Asking it again won't change the truth."

Ranma just growled back, hating that she kept comparing him to his old man. "I ain't the panda; I still have hair and can see my toes."

"Then do try and stop asking questions you already know the answer to, dear."

Sighing, he resumed walking to their seats. He knew if she called him dear, there was no further point in arguing. She'd just embarrass them in public if he continued.

Took him seven times to remember and figure that one out.

Soon, they took their seats.

"Why are we here again?"

Nabiki slammed her head on the table. "You enjoy torturing me like this, don't you?"

"What?"

"How many times have we talked about this?"

"Um ... one, maybe two, I think."

"We've discussed this every day, every few hours, over the course of the week since we moved in to our apartment," said Nabiki.

"Now I know you don't have any memory problems, since you have a near perfect eidetic memory. So, I'm left to conclude you ask the same damn questions you already know the answers to, repeatedly, because you enjoy torturing me."

"I wish they'd start this show."

Nabiki sighed. "Or you just aren't listening," she said, as she slapped him upside his head.

"Hey!"

"Ranma, if you ask a question, at least have the good taste to listen to the answer."

"I did, but then you droned off on something about answering an edict or something. So I—OW!"

She had grabbed his ear, and pulled him down to where she could speak directly into it. "Now listen here, Saotome. The next time you ask me a damned question and ignore the answer, ask the same damn question again, or just generally piss me off, I'm going to start acting like Akane ... all the time ... especially when it's my turn to cook. And I guarantee that you'll be eating it, hospital or not.

"Do ... you ... understand?"

Gulping, Ranma answered, instead of nodding. It took him ten times to learn not to nod when she had his ear. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good," she purred, as she released his ear. "You really do require a full time social skills trainer."

Ranma sighed as he slumped onto the table before him. He could take down Gods, defeat descendants of dragons.

But get one Tendo female near him outside of a martial arts spar, and they defeated him every damn time.

"My, that was quite interesting to see."

Ranma turned, spotting the owner of the voice. "It wasn't funny."

"At least someone appreciates my hard work," chuckled Nabiki. "Nabiki Tendo, fiancée to Ranma here. You are?"

"Naja Akara," said the grey haired figure.

Ranma glared at them, before his eyes opened wide. "Whoa, your aura is balanced."

"Huh?" said Nabiki and Naja.

"Your aura's completely balanced between male and female chi," he said. "But that can't happen without completely messing with your mind."

Naja blushed, looking down, and being saved by the Dean beginning his address to the incoming class. "Can we discuss this afterwards? This is a rather private conversation."

Nabiki nodded, slapping her hand over Ranma's mouth. "Certainly. How about the park across from the fountains?"

"Thank you," Naja said, as she turned back to the speech.

Ranma blinked, turning his head to look at Nabiki. "Mmphr?"

"Saotome, be quiet."

Ranma sighed. No one ever explained anything to him.

* * *

"So," said Nabiki, "what did you want to discuss in private?"

Naja sighed. "Your fiancé was quite right about me being balanced. I am a hermaphrodite."

Ranma blinked. "That means—"

"Saotome, she knows what it means." Nabiki blushed a bit. "Um..."

"She is the term I prefer," said Naja. "Though I am curious about this aura you discussed."

Ranma nodded, trying not to be offensive, after a quick yelling by Nabiki. "Well, when I meet people, I scan their auras, and—"

"Ranma," interrupted Nabiki, "I think she meant to tell her about what an aura is."

"Oh," he said, forgetting that not everyone knew about the stuff he took as common sense. "Well, an aura is a person's energy." He released the restraints on his a bit, bringing the golden blue energy into the visible spectrum.

"Amazing," Naja said; her eyes wide. "And this aura told you I was balanced ... how?"

"Well," said Ranma, letting his aura shift back out of the visible spectrum, "I can sort of sense the amount of the different chi in it; male and female."

"Why would you need to do that?"

Nabiki chuckled. "Aside from people popping up on our old planet that dressed as the opposite gender, and one hopefully long dead pervert who loved to siphon off female chi, Ranma also learned by dealing with his own little gender disorder."

"Gender dis...or...der..."

She sputtered to silence as Nabiki hit Ranma with a cup of cold water.

"HEY!"

"Ranma, it's only fair to open yourself up, after she did so to us. That's what friends do."

Ranma would have continued yelling, when she felt a familiar touch, usually associated with those just learning about the curse. "Can you stop doing that?"

Naja pulled her hands back. "How?"

Ranma grabbed a towel from Nabiki, who was giggling. "Don't feel bad, Naja," said Nabiki. "I did that too, when I first met Ranma."

"It's a curse," said Ranma. "Boy with hot water, a girl with cold water; and I'm a boy for the record."

Naja nodded. "And what does this do to your ... chi?"

Nabiki listened as well. Truthfully, she wondered if this did change Ranma a bit. She knew some springs could change the personality, but she never learned if they changed the person's chi itself.

"Well, it did change it a lot," said Ranma, sinking deeper in the chair. "I think it tried to bring them closer together, make them nearly equal. But I have more male chi, even in this form."

"You never told us this, Ranma."

She snorted. "Yeah, that's all I needed; to be called a freak because my curse was making me girlier. Between Pops' stupidity, Akane's rants, Ryoga's slams, and all the other bullshit I dealt with on a daily basis, the last thing I wanted to give you all was more ammo."

Naja nodded, as she sat down. "Fear of being an outcast, a source of amusement for others who revel in your suffering. I can understand that." She then looked up to Ranma. "Sorry for that. I should have known better."

"No problem," Ranma said. "I'm used to it. At least you didn't take a second time to grab them like my fiancée."

"I was expecting a guy, not a small redhead with a large rack," said Nabiki.

"Um ... Ranma, may I make a request?"

She turned back to Naja. "I guess; depends on what it is."

"May I be allowed to study your curse? I would like to understand how it works."

Ranma was standing, eyes wide. "You mean you might be able to cure me?" she asked excitedly.

Nabiki sighed. Every time a cure was dangled before him, Ranma would go off after it. "No cures, Saotome. Let's not forget all the other supposed cures."

Naja blinked.

Nabiki sighed. "We had waterproof soap."

Naja blinked. "But doesn't that defeat the purpose of soap?"

"So, that's why I stunk a dewy hours after using it." Ranma was scratching the back of her head once again, trying to remember all of the fake cures.

"Then there was the time you thought about using the Chiisui-ton to lock your uncursed form, if you just heated the water."

"How was I to know it kept the water magically cold?"

Naja simply mouthed the word 'magic'.

"And let's not forget the stuff that never even came close. Remember the splitting incense, the copy mirror, the—"

"Okay, already," yelled Ranma. "I get the point."

Naja just smiled. It looked like she was going to learn a lot from these two.

"Why do you want to study Ranma, anyway?" asked Nabiki.

"Well to be honest, I was hoping to learn either how to put my body in a similar state, or perhaps even split myself into two beings; one male and one female."

"Why?"

The two turned to Ranma, before ignoring him. "Just be careful," said Nabiki. "Jusenkyo has a way of messing with people, and the curse might not like being poked and prodded."

Nodding, she began to make plans for what to do. After all, as the soon-to-be greatest scientific mind in the universe, she needed to be able to understand stuff like this.

Besides, she had always wanted to try and gain an understanding of magic.

* * *

"You can't be serious!" said Washu, talking to Naja over the communications systems.

"I'm always serious about stuff like this," said Naja, looking over the latest tests from Ranma's curse, noticing several abnormalities in his over-dimensional patterns during both the activation and deactivation of his curse.

"And what do you hope to gain from this?"

"Oh, you know me, Washu," said Naja as she correlated the data. "I'm always looking to know what makes something tick."

"That's not what I meant," said Washu, growling.

"No, get your own guinea pig."

"DAMN IT, NAJA!" she yelled. "I wanna study him ... her ... whatever."

"Sorry, I found them first," said the smirking Naja. "And besides, we agreed never to poach the other's guinea pigs.

"But that's not fair!" whined Washu.

"Well then, I guess you'll just have to come here and find one for yourself," chuckled Naja.

"I'd rather go to the Royal Science Academy."

"Oh, spending your time around stuffy Juraian nobles is better than hanging out with me?" she asked in mock hurt.

Washu snorted. "They won't throw a party for me when I ask them not too."

"Oh, you wound me," said Naja. "But honestly, think about it. You know all the cute scientists go here, and they don't have that stuffy "holier than thou" attitude here either."

Washu snorted. "Maybe."

"Hey," she said, smiling, "maybe we could do a joint study, independent, and compare results."

Naja narrowed her eyes. "You won't drop this, will you?"

"Not a chance," Washu said, looking as innocent as a child, without portraying how deadly she could be if she didn't get her way.

Sighing, Naja started entering commands. "Here's the data I have so far for you to pour through."

"What, no photos, physical exams, samples?" Washu asked.

Naja just sighed. _What is it with that girl and samples? I know women thrice her age that aren't even a quarter as perverted._

* * *

Washu smiled as she strolled about the campus of the Galaxy Science Academy. While it wasn't as prestigious as the Royal Science Academy on Jurai, she preferred its charms ... and the fact that it wasn't run by many people who thought they were the center of the multiverse.

_And I do have to admit, the scenery is very pleasant to look at._ Her thoughts were not on the landscape, but the small group of males around her age that were jogging across the path from her. "Mama likes!" she squealed.

Shaking her head, she resumed her original destination. "Now, Naja's apartment should be here somewhere ... I just don't know where."

It took her a while, before she finally spotted her target, a small little cottage off the main campus. "Well, hope she's expecting me," said Washu, wondering if she had escaped the horrors of a party by arriving a day early. It had been a simple plan, and she had hoped to have it work, with less chance for it to be messed up.

"SURPRISE!"

She lost that bet.

She paled at the sight of nearly four dozen people before her, with Naja holding a large cup filled with a likely alcoholic beverage.

So, she did what she thought was best, given her fears of larges groups or social anxiety.

Naja could only stare as Washu took off. Now normally, she would have only gone after her herself. But being three sheets to the wind, thanks in part to the excellent liquors Nabiki had been able to procure for the party, she decided to make a game out of it, to thank the woman who would soon be hounding her about revealing the true identity of the "guinea pig of their dreams".

"Let's get her!"

And thus, the welcome party quickly was replaced with a hunting party, complete with torches.

* * *

Washu found herself running in a random direction, her fear making her face pale, and providing the adrenalin to keep her running.

Which is of course, also partly the reason she turned a corner, and ran smack dab into someone walking in the opposite direction.

She rubbed her head, having smacked into the guy, cursing her luck.

"Are you alright?"

But she was thanking that very same luck, when she looked into the blue eyes of the kind man/barricade that was offering to help her up.

* * *

"Damn, I'm late," muttered Ranma as he jogged towards Naja's house.

It had been two years since he met the hermaphrodite, and Nabiki and he had become great friends with her ... even if she did tend to go a bit overboard on the tests.

The main point was that she was a great friend with no love interest in him to any degree. She was safe.

That put her leagues above most of the people from Nerima.

And it was because of that he was happy to use his company to help her get all the supplies she needed for the welcome party for her best friend.

Of course, it was also why he was now late; due to the fact he spent more time helping her and less time finishing the report he had just turned in, nearly late.

"At least the teacher took it without docking me points."

Currently, he was also facing another battle. He had a bet going with Nabiki on who could graduate with the highest GPA. It forbade any attempt to keep the other from studying or doing well on a test, which meant you had to do so on your own merits.

He was behind by point-zero-two points.

Ranma Saotome didn't lose in school ... well, not anymore.

And that was when it hit him; a woman with crab-like hair. She looked very beautiful, if not a little pasty.

"Are you alright?" he asked, holding out a hand to help her up.

As she was helped up to a standing position, the scene was interrupted by a call to arms, the most noticeable to the two having been Naja.

"She went this way!"

Before Washu could start running again, or even remember that she could fly if she desired, she found herself being held as they leapt to the top of the administration building. "What the—" She tried to say, before Ranma's hand slapped over her mouth, silencing her, as he gestured to her hunting party.

Soon, they ran past, though Washu could have sworn that a girl with brown hair had seen them, before smiling and leading the party away.

"Thanks, Nabiki," Ranma muttered. He had been against setting up Naja's friend like this, having been the butt of such attempts to cure a strong fear by both his Father and Kasumi once. He had his own ideas to help her, from what he had learned from a few psychology classes he had taken on a whim. Even Nabiki had agreed with him, and must have sensed the other girl up there with him, for her to lead the crowd away instead of yelling up to him to ask if he had seen Washu.

"You're Washu, right?" he asked, recognizing her from the hologram Naja had of her.

She was able to finally compose herself to look up at him; the fear of the party disappearing in an instant as she looked into his deep blue eyes. "Uh ... yeah."

Ranma chuckled. "Wanna know a secret to getting over any fear?"

"What?" she asked, before shaking her head clear. _Now's not the time to get all dreamy-eyed, Washu!_ "Okay, how does one get rid of a fear?"

Ranma smiled. "You just need a good memory to call up whenever you start feeling the fear get to strong; sort of like a mallet to bash the fear with.

"It works best if it's also something you do to relax," he said.

"And what do you do to relax, Mr. ...?"

"Ranma," he said, as he bowed. "Let me show you."

Nodding, Washu took his hand, as he scooped her up, and began to roof-hop across the campus.

* * *

"So, this is how you relax?" asked Washu from the roof of the office building.

Ranma nodded, as he lay down beside her. "When I was growing up, the only constant I ever had were the stars. With my Pops dragging me around everywhere, doing one stupid thing after another "all in the name of training", you learned to find comfort where you can."

"How so?"

"Constellations. I may not have been the smartest person, but I could name every star. They were my friends."

Washu nodded. "You won't find any here. This planet was uninhabited before the Academy was built."

Ranma just smiled, holding up a small screen. "I know, I made my own."

The screen glowed, as designs formed on it, connecting the dots of the stars. "This one is the Malleter. She was placed in the heavens by the Gods, for whacking one of the loves of a Goddess on the head with her mallet, calling him a pervert."

Washu giggled at that.

"Next we have the gluttonous panda. It upset the Gods by eating all their food, so they cast him into the stars, to keep him from eating their food, and to punish him by showing him the food he would never eat again."

Washu's giggles began to get louder.

"Next we have the myopic duck. He was after a Goddess, but she wished nothing to do with him. In anger, he became a man and chased off every guy who talked to her, so she placed him in heaven, since it would shut him the hell up and allow her to chase her beloved, whoever he may be."

The laughter got louder.

Soon, he described the crazy swordsman who refused to see reality, the tiny pervert who stole underwear, the old ghoul who haunted young men, the crying man who never did anything but whine, the dancing doctor and his partner Betty, and finally the Angel Kasumi, whose food brought harmony to the world.

At the end, Washu was struggling to catch her breath.

Smiling, Ranma helped her sit up. "Feeling better?"

She nodded, not trusting herself not to break out in laughter again.

Finally, she gained enough control to speak. "So, what now?"

"If you want, we can go to the party for the time you originally wanted to go," stated Ranma. "If you feel afraid, just remember what stars are watching over you," he said, handing her the small screen that showed his constellations.

Smiling, she nodded, entwining her hand with his, as he held her and took off across the roofs again. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._

* * *

_Three months later..._

Nabiki slammed the shot glass back on the bar, barely holding her hands steady enough to pour the next shot.

She hadn't come to relax, or even socialize, which was why she chose this particular bar. Despite the time, it still had only a few patrons, usually being filled to capacity only during the peak evening hours, usually by teachers and other officials.

No, she had come to this place, and was currently drowning her sorrows in alcohol, because she had lost her chance.

Ranma had proposed to Washu.

Worse, Washu was currently pregnant with Ranma's child, and he couldn't have been happier.

_I missed my chance. Kami-sama, I'm worse than Akane. I took four years to not only find out I loved him, but that I stalled telling him so. Now he's got a fiancée he actually picked, and I'm left alone._

It had begun three months ago at the party for Washu's arrival. Ranma had brought the girl of the night after a few hours, and a good time was had by all. Though she was a bit worried that Washu was literally hanging off Ranma, she accepted it as perhaps a small crush, or that Ranma made her feel safe.

Then she started hanging out at the apartment, staying over.

And like a Kuno, she saw only what she wanted to see.

Which is why the fear of losing Ranma didn't hit her until she walked in on Washu taking a shower, thinking it was Ranma in his girl form.

And when she decided to reveal her feelings to him, he tells her that Washu just accepted his proposal to marry him. That was quickly followed by him jumping for joy that she knew he loved her, and was not asking her to marry him simply for the child.

Nabiki knew she was still technically engaged to Ranma. But she also knew that while he saw her as a friend, he truly loved Washu. Even though it was legal for him to have a second wife if he chose, she doubted he would do such a thing.

"You really fucked up this time, Tendo," she muttered, slamming back yet another shot.

"Are you okay, Miss?"

She slowly turned, looking at the blond man before her. "Who the fuck are you?' she slurred.

"I am Tai; we have a science class together this semester."

"Oh," she said, before turning back to her shot glass. "Go away."

"You won't find your answers in a bottle," he said, giving her a smile that somehow produced a twinkle.

"I'll never know if I don't try."

"Here," he said, grabbing the bottle, and motioning for the bartender to prepare another one. "Let's go to that table, talk about why you're getting drunk, over some shots. What'd you say?"

Nabiki looked between the bottle she had been nursing for an hour, and the fresh one the bartender was preparing. Despite the fact that she could easily afford it, she was still a sucker for free food and drink. "Sure, why not?"

Tai smiled, as he escorted her over to the free table.

* * *

_Two months later..._

Nabiki sighed as she looked across the kitchen bar towards the happy couple, nestling together, and watching a science fiction action movie; both pointing out what was wrong, from a move that wouldn't work in a fight, to which laws of the universe they broke without proper tech.

_Married, I can't believe Ranma 'ARGH! Girls! Run!' Saotome got married to a girl he's known for only three months._

The couple sat on the couch, Washu leaning against him, with one of his arms wrapped protectively around her, rubbing her developing belly, as the baby had begun to show in its fourth month.

She fought against the bile rising in her throat, the signs of jealousy. She knew she had had ample opportunity to be in that place with Ranma. But as her sister had, she puttered it away, believing she had all the time she wanted, and Ranma would still be there.

_Days like this I wish I could play the fiancée card. But ... I want him to do so because he wants to, not because he feels he owes me._

Shaking her head, she headed towards the door, finding a need to leave as soon as she could, before she did something she'd regret. "You guys need anything from the stores?"

"Nah, I think we're good," said Ranma. "You need anything, Washu-chan?"

The girl giggled. "Nah, I'm good."

"Okay then," Nabiki said, putting on a smile, and submerging her burning hatred for the situation within the Soul of Ice.

As she walked towards her transport, she sighed. Ranma was happy, and she knew she should be as well. She knew if she allowed her jealousy to keep building, she would ruin any chance of even a friendship with Ranma.

"I need to either tell him or accept it," she muttered, as she headed out.

"Might even have to do it after I take care of this business," she muttered, absently rubbing her stomach.

Unlike Washu, she wasn't far enough along to show.

* * *

"Pregnant!"

Nabiki nodded, drinking her chilled juice. "Yep."

"And it's mine?"

Sighing, she set down her cup. _Really, all this evolution, and that's the first thing he asks. _

_So much for social engineering. _"Yes, it's yours.I haven't been with anyone else. You were my first."

Tai nodded; his face still pale. "I ... see."

Nabiki sighed, as she picked up her cup again. _Why did I sleep with him again?_

_Oh yeah, I was drunk off my ass because Ranma proposed to Washu._

"Excuse me a moment," said Tai, as he left his seat, headed for the bathroom.

Nabiki set her drink down, stirring it with a straw. In her mind, she had already decided a few things.

One thing was that she was having this kid. She knew it was her choice, and she was choosing to have the child.

She also wasn't marrying Tai. The guy had been nice, but even with her despair over Ranma's relationship, she was clear-headed enough to know that she and Tai only had their sexual encounters, and that was not something to build a lifetime commitment on.

Third, she was going to have to tell Ranma about this, as well as her own feelings for him. If nothing else, it would be his decision, taking some of the guilt off her. And at least he was a better father figure than Tai.

"How long does it take to use the restroom for a guy?" she muttered, as she noticed he had been gone for over five minutes.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

Nabiki looked up, seeing a waitress. "Yes?"

The waitress looked nervous, but decided she couldn't hold back the information anymore. "It seems your gentleman friend ... left."

"I see," said Nabiki, frightening her waitress when she dipped too quickly into the Soul of Ice, freezing her juice and shattering the glass.

* * *

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Tai froze, slowly turning to his apartment door, spotting a very angry Nabiki. "Um... It's not what it looks like."

"It looks like you're ditching campus to get away from me."

"Well it's not."

"And the request you submitted less than a minute after leaving the restaurant, about being transferred to another campus?" she asked, having a good number of friends in high places on campus.

"Well..."

Nabiki snorted. "Just go. Both me and the child are better off without you."

"Listen, Nabiki..."

She shook her head. "Just go, Tai. Just go. Quit acting like this is for the best."

"Oh," he said, tossing his bag on the floor. "This is your big chance to get back with that Ranma guy, isn't it?"

Nabiki started giggling, before she broke down into a full fit of laughter. "Oh, that's rich. I'm pregnant, you're running away, and now you try to make **me** look like the bad guy."

Almost as if a switch had been hit, her laughter stopped, as she leveled a deadly glare at him. "No, this is about the fact that when it came down to it, you'd rather run away than accept your responsibility. I didn't ask you to marry me, but for some reason, I assumed you might want to be a part of this child's life."

The guy snorted. "Yeah, like I'm going to believe that."

"Believe whatever you want," said Nabiki. "Just get out of my life."

Tai made a move to grab her arm, not wanting the conversation to end. Though he wanted no such responsibility, he didn't want her to leave without believing he was right.

The problem was while Nabiki was Soun's daughter, she was also Ranma's primary student before Washu; a position she did not release even after the announcement of the marriage.

In short work, Tai soon found himself on the ground, on his back, a foot pressed against his neck, and his right arm twisted, still in Nabiki's grasp.

"You're not a man at all," said Nabiki. "A man accepts his responsibilities; you just try and blame others."

She leaned closer to his ear, bending his arm more. "I never want to see you ever again."

With that, she hit his sleep spot quickly, before walking out to her vehicle. She had someone to talk to.

* * *

"I ... see," said Ranma as Washu squeezed his hand, his mind trying to comprehend what Nabiki had just informed him.

"How long have you loved Ranma?" asked Washu, not looking angry, but more concerned and confused.

Nabiki sighed, not looking directly at either of them, the guilt for having to talk about this to them weighing too heavily upon her. "About a little more than a year after we arrived. I just wasn't certain on it until after we came here to study."

"Why'd you never tell him?"

"I thought we had the time, I suppose I was afraid he'd say he didn't feel anywhere near the same, and I'd damage the one iron-clad friendship I had since we arrived here."

"Washu-chan?" asked Ranma, finally coming out of his own stupor. "Can this Tai idiot get custody?"

Nabiki paled, forgetting she still wasn't one hundred percent clear on the local legal systems.

Washu scratched her chin. "Well, he is from a minor noble family, if I recognize the name correctly. If so, then he might be able to gain full custody once the baby is born."

"Not a chance," growled Nabiki.

"How do we stop this ass from doing that?" asked Ranma.

"Simple," said Washu, "she needs to be married to someone with more political power. She can't be adopted, because the courts would see that as an obvious dodge. She'd have to be married."

"How is that a dodge?" asked Nabiki, not looking forward to being wedded off just to keep her child.

"You were engaged to Ranma-kun, and no doubt Tai would use that as proof that it is a dodge. Add to that that though Ranma is heir to Seniwa, he still hasn't managed to achieve the clout necessary at this point to solidify ties to his grandfather's old connections. With the current connections between Seniwa and Jurai, many courts will side against Ranma simply to try and help quicken the slow demise of Seniwa."

Nabiki felt the bile rise in her throat again. "And who would I have to marry to keep my child?"

"Why Ranma, of course," said Washu with a smile, causing both others to face fault onto the floor.

"Excuse me," said Ranma, "I thought you said the courts would side against me."

"Please explain that to me," said Nabiki, rubbing her forehead.

Washu just giggled. "Simple. Adoption is a political process, but marriage is one of the most sacred processes across the known universe. For them to go against a marriage of the heir to Seniwa would be to invite full political unrest, and result in their loss of power and prestige in all likely scenarios."

"But wouldn't I have to get divorced first?"

Washu shook her head. "Dear, there is no limit on marriage participants; as long as all are willing. Remember?"

"No."

The couple turned to Nabiki. "Huh?" asked Ranma.

"I don't want you to do this for me, just because you want to help," Nabiki said. "I only want to be married for love, and I only want to marry you, Saotome, if you love me as well."

Ranma just dropped his head on the table. _I'll never understand women. She loves me, but she won't marry me unless I love her. I'm allowed more than one wife, but I can't adopt her._ "I'm confused. Can you run this all by me again?"

Washu smiled a smile that began to send chills down their backs. "I think I know how to solve this?"

Ranma sighed. _Last time she said that, she came to bed wearing a nurse's outfit, talking about getting samples._

He wasn't far off.

* * *

Nabiki lay in bed, sweaty, out of breath, and currently cuddling one side of Ranma, while Washu cuddled the other. The other two weren't out of breath, but had the same contented smiles etched onto their faces.

"Not that I minded the romp," said Nabiki, "but how does this solve anything?"

"Solve what?" asked Ranma.

"Just rest up, dear," said Washu, patting Ranma's chest and making him lay back down.

"As to what this solves," said Washu, "it proves Ranma does have feelings for you."

"How exactly?" asked Nabiki.

Ranma turned towards her as well. _This, I have to hear._

"Trust me, how he was acting, he **definitely** has deep feelings for you. Ranma-kun doesn't do some of that unless he really cares for you."

Ranma blushed, wondering what stuff she was talking about.

"Got anything else, besides which parts of the Kama Sutra that Ranma reserves for women he loves?"

"Check his passive aura," said Washu.

Nabiki closed her eyes, centering herself. She may not have learned enough from Ranma to bring forth her own battle aura, but she had learned enough to see an aura.

No; what she saw was Ranma's passive aura, showing his dominant emotion at the moment, and that emotion was... "He... He..."

Washu nodded, as she had seen the color herself. She knew Nabiki loved Ranma, and Washu had known that Ranma could love Nabiki as well. That was why she had dragged Nabiki to bed with them.

Of course, only Washu knew that the passive aura of love would cover all participants, given their deep feelings, even if Ranma's inner mind hadn't come to a conclusion to love Nabiki.

But ... they didn't need to know that. All they needed to know was that they cared for each other, and that Nabiki would not be alone.

_Maybe I should be an actor?_

* * *

Washu controlled her breathing as they had instructed her.

Of course, the pain-filled look on Ranma's face as she tried to squeeze his hand into a diamond properly conveyed the pain she was feeling.

Nabiki wetted the cloth once again, wiping the sweat from Washu's face, as she held the other hand, safe from Washu's wrath as she had not been the one to place this particular bun in Washu's oven.

"Don't worry, Washu," said Nabiki, trying to comfort her co-wife, "I'm certain you'll forget all about this pain once you look on little Mikumo."

"Say that to me when Miyuki is born," spat Washu as she felt the pain of yet another contraction.

Ranma rubbed his free palm against the side of Washu's face, finally putting enough chi and ki into his hand and wrist to keep Washu from crushing it. "You wanted to try this naturally."

"Yeah," said Naja, holding a recording device, "stop whining because you wanted to experience natural childbirth!"

Washu just growled. "Ranma's having the rest of our children. That's all there is to it!"

"DOC!" yelled out Ranma. "GET HER DRUGS; NOW!"

Nabiki nodded, as she bent down to whisper in Washu's ear. "I have to remember that one."

Washu smiled, before she began to scream as another contraction hit her.

Naja just shook her head. "Glad it isn't me."

* * *

Ranma took little Mikumo from Washu as the woman once again fell asleep in her chair.

"Ranma-kun," said Nabiki, "that can't be good. She's been out of the hospital for two weeks, and she's always falling asleep."

"I know," said Ranma, "but her aura is going crazy, as if it's shifting spectrums."

"You mean she's changing?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Naja's going over her scans that we took in secret; but it doesn't look good."

Nabiki sighed, holding in her tears. "He can't lose his mother, Ranma-kun. I've been there, and it isn't pretty. I don't want Mikumo to have to go through that."

Nodding, Ranma handed Mikumo to her. "I'm going to try and use my own energy to straighten out hers."

"And if it doesn't straighten it out?" she asked with some fear.

Ranma lightly chuckled, nervousness clear in his voice. "I won't fail her."

Nabiki stepped back as Ranma brought his aura out, the golden blues of his confidence mixing with the light reds that signified his love. Slowly, he placed his hands over the sleeping woman's heart, the two auras striking out at each other, showing Nabiki exactly how much Washu's aura had changed since Mikumo's birth.

Where Washu's aura before had been small, refined, somewhat wild, considering the strange things the woman could do, it was now beyond that.

It was wild and chaotic, easily the size of Ranma's, without the control. The colors seemed random, a kaleidoscope, shifting randomly across the spectrum.

What more, her original aura could still be seen, but the new aura was slowly consuming it, which Nabiki suspected was the reason Washu was so tired all of the time; Washu was trying to stay the same, while the new aura was trying to forever change her.

But even she could tell Ranma was losing against the flood of the strange aura, his own being beaten back as it made every attempt to connect with and reinforce Washu's. Sweat began to trickle down Ranma's face, as Nabiki witnessed his brow shift into intense concentration.

_You can do it, Saotome!_

It still felt weird to her, that she was in love with Washu now almost as much as she was with Ranma. It wasn't because Washu was female. A woman had to be bisexual in order to love Ranma as someone truly deserved to be loved. It was because despite everything, when she had thought about being married, she was happy.

And that was not something she ever expected from a marriage. She expected it to be more like a business deal.

She had found her happiness, and if she lost even one part of it, she had no idea whether or not she could go on.

But the aura would not be breeched, and after a while, it decided it would not be touched either.

Before anyone knew what was happening or could react to it, the chaotic aura flared, just as a symbol appeared on Washu's head.

When the light died down; Ranma, Nabiki, Mikumo, and Washu were gone.

* * *

"Wakie, wakie!"

Slowly, Ranma opened his eyes, spotting a girl with light red eyes and long blue hair; two green dots adorned her head. "Um ... hello?"

"Hello, Ranma, I am Tsunami, a Goddess of the Jurai."

"Okay," he said, not sitting up. "Not to seem rude, but is my family okay?"

"We're fine, Ranma-kun."

He angled his head, spotting Washu standing before him, holding their giggling son, while Nabiki seemed to rest on a bed.

"Washu, what happened?" he asked, still feeling weak from his attempt to stabilize her aura.

Washu sighed. "Ranma-kun, I am a Goddess."

"Okay, and?" he asked.

She giggled a bit, before she was cut off by another voice. "You're right, sister; he can be a bit dense at times?"

He turned his head again, spotting another woman. "And you are?"

The woman had brown hair, with lighter bangs that seemed to sprout outwards from her scalp and defy gravity, her eyes darker, but still filled with a mirth that made Ranma nervous ... very nervous. "I am Tokimi, the youngest of my sisters."

"Ranma-kun," said Washu, "let us get Nabiki up first, and then we'll explain everything."

He nodded, before returning his head to the ground.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," said Nabiki. "You three are ancient goddesses, on a search for proof that there is someone or something out there greater than yourselves."

"That is correct," said Tsunami.

"With this search, you three had set out on three different paths to prove such. Washu became mortal to learn as a mortal, Tsunami began the people of Jurai, and Tokimi creates anomalies."

"All true," said Washu, nursing Mikumo.

"And because of Mikumo's birth, Washu's seal on her Goddess side and knowledge eroded, until she was fully restored when Ranma-kun tried to save her."

"Got it in one," smiled Tokimi.

"Only to me," mumbled Ranma. "Only I could marry an actual Goddess, and cause all this chaos."

"I agree, you have talent for it," said Tokimi, before she stared at him.

"What; I have something on my face?" asked Ranma.

"Nothing, just something I need to discuss with my sisters," said Tokimi, as she motioned for them to follow.

"So," said Nabiki, holding Mikumo for Washu, "what do you think; aside from how weird your luck is?"

"I think this is very bad," said Ranma. "They won't let her return like this, if finding this greater being is necessary."

"Excuse me?"

"Think about it; there is something more to this search than just boredom," Ranma commented. "Finding him is a very high priority for them.

"Maybe even higher than having a family."

"Sadly, that is correct," said Tsunami, as she stood before them.

"Can you tell us?" asked Nabiki.

Tokimi shook her head. "I'm afraid not. When the world is reset to allow the experiment to continue, the less you know about this situation, the better."

"For who?" growled Ranma.

"For everyone, Ranma-kun," said Washu. "If you know, then any factions that have or may develop against us may seek to remove you as an obstacle, and we are talking about factions above you as you are above the common house fly."

"Does Washu get to return with us?" asked Nabiki.

"Sadly, no," said Tsunami. "If she is reunited with any of you, including her son, before she removes the seals on her own, then this will all occur again."

"So she has to give us up; she has to give up her first born for this?" yelled out Ranma.

"Sadly, Ranma-kun," said Washu, tears forming in her eyes, "there are things more important than any of us."

"So what now?' asked Nabiki, trying not to break down. To her, it was essentially killing Washu. They had no idea how long she would need to be sealed, but she doubted even Ranma would be alive by that time, no matter how good the technology was.

"We shall reset time, to allow for Washu's seal to survive," stated Tsunami in a sad tone. "Her memories will be altered to ensure she stays away from you."

"You'll hate me, won't you?" asked Ranma.

Washu nodded, unable to look him in the eyes.

"I ... see."

"There is a way around this," said Tokimi, smiling. "We cannot stop the experiment, but we can ensure that you are all around for when it no longer needs the current precautions."

"We would like to offer you a boon from each of us," said Tsunami, "that will ensure with a chance for success that not only will you still be around, but that you will be able to do the best you can in the universe."

"And what do these favors cost?" asked Nabiki, slapping her free hand over Ranma's mouth quickly, before he could accept without knowing the price. She didn't want to lose more than she was already being forced to give up "for the greater good".

The goddesses all smiled. "You'll love it," said Washu.

* * *

The two mortals sat blushing within the construct generated by the three Goddesses.

"I can't believe I did that," said Ranma, still not used to such events as his and Nabiki's "payment" to the Goddesses for their gifts.

"I'm surprised I didn't hurt myself," said Nabiki, tired, blushing, and amazed that their activities hadn't send her to premature labor at six months.

"At least it was an enjoyable price," said Ranma, chuckling a bit, looking over at the crib holding his and Washu's son, still magically asleep.

Before he could lose himself once again to the depression about why they were there and what it meant, the three Goddesses emerged from the one doorway to the room.

Tokimi was wearing a loose robe, a surprising contrast from how she was dressed before, a permanent smirk etched on her face.

Tsunami was immaculately dressed once again, a small blush on her face at the thought of the activities she had just participated in.

Washu came out dressed as she was before, a sad smile on her face.

Tokimi stood between the two Goddesses, addressing the mortals. "For your acts of ... pleasure," she said, watching as the blushes deepen on Ranma and Nabiki, as well as Tsunami, she continued, "we bestow our gifts upon you."

"From me," started Tsunami meekly, before reasserting herself, "I give you each some of my most powerful seeds. These trees are like those used by Jurai. When they grow, they will not only provide you a ship stronger than many first generation ships, but also provide ships for your children; including little Mikumo and the yet to be born Miyuki."

"From me," said Washu, her voice unsteady, "I grant upgrades to those ships, allowing your lifespans to be measured in eons and more, making them different enough from my sister's ships so that Jurai will never believe you stole them. Their power will be immense, and I know with your training, that power will only grow."

Tokimi smiled at them, her robe barely covering her modesty. "And I give you a gift of luck. My gift is not physical, but affects the world around you. You will find yourselves always in the right places at the right times, when it matters most. It will allow you to find the places where you can do the most good.

"But I must warn you; not always will this gift be what you may wish. There are some events even we cannot interfere with. As such, there will be times where you will arrive late, or not at all. That is the price one pays to be a hero."

"Do you accept our gifts as they have been offered?" asked Tsunami.

Nabiki and Ranma looked at each other for but a second, before they turned back to face the Goddesses. "We agree."

"We also promise," said Nabiki, "that we shall wait for the day when Washu releases her Goddess side once again, before not only making contact, but showing her all that she has missed. We promise that Mikumo will never be upset with his Mother, and will be waiting for his Mother on that day. He won't forget you Washu," she finished, tears beginning to fall.

"Neither will we," said Ranma, picking up Mikumo from the crib and taking him over to Washu.

Washu took her son, watching as he opened his eyes once again, and began to coo at her.

The Goddess began to cry, holding her son, before she freed one hand, producing a pendant from her pocket.

"Give him this when he asks about me," said Washu, giving it to Ranma. "It has our three symbols on it, with mine on the bottom. It points to his heart, to remind him where he is in mine."

"I promise, on my honor," said Ranma, kissing her quickly on the mouth. "And I hope I'm still around to tell you about him when you wake back up."

"We must begin," interrupted Tokimi, back in her Goddess clothing.

The two nodded, as Ranma took Mikumo from Washu. "We love you, Washu-chan," said Ranma, as Nabiki came up beside him, "all of us do."

"I love you too; Ranma-kun, Nabiki-chan, Mikumo-kun."

As she cried, the three Goddesses assumed their true heights, as a ribbon of matter formed around the group.

"This is the Choushin," said Tsunami. "It will reset reality, to the point where Washu will not have awoken. You three will be the only ones to remember the true events as they happened in this timeline. A new timeline will be established, where Washu and Naja attended the Royal Science Academy on Jurai. You left with your son due to political problems."

"As the only ones with the true memories," stated Tokimi, "you will be charged with ensuring Washu and her son do not meet, lest her seal be broken once more. Do you understand?"

The two nodded.

"Then let it be so," said Tokimi, as the Choushin sped up, beginning its work on reality.

Washu still cried, upset that her duty was taking the most important people in her mortal life away from her.

But before her powers were sealed once again, she was granted one more happy moment. She watched as Mikumo looked up at her, a smile on his young face, as he waved to her.

"My son," she stated. "Goodbye."

And in a flash, reality was reset.

* * *

Washu sighed, feeling depression hitting her once again. "My baby..." she muttered.

Naja sighed, shutting the door. She didn't know why they were here instead of the Galaxy Science Academy, but Washu just couldn't stand being around her old friends anymore.

She didn't know what had happened between Washu and her husband. The woman had yet to see fit to tell her best friend, and Naja was not the type to push for such emotional information.

Sighing once again, she left to contact Washu's teachers. The Royal Science Academy would let some things slip if they had proper warning.

"May Tsunami help the idiot who says this is inexcusable," muttered Naja as she started making contact with Washu's teachers this semester.

The woman had lost her husband and newborn son in one day due to some unknown reason. Out of respect, Naja was putting a hold on all of her research into the Kuramitsu's gender-switching curse. Her friend needed her, and no force in the universe would stop Naja from being there for her.

"I just wish Ranma and Nabiki could be here for her as well."

* * *

Ranma sat in her girl form, rocking her newborn son to sleep, her own tears long since dried out.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Nabiki holding out a bottle of milk and a cup of juice for Ranma. "Here, he's probably hungry."

Ranma nodded, taking the bottle, and feeding her son. "His mother should be here."

"I know, Ranma."

"It's just not fair, Nabiki," stuttered Ranma. "He shouldn't lose his mother because of this."

"I know, Ranma" she said, sitting down next to her, being careful not to hurt her own unborn child. "I know."

Ranma looked out the window towards the sunset. _I hope you find what you and your sisters are looking for, Washu. I'll do my best to ensure we're all here to greet you when you awaken once again._

Within the night, only cries of sadness were heard in the house, all three residents mourning the loss of the one who brought them all together.

* * *

Tokimi sighed as she watched them suffer. She wished that it could be avoided, but their mission was very important, as Ranma had surmised.

"But he will not be alone, even as he discovers the reason for his journey," she said, her hand at her waist, rubbing it. "And one day, you will help your father find his destiny."


	4. No Need for Vacations

**No Need for Destiny**

**Chapter 3**

**No Need for Vacations**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

* * *

Inside a lone board room sat twelve individuals. This had been the first time they had been assembled, since before, they had no reason to. 

Their new boss was arriving soon for the meeting.

That was a very good reason to assemble in their opinion.

"Where is he?" asked Han Ito, one of the newer board members.

"Be quiet," said Daki Yoshida. "He'll be here before it is supposed to start."

Before anymore of a fight of words could break out, footsteps were heard, echoing in the corridor; sending the men and women to their seats, as the doors slowly opened.

He stood at the entrance, slightly shorter than two meters tall, long black hair done in a braid, deep blue eyes surveying the room. He wore a formal suit, resembling Jurai styles. His eyes showed no emotion, almost chilling the room, as he walked towards the head of the table, and placed his folders on it.

"Hello," he said, bowing slightly. "My name is Ranma Saotome Kuramitsu; and I am the new head of Seniwa."

The members gulped, looking around. They had long been working under Jurai rule for over six years, when the company was taken over; Galaxy Police was taken under the Jurai military's wing, and there had been massive arrests, with only a few of those people ever being seen again.

And now ... a descendant of the owner of the company had returned and claimed what was his.

"As you may have noticed," said Ranma, "none of your fellow board members are very old, or have held this position before. There is a very good reason for that. You see, the former tenants of your new jobs decided that my grandfather wasn't fit to run Seniwa, so they had his ship sabotaged to speed along his death, and then they undid all of his hard work.

"Suffice to say, my very existence proves Grandfather survived for a while afterwards," said Ranma with a grin, as he walked around the table. "And when I was discovered, the Jurai Empire was very helpful in ensuring that those old greedy fossils were dealt with."

Hearing their gasps of shock, Ranma waved it off. "They're alive. They're just rotting away in a prison somewhere ... I think. Who knows how pampered idiots like them would deal with the harsh realities of prison life.

"Anyway," he said, resuming his pacing, "they made one major mistake: they allowed their own greed to destroy themselves, they became undone by their own egos."

"What do you mean, sir?" asked one woman.

Smiling, Ranma turned to face her. "They were against my Grandfather due to his peace initiatives with Jurai. They felt it would hamper the company's development and their own desires for wealth and power.

"What they forgot was that all other things being equal, a power struggle with Jurai would be too costly. Our fleets are roughly equal in power; we each have enough access to what we would need for a war machine.

"But what they failed to notice is that they would have nothing left; both sides would be destroyed. They simply looked at a short-sided goal, believing that they would be the rulers, and eventually remove the others to be the sole ruler. They looked towards best case scenarios, while overestimating their own forces and prestige. They believed they would further secure themselves because Jurai would never risk the small annexes they planned to make. After all, who would care about a system here or a system there?"

Ranma placed his palms on the desk, standing at his position at the table, smiling. "In the three hundred years they ran Seniwa, we lost money, lost resources, and lost prestige among our systems. The old men nearly destroyed what the Kuramitsu family had spent eons building."

He steeled his glances at each of the members. "You are all here now, because during the Jurai occupation, each of you showed a loyalty to not only the company, but the general ideals it was founded on. Each of you was found innocent of any wrong-doing during the previous administration, and each of you was certified as qualified for these new positions.

"Now, me, my wife Nabiki, and my sister Ranko, will each be checking over the company, checking to make certain that what happened before doesn't happen again."

He held out his hand, as he gathered his energy into it, a solid ball forming and illuminating the room even more. "The first one of you that forgets that simple lesson, the first one of you that believes they deserve it all, **will** get it all; all of my wrath."

The new board each paled, gulping as they tried to keep their bowels in check.

Seeing this, and smiling, Ranma allowed the energy to return to him, as he sat in his chair. "Very good, you all might make it to retirement. Now, for the first order of business, we have the newest agreement treaty with Jurai on the table. I'm opening the floor to any concerns."

Soon, the meeting was on.

* * *

Nabiki looked over the seedlings, watching as they shot little beams of light into the soil. 

She still wasn't sure why, but the frames were placed side-by-side; far from what she knew to be standard for Jurai space tree seedlings. Even with them being hidden inside a subspace sub-dimension, she still felt compelled to check on them. _They are my babies, in a way._

Smiling, she headed towards the entrance, making certain the other security measures were still active.

Ranma had set the place up, and spent weeks trying to break in.

After all, his old man had taught him well enough about that.

The subspace dimension was genetically encoded. Only Ranma, Nabiki, or one of their children—didn't want one of the kids to wander in and get killed—could enter the door or teleport in; all others were redirected to the main planetary recycling plant: bio-waste division. And if they could make it in, the system would constantly test the person to ensure they were who they tried to be.

If not ... you'd wish for death when the system finished with you.

The trees were too valuable to not do so.

"Goodnight, Palk. Goodnight, Iha-Naga."

Ranma had named his tree Palk, after the Korean Sun God, the personification of all that is light, good, and beneficial. He did so in honor of one of the monks who had taught him in Korea, who helped Ranma forge his former code of honor. An amazing feat, given Genma's presence.

Nabiki had named hers Iha-Naga, a Japanese Goddess who was the incredibly strong daughter of the mountain god Oho-Yama who wanted her to marry Ninigi. The rice-god preferred her younger sister Ko-no-Hana instead, and Iha-Naga cursed him.

She had to still smile at that private joke, a little reminder to what would happen if they ever did find a way home and he tried to leave her for Akane.

The lights were once more produced by the little seedlings, as she exited the room, and returned to her house.

Smiling, she saw that Miyuki and Mikumo were still down for their naps. At both now two—Miyuki's birthday having been a few days ago—both were still being somewhat manageable. Though she might not have liked it, Nabiki chose to stay at home most of the time to raise them, while Ranma did most of the office work.

Besides, as a stay-at-home mother, she could run what she needed to for Seniwa; namely their Black Ops.

She had no doubt Jurai had the same. She doubted there was a government on Earth that did not have a version of it; or even what was now developing in the Sol System.

So, she would let Ranma—and Ranko, seeing as how he wanted to have a separate identity for his cursed form, in case others wanted to try and play both sides against each other in a future power grab—run the public face of their company/empire. She would run the dark projects, things that were on a need-to-know basis.

And only they needed to know everything.

"Mommy?"

Shaking her head clear, she looked over to see her daughter sitting up, rubbing her eyes. "Yes, baby?"

"I need to go potty."

Smiling, she helped her little girl to the bathroom. She couldn't help but flashback to her own misadventures in potty-training.

_Mom sure did have a lot of patience for me ... for all of us. I can't remember her once being angry or upset if we had an accident._

_In fact, she was never once mad at us, no matter what we did. She always acted caring and understanding._

"All done," said the little voice, smiling at her triumph over the dreaded Potty-Ghost, before washing her hands in a small sink Ranma had installed when they first started potty-training.

Saved water when the little ones didn't have to nearly kill themselves trying to be clean.

Smiling, Nabiki watched as her daughter washed her hands while humming the same tune that Nabiki's own mother had used to make it fun.

Soon, the little blond girl was standing before Nabiki, eyes sparkling in happiness at what she had just accomplished, holding her arms out. "I did it!" she cheered.

Nabiki bent down, picking her daughter up in a hug. "Yes you did!" smiled the happy mother. "I'm very proud of you, Miyuki!"

The little girl nodded, smiling; before she let out a yawn.

Nodding in understanding, Nabiki took her back to the bedroom. It was still nap time, and the little girl did need her sleep.

Setting her back down on the bed, she smiled as Mikumo curled up beside her again, wrapping his little arms around Miyuki as if she was a teddy bear, a small smile on his face of content.

The same was done by Miyuki.

_I wonder ... is that the way it should be?_

_Is there a bond between them that I can't understand, or are they merely seeking comfort and safety of each other?_

She put those thoughts off. They were still too young for her to worry about anything. Even if they did decide step-siblings were not what they wanted to be, but lovers, was not a question she needed to worry for a bit. If she did, she could always ask for Ranma to try and see if he could detect the "red string of fate" between them.

Sitting down at a computer terminal, she began to once again dive into the memory systems of Seniwa. After all, who would suspect a stay-at-home mother of running the dark side of the business?

* * *

In a place of darkness stood many figures, many who had been in hiding for over six years, when rumors first reached them of an heir and his fiancée arriving on Jurai. They had been the lucky ones, believing that Misaka Kuramitsu would have made certain that **he** could have found a way around the security and forces if need be. 

All it had taken was verifiable proof he was the relative of Misaka, and his say so; for all their forces to cease all attempts to stop the Jurai fleets.

So they hid. They changed their appearances, altered their DNA—a few changed genders entirely—anything, to hide from Jurai.

Anything for the moment of revenge.

"Where do we stand?"

"Our resources have been gathered and hidden."

"None of our people within the company survived the purging. They found them all."

"So we are alone?"

"My Father will be avenged!"

"This is not about that ancient pile of dust."

"Take that back!"

"SILENCE!" yelled one voice, booming across the room. "If you want nothing more than revenge against the idiots who couldn't follow the plan, then leave now and seek it out for yourself. We have no time for such petty ambitions or the people they control!"

Hearing the silence and no objections, he continued. "Where they failed, allowing their wants and desires, their greed to control them; we shall succeed. Within our grasps are not only the last adult Kuramitsu, but also his spawns. We need but eliminate them, and regain what was taken. Without him, Jurai would have to fight their way through, and that is not something they are willing to do."

"And what is your plan then?"

"Yeah, why should we follow you?"

"Because, unlike the others, I can deliver. I will not let any obsession rule my decisions, and I will not allow common backstabbing to run rampant through here."

"And who are you?"

"You think I would be so foolish as to use my real name? No, for now, call me ... Kain."

* * *

Ranma finished his kata, trying to cool down. A bad feeling had been plaguing him for the last few years, as if hell was coming soon, ever since they had taken back control over Seniwa. 

It wasn't business being bad, per se. Profits were good, there had only been several lame attempts to kill him which ended with security eliminating them before they ever got near Ranma or his family. That was good in his opinion, because it meant that should they ever get past security, they had little to no idea how strong Ranma or Nabiki was.

_Man; who would have thought I'd be so cavalier about someone who tried to kill me being killed themselves. Guess I grew up a bit, and I can't say that it was a bad change in me. I won't give anyone a chance anymore to hurt me or my family again. They come for blood, they forfeit their lives._

Nabiki's side projects were going well. Already, they had stopped several attempts to seize power within the Jurai Star Empire; earning them more prestige with the current family and several nobles not currently on the xenophobe-list. They had also caught and deported several spies, as well as developed new technology that would greatly assist them if someone was able to start a war or try to seize control of their company and territory.

No; it wasn't the acts themselves that was putting him on edge, but the lack on intensity. He suspected there would be those whom the occupancy had not been able to capture or learn about. He knew there had to be more to it. The attempts so far had been too small scale.

A huge storm was brewing over the horizon, and he wasn't sure what it would lead to.

He had Miyuki's birthday coming soon. She was about to turn four, and he had promised to take all of them out to see a nebula that Nabiki had been wanting to see. It was supposed to be a big present and vacation, since the children would be attending school very soon, and Nabiki wanted to enjoy their youth before she had more free time.

Not that he was complaining. She seemed happy. He was happy. Hell, he was beginning to wonder if he might want another child, but he put that thought off. He was still trying to cement his control over Seniwa.

Besides, they had discussed it, and they simply weren't ready to have another child at the moment.

"Feh," he said, taking a drink of water, before using it to change forms and resuming his—now her—workout. "Never thought I'd think anything was more important than the Art."

"Neither did I."

She turned, spotting her wife walking out in her training outfit as well. "Done for the day?" asked Ranma.

"Black Ops isn't as time consuming as they made it out to be on TV," said Nabiki, as she went through a warm-up kata. "The children are down for their nap. It's getting harder to do so, with them wanting to go out and see the nebula."

"What's so important about this place, anyway?" asked Ranma. "It's just a bunch of gases and particulate matter."

Nabiki giggled a bit. "It'll be their first time in one, Ranma. Besides, this one is the home of those ghoples they discovered."

"The ones they have in that damn show they love to watch?"

"The very same. They want to see real ones, so I figured it would be a good educational present."

Sighing, Ranma finished her kata before starting to spar with Nabiki. "No other reason for this? I mean, isn't there something else they'd really want to do?"

"Nope," said Nabiki. "They want to see real ghoples."

"Damn," muttered Ranma.

"Dear, it is for them, not you or me."

"But it just seems so boring!"

"Their choice, Ranma-kun," she said, trying to catch Ranma with a strike to the stomach. "Give them some time, and they might want to go do something you'd like."

Smiling, Ranma flipped over the punch and the follow-up. "Well, there is this fighting arts tournament I wanted to take them to. It even has a children's division."

Nabiki stopped the spar, backing off. "And you were planning on telling me this ... when?"

Ranma began to stare at her fingers. Despite their time together and all that had occurred, Ranma was still quite nervous when Nabiki used **that** tone of voice. "Well ... I was going to tell you soon."

Sighing, Nabiki went to the benches and sat down. "Ranma, you should be beyond these little slips by now."

Shrinking into herself, Ranma went over to the bench as well. "Sorry. I guess when I found out, I sorta started to act like I used to; wanting to make certain that Mikumo and Miyuki loved the Art almost as much as I do."

"Or did?' Nabiki asked. "I know you miss all the time you had once to just train."

"I do," chuckled Ranma. "I ain't planning on taking them for a ten-year training trip, even if we'll live much longer than that. We both have too many responsibilities to even think of that, and I want my children to have at least some semblance of a normal childhood ... at least as close to one as possible with us as their parents."

Nabiki chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I remember going on a few weekend and an occasional week-long training trip before my mother died. They were ... nice," she finished, smiling. "I guess we could go on a few. We do own quite a lot of land, as well as a few planets that are of little value aside from tourist trade."

"And the tournament?" asked Ranma excitedly.

"Maybe," she said, holding up her hand to forestall any reply from Ranma. "But you have to let them decide to enter, and I want to see them practice to ensure they're ready."

Smiling, Ranma fell into her happy dance; which Nabiki quickly ended with a strike via the Indestructible Tennis Racket.

Current score: 296 – Love, Nabiki.

Smiling, she sat Ranma up and hugged her. There were times it was nice to know that no matter how much things changed, some core items remained the same.

* * *

"So," said Kain, looking at the data brought to him by his spies, "they plan for a little cruise by themselves in a few months?" 

"Yes, sir," said his source, hidden in shadow over the video line. "It is supposed to be a birthday gift to their children. They are going on one of our new automated ships. It will just be the four of them, with enough firepower to level a small fleet."

"I see," said Kain. "Yes, this would be our best opportunity to gain control."

"Will you kill them on the ship?"

Kain steepled his fingers. "Perhaps. But if we keep them alive for a bit, we may be able to weaken the holdings of the Board, as well as delay GP's response."

"Understood. Orders?"

Kain nodded. "Get all the information you can about their ship. I have to get my crew together for a little ... shipping party."

The figure on the screen could be seen barely smiling, as the link went dead.

Kain smiled, leaning back in his chair. "Well, well; I wonder how much of a struggle the Kuramitsu family will put up."

* * *

"Ghoples!" screamed Mikumo and Miyuki as they darted around the Command Deck 

Nabiki smiled as she checked their course once again, not wanting to accidentally end up popping out of hyperspace and into a star or the core of a planet.

Ranma sighed as he went over the other systems. _I wonder if I was ever that bad._

Turning to look at them, he couldn't help but smile when he saw their faces. _But then again ... let them be happy with such a simple thing as a ghople._

"Well," said Ranma, "we should be arriving at the exit point in a few minutes."

"YEAH!" screamed the children, dancing around in joy.

Shaking her head, Nabiki continued to watch the displays as Ranma came up behind her, smiling. "They seem excited."

Ranma nodded, before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek. "Yeah; glad you packed those EVA suits for them to play outside with."

Nabiki smiled. She still found it hard to believe that considering how dangerous she knew such excursions were on Earth, that it was child's play in this time. "We'll all get some time. Plus, we have the teleportation system to bring us back in, and you said you set the system to alert us if we get too far into the nebula for it to do that."

Ranma nodded. He hadn't experienced it, but he had seen enough evidence of what explosive decompression did to a body to know he didn't want to experience it ... ever. "They do know what **not** to do, right?"

Nabiki smirked. "I'm not stupid, dear. Of course I taught them. Plus ... the suits are automatic with childproof locks."

"Great," said Ranma, "so it will only be use that can't open the suits."

"Funny, Saotome."

"I thought so."

Smiling, she leaned back in her seat. She was glad they had brought this ship. It was so rare that they left planet-side, but she didn't want to give up all conveniences.

Plus, having enough firepower to liquefy a good sized planet in under ten minutes was a nice thing to have when you were the riches family in five sectors.

"Kids," she said, catching the attention of the two four-year-olds who had been chatting excitedly about perhaps asking if they could keep a ghople or seventy, "we'll be entering real space in about a minute. Can I have a countdown?"

Nodding happily, the kids began to chant the time remaining before they entered normal space.

* * *

The mercenaries sat in space, several small boarding craft ready. After all, they needed to make the deaths look like an accident. They needed to board the craft, eliminate the family, send the ship deep into the nebula, and then have it explode. Any trace of their involvement would be wiped out in the resulting shockwave. 

"All teams, report."

"_Team 1 is a go!"_

"_Team 2 is a go!"_

"_Team 3 is a go!"_

"_Team 4 is a go!"_

"_Team 5 is a go!"_

Smiling, the man mentally congratulated himself on the huge payout they were going to get for this assignment. With their weapons, they would immediately jam the communications of the ship when it arrived in normal space. Any earlier, and they ship might detect it.

That would immediately be followed by their sending their own message to the ship; the trigger code for a dormant virus that would make it through any scans, and disable the ship's weapons and shields. They could have tried for one strong enough to vent the atmosphere or self destruct in hyperspace, but that could easily be seen, and there were too many fail-safes to avoid that.

Next were their ships, which would burrow into the main target and release the mercenaries in separate sections, allowing for quick location and elimination of the targets.

Finally, a quick programming of the auto pilot, or some explosives put near the main engine drive followed by some pushes to get it into the nebula, and you have the explosion that would wipe out any evidence.

"Sometimes, I love this job!"

* * *

"THREE ... TWO ... ONE!" 

"Entering normal space," smiled Nabiki, as they exited hyperspace.

Then all hell broke loose, as sensors read a multitude of unknowns around them, before sensors and communications systems went dead.

Ranma raced back to a science console, studying quickly what was happening. "Small virus!" he yelled. "I've deleted it before it got too far, but communications are down for a few minutes. Weapons are on test mode for the same!"

_Oh, someone is getting executed for this._ Nabiki began to growl. Half the systems on the ship were still being tested. _Looks like I'll be spending the next few months looking for a Judas or ten._

Standing up from her console, she grabbed the children. "We need to get off the Command Deck; this will be the first place they look for us."

Ranma nodded. "I've locked down most of the systems. They won't get control of this vessel."

The two ran out, desperately trying to ensure that the children were safe before they went on to eliminate the current threat. They could hear the whining of the ship's structure as it was punctured by the invaders. They were headed for one of several safe rooms aboard the ship, designed to be life boats if needed; containing their own life support and emergency beacons, able to support fifty easily for a few months. And the best part was the fact that once inside; you couldn't be gotten to with anything less than the explosive power of a supernova.

They wished that they could design the entire ship like that, but structural needs as well as external systems needed a more open approach, and the safe rooms were the best they could do at the moment.

"Down that corridor!" yelled Ranma, spotting the closet room that had been nearest to the Command Deck. "GO!"

An explosion cut them off, before wild shots buzzed past them.

Ranma could feel the mercenaries ahead of him, since disguising one's presence in this part of the galaxy was based more on hiding from technology than the senses of your target. He turned quickly to his back.

Nabiki was behind him a good twenty meters, lying on her side, and clutching her leg. _Damn, she broke her leg!_

His children were closer to him; only five meters away, and holding each other, fear on their faces.

To his front, he could sense the attackers coming closer.

He turned to his children. "Go to your mother, now! Nabiki, get some cover!"

"But Daddy..." called Miyuki.

"GO!" Ranma yelled, turning forward, throwing up an energy shield to deflect the incoming shots away from his family. "Möko Takabisha!" he yelled, sending twin orbs of blue-gold chi towards the attackers.

"Come on," said Mikumo, grabbing his sister. "We got to help Mommy!"

The two started towards their mother, who was already behind the bulkhead, when they started to fade.

"DADDY!" cried Miyuki, as she noticed that she and Mikumo were fading from sight.

Ranma turned, having sent another barrage of chi down the corridor, to see his children fading before his eyes. "No!" he cried, darting for them, trying to reach out and stop their teleportation, already feeling the space around him warp slightly.

But he was too late, as he passed through the space they had been occupying mere moments before.

The residue of energy however shocked him. It wasn't the normal feeling he associated with the technological means of transporting people. _That felt ... like the Goddesses?_

He was so wrapped in what he felt and the sudden disappearance of his children, he never saw the grenade that had been tossed behind him, until he felt himself being thrown down the hallway; his energy shield barely holding up under the assault as the corridor behind him was soon filled with super-heated plasma.

Cursing under his breath as he got back to his feet, he took off towards Nabiki's position as another grenade was tossed into the corridor by his attackers; the explosion sending him flying along the floor closer to her, slamming him against a wall in her sight.

But that didn't matter to him. The children were somewhere safe; he could feel that from what connection he still had to their life forces.

With them safe, and Nabiki soon to be placed somewhere where she could defend for herself, he would be set to extract his revenge from his assaulters.

No one tried to kill or harm his family.

No one.

But that didn't matter to Nabiki. She saw her husband slammed against a bulkhead after two explosions ... and her children nowhere in sight.

She felt her heart seize, her eyes wide. She felt a new pain, as she assumed the worst; that her children had been killed by their attackers. _They ... will ... all DIE for what they did to my babies!_

* * *

"Mommy?" called out Miyuki, looking around the strange and large room they had appeared in. 

"Daddy?" yelled out Mikumo.

"Where are we?" asked Miyuki, looking around, clinging to Mikumo's arm.

"No idea," came the four-year-old's reply.

"Family?"

The two turned quickly, looking at the source of the sound. "Hello?" asked Mikumo, trying to shield his little sister behind him.

The boy stepped forward, showing reddish brown hair done in a pigtail, with blue eyes surrounded by a very light purple, wearing a silk robe that reminded the two children of some nobles from Jurai. "Hello," said the boy. "Are you family?"

"F-f-f-family?" sputtered Miyuki.

The boy nodded. "The spell was supposed to bring family. I'm trying to bring my daddy here."

The two children looked at each other, before turning back to him. "Who's your daddy?" asked Mikumo.

"Mommy said she named me after him!" chirped the happy three-year-old boy, happy to have someone his age to talk to. "My names Ranma!"

* * *

Nabiki fought not to scream as Ranma set the bone in her lower leg. 

She lost.

"SOOOON OF A BIIIITCH!" she yelled, as the bone was placed correctly.

"There," said Ranma, securing the homemade split to it to keep the leg stable.

"Ranma," she hissed, trying to ignore the remaining surges of pain as her leg shook a bit as he secured the ties, "we need to make those bastards pay for what they did. They killed our babies!"

"They'll pay," Ranma growled. "But they didn't kill them."

"Excuse me?" she asked, aghast. "But I saw the corridor filled with burning plasma when the explosion happened!"

Smiling, Ranma cupped her cheek. "Open your senses like I taught you, Nabiki. I can still hear their souls singing."

Eyes wide, she tried to calm her breath, tried to locate her center, before closing them, trying to open her soul up to the songs of the souls of her children.

They were faint, as if so far away, but she could hear them. "They're alive," she whispered. "THEY'RE ALIVE!" she yelled grabbing Ranma and pulling him into a deep hug.

"Biki," he said, gasping, trying to keep from falling on her by his left thumb and right pinkie, "leg!"

"Oops," she said, letting him go before he fell and added more injury to her leg.

Straightening himself up, Ranma helped her to a chair. "I'm going to go clean house."

"What about me?" she growled. "I owe them, and I always pay my debts."

Ranma smiled. "We're in the auxiliary control room. Have fun."

Smiling, she turned around in the chair carefully, making certain not to aggravate her wounds, as she began to start her own plan for revenge.

No one; absolutely no one attacked her family and lived.

* * *

Ranma looked on the pictures in the little locket that Miyuki had worn around her neck. "That's my daddy!" he smiled. "You know my daddy?" 

"That's a photo of our daddy," said Miyuki.

"I guess that means you're our brother," said Mikumo.

Ranma sighed. "I wonder why Deezy didn't say so."

"Deezy?" asked the two.

Nodding happily, the boy motioned for them to follow him. "Deezy's my mommy's secr...serec...guy who helps her."

Shrugging, the two followed their new brother as he walked through the corridors, until they arrived inside of a large ornate room. "HEY," yelled Ranma, "YOU HERE DEEZY!"

Before them, a large floating head formed into existence, sporting a bushy grey beard, pure blue eyes, and a red gem on his forehead. "You summoned me, Lord Ranma?"

"Is his name really Deezy?" interrupted Mikumo.

"My name is D3, sir," said D3.

"Why does he call you Deezy then?" asked Miyuki.

"Cause he got mad when I called him Dot," said Ranma, pointing to his forehead.

"Anyway," the boy said, turning back to D3. "Deezy, how come you didn't tell me I had a brother and a sister?"

"Siblings?" asked the head, before he turned to stare directly at the two in question. His eyes soon widened in understanding. "Ah, I see. You are the son and daughter of Lord Ranma Kuramitsu and Lady Nabiki Kuramitsu. How did you get here?"

"Um," said Ranma looking at his feet, "I was practicing those techniques Mommy showed me and I ... sorta brought them here."

"I see," said D3, lowering his head. "I did not say anything because your mother asked me not to."

"Mommy?" he asked, shocked. "Why?"

"I shall explain, D3," said the form of Tokimi as she faded into view. "I shall tell you everything, my son."

* * *

"Sir!" cried one of the men on the bridge. "We've spotted him in Corridor 17F!" 

"About time," mumbled the man in the Captain's chair. "Really, why must these rich types waste our time by believing they could fight back? Put that corridor on screen and send our troops there."

The screen lit up, showing the mercenaries being stationed at the entrance to the corridor, their weapons trained down the corridor, waiting for their target.

They didn't have to wait long, as a being surrounded by red energy stepped forward, its eyes red beyond even what the energy field was, as the men fired on it.

But the shots never even got close to hitting him, the red energy blocking the shots, causing them to ricochet and bounce back.

"Nice attack," mused Ranma, before he held his arms out. "Try mine. DAIMA TATEGAMI KEN!"

Twin balls of red chi energy flew outward, melting the walls as they passed by, before they impacted on the floor where the ambush had been set up, setting off a concentrated explosion that took out the two sections of decks above and below them. The men who had no been killed instantly by the explosion were killed as the wreckage plunged on top of them, including the molten metal, sending their screams echoing across the corridors.

Smiling, the man floated across the gapping hole in the floor to the other side, continuing on his walk. "So many mercenaries, so little time," he chuckled. Ranma made no mistake and gave no second chances. These people had arrived on his ship to kill him and his family, and would have had not some lucky chance teleported his children away from that plasma grenade explosion.

"Normally, I'm not this violent," he said, knowing they would be tracking him. "But you attacked my family. That means you get the Instant Death card.

"Enjoy," he finished, smiling where he knew a camera was at, before he blasted it.

* * *

Back on the bridge, they could only stare at what they had witnessed. 

"A demon," said one member. "He has to be a demon from the darkest pits! Did you see how he glowed? That wasn't a personal shield!"

"What the fuck was he, man?" screamed out another member. "We were supposed to eliminate some business bureaucrats, not something like that!"

"It doesn't matter!" shouted their leader. "He might be tough, but let's see if he can survive vacuum!" He turned towards the Life Support station. "Vent the atmosphere wherever the fuck he's at!"

"_Actually, you'll be doing nothing."_

"WHAT?" yelled the leader, staring at the screen as Nabiki's face appeared and replaced the view of the damaged hallway, since it had been the last functioning camera in that section.

"_Did you know something about the shields used on this craft; that they can be specifically realigned to form a different pattern instead on encapsulating the ship?"_

Seeing their blank stares, she smiled. _"Did you know they could be turned and used to pierce an enemy ship ... or even this very ship?"_

"You wouldn't dare," growled the leader. "You'd be killed as well. The ship would break apart."

"_Maybe,"_ said Nabiki. _"I would have to be damn good and skilled at manipulating energy like that."_

Her response was obvious, as a roof section of the bridge suddenly began to bulge inward, before it snapped, a shimmering field appearing below where the bulbous metal had exploded from, before the shimmering stopped, and air surged forward into the vacuum.

The leader had been lucky, the captain's chair being closer to the lift than the others, having barely started moving towards it after seeing the look in the woman's eyes; they glowed a deep red as she smiled. _Demons! All of them are demons!_

He was the lone survivor, as the lift doors closed, sealing him away from the death behind him; his men's screams quickly fading as life support was stopped, leaving no more air for them.

"I will avenge my men," he silently growled out.

"_Your men are the least of your concerns,"_ said Nabiki, her voice broadcasting inside the lift. _"I've opened the shaft to vacuum as well, so you won't be going anywhere. Add to that the fact that the emergency batteries in that lift will only provide heat and life support for another few hours at best."_

"Why not kill me now?" he asked.

"_Simple; I want you to suffer. Enjoy your stay, for however long it lasts."_

* * *

Smiling, Nabiki leaned back in her chair, sensing someone behind her. "Have fun?" 

"I killed," said Ranma. "It ain't something I want to have fun doing ... ever." He walked over to her chair, stepping over the bodies of two mercenaries who had received a concentrated chi attack to what had once been their chests, as well as their remains of their heads, to place his hand on her shoulder. "Any left alive?"

"The leader is trapped on the main lift," she said, pointing to one monitor that showed him sitting in the lift trying to think of an escape. "We also have three more trapped in a corridor. I'm rather curious to see if they're stupid enough to try and open the blast doors, seeing as I informed them that there is no air on the other side."

Ranma nodded. "We back on course?"

"Yep," she motioned towards the Navigation console. "We should be at a Galaxy Police base within the hour."

"Can we trust the people aboard the base?" he asked, not exactly looking forward to having to fight more people.

"Yes," she stated matter-of-factly. "That's why I chose it."

"After we drop them off, we get a better ship, and head off to find Miyuki and Mikumo."

Nabiki nodded. "Can we get my leg fixed first?"

Chuckling a bit, he smiled. "Yeah; otherwise it'll really hurt when they tackle you."

* * *

Ranma sat on the floor, clutching his legs. "My daddy doesn't know about me?" 

"I never had the opportunity to tell him," said Tokimi. "It is only by sheer luck that the spell you cast brought your siblings to you."

"But why?" asked Miyuki. "Why couldn't he visit Daddy?"

Tokimi sighed. "You must know, children, that as the child of an active goddess, Ranma was born with a large amount of power. If he was not taught properly, he may injury innocents."

"But can't Daddy train him too?" asked Mikumo. "Daddy says martial arts are all about control!"

"He still must be trained by us," said Tokimi. "If not, his power could destroy him."

"But Daddy could help," said Miyuki. "He can do anything! He said he'd teach me to fly in the air like a birdie!"

Sighing, Tokimi looked forward. "Send someone to escort Lord Ranma and Lady Nabiki to me. I wish to talk with them."

"Understood, Lady Tokimi," said D3 as he disappeared.

Tokimi looked down to her son. "I cannot make any promises, but I will ... discuss this ... with your father."

Ranma leaned over to Miyuki. "Is that good?"

She nodded. "Yeah; Mommy says Daddy's a pushover."

* * *

"So your name is G?" asked Ranma. 

"Yes," said G.

G was another servant of Lady Tokimi; one of a few mortals who worked for her and ran errands in the universe for her. She had sent him to pick up Ranma and Nabiki and bring them back to her temple.

That's not to say the guy was weak. He was ten feet tall, purple, very muscular without being bulky, four arms, three eyes in a pyramid fashion, and moved with grace.

In fact, the guy's presence was making Ranma want to ask for a spar with him, as the guy moved like an accomplished fighter.

This in turn had made Nabiki get out an attitude adjuster that Washu had given her for her birthday before Mikumo's birth.

Akane had a mallet.

Ukyo had a spatula.

Nabiki received a tennis racket. Not only was it good for a game, but it was also good for shutting her husband up to help break him of his ongoing foot-in-mouth disease. Made from one of the hardest substances Washu knew about at the time, it had been doing its mission for many years, and not one crack or warp.

He had met them at the station after Nabiki had been healed, and escorted them to the current location of Tokimi's Temple, a creation that could randomly jump from one point to another to hide it.

Currently, the couple was nervously holding their hands, trying to stay calm and not leap across the path to find their kids.

"They are behind this door, with Lady Tokimi and D3," said G, making Nabiki think of a character from the American television shows. _Adam...Gomez... Ah, Lurch!_

"Thanks, G," said Ranma as they entered the room, spying their children ... and a small boy who could almost pass as a young Ranma. "Should have seen this coming," he said, rubbing his forehead.

The little boy slowly walked up to Ranma, smiling as he grew closer, before leaping at him with a flying glomp, sending Ranma back harshly into what had once been the door to the room. "DADDY!" he squealed.

Nabiki sighed, before turning to look at the mammoth form of Tokimi. "Lady Tokimi, I do believe we need to chat."

Though D3 and G would never admit it, they felt somewhat happy that the Goddess of untold age blushed in embarrassment.


	5. No Need for Children

**No Need for Destiny**

**Chapter 5**

**No Need for Children**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

* * *

Ranma sighed, looking at the younger off-color version of himself, sitting in his lap. He had his deep blue eyes, even if the whites of them had been replaced with a lighter purple that was found in Tokimi's eyes; the hair a blend of red and brown, giving it a copper appearance.

Then there was the hair done in a pigtail; a definite sign of Ranma-genes. "So," said Ranma, "should I expect a request for child support from Tsunami was well?"

"No," said the human-sized Tokimi, taking on a form she could only maintain for short amounts of time within her temple. "Only I bore a child from that encounter, and only Washu had from before the encounter."

Ranma nodded. "So," he said, turning to look at his child with Tokimi, "what's your full name, little one?"

The child smiled, looking with happiness on the form of his father finally before him. "I'm Ranma!"

"Ranma?" asked Nabiki.

"He's named after Daddy," chimed Miyuki.

"Can I be named after Daddy too?" asked Mikumo.

"What's your full name?" asked Ranma, letting Nabiki handle the other children asking why they weren't named after him.

"Um ... I forget."

Ranma blinked in surprise. "Tokimi?" he asked, assuming the mother of his child would know.

"His name is Ranma Chaotica Kuramitsu."

"Chaotica?" asked Nabiki, trying to explain to Mikumo why he now wasn't named after her. "That's an unusual middle name."

"Some believe I am a Goddess of Chaos," said Tokimi, walking over to her son and Ranma, rubbing the child's cheek affectionately. "It just seemed ... appropriate ... considering whom his father is."

"True," said Nabiki. "Ranma-kun does seem to attract chaos."

Growling a bit at Nabiki, who was now holding the two kids they had raised for the last four years, he turned to Tokimi. "And you were going to tell me I was a father again ... when?"

Tokimi sighed, before sitting beside him, taking hold of his hand. "Unlike Washu's son, he was born to a fully active goddess, which means his powers are a lot stronger, much sooner than her son's will be. As such, he must be trained to handle his powers, before he could leave this temple, before he could meet his father."

"But I wanted to meet Daddy!" yelled out Chaotica. "That's why I used that spell; to bring Daddy here."

"I have gone over the spell he used," said D3, fading into his view, image partially transparent. "While the intent was to summon Lord Ranma Kuramitsu, the wording caused the spell to seek out the closest male relative. As his father only shares half of his DNA with him, the DNA shared by the Goddesses adds to that, making Lord Mikumo Kuramitsu a closer match as far as the spell was concerned."

"So it brought me?" asked Mikumo.

"Yes," answered D3. "Lord Ranma Chaotica was not specific enough for the spell to solely target your father."

"Then why'd it bring me?" asked Miyuki.

"You were holding his hand," answered D3, "so you were brought along as well."

"Oh," said the now blushing girl.

"Does this mean we'll be a family now?" asked Chaotica hopefully.

Tokimi looked at him, a small tear in her eye. "Ranma, my son, I cannot leave this place until my sisters asked to be freed, and I could not ask your family to stay here."

"But I don't wanna lose them again!" whined Chaotica.

"Tokimi," said Ranma, "can we share custody. I can help train him in control."

Tokimi looked at the child she bore with the man, as well as the man himself. "I will allow it to be tried. I will need to instruct him on the proper way to teleport. We can work out issues of length of time on a moment-to-moment basis." She looked directly into her son's eyes. "You'll have to double your studies, learning both your father's style, and that of me. This is a big responsibility. Do you accept?"

Chaotica nodded quickly, smiling. "YEAH!"

Tokimi turned to Ranma, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "It will take a week, and he will be able to teleport to your home before I let him go.

"Until that time, I request you stay here, and enjoy the temple. They may not solely contain ghoples, but I am certain the children will enjoy it."

She turned around, looking at the massive man known as G. "Please escort the children on a tour. I wish to further discuss things with their parents."

"As you wish, mi'lady," bowed the man, as he motioned for the children to follow.

"Ranma," said Tokimi, looking at her son. "After the tour, why don't you show your brother and sister your room?"

"Okay mommy," said the sad kid, not wanting to leave his father so soon after seeing him.

"And no more spells, young man, until we've had time for you to learn more control."

"Okay," he sighed, rushing off to catch up to his siblings.

Nabiki smirked as she walked over to the two remaining people. "Don't tell me this was your solution to get us back in the sack, Tokimi-chan?"

The goddess blushed a bit, appearing to become nervous. "Well, the thought has crossed my mind. After all, a girl never forgets her first love or her first time."

"That depends on how good they were," chuckled Nabiki.

"Don't I get a say in this?" asked Ranma. "I do have rights, you know?"

"That is okay, Ranma-kun," said Tokimi, straightening up. "We have too much to discuss at the moment for such ... enjoyable activities, even though I'm certain your wife will be more energetic this time without a baby girl holding her back.

"No, we need to discuss the arrangement for Chibi-Ranma's life outside the temple."

"Such as?" asked Nabiki, taking a seat on the other side of Ranma, as Tokimi took a seat on his right side.

"He will need some way to limit his powers. As a godling, he will be stronger than most people, if not all; including those enhanced with GP technology."

"That won't be too much of a problem," Ranma said, smiling, as he rolled back his bracer sleeves, to reveal metal cuffs.

Nabiki shook her head. "After we first arrived on Seniwa, Ranma-kun learned he needed to hold back more and more, but his time was torn between fighting the isolationist policies of the former council and us. So, with my help and with what technology we were available to use from Tsunami's trees and Washu's upgrades, we constructed bracers that acted as dampeners."

"Not perfect, though," said Ranma, rubbing his wrists. He had upped their power on the ship, afraid he would destroy them all when he tried to take out the invaders. Even after all this time, he was relatively certain he was at a level now that on Earth; he would have been after twenty years or more, thanks to the advanced training abilities of the Academy and Jurai; such as gravity rooms and adaptive fighting holograms. "They have to be upgraded every few months, but they help."

"Ranma-kun is constantly expanding his reserves," added Nabiki, leaning back into her chair. "He reminds me a bit about an anime race, but that is neither here nor there."

"It's something I set up when I first learned to use chi and ki as weapons on Jurai," he said, his voice low. "I created a technique where my reserves would continue to grow, but not to the rate where they would trash my body."

"A workout without doing the work?" asked Nabiki.

He nodded. "I didn't want to take the chance I'd be overwhelmed again. Palk has been helping me with it, allowing me to train in my dreamscape."

"Maybe you should take some time off to train a bit here in reality," suggested Tokimi, "before the levels start to get to where they will tear you up, or at least until you can stop the technique."

"Can't stop it," said Ranma. "At least not yet. It sort of spun out of control, and the dispel technique I had planned to use isn't working."

"How strong?" asked Nabiki.

"I could probably level about two-thirds of the capital city on Seniwa right now with one attack."

Nabiki whistled, impressed at that. The capital city on Seniwa was pretty big, bigger by far than any city she had known of on Earth, and probably a few islands as well.

Tokimi nodded. "Then I will teach you the techniques as well, and ask that you provide Chibi-Ranma those bracers, until he learns control of his physical abilities."

Nabiki nodded. "Sounds good, but exactly how well do those techniques you're teaching Chibi-Ranma work?"

"Very well," said Tokimi. "I've had my subordinates working on those techniques based off what Galaxy Police does with their upgraded and enhanced individuals and those systems. I've just had a problem in that he progresses faster in power than control."

"Okay," said Nabiki. "I think we have several rooms he can stay in, and Ranma keeps several models of the bracers in his subspace pocket for spare parts; so we should be able to construct a few prototypes to test on Chibi-Ranma."

"Does he have the same blessings that you and your sisters gave us?" asked Ranma.

"Yes," said Tokimi. "As such, when your trees start to bear seedlings, I ask that you give him his own space tree."

"Will it be powerful enough to assist him?" asked Nabiki. As far as she knew from what she had gathered from the Jurai Tree Gardens and their caretakers, was that each generation tree born was lower than the parents, and thus weaker. _Can a second-generation tree handle Chibi-Ranma?_

"Yes," said Tokimi. "As Ranma has shown with his tree, Palk; they are quite remarkable. They can easily help him learn control.

"But this requires a level of control for himself. Being the child of a goddess, he already possesses large amounts of power. If he does not learn control before he is joined with his tree, then the feedback may injure both ... or kill them both."

"I see," said Nabiki. "But with your techniques to help him, as well as the discipline Ranma can teach him through Anything Goes ... will that be enough to help?"

Tokimi nodded. "That was my hope. I wanted him to be prepared as best as I could before I summoned you here. However, I underestimated his need for ... family."

Ranma nodded. "He just wanted to know there was more, wanted to know why," he said, sighing, and leaning more into the chair. "I can't blame him for that, and he did get Mikumo and Miyuki out of there."

He reached into his shirt, accessing his subspace pocket, and withdrew two bracers. "These are the last ones I used. They should be a good starter set for him, and hold him until we get some major headway on his control."

"That will have to do for now, until we determine what more we may need to do, if anything," said Nabiki.

"Well," said Tokimi, standing up, "that takes care of the most important issue. Now for the second important issue."

"Which is?" asked Ranma, before both he and Nabiki fell backwards as the back of the couch shifted, reforming as a bed.

Tokimi licked her lips. "Take a guess."

* * *

"What was that noise?" asked Chibi-Ranma, as the group had paused before the ghoples that were kept within the Temple.

Mikumo and Miyuki shivered a bit.

"We know those noises," said Miyuki. "Mommy and Daddy said we're not to bug them when they're making those noises, or it'll make us wet the bed till we're twenty."

"Yeah," stuttered Mikumo. "Dad said our hair would fall out and we'd go blind."

G simple looked in the direction the moan had come from. _Strange, I did not believe sound carried that well around here. We are kilometers from their last location, after all._

* * *

Ranma was panting as he finished his kata. It was merely that he had to catch his breath and not the lack of energy to continue on that was disturbing him. It meant he had more energy than his body was trained to hold and use adequately.

Simply put, he was a kid's toy running on a nuclear battery.

"Damn it," he muttered, "I didn't think the imbalance was this great."

Even with the techniques Tokimi had shown him after their ... personal time, he was still becoming upset with what he was discovering. He wasn't keeping up with his reserves. And everyday, the gulf between the two grew larger and larger.

He had never had this problem in Nerima. His body adapted as fast as his reserves did. If not, then some idiot with a grudge—usually something stupid or based off Genma's actions, which was sadly the same thing in most cases—would exploit it and take him out ... permanently.

"I was a young fool back then," he muttered to himself, resuming a light kata to keep some kinks from forming in his muscles as he contemplated his situation. "There were some idiots I should never have allowed a second chance."

He cursed himself for not wising up sooner.

Was his old man evil? Probably not. Being evil would have required Genma Saotome to have an IQ larger than the number of pieces on a shogi board. He acted stupidly, without full knowledge of the situation, and without regard to others made him seem evil.

_I wonder if some people viewed me like that. I really was the baka-panda's son, wasn't I?_

Oh, it didn't mean he would forgive the bloated moron; far from it. If Genma learned of what Ranma had now, the old man would demand "his fair share", and then keep coming back for more and more.

Of course, the old Ranma might have fallen prey to such actions. Hell, the old man knew exactly what strings to pull to get him to jump.

Now, he had three children to think of, a former wife who would not be with him for eons—assuming he lived that long, one wife who loved him more now then he could have ever thought possible on Earth, a Goddess who seemed to care for him a great deal—even if he was a "lesser" being, and a corporation/empire that he was slowly guiding to what he felt was a better way of life.

And this was all based on what he believed was important.

It was important ... right?

"Of course it is," he spat, angry that he had ever doubted it.

Seniwa was doing better now than it had during the reign of the greedy board members. Business was good, people were happy, and the future looked better. Xenophobia and other stupid beliefs were losing steam with the truth being placed in the open; forcing those who thrived on such hate to either see the truth or withdraw from societies that no longer accepted their dogma as sacred law.

The women... The children... How could he ever doubt them as important?

Nabiki's smile when they first woke up in the morning...

Tokimi's giggle when you tickled her ribs just so...

The first time Mikumo had grabbed his finger with wide open and joyous eyes...

The birth of Miyuki...

But such thoughts struck a cord in him, making him feel a large amount of sadness. He didn't have those memories for Chibi-Ranma. He hadn't been around for his birth, his first words, first steps, first anything; Ranma had been absent for over three years of his son's life.

Not that he blamed himself or Tokimi for that. He had to admit she had perfect reasons. For all he knew, one diaper incident could wipe out all life on a planet. Not a happy image, and probably not true; but it was just an example of the dangers Chibi-Ranma could create if untrained.

_Not that his old man is any better. I've got a short-cut going out of control, and no clue how to stop it. Hell, I barely get to see them as it is; and I can't let up at Seniwa yet until things are secured._

_Man; I'm worse than my old man. As much of a fuck-up that he was, at least he was there ... well, more than I have been._

"Daddy?"

Ranma stopped his kata, turning to see Chibi-Ranma standing in the doorway. "Careful, the room's set for twenty times standard gravity.

"Oh," said the kid, before he walked out onto the floor, not even showing the slightest sign that the gravity was straining him.

Ranma merely raised an eyebrow. "Train in higher gravity?"

Chibi-Ranma nodded. "Yep; Mommy says it is to help me burn off energy."

Ranma nodded. It made sense. The kid would need to learn to handle normal gravity and hold back, but also needed to burn off excess energy. "So, you want to spar?"

The kid nodded happily, glad to be spending time with his father.

_This is so perfect!_

* * *

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" cried Chibi-Ranma.

Ranma winced a bit as G began to heal him. "It's okay, son. There is always the chance of getting hurt in a spar."

The two went through a simple warm-up exercise; Ranma being surprised that somehow, Tokimi had already had Chibi-Ranma taught the beginnings of Anything Goes. He didn't know that the information had been "downloaded" when the Three Goddesses had reunited.

As such, Ranma went through a simple spar with his newest son, wanting to find any holes in the style. He could tell the teachings had been second-hand knowledge; it showed in his form. So, Ranma corrected him, demonstrated, and carried on.

It wasn't that Miyuki and Mikumo had no talent for the Art. They did. But Chibi-Ranma had surpassed them for the moment; he had the advantage of having to be taught control at a rapid pace, while the other older siblings had other duties and scholastics to learn.

Nabiki was very adamant that they have their studies done before training.

Tokimi was apparently the same, just in an opposite view: training before studies.

So, Ranma cranked it up a notch, seeing how well Chibi-Ranma was versed in Anything Goes, as well as his control as a martial artist. He was surprised at the level the three year old boy was fighting at.

So much so, that he didn't react quickly enough when Chibi-Ranma landed a kick ... hard, sending Ranma sixteen centimeters into the wall.

Normally, that wouldn't have been a problem; fights with Ryoga and Akane's usual reactions toughened him up beyond that.

No; it was the fact that he had hit the junction that controlled the gravity.

Thus, Ranma was slammed back down to the floor and experiencing close to two hundred times standard gravity; eight times the highest he had ever trained in.

Suffice to say, he received a few injuries.

"Please don't be mad!"

"SON!" cried Ranma, finally snapping Chibi-Ranma out of his furious apologizing, and making him look at his father, who was now a healthier shade of pink. "This was an accident, they happen, this is not your fault in any form. Is that understood?"

The boy started to sniffle, trying to dry his tears. "I u-understand," he whispered.

"Good," said Ranma. "On the bright side, you have one hell of a roundhouse kick."

Chibi-Ranma chuckled a bit, before he threw himself on the healed man. "You're not leaving?"

Ranma shook his head. "Nah, I'd never leave my kids."

Chibi-Ranma smiled, before he drifted off to sleep, the day being too much for him, and the mental exhaustion finally catching up to him.

* * *

"So, this is your room," said Nabiki.

Chibi-Ranma looked amazed. "This is all ... for me?" True, it was smaller than his room at the Temple.

But it wasn't the size that impressed him. It was the fact that he had a spot all his own ... in his family's home. He was part of a family.

But... "Where's Daddy?"

Nabiki smiled, rubbing the boy's head. "He had to take care of something real quick."

* * *

"I see," said Ranma.

"That is all we got from them," said Detective Hinata. "They received their orders from an anonymous source, paid very well with untraceable funds, and left no way for contact."

Ranma nodded. "These assholes were too well prepared. They had our flight plan right down to exit point from hyperspace and the design specs for the ship we were on."

The detective nodded. "We searched the ships at the location of the attack. We found several programs meant to open the safe rooms; Class 1 overrides."

Ranma closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Those overrides are only known to the design team and the owners of those ships."

"And since yours is the only currently active model..."

Ranma gritted his teeth. "It means I have some people to ... talk ... with."

* * *

Ranma and Nabiki were sitting down, watching some late-night television. Despite his earlier activities, Ranma had made it to dinner that night on time.

Of course, Nabiki wasn't known for missing the activities at work, so she easily spotted what he had been doing.

"Really, Ranma-kun; blowing up a research lab and threatening to send a lab tech to the fiery pits of hell one strip of flesh at a time were a bit much."

He snorted. "These guys seriously underestimated us. They won't make that mistake twice; which means we have to get them now."

"I know, Ranma-kun," she said, snuggling up to him. "But we still need to have a few trump cards up our sleeves."

"We have trump cards," said Ranma. "We have two of them growing right now."

"You'd better not be talking about the children," she said, her voice harsh.

"No, the trees," said Ranma. "If we can get them space-worthy and Washu's..." he paused, shaking his head of the memory of his first wife. _There will be time enough for those memories when we are together again, Washu-chan._ "If the cloak works, the ships can follow us around, and be our emergency trump card."

He turned back to the television. "I have several board members I can trust to run things a little more, while I work on the training for the children and you."

Nabiki sighed. "I know; I shouldn't have gotten my leg broken when they busted through."

"That's not it."

She turned to him, curious. "Then what is it?" She found his answer as he clutched at her hand.

"I don't want to lose anyone ever again. I don't want to lose you, or Mikumo, or Miyuki, and Chibi-Ranma. I don't want my family to suffer because I was distracted from making certain you'd be able to stand by yourself in a fight if need be."

Smiling, she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "So does this mean I'll be seeing more of you around the house?"

He nodded, smiling slightly. "Most of what I do can be done at home. I'll just have to go to the office occasionally for the intimidation factor."

They were prevented from going further, when a small child wandered into the room, a blanket trailing in his hands, as he crawled up onto Ranma's lap.

"Chibi-Ranma?" asked Nabiki.

"Can I still sleep with you guys?" he asked, having done so while they had stayed at the Temple.

Chuckling a bit, Ranma smiled once again. "Sure, son. Just be careful and no kicking in your sleep. Plus ... could you leave me some covers tonight?"

His joke was lost on the youngest Kuramitsu child, as he had already fallen asleep.

"He's still afraid," said Nabiki.

"Can you blame him?" asked Ranma. "Tokimi could only take that form perhaps once or twice a month. That means a lot of nights where he was all alone with no family to comfort him."

Nabiki nodded. "I remember nights like that; just after my Mother passed on. I would crawl into Kasumi's bed, hugging her all night. Sometimes, I had to be careful because Akane would be doing the same thing, and she wasn't the calmest of sleepers. You?"

"You think the old man was ever the caring type?" he said, rocking Chibi-Ranma slightly. "I'll admit ... there were times I wished he was, that I was back with Mom," he said, a single tear falling from his eye as he recalled those times, usually after a tirade from his old man about "being a weak girl", or some technique training that the old man hadn't really thought through or even came up with; such as the Nekoken, the Lion Cub training, and the beginning lessons for how to fall ... starting from a third story window.

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "You have a caring family now, Ranma-kun. We're all here for you."

Nodding, he turned to her. "Nabiki, is it okay if they all stay with us tonight?"

"Sure," she said, before turning to the doorway. "You can return your blankets now and head for our bedroom, you two."

"Eep!" came the dual reply.

For the night, all five slept in the same bed.

For the night, no nightmare was able to get through to them.

* * *

"This is pathetic!" yelled Kain, tossing the data-board across the room. "We had numbers, we had forces, and had superior power, and they still survived!"

"The sheer cost was very disconcerting," said Min, a tale female with silver hair and yellow skin. "Too bad we cannot recover those funds."

"A small pittance," said Joh, a four-armed green-skinned troll-like figure. "We acknowledged that getting rid of the Kuramitsu line would not be a cheap enterprise."

"It was one thing for the old man," said P'iu, a human-looking figure with reptile eyes. "It was easy to sabotage his ship and send it towards a black hole."

"Ah, but that obviously failed," said Kain. "He survived, and had a grandson."

"So what do we do now?" asked Joh. "You've heard the same GP reports we all have. These are not mere upper-class pieces of trash. These are folks with serious power."

"So?" said Kain. "You all initially wanted the old man out of the way, and you got it. But then you spoiled what could have been a boom for you with petty squabbling and outdated fears.

"Then came Jurai, who maintained the company in lieu of the new owner's return. Your associates were arrested and dealt with, while you managed to hide yourself in the shadows, awaiting your own ascension to power.

"Now we have another Kuramitsu family," he added. "We have the elders Ranma and Nabiki, their two children Miyuki and Mikumo, and we've learned of yet another child Lord Kuramitsu has apparently sired by another woman, named Ranma Chaotica Kuramitsu. These five are all that stand between us and our goals."

"Then we should expose his indulgence in those other than his wife," stated Joh.

"That will not work," said Kain. "His wife already knows of this, and the child's records have already been made public. Only the mother's name is left as unknown, and we have yet been unable to get a scan to identify a potential maternal parent."

"Then what is your plan?" asked Joh. "All we've heard from you is complaints and the occasional suggestion. This does not befit the position you claim."

Kain glared disdainfully at the man. "You dare question me?"

"We all do," said P'iu. "You claim leadership, yet I find your skills sorely lacking, as does many of our group. I have yet to hear you offer a plan, you merely rehash information we are all well aware of."

Kain glared at them all. "My plan is quite simple; so much so, that I am amazed you fools have not considered it yourself." Ignoring their growls of anger, he continued. "They have a weakness many of their kind have, and when it is exposed to the best of our options, I shall exploit it."

"And that weakness is?" asked Min.

"They are parents, and parents will do anything to protect their children ... even walk willingly and knowingly into a trap that means certain death."

"And you plan to carry this out how exactly?" asked P'iu.

"We merely need to bide our time," said Kain. "Thanks to the failed attempt, they will be on guard.

"But we do have the advantage of knowing one simple fact: they plan to send their children ... to public school."

"And that helps us how?" asked Joh. "They will surely take steps to ensure their brats' safety."

"The last time, the parents were able to reclaim control of the ship and severely deplete the forces. This time ... they will not have such control, and we shall already have our agents in place.

"After all, there are only three elementary schools near their place, so their options are limited."

* * *

_One year later..._

"This place sure is big," said Mikumo in awe, as he stared at the top of the Willow Mountain Elementary School Complex.

Chibi-Ranma nodded in agreement. At the moment, he was grateful that he had tested high enough to be placed in the same class as Mikumo and Miyuki. In a new school, he certainly didn't want to be alone. "This is bigger than the main room at the Temple."

Miyuki smiled. "That just means more people to be friends with."

"You think any of them are into martial arts like us or Dad?" asked Chibi-Ranma.

"Maybe," said Mikumo. "Dad did warn us about crazy people at school. He said we should look out for people who are lost, speaking in bad poems, have weird laughs, or launch exploding fruit at us."

"You think that stuff really happened to them?" asked Miyuki. "Who gets lost in a room with one door?"

"Well," said Chibi-Ranma, "there is the one room at mom's Temple, where the directions are always wrong. She told me once that the space in time was not fixed or something like that."

"Weird," said Mikumo. "Well, we better get to class."

"I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, Ranma," said Miyuki. "And we just ate a big breakfast."

"I know," said Chibi-Ranma, "but that's what Dad always says when he gets nervous."

* * *

"The packages have been sighted," said one groundskeeper, pruning some bushes.

* * *

Lunch time arrived, and the students flew their classrooms to the outside, intent on enjoying recess as well.

All except for three students, who were eating their lunch together.

"Yummy," smiled Mikumo, looking at the meal his parents had prepared for his lunch that day. "Beef!"

"I got chicken," smiled Miyuki, looking at the meal lovingly prepared for her.

"Perfect!" cried out Chibi-Ranma, "I got ghople!"

The other two stopped devouring their meal to look at him, face aghast with horror. "You can't eat ghople!" cried out Mikumo, remembering that it was their favorite anime character still.

"Yeah, what if it was a friend of Sgt. Floaty?" asked Miyuki, tears in her eyes.

"Whatever," said Chibi-Ranma, having not liked the show. "If they didn't want to be eaten, then they shouldn't taste so goooooood."

"But it could be part of Sgt. Floaty's team!" cried out Mikumo.

"Then they have fallen before the might of me; Commander Ranma!"

The other two merely shook their heads, before resuming their meal, and not trying to think of the delicious smells that the fried ghople was producing.

After all, cartoon superheroes were not supposed to be tasty ... weren't they?

* * *

"_The targets are in Classroom 4-A."_

"_Prepare for stasis field...activate."_

"_Field online; all communications between the classroom and the outside world have been disabled._

"_Wait ... they're still moving!"_

"_Impossible; they should be frozen in time!"_

"_The field is working perfectly ... they just aren't frozen!"_

"_Teams, prepare to move in and acquire targets!"_

* * *

Chibi-Ranma sighed, quickly finishing his meal with speed-eating, as were his siblings. "Looks like Dad was right."

The others nodded, as they slowly stood up. "Man," complained Mikumo, "I was enjoying a normal day."

"Crud," muttered Miyuki, "now we'll never be popular. I say we break bones; like Mommy said, no prisoners."

"Sounds like a plan," said Chibi-Ranma. "Remind me to thank my mom for giving me that little crystal to wear," he said, pointing to a glowing necklace that was supposed to be another blessing from Tokimi to protect him; something that was keeping them free of stasis.

_How did she know I'd need it though?_

* * *

Tokimi sighed once again as she assumed a fourth-dimensional form, plucking several crystals off her. "Really, what is the reason these things keep forming? All they do is seem to distort reality a fraction ... well, that and allow me to track my son.

"I wonder what he's up to. Today's supposed to be his first day of school. I wonder if he's enjoying himself."

* * *

The teams prepared to breech the classroom at six points, while wearing neutralizers that would prevent them from becoming stuck in the stasis field, if in fact the kids were still active.

"Go!" yelled the team commander, as they blew open their entry points, hoping to surprise and stun the children for easy submission. After all, the Kuramitsu clan was more likely to bow to their wishes if they had three live and healthy kids.

Of course, six balls of blue-gold energy begged to differ.

"Möko Takabisha!"

As the teams were sent rocketing back, the smoke began to clear from the monitors in the control room for the mission, revealing the three children, standing in a triangle formation, arms pointed exactly at the breech points.

"What would Daddy do?" asked Miyuki.

"He'd tell us to remember; if they break it, they buy it," stated Mikumo in a sagely tone.

Chibi-Ranma just chuckled. "Well, it is our recess. Let's enjoy it!"

With that, the three dove into the breech holes to clear them out.

* * *

Ranma and Nabiki raced onto the grounds, stopping as yet another body flew out of a smoking window, screaming, as it landed on several others already on the ground.

"Told you, Nabiki," smirked Ranma. "They can handle these losers on their own."

"I'm their mother, Ranma," stated Nabiki in a low growl. "These guys are trying to hurt my babies!"

Ranma merely sighed, before stretching out his arm, causing dust to fly up from below it, followed by a thud less than a meter behind it, as a figure slowly shimmered into view.

"Crappy equipment," muttered Ranma as he bent over the guy to make certain he was alive. After all, a dead man told no tales ... or screamed when you made him tell those tales.

"Dad!"

Ranma turned quickly, seeing the dirty forms of his three children standing before him, looking upset.

Mikumo snarled. "That was the last one, and we had a tie going."

"I would have won," said Chibi-Ranma.

"Nu-uh!" cried Miyuki. "I can sense people much better than you! Mommy even said so!"

Some moans from the pile of former assaulters drew the attention of the kids.

"Still awake!" yelled out Mikumo. "No points unless they're out cold!"

As the trio dashed to beat up the bad guys ... again, Nabiki turned to her husband who was now tying up the man he had captured. "They think this is a game?"

"Fastest way to get them to learn is to make it so they enjoy doing so," said Ranma.

He turned to his wife as he lifted the fallen man up and placed him over his shoulder as Seniwa Security finally arrived. "What, you expected my to teach them like Pops did me?"

"No, but that still doesn't mean I'm going to stop watching you."

He smiled as he kissed her on the cheek. "I would have it no other way, my love," he said, before heading over to the children.

Shaking her head, Nabiki chuckled. "Still smooth, Saotome," she muttered, before turning to the approaching security forces. She needed to have a few words with them anyway about reaction times, and how such incidents would not be tolerated.

She stopped in front of the squad, before taking a deep breath, and going into a Tendo-Style Demon head. "WHAT TOOK YOU THIS LONG TO PROTECT MY DEFENSELESS BABIES?"

"Is his arm supposed to bend that way?" asked Mikumo.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"It does now," said Miyuki.

Nabiki's head returned to normal size, as she stared like a demon from hell, at the members of the team assigned to protect her children. "Don't you care that they were almost abducted?"

"Son, stop kicking him. He's out cold."

"Just making certain I get that point," said Chibi-Ranma.

Nabiki's head dropped down. It was hard to make a case for protecting her children when they were behind her and continuing to abuse the would-be abductors. "Just take them away, full interrogations, and make certain we have GP observers so they can't claim some legal technicality."

"Yes, ma'am," squeaked the man in charge, as his team went to retrieve the thoroughly beaten attackers, before the children finished them off.

As the children were left in the yard, talking animatedly with the other students about how they defeated the bad guys, Ranma came up to Nabiki, rubbing the back of his head.

"How bad is it?" she asked.

"Well," chuckled Ranma, as he turned back to see the smoking area that had once been a block of classrooms, "they'll be naming the school after one of us when the repairs are finished."

"And why are we paying for the repairs?" she growled out.

Ranma sighed. "Because I get the feeling these guys will be just as helpful as the others that attacked us a year ago; which means..."

"Which means we'll be left holding the bag." Cursing, she turned to him. "We're naming it after me. Anything named Ranma tends to attract trouble."

"That's not true," he said.

Reality, however, had other ideas.

"Hey!" yelled out one kid. "He ate Sgt. Floaty!"

"GET HIM!"

"EEK!" cried out Chibi-Ranma, as fan boys and girls of the anime began to chase him about the school.

Ranma's head hung low. "Fine; we'll name it Nabiki Tendo Kuramitsu Elementary School."

Smirking, Nabiki went to collect Mikumo and Miyuki, since school would have to be cancelled until repairs were made. "Have fun saving Chibi-Ranma."

Kicking an idle piece of stone, he started to jog after his son and the chasing mob. "I don't understand what the problem is. I think ghoples taste pretty damn good."

As they left, no one noticed the vacant spot where one groundskeeper had stood, or his discarded tools.


	6. No Need for Secrecy

**No Need for Destiny**

**Chapter 6**

**No Need for Secrecy**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

* * *

Miyuki looked around the old home that had at one time been the place her parents lived while they attended college. It was comfortable, very clean, well maintained, and was perfect.

But considering how amorous her parents were, she wasn't about to sit on or touch anything. She had no idea if it was contaminated simply because they had "done it" there.

"Is there any furniture that we are keeping?" asked Chibi-Ranma as he looked around.

Mikumo shook his head. "Last thing I want to ever risk is them coming over and looking at the furniture with ... with **that** look."

All three shivered. Their parents had always been lovey-dovey when the children were around. It was just that the degree of it had gone up considerably when the trio came closer to college age. It was a quickly learned trick to always be alert in their household, in case the happy couple was going at it. They usually gave off enough of a warning so that the children did not walk in on them and scar themselves for life.

But you never know. You **never **know.

"There is nothing wrong with the furniture," said Nabiki, setting about making dinner in her old home, and a place that would now serve all three children as they began to attend the Galactic Science Academy.

"Ah," said Ranma as he came in. "I still don't get what your problem is. I mean I know this furniture and it is very durable and tough."

"Yeah, like that table you three are sitting at. Very ... durable."

"EEK!" the three teenagers gasped as they leapt away from the table as if it was about to blow, each one performing warding signs.

"Stop it, Nabiki," chided Ranma, as he set down the last of the new purchases. After moving in, the two girls went off to do what they did best: shop; while the guys moved things around and dropped off luggage to the rooms. "There is nothing to those superstitions," said Ranma. "Now we are all adults here, so let's act like it."

"Fine," grumbled the teenagers.

Nabiki just giggled, enjoying the last few minutes of teasing her children before she could finish with dinner. While she would miss them around the house, she knew they were growing up; and she certainly did not want to end up as one of those paranoid parents who needed to track everyone and everything that came into contact with their children.

Also this added to another dimension: more free time for her and Ranma. It wasn't that she hated their children; far from it. It was just that even in the beginning, her and Ranma had had very little time with just the two of them. At first it was with Washu, which she didn't mind. But then Washu had her memories resealed, and soon after Miyuki was born during the "mourning" period for Washu.

They never had those "new couple moments", where it was just the two of you, enjoying the simple existence of each other.

Besides, having your children walk in on you during a particular moment wasn't exactly helpful to the romantic mood.

It was also one of the reasons her and Ranma had not had a child of their own yet. She enjoyed the experience; of that there was never any doubt.

But when your life is going to be measured in eons or longer, the need to procreate takes on a small priority.

_Now the need to practice those acts... _She giggled silently; remembering what she had planned for her husband when they got home.

Ranma ignored a shiver running down his back; having gotten quite used to feeling them, as he looked about his first home.

Memories surfaced, as he glanced over the items around him. It wasn't hard for him to remember the times he had here; with Nabiki, with Washu, with all their friends.

"Dad!" yelled Chibi-Ranma.

Ranma shook his head, banishing the memories once again. "Yeah, son?"

"Dinner's ready," said the man, looking closer at his father. "You okay?"

"Just remembering some things."

Chibi-Ranma nodded. He knew some of the truth of his family, if only because of whom his mother was. _He's thinking of Auntie Washu._ Putting his hand on his father's shoulder, Chibi-Ranma whispered to him. "Don't worry; she'll be back one day, Dad. Just let it go for the moment."

Ranma nodded, patting his son's hand. Just because he knew she was okay, didn't mean it hurt any less. But he wasn't going to be like Soun and let such a thing destroy him.

Turning around, both headed back into the dining area. It was supposed to be a party, anyway.

* * *

An hour after the parents had left; the three teenagers were still rearranging the house more to their liking.

"So," said Chibi-Ranma as he came to grab something to drink, "you two still didn't tell them, huh?" he smirked.

Mikumo and Miyuki blushed, stammering their denials.

Chibi-Ranma just chuckled. "In case you guys forgot, I **have** caught you making out."

Mikumo sighed. "And your point is?"

"My point is that you should just come out and admit it to them," said Chibi-Ranma. "It isn't like it'll upset them."

Miyuki blushed. "But Mom might go into one of her "birds and bees" speeches."

Chibi-Ranma sighed. "They'd be happy that you two found love."

Mikumo snorted. "Yeah, and Dad would want us to try and see other people first.

"I don't want that," he said, taking Miyuki's hands in his own. "I have already found the one woman for me."

Chibi-Ranma made gagging noises, as the two slowly approached each other for a kiss. "Can you guys do that later ... like when I am at the Temple, or maybe dead."

"Hey," glared Mikumo, "it's not like we do anything that noticeable."

Chibi-Ranma glared back. "Remember the tape I showed you guys about how I knew?"

The two blushed. "We weren't doing anything serious," whispered Miyuki.

"Look," said Chibi-Ranma, drink in hand, "I really don't care. If you two are happy; great. But don't expect me to cover for you here, and don't expect me to keep this from Mom and Dad forever. You two will eventually have to tell them." He smirked a bit, a joke in mind. "And I would prefer you do it before the first kid arrives."

As the two continued to sputter, Chibi-Ranma left chuckling. While he was happy they were together—it wasn't like they were related by blood, and even then, Jurai had no problems with such couplings—it wasn't about to stop him from being a brother to them.

And as anyone knew, being a brother meant teasing as much as protecting.

* * *

Nabiki sat in the room of her home, pale.

It wasn't that she was sick, per se. No, it was because she had just returned from a doctor's appointment to determine why she was feeling ill.

Oh, she found out.

Then she yelled.

Yelling was what she felt was appropriate. After all, these same doctors were some of the best within their field. They had even designed some of the contraception widely used today.

But they appeared to have failed with her.

That wasn't the problem.

The problem was just how badly they had failed.

"I'm home," said Ranma, entering the living room.

Nabiki stood up, motioning him to follow her to the kitchen area.

Ranma gulped. He was used to seeing Nabiki as a pillar of strength; the Ice Queen was a force even feared within the Black Ops department of Seniwa.

Since she wasn't crying, he knew it wasn't a death or a kidnapping of their family. Things had been quiet except for the occasional attempts, with the children being more than enough to handle the suspects.

But she was paled and ... scared. "Nabiki, you okay? What's wrong?"

Shaking her head clear, Nabiki motioned for him to sit at the table. "Trust me, Ranma-kun, this isn't something you should hear standing."

Nodding slowly, he sat down.

Taking several deep breaths, and wishing she was half-plastered when she broached this topic, she began. "I went to the Doctor's today."

Ranma nodded. "It was nothing bad, was it? I know you've been feeling ill lately."

Nodding, Nabiki continued. "Well, they found out the reason. Apparently ... the contraception medicine we've been taking failed."

"Failed?" said Ranma, blinking. "You ... you're pregnant."

Nabiki nodded.

Ranma sighed. "You had me worried there. The way you were acting, I was expecting something horrible, not that you were pregnant."

"That's not the big news," she said.

"And that is," said the relieved Ranma.

"That I am currently carrying seven embryos."

Ranma paused in mid breath, his face changing for its normal pinkish hue to off-white. "S-s-s-seven."

Nabiki nodded. "They aren't sure why it happened, just that they'll need to rescan us and determine what measures to take to correct our reactions to the contraceptive.

"Seven."

"I was told of several options, since multiple births to that degree are very difficult on all parties concerned."

"Seven."

Sighing, Nabiki grabbed her glass of water, tossing it on Ranma. Sometimes, he needed a reset to his system to get any discussion done, even in this day and age.

After sputtering for a few moments, Ranma calmed down. "That was a dirty trick, you know. How could you expect me to be rational after learning I have seven kids on the way?"

Making a light giggle, Nabiki returned to looking at her "wife". "Thanks, I needed that."

Ranma sighed. Even after all this time, she barely understood Nabiki anymore now then when she had first met the girl at the Tendo Dojo. "Okay; before I start freaking out again, let me get this straight. We have a grand total of seven children on the way."

Nabiki nodded. "Yes and no. We have several options.

"The first is to let this all go along naturally. The problems are that the amount of stress on both them and me will most likely result in medical damage; even with the help of our trees."

Ranma nodded. "Okay."

"The next is aborting a few of them, but that isn't an option for me. My choice and I choose to keep them."

Ranma nodded, not really certain herself what was the right thing to say there.

"The last option is that they can remove the embryos and put them into stasis until I'm ready to give birth. Then they can implant them back into my womb in safer numbers."

Ranma just blinked. "They can do that?" she asked, amazed.

Nabiki nodded. "It's a simple procedure, and has no ill effects on either the mother or the embryos. And to be honest, I think they could all use the space."

Ranma nodded, before taking in a deep breath. "If ... if it's about needing space for them to develop..." she trailed off, looking at her own midsection.

"No."

Ranma looked up. "No? But..."

Nabiki came over to her, kneeling. "Ranma; as much as I appreciate the offer, I can't let you do it. We don't have any information on Jusenkyo to say whether or not that would work. As far as we know, it might not lock you, or it might even lock you permanently as female."

Ranma nodded. Inside, she was glad Nabiki had declined. The same fears mentioned were in Ranma's head as well, but she had no intention of burdening Nabiki with that right now. Even Naja hadn't been able to nail down all of the properties the Jusenkyo Curse had involved.

Inside Nabiki, the girl was feeling some pride in her husband/wife. She knew Ranma had made strides in accepting that side of herself—more likely the result of not constantly having people force their own desires on the child 24/7. But there were too many unknowns in such a thing.

Besides, she liked Ranma the way she was; without stretch marks and pure.

Well, 'pure' was a relative term.

"So ... uhm ... when do you ... ah ...go in for the procedure?" asked the nervous and slightly relieved Ranma-chan.

Nabiki giggled slightly. Even after all their time together, Ranma could still be so ... Ranma. "They can schedule it as soon as we are ready."

"Good," said Ranma, standing up. "I need to make preparations for a facility to have them stored in. Last thing we need is whoever's hounding us to try and steal them."

"Ranma?"

"Hmm," stated the redhead, before she found herself in a fierce embrace. "Nabiki?" she asked, worriedly.

"Just ... just hold me for a bit, okay?"

She nodded, unsure of her own voice at the moment, as she returned the hug.

It would be a while before either moved.

* * *

Kain sat in his chair, as he had done countless times over the decades.

But the pool of supporters had dwindled considerably. Some had left simply because of death or fear, making them "disappear" from the public eye and disappeared in the direction of the Rezma Union.

Those were fools he no longer cared about. The Union was still very chaotic, and still attempting to keep itself together, even with the help of Seniwa. Jurai was not asked due to the Cold War state the two were in.

And then there were some of his supporters who had ... faded away.

He smirked at that, fools they had been. _As if they could ever take one such as me down with their pathetic attempts._

_And the sad thing was the fools never knew I was always four steps ahead of them._

But there was a benefit to these betrayals. He now had their contacts, and often, their resources.

_It's easy when they leave no will._ He chuckled at that.

But with all he had, he was still no closer to having domination over all of Seniwa than before.

Ranma and Nabiki Kuramitsu had been more than able to handle any of the mercenaries or AI systems sent after them, making their designers and fellow team members furious at the loss of their comrades and inventions.

And those revenge-crazed fools also failed to remove the family from his hair.

Then there were the Kuramitsu children. He still had no success finding any information on the mothers; neither of Chibi-Ranma nor on Mikumo. They had been able to locate the genetic father of Miyuki, but the man had been very fearful, too much to be of any use against their enemies. There hadn't been a corrupt judge around who would try to get Miyuki transferred to her genetic father's care, with all the checks and balances in place to stop such things.

_If the fool had kept some sort of contact with his child, he may at least have been useful._

Instead, his options at the moment were limited to merely occasional assaults, looking for a weakness he could exploit.

"It will come in time," he said, looking at the readings he had on his last sensor scan of himself.

Time was not something he had. Already, his body was well beyond the years it was normally allotted within this life. And while he had gained much in terms of power and influence—even those who "received" his help in the plan to rule Seniwa had no idea even then, he would still be in charge—he was still lacking the immortality he so richly wanted.

"And time is the one enemy who knows my location," he muttered.

_How long do I have left?_ He knew Death would be there for him, soon. He had cheated his way beyond its grip on more than one occasion.

But he had pushed his resources as far as they could go.

Which was one of his hopes for claiming the Seniwa; with their connections, he might even be able to tap into the technology of the Jurai Star Empire and perhaps even procure some samples of their life-extending trees.

That was not to say he was a wretched husk of his former self. His body was still in excellent shape.

But time was not a friend, and even such a thing could and would not be taken for granted.

A beeping drew his attention to the console once again. Smirking, he had to wonder if it was alerting him that yet another of his former cohorts had had an "accident".

"My, my," he chuckled coldly, "this is quite a surprise."

He chuckled loudly in the empty room. Nothing was quite as fulfilling as having the wish you desired served so easily.

* * *

Inside the apartment, two people sat, holding each other, watching whatever program appeared on the movie channel they were watching.

But their mind was far from confined to what they were watching.

It was on the secret they had yet to tell their parents.

Both knew that such a thing would have to come out eventually. It wasn't a secret that could be hidden forever ... especially if they got to the end of their relationship and into that of marriage.

After a few months of the University life, they had reveled in the ability to openly express their affections without worry. After all, few people knew who they were, and in a gathering of peoples that often included cultures with stranger marriage laws than Jurai, they would not stick out.

"We have to tell them soon," whispered Mikumo, holding her tightly.

Years ago, he had asked his father when a person would know if they were in love.

His father's answer had been simple. You were in love when you could both tell with no hesitation that each of you were the missing portion of your soul, when life without the other was neither imaginable nor pain free.

In all honestly, Mikumo could openly admit that such things described his feelings for Miyuki, as she could for him.

But admitting to their parents; that was a problem unto itself.

Miyuki nodded. "But what if they say we can't?" she whispered fearfully.

"I doubt they will," said Mikumo. "And I think Mom knows. She isn't likely to miss little things like that."

"How does she know?" gasped Miyuki, pulling back slightly from the loving hug.

Mikumo shrugged. "She's always been more observant of people's emotions and such than dad. Hell, I'd be surprised if she didn't see this coming."

Miyuki nodded. She knew her mother was an expert at reading people. None of them had been able to get away with anything; the woman could spot their lies or stretched truths a light-year away. "So ... when are you going to tell them?"

"Me?" he squeaked.

"You're the man, so you do it."

"Sorry," he said, "but I believe in equal rights. You have to face the ax just as much as I do."

"Meanie," she said, before sticking out her tongue.

Mikumo smiled, as he darted quickly, enveloping her mouth with a kiss. Pulling back from it, he smiled as she slowly opened her eyes, the obvious love they shared reflected in them. "Listen, they are not going to separate us. They understand love like ours."

"Well..." she said uncertainly.

Mikumo squeezed her hand lightly. "Trust that they are better than we fear them to be."

Miyuki looked into his eyes, seeing the very love she held for him. In those eyes, she had always seen her future with him, and would always admit that it seemed like paradise to her. "Okay; but we have Chibi-Ranma with us. If it doesn't work, we stay at the Temple until we're grandparents. Deal?"

"Deal," he said chuckling.

Though they never had sex, they came closest that night.

After all, you wanted as much thrill and connection as you could, before you faced the denizens of Hell.

* * *

Nabiki walked along the campus, memories of an earlier time assaulting her senses. She could easily picture herself sitting against a certain tree, reading a book, or standing on the sidewalk, chatting with friends about a certain class or a new party that was planned for a weekend.

_Happy memories, I had so few of them before coming here. Well; they weren't few before I came, but they are few now that I have my eyes opened and my heart filled with a love for something and someone other than money._

She smiled as she walked along the path towards the apartment her children shared.

It wasn't hard to think of them as her children; all of them, despite the fact she had only given birth to one of them. After all, she had helped raise them, treat their wounds, hold them when they had nightmares, and other such things that defined a parent as someone more than had simply donated half the necessary genetic material for their birth.

"Never thought I would be the type of wife to be upset if her husband wasn't fully faithful," she muttered, looking around at a new flowerbed that had been placed on the greens since her tenure at the college.

It wasn't like Ranma had been cheating on her. Nabiki had been both there and participating in those events.

In a way, she was both a dedicated wife and a swinger, if she ever considered such a term.

But then, being with one Ranma Saotome Kuramitsu required one to be bisexual, considering your spouse could be any gender at any given moment.

The fact that other girls could be invited in was inconsequential. Besides, if their love was so weak that another woman could break it up; then what did they really have?

In a world that seemed to breed more females than males, polygamy was an accepted ideal. Proven with just as many successes **and **failures as monogamous marriages. Hell, she herself was a **second wife.** It wasn't like she had room to talk. She had won Ranma in the end, sharing first place with a woman she also found a deep respect for and even love, before the woman was forced to leave by a destiny beyond even a Goddess's control.

"Still doesn't make it easier," she muttered, seeing some kids playing along the quad, as she moved on.

It was no secret Ranma missed Washu, but she knew she would not be a second candle to that eternally burning flame. He loved each equally as best as a mortal could. It was comforting in a way, that he would act so if she would ever be forced to lose her mortal life.

She could only hope there were others aside from Tokimi that would ensure Ranma did not end up like her own father when Kimiko Tendo passed beyond this life. Nabiki had no intentions of leaving a broken man behind should she die.

In a way, the same could be applied to her. Aside from Ranma, no other man had ever met her standards ... unless alcohol and self-pity lowered them. If something happened to Ranma, she knew she would wait for Washu's reawakening, just as he would should anything happen to her.

It did give her some comfort that she would live on in the memories of any left behind.

And it didn't make her want to be someone who left people behind. She wanted to live and stay alive, and she knew how to do so beyond any who sought to rob her of this mortal coil.

Shaking her head of memories and thoughts best left for lonelier times, she moved on towards the apartment. While close to campus, it was still a bit of a walk. But then all of them had appreciated that part; it kept them active and enjoying the thrill more than the ease of life.

"It hasn't changed too much," she smiled.

"ARGH!"

Looking, she saw a pigtailed student running for his life, followed by a small crowd of female admirers.

"Ranma, we love you!"

"Date with me, Ranma!"

"Leave me alone!" cried the son of Ranma and Tokimi, as he tried to outrun the female attention he didn't want.

Nabiki chuckled at the scene. "He really is just like his father," she said, before she turned back towards her destination.

He would be fine ... unless they actually managed to catch him.

But then, he'd die a happy man and she and Tokimi could expect grandchildren very soon.

Slapping such thought out of her head, she continued on. "Damn, I'm becoming like Auntie in my old age."

* * *

"So," said Nabiki, as she poured the tea along the empty cups of the group, "what did you call me here for, aside from catching up?"

The two looked at each other nervously, before Miyuki spoke. She thought it best that she address her biological mother first, since Mikumo would have to do the same for his own biological father. "We ... have developed something that we want to let you know about."

Nabiki nodded as she sat down, noticing that the two were holding hands under the table, believing she didn't know. _Really, they think I miss so much..._

"And this thing is?" she asked, sipping at her tea. "I mean, other than the fact you two are hot and heavy for each other," she stated.

She smirked inwardly as they both fell, face-first to the floor. _Yep; still got it._

"How long have you known?" asked Miyuki, the first to recover.

"Oh, since about your second birthday, when you and Mikumo couldn't stop taking naps with each other."

"And you never found anything wrong with it?" asked Mikumo, acting like his father and not trusting such apparently good luck.

Nabiki shrugged. "It's not like you two are related by blood; only marriage. I've always noticed how you two seemed to cling to each other when you were young, and how you each reacted to the other when we were at home as you grew older.

"Besides, who am I to stop a love such as yours?" she asked, sipping her tea. She placed the cup off to the side, narrowly avoiding being covered in it as her daughter tackled her, crying joyfully as her greatest fears were disbanded before her very eyes.

_She must get that from my side. She cries almost as much as Daddy._

Mikumo sighed. "Man, I was afraid you and Dad would try and keep us from seeing each other as a couple."

Nabiki looked at him, smirking. "Who said your dad knows?" she stated, as Mikumo grew pale, and Miyuki switched to a death wail.

It was always fun to mentally play with children who hid secrets from you ... at least it was for Nabiki Tendo Kuramitsu.

* * *

Ranma shook his head as he looked out at the stars above his home. It was a good thing that they were this far out, the lights of the city too far away to interfere with his viewing.

It was one of the major things he had hated about the Tendo Dojo; the lights of Nerima and the greater Tokyo area had hidden many of them. And like many times on the road, it felt like he had lost many of his friends again.

"You really need to talk to them."

He turned to see Nabiki standing on the roof, a few meters from him. "What should I tell them?"

"That you support them."

Ranma sighed, turning back to the stars. "I'm not sure if I can."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "It's not that I think they're doing something wrong, Nabiki; don't get me wrong. I am happy for them."

"But?"

"But I wonder how much of it is as real as they think it is," he stated.

Nabiki nodded. "You're worried they'll be hurt if it isn't real."

He nodded. "How can you be supportive and wary at the same time? How can you say you're happy for them, but have reservations all without hurting the ones you care for?"

Nabiki sighed as she sat down near him. "And telling them nothing is supposed to be better?"

"You knew beforehand and I have no doubt you supported them," he stated with utmost certainty.

"And if I did?"

"Then they know they have the full support of the family," he added. "They know that you can wrap me around your finger if you wanted to."

"They still need to hear it from you."

He stayed motionless. "I know."

"Then tell them now," she stated with firmness.

"Nabiki?"

"Hmm?"

"Does questioning this make me a bad father?"

Shaking her head, Nabiki got up, heading back down to the dining area where the neo-couple were still at. "No, it doesn't. Leaving them hanging like this might, however."

As she disappeared, Ranma resumed staring at the stars.

_She's right. I need to talk to them._

* * *

The two glared at their father, daring him to try and denounce them. It had hurt that he had simply walked out after they told him they were in love, almost as much as if he had simply snorted at their togetherness.

"Time to talk," Ranma said.

"Why should we?" stated Mikumo.

"Listen, boy," growled out Ranma. "You drop something this big in my lap and you expect me to jump through fucking hoops as a first reaction, or did you even bother to think that your revelation might just require that I think on it?"

The two looked away. "Mom was fine when we told her," stated Miyuki is a quiet tone.

"Nabiki knows everything that goes on," said Ranma. "She probably knew before you even considered the thought.

"I on the other hand, am clueless about certain things. So you'll have to excuse me if the concept of Anything Goes wasn't and should never be applied to such emotional overtures."

The two looked away a bit ashamed, the rage of earlier still somewhat present.

"So was that why you walked out," asked Mikumo, "to think?"

Ranma nodded. "You two dropped a pretty big bomb on me, and I wanted to be certain that I didn't stick my foot in my mouth when we talked about this."

"There's nothing to talk about," said Mikumo. "We love each other, and when we graduate, we plan to get married."

Ranma didn't saw anything, his hand filling a cup with a calming blend of tea. His emotions were random right now. "You sound sure of that."

"Why shouldn't we?" stated Miyuki.

"One word: Akane."

The two looked at him. "Some new girl you and Mom are with?"

The sound of metal being crushed was heard as Ranma turned the tea kettle into a paperweight. "Son, if you wish to live past tonight, I suggest you never take that tone with me.

"And for your information, she is Nabiki's sister and my first love."

The two paled, Mikumo more so for his comment, cursing himself for letting his mouth run off with him. "Um..."

"Don't talk," growled Ranma. "Just listen."

The next few hours consisted of several stories of his youth Ranma had told no one aside from Washu. He held back nothing, everything was told; from the first meeting to the battle against the Phoenix God, to even the moments before him and Nabiki had been sent to Jurai.

"Um," nervously gulped Miyuki, "what does this have to do with us?"

Ranma released a deep breath, finding his center once again as he finished the story. "Simple. I want to make certain you two don't repeat my mistakes, and confuse a momentary love for the truest and deepest type there is."

"We aren't," growled out Mikumo.

"We know this is true love, Father," stated Miyuki as firmly as she could.

Ranma shook his head. "I'm trying to talk, and you two just refuse to talk." Standing up, he placed his now empty cup on the counter, before starting to walk out, stopping at the doorway to face them once again. "Don't claim to be an adult in anything if you can't act like it; children. That goes for matters of the heart as well."

The two simply stared at him, as if trying to drill holes through the space he had occupied.

"He's right, you know."

They turned to see their mother behind them, pulling another teapot out of the cabinets. "He wanted to have a calm discussion with you, and you two proved your heritage by being pigheaded and not even bothering to listen to him."

"I thought you were on our side," yelled Miyuki.

"I am," said Nabiki in a calm manner. "But I also want you guys to fully understand everything; something you both seem fearful about. Are you so uncertain of your love that you're afraid Ranma might prove it false?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" glared Mikumo.

Nabiki shook her head. "It means it doesn't matter if you two are in love or not. By refusing to test that, all it can ever be is simple infatuation. And all you two can be are scared children, unable to understand the very thing you claim to have."

She followed Ranma. "I thought I raised you better than that. I thought I raised you to understand such things. I guess I failed in that."

The two could only stare at the doorway the two parents had left through, the anger they had from before fading as shame began to rear its ugly head.

"I hate when this happens," they both muttered, before their heads hit the table.

* * *

"What is it?" asked Ranma, sitting in the dojo, performing some high level meditation to get his mind under control.

"We came to ... talk," whispered Mikumo.

"Are we going to actually talk, or are you just going to accuse me and your mother of not understanding you?" he asked, eyes still closed.

"We want to talk," said Miyuki, a bit louder than Mikumo had been.

Sighing, Ranma opened his eyes, motioning for them to sit across from him. "You still want to talk, even knowing what it'll be about?"

"We can take it," stated Mikumo with absolute certainty.

"Why do you think this is true love?"

The two looked at each other. "Because it fits perfectly the definition you gave us," said Mikumo.

"I can't imagine my life without him, and when I try, it pains me," said Miyuki.

Ranma nodded. "And are you sure of these feelings, that they just aren't exaggerations of the true forms?"

The two nodded, still not looking away from the eyes of the other.

Ranma sighed. He wondered if he had been like that with Washu. He was certain they had had love. In fact, it had been the truest love he had ever known, aside from what he and Nabiki shared. It was also one of the things he and his second wife had discussed; what would he do if they did find a way to return to Nerima and when they had left from.

Standing up, Ranma walked over to them, snapping his fingers to get their attention. "I want your words of honor, that if this love should fall, should you discover this path is not what should be, that you will not lose what you have now as family. Give me that, and I will give you my blessing."

The two could only nod, granting him the relief that it would not break up the family, before they hugged him for all they were worth.

Ranma looked across the dojo to the door, seeing Nabiki leaning against it, smiling.

It always made her happy when family got along.

He just hoped this didn't start her on wanting to try and find a girl ... or guy, if he chose that way ... for Chibi-Ranma.

After all, everyone should be allowed to find their own love.

They all deserved what he had never been allowed from his family and friends.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Feel free to suggest names and designs for the new children. They will have low importance in the future, living more normal lives. 


	7. No Need for Battles

**No Need for Destiny**

**Chapter 7**

**No Need for Battles**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

* * *

Nabiki shook her head, having just read the newest batch of reports from their information network.

The Rezma Union was beginning to show signs of cohesion. With any luck, the early signs of a stable Union government would be showing up within a century. Afterwards; depending on which political forces could gain control, there would be a need to either establish a larger diplomatic presence, or prepare for a war. It was too soon to tell which.

As for the Jurai Empire, things were getting better. The Royal Family was currently on pretty good terms with Seniwa, and showed signs of deepening. With any luck; any agreements for trade and other alliances could be kept once Mikado stepped down and allowed his son Genji to ascend.

It was that final thought that had shaken Nabiki. She had always known that she and Ranma would live longer than anyone, even longer than a Jurai citizen, even longer than those fortunate to be bonded to a space tree.

While family would continue on, friends and allies would grow old, die, and the process would repeat itself. Barring any extreme circumstance, the Kuramitsu line was basically immortal.

"Man; what a downer," she muttered.

It also meant that should they be able to return home; all those she knew as well, including her sisters and father, would be ash long before she even thought about her own death. That also included the fiancées; from those that they knew of, to those that decided on their own, to even those they didn't know about.

Not that she minded living as long as she would. She could still die, and thus had some measure of mortality. There was also the promise of waiting for Washu to reawaken, and thus complete their family.

And thanks to the gifts of all Three Goddesses, even Washu's son would be around to finally meet his mother.

She wasn't Mikumo's biological mother. On some level, she felt it did separate them. It didn't take a genius to tell he wanted to be in Washu's life. But he understood, and was not about to breach the seal again.

Smiling now that her thoughts switched to happier tones, she stood up, stretching, as she went to the wall, looking at the photos of their children. They chronicled the developments of the little trio.

It made her wonder what the seven little embryos in stasis would develop as. They would be the first group of children that she and Ranma had that were their own. She wondered what adventures the seven would have.

"Kami-sama," she muttered, "I hope they're normal."

Then again, there was something to be said about a nice, boring life.

She did wish they could have stored them at the Temple. But given the constant flux of the Temple and its jumping to random locations for protection, it was about as secure as any.

Then again, she did wish Tokimi would have granted permission anyway. Surely they would have had less of a chance of being stolen at a temple of a Goddess that leapt to random places within the Milky Way, than at a facility within Seniwa Headquarters, under seventy-nine separate layers of security and protection.

Sighing, Nabiki returned to the reports. Aside from a severe decrease in attacks against the family, things were the same.

So why did she have such a sense of dread?

* * *

"I don't care how much you beg," said Chibi-Ranma, "I'm not telling them."

"PLEEEEEASE!" cried Miyuki. "Do this for me!"

"Hell no!"

"Come on, be a man," said Mikumo.

"Fuck you; I ain't taking the bullet for you."

The couple sighed, as their brother continued to drink his liquor. "You owe us, man," said Mikumo.

"And how do you think that?" said the Godling.

"What about my friend Yuna that I set you up with?" asked Miyuki.

"You mean the girl that wanted me to dress up as her "slave girl" that needed punishment?"

Miyuki blushed, remembering when she had come home early from class and found said girl chasing her little brother with the slave outfit in hand. "There was Natsume."

"She wanted me to take genetic stimulants because she wanted us to be "natural" to the point we were more animal than human."

"Okay, but you really enjoyed Juri."

"Yes, until she tried to get me involved in her planet's mating rituals, which require the male to sacrifice one of his testicles."

"Okay," said Mikumo, "so we all agree Miyuki has the worst taste in finding girls for you."

"They weren't all bad," mumbled said girl.

Chibi-Ranma shrugged. "Maybe, but they weren't the ones for me."

Mikumo and Miyuki sighed. "We can't get you to do this?" they asked together.

"Nope," said Chibi-Ranma, turning back towards the television. "You just have to tell them you're getting married yourselves."

As the saddened couple made their way back to their bedroom, Chibi-Ranma smiled, turning back to the show he was trying to watch. It wasn't that he was cold hearted.

But it would be a cold day in Hell before he would be the one to tell his parents the wedding plans of the two love birds. "I may be a Godling, but I ain't stupid enough to test my immortality out like that."

* * *

At the Academy House, time had passed, with graduation having finished a few days ago. The parties were winding down—and people were being found, many with no idea how they had gotten where they were—and families were packing to take children home.

Some would be returning within a few weeks, working on Masters Programs or Doctorates. Mikumo and Miyuki were two such students. Chibi-Ranma was going to spend some time with his birth mother, wanting to learn more about his potential.

Some suspected it was because despite his heritage, he was still having trouble defeating his Father in combat. And as par for a Saotome, that meant it was time for a training trip.

"So son," said Ranma, looking at his child with Tokimi, from across the table, "any plans for afterwards?"

Chibi-Ranma shook his head. "Not really certain. I mean, yeah, I have a good education. But I'm not really certain if Seniwa is for me, or if I might be better suited for something like Mother."

Ranma shook his head. "Just as long as the path you choose is what you want, we will all support you."

"Of course," said Nabiki, setting down a bottle of wine to chill in a bucket, before retaking her seat, "if you do go into business, we won't be too enthusiastic."

Chibi-Ranma chuckled. "Oh; so you want me to be a pirate of the corporate seas?"

Nabiki smiled. "Of course; nothing quite like it. Why, I think we could have made excellent pirates."

Ranma chose not to react to that. He knew all too well about the pirate life; Nabiki did quite a bit of research for her "bedroom games", and he had no intention of being the "red-haired wench" anytime soon.

Chibi-Ranma snorted. "Anyway, I think Mikumo and Miyuki have something important to tell you."

The two in question paled, before sending dual death glares at their brother.

He ignored it. After all, he was getting sick and tired of hearing them debate about how to tell their folks.

"Oh," said Ranma, pausing in his meal, to look at the two children. "What is it?"

"Well, you see," stumbled Mikumo, scratching the back of his head.

Miyuki just looked off to the side, her fingers going tip-to-tip, as she fidgeted.

Nabiki sighed, before placing down her utensils and observing the two. _Let's see; they're both very nervous. They're both sitting close to each other for support, and very worried about we'll react._ "Are you pregnant?"

"WHAT?" came the yell from the couple in question.

Ranma's reply was to fall backwards while still in his seat. "Owie."

Chibi-Ranma just smiled, stealing the chicken of his father's plate. _I always did love a show with dinner._

"I'm not pregnant!" screamed Miyuki.

"Then what is it?" asked Ranma as he returned his seat to the upright and returned to eating, wondering what happened to his chicken.

Taking a deep breath, Mikumo said it. "I asked Miyuki to marry me."

The table got very quiet, as the happy couple stared at their quiet parents; Nabiki with her eyes wide, and Ranma the same, with the exception he had his food halfway to his open mouth.

Slowly, he put his food down, wiping his mouth with a napkin, before turning to stare at the two, taking a pose Nabiki referred to as "bastard Ikari". As he looked over his clasped hands, he noticed not only how nervous the two were, but how determined they seemed to be.

He had allowed them their relationship, since he was the last person who should be giving any suggestions on relationships. After all, it took him a spell mishap, several years of education, and a lot of luck before he found even one woman he could truly love.

Practically, there was nothing wrong with it. They may have been raised as brother and sister, but they shared no blood. And while he was certain the practice of step-siblings being wed was rarely done on Earth, even blood siblings got married in their current galaxy. In a way, it could be seen as the second joining of the Saotome/Tendo lines.

Hell, Jurai royals tended to do it to keep a main family line.

That made him shiver a bit inside, thinking of his cursed form being wed to his normal form.

Were they happy? Were they in love? Would it still work out?

_They seem happy and in love. Nabiki says they have been since they were first put together._

_But is this the right things? Will they still be like this after they are married?_

He turned slightly to Nabiki. _Of course, who would have ever thought the Wild Horse would be happily married to the Ice Queen of Furinkan High? Or that she would be happily married to me as well?_

He turned back towards the very nervous couple before them. _Do I have the right to tell them no? They have proven to me that it is love ... at least as far as they are concerned._ "If it makes you two happy, then you have my blessing."

The others stared at him. "Really, Dad?" asked Mikumo.

Ranma nodded. "You two have proven to me that what you have is love. Throughout all the hardships, you stayed together. Just don't lose that spark after you tie the knot."

Nabiki smiled, grabbing Ranma's hand under the table, she suspected it was in much the same manner as two kids had done. _Now that is the man I fell in love with._ "So, when's the wedding?" asked Nabiki.

* * *

"He threw up?" asked Nabiki.

Ranma nodded, both sitting alone at the table for the wedding reception. "I warned him that alcohol was specifically for Hitosians, but he swore he could do it."

"He was drunk, wasn't he?"

"As drunk as a Kuno is crazy," said Ranma, eliciting a giggle from his wife.

The two looked over fondly to the dancing newlyweds, as the celebration started to wrap up. "I hope they make it," said Ranma. "Those two were lucky to find each other from the beginning; they deserve happiness of their own."

Nabiki nodded. "They will. They love each other beyond all else. Sort of reminds me of how we looked at each other when we got married."

Ranma nodded. "Right; then I should give him a ship and tell him to run away now."

Nabiki gasped, before playfully swatting Ranma. "Baka; you know you love me."

"I know," said Ranma pulling her closer to himself.

Looking at them, he decided to talk about something else. "So, have you decided which we'll have first?"

Nabiki nodded. "I chose to go in order. How about twin girls?"

Ranma smiled, kissing her neck. "I would love them, no matter what."

"Good," smirked Nabiki. "They'll be over at ten; wear your Tarzan costume."

Ranma blinked, before tickling Nabiki a bit. "Sorry, but I want you just to myself tonight. Tell the twins they'll have to come over tomorrow."

* * *

Mikumo and Miyuki looked towards their parents, as the couple laughed and played around. "You ever think we'll be that happy?" asked Miyuki.

Mikumo smiled as he lightly kissed her. "I already am."

* * *

Kain slowly crept around the hallways, barely certain about his path. He cursed himself for the simple fact that he had no underlings to do this for him; all either dead, captured, or missing.

But it was all he had left. He had a ship in orbit, currently cloaked, as he prepared for what he needed to do.

It was a simple plan really. It was true that the facility was damn near impossible to break into. Multiple checkpoints, scanner, shields, and defensive systems, kept him from his goal.

Of course, he was always good at planning.

It had taken years, but he had acquired part of a damaged Jurian Tree Ship. Normally, the Jurians place those shells on the surface of their world, returning them to the soil from which they were born. The fact he had been able to acquire it without the Empire knowing was a miracle in itself.

Of course, it had cost him all of his resources on that world. But if he succeeded in conquering Seniwa, then those resources would be useless to him.

With it, he managed to cobble together a very powerful teleportation system. One that if programmed correctly, could use what remained of the ship's core to neutralize the protection fields and beam up whatever he targeted. He had already spent several days placing scanners and pattern enhancers around the facility; a difficult task for a man of his physical age to handle.

"If I can't remove the obstacles before me, I will remove the ones yet to be put in the game," he muttered, as he finished setting up the last piece of equipment.

Moving away from the building, he smiled. All that remained now was for him to get far enough away where his teleportation would go unnoticed or would assume to be common, and activate the Jurian teleporter.

And when he was finished, he would have not only the future children of the Kuramitsu line, but the perfect hostages to gain even more power.

"Sometimes, I enjoy winning the game less than I do playing it."

* * *

Ranma kept pacing within the living room, clenching and unclenching his fists. "The nerve of these bastards ... to attack us like **this!**" he screamed.

The sad thing was that they were on their own with this. Galaxy Police was currently analyzing the scene, Chibi-Ranma had gone to the Temple after the wedding, and the happy couple was on their way for a cruise on a luxury liner called the _Nova's Blessing_.

He tried to calm himself; but found it was mostly a futile effort. His aura was already beginning to leak out, the desire to rip those who were captured apart until they confessed what he desired to know, flooding his mind.

"Calm down," said Nabiki, working at a terminal.

"I know that," said Ranma with a small bit of anger and ki leaking into his voice. "But they ... they have gone too far."

"I know," said Nabiki, working on her terminal. "I'm just hoping they are sloppy."

Blinking, Ranma turned to his wife. "Sloppy?"

Nabiki nodded. "I put in one finally bit of security on the canister before they inserted our embryos into it. It has a nice little subspace transceiver."

"Won't they find it?"

Nabiki smirked. "I made it from the advancements Washu gave us. There is only one thing that can track it, let alone notice it, in the entire universe."

With that, they turned towards the doorway leading to their secret weapon.

* * *

Kain looked towards the cylinder holding the embryos, wondering what he could do with them after he eliminated the current family.

He could raise them as his own, giving him some legitimacy with ruling Seniwa. After all, he should prepare in case the parents that birth the current foe returned.

Perhaps, they might even be malleable enough for him to form his own harem. It was not unheard of for such, even within the space governed by Seniwa.

Smirking, he wondered what wonders the Kuramitsus had within their mansion, what technological wonders they had for the taking.

That was also another reason to keep the embryos. He might need them to get past some security.

"You shouldn't stare at those too long," said a voice, causing Kain to swivel around, seeing his male enemy, "or you'll go blind."

Kain glared at the man who had thwarted many of his attempts for control. "You play a dangerous game, Kuramitsu; coming here."

"Maybe," said Ranma. "But you played a foolish game; coming after me and my family. That was just as good as signing your own death sentence."

"How did you find me?" Kain asked with some fear in his voice. Had he really gotten so lax?

Ranma waved a finger at him. "A master never reveals his secrets."

Kain smiled, as he pointed to the canister. "You say so, but one word from me destroys the precious embryos you and your wife hoped to give a chance at life to."

"Perhaps," said Ranma as he fell into his usual stance. "Then again, maybe we'll just do something we've never done before."

"Such as?" asked Kain with amusement.

Ranma smirked, as the canister faded from sight. "Such as use a ship capable of teleporting any object through any field you have."

* * *

Nabiki smirked as PI held the canister before her within a scanning bubble, just before it was transported to a holding facility.

The Tree Ship was still very new, making it a miracle they had been able to move from the Kuramitsu home to this flying station as fast as they did. Add to the fact it was the first one to ever have two trees as its operating systems—even Jurai ships of the married royals only had one space tree as its control—it was a flying miracle. She was also very glad that it had developed enough where the canister could be kept within it.

Before, the possible life force contamination made such an idea a poor and dangerous choice at best ... unless she wanted her children to be part-plant.

Nabiki turned to observe the holographic screen that was from Ranma's point of view. "That old fool assumed just because he had a brain, he could outdo us?" Smirking, she had PI dig into the computers of the starbase.

In truth, she wasn't hoping for much. While she knew the firewalls and encryption programs would be intense, they were nothing that the Space Trees and Washu's upgrades couldn't handle. Already, the files had been broken into, scanned, copied, decrypted, rescanned to prevent virus infection, and were now being sorted through for information on members, contacts, associates, and studies he had done as well on what he could do to achieve more influence.

"Persistent little bastard," she muttered, looking quickly over some of the reports she found, until one caught her eye.

Eyes wide, she screamed. "Ranma; kill that bastard! He put a graviton bomb on the kids' ship!"

* * *

Ranma's eyes widened as well. Graviton bombs were very dangerous. They used not only the mass of the target, but energy pulled in from subspace to create a temporary black hole. The size and length the black hole would last was dependent upon what all it was placed in.

"Why?" he growled.

Kain merely smirked. "Because I want no lasting relatives to pop up when I win, fool."

"**Ranma, I'm taking PI to save them!"**

Ranma nodded, tapping his Comm. badge. "Go ahead, Nabiki. I'll take care of our common pain in the ass here."

Slowly, he began to growl, as he shot a Möko Takabisha at the man, only to see it impact a force field.

"Fool," smiled Kain. "You should have run while you could. Now I'll have the pleasure of killing you at my leisure, before that bitch might ever get back ... assuming she survives the explosion."

Growling louder, Ranma cupped his hands forward, no longer caring to hold back. Kain had become the final straw that removed whatever limitations Ranma still had left, even after all the attacks.

"Möko Takabisha!" he screamed, as the energy slammed into the force field, sending a shower of sparks down on Kain's side.

The man could only stare in amazement, as the field slowly faded in strength, before he dived to the side, narrowly avoiding the blast of energy as it finally broke through his forcefield. Never in the previous encounters that he had been able to acquire records from—a little less than a third—had he ever seen such raw power.

Ranma ceased the blast after the field came down, only blowing through seven walls behind the man, exposing the interior of the station. Slowly turning to the desk, he smiled like a feral cat, playing with a mouse. "You like playing games with peoples lives, old man," he semi-growled, his eyes taking on a red tone, as his aura began to resemble more of a cat than his usual form. "Then let's play 'Can You Survive'. It's real simple. If you survive until my wife gets back from saving our children, you get to live and rot in a cell on some Kami-forsaken planet. If she doesn't come back or the kids are dead, then you die.

"Ready? Begin!" he yelled, launching a Möko Takabisha at the desk, blowing it to scrap as Kain dove for the whole.

_Damn it! He's too strong for me now! I need an ace! _Kain began to run through the station as fast as his withered form could carry him. _If I can make it to the lab, I have a shot. That's my best hope now. I can't even depressurize the station after his little stunt._

_I will win! I will have my prize!_

* * *

Nabiki sat nervously in her seat, waiting patiently as PI hacked in the liner's parent company, trying to locate the route the ship was taking. They were running low on time, and she truly had no idea of what stops the cruiser would make to give the passengers pleasant scenery. For all she knew, the bomb could go off in orbit of a planet, and kill millions.

"**The planned route of the ship has been located," **said PI. **"However, the vessel is not responding to any and all hailing attempts."**

Nabiki growled. "Why won't they answer? Don't they know what sort of trouble they are in?"

"**Data on the captain indicates higher than average paranoia. Even though the ship is not near normal pirate staging grounds, he may choose to ignore all calls that do not confirm with standard communications from the home base."**

Nabiki sighed. "Great, so either he's too paranoid to trust us, or too stupid to care."

"**We are currently unable to respond to that inquiry."**

Lowering her head, Nabiki released a breath. _Great; forgot how new the interface is._

"PI, prepare for emergency transport of all individuals that should be aboard the ship. Make certain we have everyone by comparing it to the passenger and crew lists. If they are near a planet, prepare to drag them into hyperspace. Hopefully we can get the ship far enough away not the take any innocents with it."

"**Understood,"** came the ship's reply.

Nabiki nodded, hoping she wasn't too late ... and hoping that this Kain person didn't have any tricks up his sleeve.

* * *

Kain had made it to the lab, having activated some defense systems that still worked. But all they were doing was annoying Ranma, and only giving the elderly man a few extra seconds.

Looking around, he tried to see what he could use. Thinking on the fly had never been his strongest suite. He knew of a few of his experiments that might have provided some use, if for nothing else than a minor distraction to get to an escape pod and remotely detonate the station.

It was his own fault, really. He stayed in one place for too long, so of course they would have eventually tracked him down.

But before he had too many more free moments, the doors exploded, allowing a glowing Ranma to stalk in. "What's the matter, old man; get lost?"

Fear began to grip Kain, as he reached out for anything that was available, and came up with a weird gun; an experiment that had been done so long ago, even he had no idea what it would do. Its purpose had been to use chaos energy to stimulate a powerful genetic mutation. In effect, it would evolve the target. But it had never been able to evolve it along a desired path. It was just not viable.

Pulling the trigger, he smiled at what he hoped would be the last moments of Ranma Kuramitsu's life. With any luck, like all those before him, the path of chaotic evolution would turn him into a state that either Kain could easily kill him, or that the present atmosphere would be lethal to him.

Sadly, fate did not agree, as the weapon blew up in his face, covering him with a field of chaotic energy.

Ranma smirked, watching as the man slowly paled, screaming as he fell to the floor. "Whoops, looks like you lost. Please accept this painful death as a parting gift."

Of course, not even that could go right for him, as the figure began laughing as it stood up once again. Aside from the palms of its hand and its face, its body was blacker than the darkest space. It now sported a third eye in the center of its forehead. As it placed a hand on the table, a pool of black shot forth, enveloping the table; before it seemed to all disappear inside the monster.

_Mental note: stop playing with the bad guys and just kill them!_ "Möko Takabisha!"

Kain took the blast head on, showing no signs of damage as the blast impacted. Looking at the area it had struck, the figure merely chuckled.

Ranma sighed, as he fired a Möko Takabisha Double, one aiming for the creature's head and the other for his midsection, as he took off, narrowly avoiding a wild tentacle that nearly speared him.

_Oh; Nabiki is going to so yell at me for this. I just know it!_

* * *

As PI exited hyperspace, Nabiki immediately had it scanning for the liner that her children were on.

Quickly, she spotted the _Nova's Blessing_. Fortunately, they were at a stop in empty space, their last stop before moving onto a nebula. "PI, get them on the link!"

Soon, the captain of the ship came on the screen. "What is it that you want, madam?"

"Sir; we have evidence a terrorist has placed a Graviton Bomb onboard your ship. Prepare for emergency evac!"

"Now see here," yelled the captain, not used to people ordering him around. "I will have to see this evidence before—"

Nabiki cut the link. "PI, begin teleporting them to the beach room with Miyuki and Mikumo here, begin scanning for the bomb."

"**Understood,"** came the ship's reply.

Nabiki fidgeted in her seat, even as her children teleported beside her ... nude.

"Eep!" they squealed, before darting behind a console.

Nabiki snickered a bit, before having PI replicate some clothes for them.

"Mom," said Miyuki, not happy about her honeymoon being interrupted, "what's going on?"

"We found the asshole whose been trying to kill us," said Nabiki. "Ranma's fighting him, but his records showed he had placed a Graviton Bomb onboard your ship."

"WHAT?" yelled the two.

Nabiki was about to respond, when PI spoke.

"**The device has been found. However, it is beyond our current capabilities to deal with. Detonation in T-10 seconds."**

Eyes wide, Nabiki took the controls, sending the ship into a physical one-eighty as it flipped over, and took off in the opposite direction as the liner. "PI; get those shields up! I want as much power to the engines as we got!"

"**Understood,"** came the ship's reply.

The couple ran to some open stations, doing what they could to help.

"I've reduced all systems to minimum," said Miyuki. "Diverting that power to engines!"

"Altering shields layout to give us better protecting from the explosion!" yelled Mikumo.

It was a few seconds later the space formerly occupied by a luxury travel liner seemed to shine, as the ship appeared to quickly collapse in upon itself. Very soon afterwards, the space around it began to warp as energy was drawn in from subspace. It wasn't even a microsecond afterwards that the bomb had finished doing its job, turning the liner and some of the surrounding space into a black hole.

"HOLD ON!" yelled Nabiki, as she saw the approaching shockwave. As much as she wanted to, she knew that entering hyperspace at this point was suicide. If she did so before the bomb exploded, the shockwaves would breech subspace, and rip them apart with a multitude of gravitational eddies.

There best chance was in normal space, and to hope they could get far enough away from the small black hole before they could jump.

She also hoped PI survived the approaching shockwave. The ship was still quite young, and she had no idea if it would make it.

"**Shockwave will hit in 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1..."**

* * *

Ranma dodged another strike, wondering how he kept ending up in fights like this. Sure; the embryos were safe aboard PI, but he still had to get away from the fluid-based freak to watch them grow up.

"**DIIIIIIIEEEEE!" **screamed the monstrosity as it launched another tentacle at Ranma, as he back-flipped away.

Ranma smirked. "Imagine; going from trying to rule the galaxy to being a sideshow freak. I guess you won't be very public, will you?"

The monster roared, as it shot several tentacles at Ranma.

He dodged as best as he could, releasing several vacuum blades as well as high powered and nearly pure-ki Möko Takabishas.

Sadly, the creature showed no signs of being hurt; merely ... inconvenienced.

Ranma leapt around the scaffolding, dodging down open hallways and corridors, as he tried to avoid being absorbed by the entity that seemed to be slowly absorbing the station itself to give itself more mass. Even directly coming into contact with an exposed EPS conduit seemed to merely upset the creature, as the highly charged plasma seemed to not even burn the abomination.

He bobbed and weaved around the corridors, trying to delay the creature until he found a way to hurt or kill it. He felt no pity for the former man who had been trying to murder him and his family, nor did he spar a thought to wonder if Nabiki had made it in time to save their children. He couldn't even spare a moment to hope that it was the correct canister that had held the unborn embryos of Nabiki that had been transported aboard the ship.

As he entered a cargo bay, his prayers were answered.

Before him, and down the cargo bay walls for sixty meters, were graviton bombs.

Now, one bomb, depending on mass and energy it could pull in from subspace before its matrix collapsed, could generate a micro-black hole that could last for a few years, depending on decay of the time dilation.

With the amount present within this cargo bay, the black hole would remain for centuries, if not longer.

"Can that thing survive a black hole?" wondered Ranma, as he pulled out a scanning tool, and tried to bring all the bombs online at once. He could only hope that this thing that had once been named Kain would be killed within the center of such a natural phenomenon.

Besides, he had only a few minutes before said enemy would be here, and if these bombs weren't ready by then, Ranma would lose his best chance to silence this threat to his family ... permanently.

Within a minute, his tool had linked with every active gravitational bomb. Seconds after that, they synced up and began a minute countdown. Afterward, he darted from the cargo bay, making enough noise for Kain to find him. After all, it would be a bad idea for Kain to end up absorbing the bombs before they had a chance to rip his to shreds.

As he passed, he shot random bursts of energy behind him, thankful for the technique that would have killed him had he not eventually found a way to control it. With the massive reserves he had, he was barely winded.

But even those reserves were being taxed as he fought Kain.

But all good things must end, and he reached a room on the station where he could go no further.

Ranma turned around, focusing towards the door and two air vents that Kain could enter through, and charged his ki. He had less than twenty seconds before both Kain and the starbase would be imploded and form a massive black hole, one that would either kill or trap the fluidic entity forever.

He watched as all three areas flooded with the dark purple form of Kain, as his face slowly formed within the glob.

"**Noooooow, yooooouuuu diiiiiiiieeee!"** it screeched.

Ranma launched an energy wave attack with as much power as he had left, hoping it would do enough damage for him to perhaps find an escape pod and be gone before the blast hit.

But Kain reformed quickly, as if he no longer cared about what Ranma vaporized.

Soon, the face reformed, smiling. Soon it lunged at Ranma again.

But it was to be denied, as Ranma faded from sight, as it crashed into the wall, screaming, as the graviton explosion overtook it and the station.

* * *

"Is it over?" asked Nabiki, as she and Ranma looked out upon the black hole formed by the imploding station.

"Hopefully," said Ranma, as he stared at the area that had once been the based of their greatest enemies, ones who tried to kill or control them through any means. "That thing was beyond anything I could have dealt with, Nabiki," said Ranma in full honesty. "If it could survive that, is there really anything we could do to it?"

Nabiki nodded. "Mikumo and Miyuki are okay and enjoying their own room. We have several ships ready to arrive and take the rest of the passengers off our hands. By the way, the captain needs to have his ass kicked. He tried to quote protocols to me when I informed him of what was on his ship."

Ranma nodded, pulling his wife closer to him.

After all, they had finally finished an enemy that had been after them for more than twenty years, had enough evidence to locate all of his conspirators in Seniwa, the Rezma Union, and the Jurai Star Empire, and ensured the safety of their family.

"Ranma?"

"Hmm?"

"I think we'll start with twins," she said, looking at the table holding the embryos in stasis.

Ranma nodded, rubbing her back, as he stared at the black hole.

It was the end of one chapter.

And he prayed it was the end of such an enemy.

Of course, anyone who knows about power vacuums knows that just because you have defeated one enemy, it didn't mean you would never face the next.

* * *

Within the border between space and time, between our universe and the next, a creature of darkness now resided, screaming for his freedom.

When he escaped, all would feel his wrath.

"KURAMITSU!" it screamed in a bestial roar.

Immortality achieved, and all it cost was his freedom.

* * *

Next chapter; Jurai sends Ranma and Nabiki to establish trade with Earth. When they discover the Silver Millennium, can the two change destiny somehow?

Next episode: No Need for Queens.

* * *

**Graviton Bomb:** A dual-action bomb. It is made of two layers. The outer layer creates a concussive force in the megaton range, decimating everything nearby. The inner layer takes dark matter, proto-matter, and subspace energy to form a quantum singularity. This creates a gravimetric distortion that sucks up the destroyed matter created by the outer layer, ending with a micro-black hole with a short life span, before it falls apart. These devices were created to clear out pocket resistance in several wars, and have been used in the past to eliminate entire planets and stars. The time it takes for the micro-black holes to collapse as it were, ranges from the shortest known at seven standard months to one that has continued on since it started, now passing 1,874 standard years, after absorbing a G-type star. 


	8. No Need for Queens

**No Need for Destiny**

**Chapter 8**

**No Need for Queens**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

* * *

"I don't see why I have to be here," growled Ranko, spending some time at one of the many arcade games that dotted the establishment. "And I don't see why I need a roommate."

"You're here because this is where you are to meet Ms. Kino," said her father, standing beside the machine in question—Sailor V and the Queen's Ruby—and directing stares at any young boys who dared to look like they might either approach his youngest daughter, or look at her figure in a perverted way. "And the answer to the second question is I think she'll be good for you. If we plan to stay, you'll need to learn how to blend in. And sad to say, you blend in about as well as I do in a field of snow."

"Whatever," the redhead mumbled. "If you're that worried, I'm surprised I'm not staying at the mansion."

"You know your mother and I won't be there all the time. I want you to have a peer to talk to, share interests with. Besides, you know 'he' would see you, and we know how that would end."

She shivered a bit, once again cursing the fact she looked like her father's girl form, and that she was forbidden from killing Tatewaki Kuno. _Well, at least I can still break bones._ "You want me to have a babysitter," she whined, performing a combo on some random enemy that no one had ever done before, earning her a score bonus.

Her father smirked. "Think, Little One; would I have placed you with ... normal ... people?"

Ranko paused at that for a bit, before resuming her attack on the game. "So, what is she like?" she asked, wondering what her father had done to her this time.

Her father nodded, glad she was at least willing to listen. _What is she so mad about? It's not like I'm springing a fiancé on her or anything._ "Her name is Makoto. She lives alone because her parents died a long time ago."

Ranko nodded, as she achieved a new power-up. She knew how her parents felt about orphaned or abandoned children. For them, it was a mission to find any child a good home who wanted one. It was even said that the Kuramitsu elders were de-facto parents for a lot of people who never got adopted for one reason or another.

"She also is into cooking and martial arts. I'm sure your mother told you it was okay to teach her a bit of the family style."

Ranko turned towards him, smirking, as the game started some cut scene where Sailor V was talking with some minion or ally, one of the two. "Does that mean I have Master certification now?"

Sighing, her father produced a framed copy of a certificate, stating that Ranko Nodoka Kuramitsu was a certified Master of Infinity School Martial Arts.

She jumped with glee as she took the frame, giving her father a quick kiss on the cheek, as she looked at the certificate, the game already beeping for her to signal it was ready for her to start the next level.

Ranma sighed. He had been hoping to give that to her in private. But he knew how much Ranko had wanted that little piece of paper. While her personality was more a mixture of what his and Nabiki's had been like before their journey into the past, she was still an Art-lover like her father.

Though Ranma still felt wrong calling his school Infinity and not Anything Goes. Sure, it carried Anything Goes inside of it as one of the founding styles. But given how many other styles were similar to Anything Goes and on other worlds, it was Nabiki who had suggested the renaming. After all, if word got out, they didn't want their Art blamed for anything done in the name of Anything Goes.

And knowing their luck, Happosai or the fathers had done something stupid to a visiting alien.

* * *

In a certain shrine, a certain priest/crowned prince of Jurai sneezed.

* * *

"Anything else I should know?" asked Ranko, the certificate inside her personal subspace pocket, and her mind once again on what she considered a slow antique computer game.

"Yes," said Ranma, looking around to make certain they were not being observed in any way. "When you see them, they'll look like the Lost Ones."

Ranko paled a bit, her character stopping between levels, as she tried to wrap her head around what her father had just said.

The Lost Ones were the only Kuramitsu children ever to die. Every child of the clan knew the story of the siblings they would never get to meet outside of holo-recordings. Of course, most of the learned reverence came after the shock of learning how "open" their parents were about their marriage.

But at least she wasn't being married off to any relatives or half-siblings, like what Jurains did. That was just ... weird.

"Anything about why they look like them?" she asked silently, turning back to the game.

"I think **her** act is finally revealed."

Ranko found herself pausing again, glad she had been able to clear the stage quickly of her attackers. Turning slowly to her father, she tried to form the words to her question. "Are ... are you sure?" she asked, knowing full well what this meant.

He nodded, motioning to the door, where several girls had entered.

Ranko turned, before she openly gasped at the girls. _It ... it's them!_

She never saw the sad smile on her father's face, or the look of his eyes about to cry, as he spotted not only friends he had thought he had lost, but of two girls he was once a proud father of. He quickly placed his sunglasses on to hide those same eyes from the girls, lest the wonder why the man was crying.

"Is that her, Mako-chan?" asked one of the girls, with blond hair and two dumpling globes on her head.

* * *

_Ten thousand years ago, give or take a decade..._

"Hey, Sis."

Rei Kuramitsu sighed, as she looked up towards her older brother. "Don't you have the decency to refer to me by my title, dear brother. If that is too difficult for you, how about by my name?"

Genma Kuramitsu smirked, sitting on her desk. "Please, sister. You are a member of the executive board of our family company. And besides, saying your title just seems so ... unfriendly."

"What do you want?"

Genma snorted. "Expecting me to call you by your title and not offering the same courtesy. I should be hurt."

"You will be, dear brother, if you don't get on with it," growled out the young woman with black hair and brown eyes.

The man with spiky red hair sighed. "Really, you think you would be happier to see me." Hearing her growl as she prepared to actually attack him, he held up a crystal. "I was called at my office at GP today and asked to come to the Emperor's Palace on Jurai to pick this little beauty up."

Rei gasped at that. "What? Why?"

Genma shrugged. "Emperor Junpei didn't say what was on it. He just asked that I pick it up 'in my family's ship', and deliver it to Mom and Dad."

"And how did he know about our family ships?" growled out Rei.

Genma gave her a stare as if to ask how stupid she was. "Hello, do remember who gave us those ships. If it is this important, then Tsunami must have told him. It was like he didn't even know what it meant. He just wanted to make certain it was delivered and not accessible to pirates."

Rei sighed. "Well, Dad is on a small trip with Chibi-Ranma. But I think Mom is free right now."

Nodding, Genma left the desk, heading to the transport pad to his mother's office. "Thanks, Sis!"

It took her a few seconds of the seriousness of what her brother had brought before she remembered what he had called her as he left. "AND DON'T CALL ME 'SIS'!"

* * *

"And that should cover the shipping fees," said Nabiki Kuramitsu, one of the ruling members of Seniwa. "Anything else?" she asked.

"That should do it," said the man on the screen, a mid-level management member of their shipping department though Galaxy Police.

"Okay then. Make certain the procedures are followed to the letter. We need to make certain that we don't have any spies within the network who might want to make a petty profit from those shipments being hijacked."

"Understood, ma'am," said the man, before the screen blinked out.

Smirking, Nabiki turned to an empty corner. "You know, Genma-dear, you are nowhere near good enough with the Umisenken to sneak around on me."

A deep chuckling grew from the shadow as the redheaded captain of GP faded into view. "Can't blame a boy for trying."

Nabiki shook her head. Genma had been one of the twin boys she had given birth to about 3,000 years ago. The other she named after her father, Soun.

Strangely enough, Soun was always quiet and rarely showed his emotions. Genma was a prankster, always enjoying yanking other people's chains. Morally, the two were complete opposites of their grandfathers. They never backed down, never did a single thing that would be dishonorable.

Though both seemed to be excellent cooks, something she knew for a fact that neither had received from either of their grandparents. Hell, it took a century before Nabiki had found herself cooking at Kasumi levels. And even then, she still hadn't figured out how she had melted a cooking pot without a fire those first few nights they had arrived on Jurai.

Walking over to her desk, he handed her the data crystal. "Junpei said I should give you this."

Nabiki blinked. It had been decades since she had heard the current Jurai Emperor's name. The last she had seen him was when Emperor Orito; son of Emperor Mikado, had been laid to rest. "How is he?" asked Nabiki, remembering when she had often visited the Palace on business, watching as the young prince would run about, causing terror and fear in his guardians.

Genma shrugged. "He seems to have mellowed out over the years."

"That's good," said Nabiki, preparing to insert the crystal. She had already entered in seven of the ten pass codes needed just to insert the crystal into the reader and **not** have it explode. "He really needs to learn to relax more, like his grandfather. I don't think that man ever had a wrinkle from stress in his long life."

Genma shrugged. Heavens knew he never worried about stress, having lived by his father's motto that "you can't control what'll come, only control what you do when it gets there."

Of course, there were some in the GP hierarchy that would have preferred him to be a bit more proactive. But they weren't him.

Genma Kuramitsu may have seemed air headed, but he preferred to think he enjoyed life as it came to him. Besides, what good would stressing out do?

Soon, the message was decoded, and it began to play.

* * *

Junpei was sitting in his throne, the hall empty save for him and the recording device. "Greetings, Kuramitsu clan. I do wish I was giving this message as a simple invite to a banquet, or even boring negotiations.

"But such is not to be. You see, the empire that we have been observing within what you termed the Sol System has reached a state of expansion that we feel indicates it will soon discover our presence.

"As such, we would like both Nabiki and Ranma Kuramitsu to begin negotiations with them. Since you two come from this system, I feel you would be a better ambassador to these people than any the Jurai Star Empire might offer.

"But I must caution you. Our long range observations show that they have access to a power that nearly mirrors that of Tsunami. We are not sure as to what level they can wield it, or what their purposes are with such power.

"It is Tsunami's will that you make contact with them and attempt to open up trades between our three empires. She has suggested you take her 'gift', whatever that is, and do so as soon as you are ready."

He leaned forward towards the camera. "I don't know what these 'gifts' are that Tsunami is referring to, but I will not pry. If she wanted me to know, she would have informed me. All I ask is that you do what you can to allow these negotiations to go well. I must inform you there are those within the cabinet of the Senate who feel we should annex this area.

"I would prefer an open peace, rather than a forced war.

"Good luck."

* * *

Nabiki sighed, as she removed the crystal. "Well, at least if Tsunami knows of them, then the Universal Translators should already have the language files loaded in."

"So," said Genma, smirking, "you get to visit your old stomping grounds."

Nabiki glared at him. "Must you be so cavalier all the time, my son?"

Genma shrugged. "I prefer to think I play my character quite well."

She shook her head. "You're too much like your grandfather; a general pain in the ass most of the time."

Shrugging once again, the man moved towards the door. "Well, you can go to your home. I must return to mine."

Nabiki sighed. "Do try to visit more. Your father does miss you."

Genma stopped, slowly turning his head to face Nabiki. "I miss him too. But ... I can no more shirk my responsibilities at GP than you or father can here."

"Doesn't mean you can't call more than once a month."

Genma sighed. "I will ... try ... to be more connected with this family."

"That's all we ask, son.

"You do know we are all very proud of you, even if you chose a different field than we thought you would."

Genma smiled. "I do have to set an example for Mikumo and Miyuki's children. I swear they have the drive to be the next Grand Marshall."

Nabiki nodded. "If we do find out what has happened to our families, would you like to join us on Earth for the ceremonies?"

"Of course," said Genma, leaving. "Just because I am rarely in touch, doesn't mean I don't understand what this means to you. I do hope you and Dad find what you are looking for on Earth."

As the door shut, Nabiki turned back towards the screen that had displayed the message. "So do I."

* * *

PI was an impressive ship, even dwarfing the ship of the Goddess Tsunami. It was like a floating space station. While it was still capable of separating into the two tree ships that had merged to form the early behemoth during the final battle against Kain, it had not done so in the length of time since.

The two space trees had found a peace of sorts with each other. Their branches and roots intertwined in a fashion some might see as signs they were lovers.

Of course, with an internal docking bay filled with smaller ships, each holding a space tree, and waiting for a child of either Kuramitsu to bond with, they might further believe that idea.

"I've waited for this day for an eon," said Ranma, sitting in his seat beside Nabiki.

"Ranma, an eon is not ten thousand years. It's too general."

"Then what do you call that period?" Ranma asked, looking between the two people with him.

"Don't ask me," said Chibi-Ranma, having joined them, wanting to see if this strange power was anything like his mother's.

Sighing, Ranma made a note to ask about that when he returned. Surely someone had to know what that name was. "So what's our plan? I have no desire to be shot at when we arrive on their doorstep."

"We will exit hyperspace between the orbits of Mars and the asteroid belt. Afterwards, we'll stay put with shields up and all frequencies open. If these people are as advanced as Jurai Intelligence believes, they should see us immediately and send someone to investigate."

"And we won't be landing on someone when we enter normal space, will we?" asked Chibi-Ranma.

"I hope not," said Ranma. "The last thing we need is to reintroduce a stereotype about Asian drivers."

"Or women drivers," said Nabiki. "Yes Ranma-kun, I remembered those jokes as well. Let's just hope they didn't grow with this new humanity as well."

She then turned back towards her son. "While we have the time, any special women in your life, son?"

Chibi-Ranma sighed. "No. I'm quite frankly surprised Miyuki could find someone for herself, considering the people she thinks are just 'perfect' for me."

Ranma chuckled. "Yes; you're big sister does have a bit of a problem with bad tastes when setting up her siblings."

"Yeah," said Chibi-Ranma. "It's enough to make me consider becoming a monk. Ten thousand years, and she has yet to find and try to set me up with someone without more baggage than a colony ship."

"You'll find someone, son," said Ranma. "And when you do, you'll know it was all worth it."

"Who knows," offered Nabiki, "maybe that special someone will be in Sol."

"Maybe," said the godling, as he turned back to his station. "They can't be any worse than that one girl whose species killed the male after mating."

Ranma nodded. "We really do need to talk to her about her attempts."

"Please do," said Chibi-Ranma. "I don't want to hurt her, but one more bad blind date, and I will have to kill her ... for the safety of singles everywhere."

Nabiki nodded, not knowing if he was serious or not. Then again, as much as she loved her daughter, she really wished the girl would give up on setting up couples. She was about as good of a matchmaker as Akane had been a cook.

* * *

Queen Venus sighed as the ship she sat on slowly made its way towards Selene, the moon of Earth.

It wasn't that she hated these conferences, far from it. The gathering of the royals was always a fun time for them all ... after they got through the nasty business of treaties, grievances, and other assorted red tape that even their governments created. The parties afterwards always made up for those ... dark times. After all, there's nothing quite like watching a Queen known for being a hard-ass dancing drunkenly on a bar.

It wasn't even the fact she had Sailor Saturn aboard her vessel, escorting her to Selene. Unlike many of the other queens or even their daughters/Senshi, she found the woman quite agreeable. She too had heard the rumors of how dangerous the girl was.

Sailor Saturn was a nice woman, who would one day assume her mother's position as Queen of Saturn. She was kind, considerate, and ... terribly lonely.

That was perhaps hurt Queen Venus the most, considering her line considered love the most powerful force in the universe, and all should have it.

But many were simply too afraid of someone who wielded an attack that could decimate a planet. They simply allowed such irrational fear rule their judgments rather than understand the woman as a person. After all, it wasn't like she would vaporize them or their planet on a whim.

Well, hopefully not. Certainly even this girl's patience was beginning to run thin.

_Perhaps I should try and have a son for her to marry?_

"Ma'am," said one of the officers on the bridge. "Sensors have detected a ship in our path; configuration unknown."

"Let's see it," said Queen Venus, as she noticed Sailor Saturn stiffening beside her. She had no doubt the Senshi would teleport out into space and obliterate the possible threat if asked.

Of course, Queen Venus hoped for something more; like First Contact with a new race. "Open a channel and see if we can establish contact. I'd rather not be known as the royal who destroyed a peaceful contact."

Soon, the view screen changed, revealing something between a bridge layout that seemed to be made of natural wood.

"_This is Nabiki Kuramitsu of the starship PI. We come seeking peaceful contact with the available empires of the Sol System, in the name both Seniwa and the Jurai Star Empire. Please respond."_

"This is Queen Venus, Queen of ... Venus. I gladly accept your opening proposal of First Contact and offer you escort to Selene, for further discourse with the other rulers of this system."

"How do we know your intentions are good?" asked Saturn, Silence Glaive held tightly in her hands.

The male sitting next to the female sighed. _"What will it take to prove we are friendly and not some random asshole out to rule the world?"_

"_Universe, Ranma-kun."_

"_Sorry, universe."_

Queen Venus tried not to chuckle at the older man's embarrassment. "Do understand our concern; we wouldn't wish to welcome an enemy seeking our deaths, with open arms."

"_Please,"_ said the lone male with purple and blue eyes. _"If we wanted you all gone, I alone have enough power to vaporize this system and walk away no worse the wear."_

"_Not helping, son," _said the male with Nabiki.

"Really," said Queen Venus. "Exactly how powerful are you, child?"

The lone boy smiled, before he disappeared from the screen.

"How's this?"

She and Saturn turned, spotting the boy standing beside her chair opposite of Sailor Saturn.

Seeing a credible threat, Sailor Saturn turned her glaive towards the threat. After all, someone who was able to teleport past the enchantments and barriers to prevent such would surely be a threat.

Now the blade of the Silence Glaive is made of both magic and metals beyond normal means. As such, it was rumored that if the will behind it was enough, it could cut the very fabric of reality itself. No matter what was placed against it, the Silence Glaive would slice through it as if the offending item had been regular air.

So one could understand the shock when the offending man not only caught the glaive, he caught it on the blade ... with one hand.

Two fingers to be precise.

"Now that's not very nice," said the man. "Usually the women trying to kill me are either on a first date with me or crazy. Whatever it is, they usually tell me their name first."

"_RANMA CHAOTICA KURAMITSU!"_

Chibi-Ranma winced at that. "Great, she used my full name."

"_Son,"_ said the male, _"if you ever pull a stupid stunt like that again, I'll have Tokimi lock your ass in a black hole until this galaxy is an empty shell! Do I make myself clear?"_

"Shit," muttered Chibi-Ranma. "I was just trying to help," he said to the screen, still holding the blade-end of the glaive in his hand, showing no strain from holding back Saturn.

Queen Venus could only stare between the two scenes of two parents disciplining their child and said child holding off the most dangerous woman in the solar system.

The officer at the Comm. could only turn to his fellow crewmate in wonder. "Why is the Queen laughing like that?"

* * *

"I'm sorry about that."

Sailor Saturn looked up from her lone seat in the ship's cafeteria, seeing the strange man who had so quickly defeated her ... and was not even afraid of her. "Why are you not afraid of me?"

"Why would I be?" said Chibi-Ranma. "Hell, so you can blow up a damn world. Not like I've never done that."

"You have?" asked Saturn in amazement. Using her Death Reborn Revolution was supposed to be a kamikaze attack unless she was fresh on the battlefield. And even then, it would damn near put her into a coma.

Chibi-Ranma shook his head. "Granted, they were still pretty fresh. But my birth mother would make them for me in efforts to learn to better control my power."

"How can your mother make planets? I mean, Ms. Kuramitsu doesn't look that powerful."

Chibi-Ranma started to chuckle. "Sorry," he said, seeing Saturn's confusion. "She's not my birth mother. My birth mother is the Goddess Tokimi."

"I've never heard of her."

"Not surprising," said Chibi-Ranma, biting into his meal. "Most of the records only show my Aunt Tsunami, and that's because she publicly supports Jurai."

Saturn nodded, as if that had explained everything.

Sighing, Chibi-Ranma continued. "Publicly, there are two goddesses known in the Jurai Empire. The first is Tsunami, who gave much to those who eventually became known as the people of Jurai. The second is my mother, the Goddess Tokimi, who is often seen as a ... mystery."

"Not evil?" asked Saturn.

Chibi-Ranma sighed. "Why do people keep asking that?"

Seeing the look on his face, she found herself hard pressed to hold in a small giggle at how he looked. "Get that a lot, do you?"

Chibi-Ranma shrugged. "Actually, very few know who my real mother is. They usually assume I am some child Dad had with another woman, and for some reason, I was raised by him alone."

"Why?"

"It would just cause problems, get me challengers who think defeating or killing me will prove something, or that by going through me they can get to my birth mother."

Saturn nodded, history among the Senshi a great proof of that problem. "Is that why you don't fear me; because I couldn't kill you if I wanted?"

Shaking his head, he motioned out the window, where PI was floating nearby in the sea of stars. "Take my folks for example. Even when Mom fell in love with Dad, he was already able to slay thousands if he wanted. He could have crushed her without a care, but he didn't. She loved him anyway because she saw what was in his heart.

"People who can't see beyond the minor trappings of the physical and peer below the veil into the soul of the person; these are fools not worthy of consideration for a heart."

Saturn found herself smiling at the godling, noticing how he seemed to truly believe those words. "Would you like to go for a walk?" she asked. "The garden areas aboard the ship are quite beautiful, and I doubt you've seen much in the way of the flora of our small system."

Smiling, Chibi-Ranma nodded, as he helped the girl up, glad she hadn't noticed the fact he had eaten half of her meal as well.

After all, he had never had Sol food before either.

* * *

"I must admit," said Queen Venus, looking over the early proposals that Ranma and Nabiki had both authorized and been authorized to make on behalf of Jurai and Seniwa, "these are some great terms. I figured any new empire from out there would mostly be trying to make the most from this sort of deal."

Ranma shrugged. "We're already pretty well off. No need to stiff clients on the bills."

Nabiki nodded. "Happy customers return, and they even give you a chance to explain or make up for an error. Unhappy customers tend to buy planet-killers and come looking for you."

The Queen's eyes widened at that.

Ranma nodded. "It happens more than people think."

Queen Venus nodded, as she set the data-pads aside. "May I ask the real reason?"

Nabiki sighed as she bowed forward, steepling her hands on the crystal table top. "The local systems that seem to make up what the diplomatic corps have termed 'Senshi territory' have been guarded by Jurai for many centuries. Add to that our own forces, the Galaxy Police, have managed to keep outsiders and other trouble makers from interfering within your development."

"So we've reached a certain point where contact can be made," postulated Queen Venus.

Ranma nodded. "Yep, and the current emperor of Jurai asked us to make contact for them as well."

"Why?"

Nabiki smiled a bit. "Roughly ten thousand years ago, our time; Ranma and I were sent off into time and space, away from our home, by a petty little man. When we were discovered, we asked about returning to our home. But sadly, we were told our home was in a protected area of space. They couldn't even risk taking us there."

Queen Venus's eyes opened wide. "You came from Sol!"

Nabiki nodded. "We came from Earth to be exact, before there was life on the other worlds."

Queen Venus leaned back in her seat. "Our history says that was countless millenniums ago, before the first biospheres were generated on the other worlds and moons." _That means they were even in the future before they started living here and now!_

Ranma nodded. "We have a lot to be grateful for in our new lives, but we also will not forget about our first lives."

"We want Sol to be a jewel among the stars," said Nabiki. "So you can see why we want everyone to get the best out of the deals."

"But we also don't want our good will to be something that ends up destroying everything that humanity has made of itself in our absence," said Ranma, remembering some of those old sci-fi shows, usually that voted to stay away so as not to cause harm. _I think they called it the Prime Directive._

"Which is why we will only deal with a full consensus of the rulers of the whole system," said Nabiki. "Last thing we want is a paranoid ruler thinking that we are some ravenous conquerors out to slay them in their sleep."

Queen Venus nodded. _So that was why there were no weapons in the proposals; they don't want to arm us ahead of what we can handle._ "And since the gathering on Selene will be attended by all of the rulers, including the few from Earth itself, you figured this would be the best bet for First Contact and initial negotiations."

The two nodded. "Plus," said Nabiki, holding Ranma's hand, "we would like a chance to see home once more."

Queen Venus nodded at that. She supposed it was how anyone would feel. Sure, you could move away, find peace somewhere else, but you never truly forgot your real home, the place where everything started from. "Well, I have sent word ahead of us to Selene. I don't doubt that a few more ships will appear to escort us all there."

Ranma nodded. "A sensible approach; enough to make it appear slightly imposing, while enough stay hidden to attack if needed."

The Queen nodded. "But I figure it will only add to public scrutiny of how this goes. If anything, I do ask that you don't go proclaiming Earth as your home. We can try and arrange some tours through the royal houses."

Nabiki smirked. "I always wanted to walk on Mars."

* * *

Queen Serenity looked on the viewing screen, as the images of the visitors' ship were displayed. "It's very beautiful," she said.

"We still must be careful, my Queen," said Sailor Pluto, standing beside her. "The Gates cannot show me them, let alone anything about them."

Queen Serenity nodded. "True, that means we must take extreme caution with them. But it could also mean we have perhaps found a flaw within the Gates themselves.

"When they are in areas we have not secured against the scrying abilities of the Gates, I want you to try and watch them. We need to know if they themselves are shielded against the Gates, or if anything from beyond Sol is beyond its observance."

"Yes, my Queen," said Pluto.

"And do be a dear and spend time with your mother," said Queen Serenity. "Queen Pluto was able to do such when she held your position."

Pluto sighed as she vanished from the room.

"I always like doing that to her," said Queen Serenity, as she turned back to the ship. "I wonder if they would allow us to tour their ship."

* * *

"It is truly a sight to behold, is it not, Queen Nova?" asked the man beside the fire-haired woman.

"Indeed it is, King Endymion," she responded. "To think such wonders wait out there for us to find. It makes one wonder why we haven't."

Endymion shrugged. "Because each of us wants to see his or her home safe and prosperous first before exploring beyond it. None of us believed they would seek us out first."

Nova nodded. "And here I had considered not attending the conference this cycle."

Endymion chuckled a bit. "Yes, they usually have grand times."

"Well," she said, walking away from the image and out of the small conference room they were in, "it does promise to be most unique this time, does it not."

The King of Atlantis turned towards the viewer again, sighing. "She always was a feisty one," he murmured.

He didn't regret marrying his current wife, not by a long shot. After all, even if it had at first been a political marriage to bring the Kingdom of Kush (what we know as the continent of Africa) into the alliance of Atlantis, he still grew to love the woman with such a passion, he could only hope his descendants could find such passion.

Though he did wonder what could have occurred if he had married the now Queen of the House of Nova, then the daughter of the ruler of Kingdom of Morning Star.

"Then again, one can dream of forbidden fruit, but one must strive never to taste it," he replied.

Besides, if his wife found out he was entertaining such thoughts, he'd be living a pauper's life in the special dungeon she created for him when he ... misbehaved.

"Perhaps it is true that women do have the real power," he muttered as he began to leave the room. _It's not like I can put her in some dungeon if she upsets me._

* * *

Chibi-Ranma smiled as he looked over the flowers. "They are quite lovely," he mused, as he felt the petals.

Sailor Saturn nodded. "They grow primarily on the outer moons of Neptune."

He nodded, as he looked around the displays. "So this room has plants from all over Sol?"

She nodded. "The people of Venus are known often as a people of beauty and the expressions of such. They find interesting ways to express emotions of love and such through music, dance, even designs of gardens and mosaics."

"A commendable achievement," he said. "Sounds somewhat like the Y'uor't. They are a plant-based species, who communicate through scents. Strangely, the olfactory response seems to convey the same to other species. You truly can smell what they're thinking."

"Must make it horrible to fight them," answered Saturn.

"Very peaceful race, considering the plants they evolved from would rip your head off in an instant for nourishment."

She blinked at that. "Predatory plants?"

Chibi-Ranma nodded. "Oh yes. There is a black market for them because of the same scent properties of the Y'uor't, but the plants tend to either attack the new owners, pets, or anything that gets close."

She nodded. "I assume you have seen many wonders of this universe."

Chibi-Ranma nodded. "I have seen the powers of formation, deaths of entire stars, the cycle of life for galaxies and beyond. My mother gave me quite the wondering education."

"But you miss her?" said Saturn, noticing ... something ... in his eyes, something that showed ... sadness.

Sighing, he sat on a bench. "Don't get me wrong, my parents have done their best. But ... but you do tend to miss a lot when one parent can't be with you as much as you both want."

Saturn nodded, sitting beside him. She knew all too well about such troubles. After all, first her mother tended to be gone for long times, depending on her Senshi duties. And with the death of her grandmother, her mother was forced to take the crown, and lost even more time with her daughter. "There is little to match the desire to be with one's parent."

He nodded, staring at some purple flowers off to the side. "It worries me that if my time comes to ascend as my true mother is, will I too be forced to act as such."

He didn't know how, but he sensed that Saturn was a kindred spirit in such.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" she asked, looking at him with her purple eyes. "I mean, we were strangers but a few hours ago, and I did try and cut you in half."

He chuckled a bit. "My Dad always said that sometimes, things happen, words are said, not for malice or trust, but because it is right for the moment." He paused as he turned to look into her eyes, finding himself ... filled with joy to do so. "I feel like that now, like I could tell you anything. I hope I'm not being too presumptuous."

"Not at all," she smiled, before turning her head, trying to hide her blush.

Shaking his head at how silly he felt, as if he was but a child once more, he turned towards another couple that had entered the gardens. "Amazing things happen in life; do they not."

Saturn nodded, seeing the couple kiss. "Very interesting."

* * *

Queen Venus smiled as she turned off the monitor, not wanting to intrude on the developing couple. "Looks like I won't need to try for a son after all," she mused with joy. "The lonely Senshi found someone all on her own."

Still smiling, she turned her attention back to other matters, namely the newest additions to the conference.

"Ranma and Nabiki Kuramitsu; what will your pasts on Earth bring about?" she wondered aloud.

* * *

Sailor Pluto was confused. Now while many would consider this a problem, this confusion was stemming from ... unknown possibilities.

For a while now, timelines had been popping up, timelines that did not bode well for the Kingdoms of Sol. It had been one or two at first. But those rare possibilities began to grow out of control as time went on. She had tried her best to steer the timeline past such an occurrence.

But she was limited to what she could do. Hell, she couldn't even inform anyone due to a rule put in place by Serenity XVIII, which stated she could only warn of impending natural disasters.

But now ... a new possibility was occurring. Where once had been a destroyed and nearly lifeless system; now stood survivors in the hundreds. What more, in these timelines, the numbers of survivors continued to grow.

"The only thing that makes sense is that the new arrivals have something to do with this," she muttered. They were the only new item in the equation. But for some reason, the Gates themselves were unable to get a lock on them, as if they were either protected from such measures of observance, or they were articles that the Gates were unable to zero in on.

But that may not have mattered. If anything, it would galvanize her support of the new visitors, something she could offer her mother at least.

"Mom," she muttered, as she teleported back to Castle Pluto. She knew she was going to hear about how she was neglecting her duties to her family once again.

If she would have stayed for a few moments more, she would have seen one possibility stabilize within the viewing of the Gates.

It showed several crests of the planetary royal families, entwined within the branches of a tall and majestic tree floating in space. On the trunk of the tree ... was the Kuramitsu crest.


	9. No Need for Conferences

**No Need for Destiny**

**Chapter 9**

**No Need for Conferences**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

* * *

It was a strange thing for her to be there, looking on at the girls before her.

She recognized each and every one of them, from Sailor Mercury to Sailor Jupiter. After all, she had been shown the pictures of them, as every child of the Kuramitsu clan after the events. It was easy not to say it was a simple resemblance and accept it for what it was: the rebirth of souls. From what she knew, souls tended to keep to a defined set of genes for appearance. No matter what you were reborn as, certain constants would always follow you, markers of who you were, that could never be erased.

"So," said Usagi, "you might be Mako-chan's new roommate?" she asked.

Ranko tried to ignore the easily observable sight of Ami's hands dipping below the table top, or the feel as the Mercury Computer tried to scan her. But it did speak volumes of what had happened to the girls between their rebirth and when they had just met. "Yep; my old man wants me to live with people. He said living alone will not be best for me at this time."

"Why aren't you living with them?" asked Rei.

Ranko sighed. "Well, they are living in an area they feel is unsafe for me. You see, there is this one girl who lives there who looks a lot like me," she replied, not wanting to tell them that that person was the younger version of her father just a few days ago. "And this one guy in the area is obsessed with her. So much so in fact, that he thinks her brother is keeping them apart."

The girls' anger was showing. After all, any girl who could relate to such a circumstance could sympathize with said girl.

"Anyway, my folks wanted me to try and have a normal last year in high school before I started college."

"But why Mako-chan?" asked Ami. "I don't want to be rude, but it seems kind of odd."

Ranko sighed. "To be honest, she reminded him of someone he knew a long time ago."

"Really?' asked Makoto.

Ranko nodded. "But she died. When he saw you, Makoto, he looked into your eyes and felt he could trust you. After all, no one wants a creepy roommate you have to fear."

"How'd she die?" asked Usagi, her face sad that someone had lost someone close to them.

Ranko shook her head. "It was long before I was born. She died during an attack on the families he knew. He wasn't involved specifically, but he tried to help when he found out. He just ... he couldn't save as many as he wanted."

The girls slowly nodded, giving Ranko the impression they knew such things. "And given the local legends for monsters appearing at times, he wanted me to have a roommate he could trust."

"But the Senshi take care of them," said Minako.

Ranko shrugged. "So can I," she said. "After all, from what the family has been able to learn, some suck out life force, and others tend to need lots of damage before they can be killed."

"And you can do that?" asked Rei in disbelief.

Ranko nodded. "Infinity School covers a lot of ground, which includes magical monsters. We know lots of stuff to defeat things like them. We even know how to deal with tentacle demons, Class demons, rogue gods and goddesses; you name it and we have ways to defeat it."

"Class demons?" asked Rei.

Ranko nodded. "Some demons fall into a system where they have classifications. A Class 1 is way stronger than a Class 2. And then you get into Categories, but that's beside the point," Ranko replied, before sipping at her drink. "Anyway, the point is they feel I've passed enough tests where I am able to defend myself here. But they still want me to have a roommate to live with."

"O...kay," said Usagi.

"And besides, my Dad gave me my certificate, so I can teach Makoto the Infinity Style," smiled Ranko.

"Really?" said the tall brunette, excitement evident in her voice.

The lone redhead nodded. "Dad said you seemed like you were ready for it. And for him to say it, means he must have a lot of faith in you."

"What does that mean?" asked Rei with curiosity.

"Well, the Infinity School is mainly a family school," explained Ranko. "It requires a strict emotional and moral center, which few people have. Even those who seem to have a moral center can be found to have a crack or two that will allow enemies to exploit."

"And Mako-chan doesn't?" asked Minako.

"No, that isn't it," said Ranko. "Almost everyone has a crack that can be exploited. He said that she knows what must be done at times, and can do it; no matter how much she doesn't want to."

The Senshi stayed quiet, knowing exactly what Ranko's father had been referring to.

Ranko also stayed quiet. After all, it wasn't everyday you came into contact with dead and reborn family members.

* * *

_Over ten thousand years in the past, give or take one idiot..._

There are always certain constants in the universe. Things, items, customs, structures, that will always be the same no matter where or when you come from.

The value of pi...

The speed of light ... which is always slower than the speed of stupidity.

And that certain meetings, no matter what is done to try and improve them ... will always, always, be boring as Hell.

"And Motion 2345B: dealing with proposed trade routes between Mercury and Jupiter has been settled," said Queen Serenity, her voice showing how dull such actions truly were.

In truth, there was an excitement that permeated this meeting. After all, aliens from outside the Sol system had arrived and made their presence known. They had come bearing tidings of peace, and the offers of trade. Every single delegate wanted to discuss that.

Sadly, they had arrived late, and thus their motions had been put on the tail end of the schedule.

"And now we begin deliberations on Motion 2345C, the trade routes determined for all trade between Saturn and Mercury."

This was going to take a while.

* * *

"I can honestly say that was one of the dullest events I've ever had the misfortune of attending," muttered Nabiki, as she rapidly drank whatever passed for a caffeinated beverage in this new world.

"Best nap I've had in a while," muttered Ranma, earning him a glare from Nabiki.

"Don't worry about it," said Queen Venus, escorting the two towards the cafeteria to grab a quick bite to eat before the meeting resumed. "Like I said, the parties afterwards more than make up for the dullness of the meeting itself."

She paused as she turned towards them. "Don't you have similar meetings to contend with?"

"The great benefits of being boss," said Ranma, "is the ability to usually send some poor underling to deal with that."

"Hence the reason for Diplomatic Corps," smiled Nabiki.

"Then why come yourself?"

Ranma shrugged. "I wanted to see home once more."

"Don't misread our statements," started Nabiki. "It isn't so much that we are out of practice with such conferences and meetings. When Seniwa makes first contact with any world, either we or a family member go and establish contact and contracts. So it isn't either a lack of experience or a lack of knowledge."

"I figured as much," said Queen Venus. "One does enjoy the ability to send underlings to do the boring work. Though we must not forget when it was us doing that very same work."

The two others nodded.

"Wise words indeed," came a deep male voice.

The trio turned around, spotting the Earth delegation walking towards them.

"King Endymion," stated Ranma, bowing slightly to show respect. "Queen Nova."

Nabiki joined him. After all, they were merely rulers of a company empire, not kings and queens themselves, or even emperors and empresses.

The two returned the bows, much to the surprise of the visitors. "I must admit though," said King Endymion, "that I would almost agree to anything at times if it would just make such conferences end quicker."

"I'll have to remember that the next time we have a border dispute," said Queen Nova.

The group shared a bit of a chuckle.

"So," said Queen Nova, breaking the small silence, "I have heard you wish to tour Earth after the conference wraps up?"

"After the after-party, of course," smiled Endymion. He did so enjoy watching drunken female rulers.

Ranma nodded. "Yes, we find it ... a very interesting place."

"Well, it is the only world in this system with a fully natural biosphere," smiled Queen Nova. "Though I wouldn't trade away the beauty of looking up and seeing the blue-green sphere of the moon hanging there, for nothing."

Nabiki nodded. Their first night on Selene, the name now termed for the lone natural satellite orbiting Earth, they had spotted Earth in the sky, in a half-moon phase.

It had been quite a shock to be so close to their home ... and witness it as such, in a way none had dreamed about in her time aside from some science fiction writers.

"Very true," agreed King Endymion. But even with things as such, Earth is a true home for me. I prefer the safety of having a biosphere that will last without magic preserving it."

Ranma was still a bit uneasy about the fact that the other worlds and moons were all made habitable with atmosphere and strong gravity due to magical constructs. Magic could be unpredictable and fragile at times. One of the initial offerings from the Seniwa/Jurai contract were for environmental equipment to back up the magical umbrae used on each world.

Failsafes were always a good thing to have when the viability of an atmosphere was at risk, were good things in his opinion.

"So," started Nabiki, "about how much longer do you believe it'll be before we get to the offerings of the Seniwa/Jurai proposals?"

"Probably a day and a half," said King Endymion, as they arrived at the provided buffet.

"Such a waste of time," muttered Queen Nova. "We would save much more time if the proposals didn't need to be read aloud."

Nabiki nodded. "Have people list what grievances they have with the proposals instead of reading them out loud."

Queen Venus nodded. "It is a style adopted by many of the Parliaments lately. It saves time and allows debates to start sooner."

"You just want the party to happen sooner?" accused King Endymion with a smile. Strangely enough, it wasn't the Queen of Love who got the wildest at the parties, though the current Queen Venus did give a considerable run for the title.

"Perhaps," said Queen Venus. "But then, you would think we would be able to lessen such boredom at these conferences."

"It seems to be a universal thing in my opinion," said Ranma.

* * *

Sailor Saturn had been to all corners of the Sol System. She had participated in several campaigns into the neighboring star systems as well.

But what she was seeing now ... what she had seen before didn't hold a candle to it.

Waves of ... reality ... seemed to wrap around Tokimi's Temple. Within the waves of reality, one could easily see vegetation, rivers, lakes, all signs of an M-class planet. And yet, this river never seemed to be wider than a few hundred kilometers, not enough for gravitational control. Hell, she couldn't even sense a magical construct holding life to those ribbons.

Within the region, with the ribbons of reality flowing around them, were planets, small rocks to gas giants. Some held life that she could easily spot, others had life she had never seen, including large beasts that seemed to glide among the upper atmosphere of a particular gas giant whose size seemed to indicate more of a star than a planet.

And she felt no gravity coming from these bodies. They were there and ... not there at the same time.

And in the center, from which all of it seemed to be spawned form, was a nexus of sorts. "Where are we?" she asked in awe.

Chibi-Ranma smiled. "We are at the Temple of the Elder Goddesses. More recently, it is called The Temple of Tokimi, as my aunts have all left to continue their research."

"Research?"

He nodded, as they started to fly above the rivers of reality, holding her hand in his own. "It was said they created our universe and the infinite dimensions that abound in it. But even they aren't sure if they did. But they began to wonder if it was possible in all of their infinite power ... to create something more powerful than themselves."

"Did they?"

He shrugged. "Not yet."

"But why would they want to?" she asked in confusion.

"The challenge, to understand themselves, to find out if anything more powerful than them can exist. They are constantly trying to understand themselves and the nature of existence and expand what is possible to be known while expanding what is known.

"I guess ... I guess it is like everyone else in the universe in a way, trying to find what might be bigger than yourself, a high power."

She nodded at that. Even on Saturn, there was still those who considered the old religions a part of life, even today. And such things were not limited to a single world, or even a single star system. There was a group called the Infinite Unification, which dedicated their lives to trying to tie all knowledge into one thread, believing that no matter what was worshipped, it was either one god with different masks, many gods with one mask, or many gods with many masks. Either way, they considered it their sacred duty to discover the truth.

"Are we going to see your mother?" she asked, seeing that they seemed to be nearing the nexus.

He shook his head. "Nah; Mom won't be able to enter our plane of reality in a form like we have for about another three weeks."

"Huh?"

"Don't get me wrong, my parents do love each other. And Mother-Nabiki does love my Mom as well. But she can only spend one day every thirty days within our reality, to be like you or me. The rest of the time she's ... almost like a ghost. When she's like that, her form is hundreds of meters tall. Even I barely measure the size of a tooth to that form."

"Does that happen to you?"

"Nope," he said. "Well, there is always the chance I could develop into a God like her, more so than the rest of the universe."

"People can evolve into Gods?" she exclaimed.

"Yep," he said, as they landed on a floating rock surface, which slowly began to glide deeper into the Temple. "Every being, no matter how mundane or unevolved, has a potential for greatness. Most show this in evolution, which is in itself a never ending process."

"So we evolve closer to Godhood as a species?"

"Something like that," he replied. "Very rare is it that a single being can achieve anything close to it in one lifetime. My Mother has a theory that this spark of evolution might also lead to the very thing they are looking for, and she's content to stay here and wait for evolution to show its potential."

"And how will she know this potential?"

"Well, one possible stage that seems to be the most likely is the generation of the Light Hawk Wings," he replied.

"And they are?"

Smiling ... he showed her.

* * *

Queen Venus could only look on with confusion, as were King Endymion and Queen Nova. "What's wrong?" she asked them. Up until about thirty seconds ago, Ranma and Nabiki Kuramitsu had been actively participating in a conversation about foreign political structures in the universe at large. They had also began to discuss one that had occurred on Earth during their time—something involving a stained dress, and intern, and debating the meaning of the word 'is'—when they suddenly stopped speaking, and begun to stare off into a direction.

"You think he's in trouble?" asked Nabiki.

"Nah," smiled Ranma, "I think he's just showing off for his new interest."

"Excuse me," said Queen Venus, "but can you explain that to the rest of us?"

"Oh, we just sensed Chibi-Ranma powering up a great deal," she replied. "He usually only does that when he's sparring with his father here."

"You can sense him?" asked King Endymion in awe.

The couple nodded. "With enough training and knowing what your doing, you can sense just about anyone, no matter the distance. But most of the time, it helps if its close family," answered Ranma.

Queen Nova nodded. "I have heard of such, but only rare cases; where a loved one was in danger and the other just ... seemed to know."

"But why would he need such power now?" asked Queen Venus.

"I do believe my son has found a girl that has peaked his interest," smiled Ranma.

It took a moment for Queen Venus to gather the truth. "He's with Sailor Saturn," she stated.

The other two could only gape in shock. Someone was interested in Sailor Saturn?

"I hope it works out," smiled Nabiki. "He's had such bad luck with the blind dates his older sister tries to set him up on. But Miyuki isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer when it comes to setting people up."

"How so?" asked Queen Venus, anxious to hear tales of a failed attempt at setting people up. Is was an art form on Venus. And like any art form, it also had a comedic side.

"Well there was this one girl she insisted was 'absolutely perfect' for Chibi-Ranma," started Nabiki.

Ranma sighed, knowing his son was going to hate Nabiki for telling these tales—the fact Miyuki would was a given—and that Chibi-Ranma would hate him for not stopping it.

Oh well.

* * *

Sailor Saturn could only stare as Chibi-Ranma stood before her, smiling. Behind him, nine wings of light seemed to have sprung forth from his back. "Those ... those are...?"

"Light Hawk Wings," he replied. "They are said to be the power of the Elder Goddesses made manifest in our reality."

"So when you manifest this power ... you get nine wings of energy?" she asked.

"Something like that," he chuckled. "I still have a long way to go."

"Can your father do that?" she inquired.

He nodded. "Dad's a bit further along than I am. Most of what we learned on how the wings can be accessed comes from what he's done to find out."

"Just how many wings can a person call out?"

"Well," he paused, trying to recall if a limit was ever defined, "it mostly deals with what power you have in you. The theory is the more power you have, the more wings you can generate."

"So could I generate them?" she asked, stepping closer to peer at his wings.

"It's possible," he said. "The only thing it requires is tremendous power or the potential for it within you. I doubt a planetary mana tap would do it though," he mused.

"The line of Saturn has other abilities," she said, running her gloved hand over one wings, nearly shivering as she felt the power within it. "Even without Senshi abilities, we can heal others; even sometimes get glimpses of the future. Granted, the precognition factor is never as strong as the Senshi of Pluto, but it is still useful at times."

He nodded, smiling as her eyes gleamed from the light of the wings and her child-like intrigue. "I can talk to Dad and see if he'll be willing to teach you. He's a better teacher than I am at these things. But don't expect too much too quickly. It took him well over a hundred years before he could even summon one wing, and that was completely by accident."

"So what now?" she asked, hiding her disappointment that she couldn't play with his wings a little while longer.

"Well, I was going to offer you a better meal than what you'll ever find in a cafeteria," he said, offering his arm.

"Oh?" she asked, taking his arm.

"Yes," he said smiling. "Trust me, you've never heard of it, but you'll love ghople."

* * *

"Man, that had to be one of the most boring meetings I've ever had to attend," mumbled Ranma, as he tossed himself on the bed. Despite the fact they could easily live on PI, they had been offered a palace suite while at the conference.

"Very true, Ranma-kun," sighed Nabiki, as she lowered herself into a spa-like bath, enjoying as the hot water covered her. "But it just means we are one step closer to our part in it."

"Maybe," he sighed, as he stood up, undressing so he could join her in the hot water. "But is it really a good or a bad sign that they have meetings like this?"

She could only smirk, her head leaning against a pillowed edge of the tub. "Maybe you'd like to give them the Kuramitsu Meeting Booster: threaten to vaporize anyone not working for the best of the meeting?"

"Nah," he said, hissing slightly as he felt the hot water come into contact with his skin. "For royal types, they're not that stuck up," he mused, sliding next to her, and entwining his hand with her own.

Nabiki nodded, as she switched from her pillow to his shoulder. One thing they had to often deal with were self-made royals or inherited titles that seemed to inflate the ego more than the desire to work for the betterment of the area they governed.

This of course, could also be applied to a few of the royals of Jurai, and a few that Seniwa did business with.

"They actually have a chance," he smiled. "They have a good chance to make Sol a crown jewel in the stars."

"The stars are beautiful tonight," she smiled, as the ceiling shifted. Instead of a tiled roof, there was now a natural skyline.

He could only laugh lightly. "Now that is a nice addition."

"I already asked about it when the attendant was showing me the room," she said. "It uses a magical geas to cover the ceiling, making it look like a clear night, even rotates depending on our position relative to the night sky. It can even generate a starscape during the day; it just removes Sol from the image."

"Can it zoom in?" he asked.

"Yeah, offers great views of nebulas," she stated. "Why?"

"I was hoping to get reacquainted with a few old friends," he said smiling.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," he said. "It was a while before Pops ever dragged me off to China for that training trip. There was this one sensei I visited who had a telescope, and he showed me some of the stars, even helped me with their names. I put them into the database so I could visit them one day, like I had hoped."

"Have you?" she asked.

"Took the kids on some training trips past a few of them," he said. "Some weren't close enough to have any place we could train, still developing or nowhere to breathe," he said. "But quite a few fell under the sphere of influence for the protection zone that included Sol."

"And what one do you want to find first?" she asked.

"Crab Nebula," he said.

"Why that one?" she asked. "And why not see it now?"

"Well, I ain't really sure what they call those stars in the here and now," he said. "I mean, they even call the North Star something else here besides Polaris," he said. "I can have PI download their star charts and make the name changes for this system."

"Can't we see it now?"

He shook his head. "If I know these stars for what they really are, we won't be able to see it for several more hours. We'll be asleep by then for the ... meeting ... tomorrow."

"It wasn't that bad," she said, slapping his chest slightly. "But I do have to wonder one thing."

"Which is?"

"Well, they all seemed geared up towards this party after the conference. You have to wonder if it'll live up to the hype they've given it."

"We'll see," he said. "If not, we have those that have requested tours of PI. I imagine the Jupiter delegation would love that."

"The ones with the plant attacks," said Nabiki uncertainly.

"Seems to be one of the minor domains if I understand things," said Ranma. "The main one seems to be lightning."

"The Emperor was right, their powers do seem a little like Tsunami's," said Nabiki. "I wonder if their magic is just another expression of the power of the Goddesses."

"Maybe," said Ranma. "There's no telling one way or the other. Besides, it might be the work of a lower deity, or the proof of a higher one. If Chibi-Ranma took Sailor Saturn where I think he did, Tokimi would have a better idea now than me."

"It doesn't matter," she said. "We're allowed here now. We're ... so close to being home."

He nodded, as the view showed the Earth entering the scene. "No matter what, we're visiting it before we leave, if nothing else than to lay a wreath to those long past."

"Well then," she said, moving to sit in his lap while facing him, "shall we make love under the light of the Earth?"

"You're insatiable."

"Damn right," she purred, as they moved on to more intimate things.

* * *

"It is called ... ghople?" asked Queen Saturn.

"Yes, Mother," said Sailor Saturn. "It does have quite a unique and enjoyable taste to it."

Queen Saturn looked unsure as to try it, but eventually relented, trusting her daughter's judgment in the end. After taking a small bite, she chewed it carefully in her mouth, dissecting the taste and flavors, trying to understand anything and everything about the unique food she was consuming.

And she discovered that it tasted... "Hey, this is pretty good," she smiled, taking a larger bite.

"I knew you'd like it."

Queen Saturn nodded, a little shocked at what she was seeing. Her daughter ... was happy, perhaps the happiest she had seen her in years. "You are happy."

"Yes."

"Does it involve a boy?" she asked, causing her daughter to blush. "Is he ... special?"

"He could be," said the embarrassed Senshi.

"Then I will give my permission for you to pursue him," said Queen Saturn. "But do remember, you cannot become attached to him by our laws for another twenty years."

Sailor Saturn sighed. Age of majority, or the age one could be allowed to make such decisions, was high for those of Saturn, when they turned forty. But that law was mainly due to slower growth, longer life, and the decided date that a Senshi of Saturn was truly capable of understanding the rigors that would be needed for them when they were to become Queen. Sure, the early death of the current Queen or a betrothal to another of the royal lines of Sol would negate that rule.

But she would still have to wait until she could be wed to Chibi-Ranma ... that is, if he wanted to at that time.

But they had spent almost a whole day together. She had shown him some of the beauty of Sol, and he had shown her beauties few in the universe could ever see. He didn't fear her, and according to his stories, that date had gone better than many of his others.

After all, she didn't try to kill him. Well, she did once, but that was before the date.

That couldn't count ... did it?

She'd have to ask him on their second date.

"Dear, tell me how I might go about acquiring more of these ghoples," said Queen Saturn, wiping her lips with a napkin. "I'd like to add them to the menu for some of the royal banquets we were planning to throw this cycle."

She paused a bit, looking at the napkin. "And what does this 'Sergeant Floaty' have to do with it?"

* * *

Queen Nova watched as the two visitors stood around a park on the Eastern major island of her kingdom, looking around, holding hands, smiling, and chatting, as if the area was home to them.

"My Queen?"

"Yes, General Sik."

"I thought the conference would begin soon?" asked the purple haired man.

"The start was delayed a few hours. All that is really left is their treaties."

"Is it wise to put so much faith in the outsiders, my Queen?"

Queen Nova smiled. "They are an honest group, at least these two. Of course, the real test will be who gets what from the treaty."

"You believe they may favor the other kingdoms above us?" he asked with a bit of suspicion and anger. It was no secret that many on Earth despised the other kingdoms, if for nothing else than that they seemed to see themselves as superior to them. If not for the Senshi, than for the secrets to longer lives and higher magical applications that they did not share with the Earth.

The fact that it was also public knowledge that such information was only shared with worlds and moons with one government was conveniently forgotten. For many, they wanted what others had, even if they didn't want to go through the same methods of obtaining it.

"I do hope that was from a military standpoint," growled out Queen Nova, "and not that self-serving dogma those 'Earth First' delinquents use."

"Of course not, my Queen," said the now quiet General.

"Good," she said. "Besides, I believe that this may be the best time of for progress for Earth that we have seen in the last few centuries. There are only two royal families left. All we need is to join House Endymion and House Nova, and we will have one government. When we do, the secrets the other kingdoms have held back on will be open to us, even that of the power of a Senshi.

"And the ambassadors have already stated that technology and information that is for negotiation can and will be distributed between all worlds. Even if the 'Earth First' dogma rings true in some of the other rulers, even they will not be able to dampen such trade. In this matter, every world will benefit the same. If those 'Earth First' fools are so greedy as to be blinded to that, then they can take it up with House Kuramitsu. From what I've heard, their ship could reduce a world to ash in mere moments. I wonder what it would do if they were attacked? I severely doubt it would attack in a blind rage, don't you agree?"

"Yes, my Queen."

She nodded. If the General was sympathetic to the Earth First movement, then what she had said would be reported and hopefully discourage any member from deciding to either kill the ambassadors, or try to steal the ship. Though she suspected that the alien ship would do more than simply stop at the attackers, it was best not to ere too far on the side of caution. The last thing she needed were self-important fools starting a war.

But she did have to wonder what the ambassadors were doing on Earth right now. It almost seemed like they were ... reminiscing.

* * *

"Man," said Nabiki, "kind of hard to believe the Dojo was here," she said, looking at some trees. "Without a city here, it's hard to tell where things were."

Ranma nodded. But when you had taken as many tours of the Nerima Skyline as he had, you began to recognize certain landscapes and positions. "You were hoping for some ruins, or memorials that would have survived the ravages of time."

She nodded. "Hell, even the Great Wall is gone. I mean, I know it was a little foolish to hope. Nothing would have remained the same after ten thousand years, plus whatever time passed from where we disappeared till Earth expanded out as it did; finding and using magic. Or is this a weird form of technology?"

"Is there a difference in the end?" asked Ranma. "Magic is just technology and powers we don't understand. Hell, I can barely understand half the stuff Tokimi and D3 have explained to me."

Nabiki nodded, herself only understanding slightly more than her husband. But what they did understand helped them understand many things, including the potential not only inside their Tree Ships, but within themselves as well. "To come home ... but we can't go home," she muttered.

Ranma sighed. "It is a little disheartening," he murmured. "Then again, maybe when we eventually do return home, its what we change that allows humanity to expand like it did."

"Never know," she smiled, wrapping her arms around him. "But then, we have our own memories to keep."

Nodding, he bent down to kiss her.

Sadly, nature took the return of a whipping boy in stride.

"Where did this rain come from?" asked Queen Nova. "It was a clear sky a moment ago?"

"Did the male ambassador just shrink?" asked the General.

"Wanna stop by Jusenkyo before we go to the meeting?" asked Nabiki with a smirk.

Ranma sighed, not even tensing as her clothes shifted to fit her new female form. "Considering the mixed bag of information we have on it, from Taro to what the Amazons and Guide said; I'd rather wait. I've had this curse for ten thousand years; a few more days won't kill me."

"And that's assuming Jusenkyo still exists," mused Nabiki.

"Now you just had to go and ruin my day," smirked Ranma.

* * *

"Okay," said Queen Serenity, holding yet another large document in her hands, "we now come to the last item on the agenda for this conference: the terms of agreement for trade between all of the Kingdoms of Sol and the consortium of Seniwa and the Jurai Star Empire."

A large cheer went up with the crowd, not only for the one proposal they had eagerly wanted to debate, but for the one proposal that stood between them and the party they all wished for. Several pages could be seen leaving, no doubt under orders from the royals they represented to prepare the appropriate attire and drink.

"Now," said Queen Serenity, "it is my understanding that all of you were given copies of the proposal two days before the start of this conference. Did anyone not get a copy?"

The only sound was the representatives each holding up their copy.

Ranma could only whistle. "And you all read that? You all read the entire thing?"

They nodded.

"And understood it?"

They nodded again.

"Dear, please be quiet before you cause an interplanetary incident," she asked, hoping none had taken Ranma's comments as an offense.

"Are there any objections, questions, or issues to address?"

"Nope." "No." "Not a one." "BOOZE!"

Through it all, Queen Serenity kept to decorum. "Very well, as the offer stands; yes or no to accepting and ratification."

"YES!" came the resounding reply from the group.

She seemed to be pushed back a bit by that, before she shook her head. "Then the motion is passed; the trade agreement between Seniwa, Jurai, and the Kingdoms of Sol has been approved. Any new business?"

The silence was once again broken only by the groups putting their stuff into their packs, ready to run at a moment's notice out of the meeting chamber, to their rooms to change, and out to the Ballroom to enjoy the party.

"Then this conference is dismissed," she said, as she banged the gavel.

And thus all hell broke loose as royal leaders and attendants each made a beeline to run out of the room, each wanting to be the first to make it to the Ballroom.

"Well," smirked Ranma, as the group appeared to get stuck in the doorway, "I guess it must be a good party."

"Unless it is so bad, they're running for their ships."

"Do think positively, dear," smirked Ranma as they got up.

* * *

"To peace and prosperity!" shouted Queen Venus, despite the fact there were only two others in the room with her.

"Cheers!" smiled Ranma and Nabiki, as they both downed their drinks, before they returned to relaxing in the hot bath.

"Ah," smirked Queen Venus, as she sat her glass down to refill it, "that is good Neptunian Brandy!"

Ranma chuckled a bit, the alcohol even affecting him. "Be careful," he slurred. "Ya don't want some unscrut ... imprut ... pervert taking advantage of you while your drunk."

"You mean like a stud and his wife having their naughty way with me?" she mused.

"Exactly."

"But that did happen," she replied with a sultry smile.

"It did," said Ranma, blinking. "When?"

"Just now," pointed out Queen Venus. "What did you think we were doing before we got into the bath?"

"And it was fun!" smiled Nabiki.

Ranma just blinked, before putting his hands under the water. "Is that where my clothes went?"

Nabiki just leaned back. "Man, this is some good shit. Remind me to set up some trade for liquor." Her eyes opened wide as she turned to the Queen. "Oh, you should try some Jurai Fire Wine. It ... it's a little sweet, but it packs one hell of a kick."

Ranma continued to try and focus. "Wait-wait-wait, there was something I wanted to do at four in the morning," he mused.

"Another go?" asked Queen Venus. "My, I'll have to arrange to have you as my official consort."

"I offer very reasonable rates," smirked Nabiki.

"Nah-nah-nah, that wasn't it," he said. "Where are my pants?"

"I think they're on the balcony," said Queen Venus. "You wanted to know where your pants were at four in the morning?"

"Oh-oh-oh!" smiled Nabiki. "I know!"

"But she just told me where my pants are," stated Ranma.

"Not that, baka," smirked Nabiki. "You wanted to see the nebula!" She then grabbed her refilled glass. "To the Crab Nebula!"

"To the Crab Nebula!" shouted Ranma and Queen Venus, before they finished off their drinks!

As Ranma refilled his drink, he turned on the ceiling projector. "Um ... zoom in on the constellation Taurus, at location Alpha-7."

The skyscape shifted quickly, zooming in on a particular grouping of stars, before narrowing some more to show ... a star.

"I thought nebulas and red giants were different?" mused Queen Venus.

Ranma and Nabiki could only stare, the effects of the alcohol temporarily forgotten. "That's impossible," muttered Ranma. "That nebula was only a thousand years old when we left. How could it be a star again?"

"It can't, Ranma-kun," whispered Nabiki. "The only way it could still be a star ... is if it hadn't exploded yet."

The two slowly paled as the realization hit them. The only way that the Crab Nebula wouldn't be there instead of a red giant ... was if they were not in the future ... but the past.

* * *

Within the corona of Sol, two beings were gathering their energies. Their presence masked from those that could seek and harm them, they merely bided their time. The two were the newest among the Dark Gods, beings of immense power who sown secretly into the star and hidden by the power of Chaos.

One was a wavy line of black energy, slowly growing. Another was a growing snake-like beast, the skin the color of jade.

_Soon, we shall waken; my dark bride Metallia._

_Yes, my jade mate Orichalcum. Soon, we shall rain down death upon those of Order in this system._

And thus they returned to sleep, waiting for their time to strike.


	10. No Need for Plans

**No Need for Destiny**

**Chapter 10**

**No Need for Plans**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

* * *

As the sun continued its early morning rise over the skies of Selene, the Queen of Selene and the Queen of Venus were enjoying an early morning brunch. Though both looked like death warmed over due to the fact that the first night of the party had just completed, the details of their discussion were of the most serious of acts.

"This is most disturbing," said Serenity.

"Agreed," said Venus. "Even they believed that they had been sent to their future, and not their own distant past."

"And they just now noticed that this red giant was there instead of a nebula?" she asked, disbelief in her voice.

Venus sighed. "They were saving such an event for when they returned home. And do remember that Jurai has labeled large sections of space as off-limits due to our own emergences as galactic powers, as well as others. So it is as much as a shock and attack to them as it is to us.

"I do wonder however, why Sailor Pluto has not warned us of such an event."

"She won't, even if ordered to," sighed Serenity. "Her duty is to protect the time stream, but she is allowed to warn us of natural disasters. The very fact she has not warned us of this could very well mean we will sooner or later face an enemy who will destroy the magical umbrae supporting the Kingdoms."

"Except for Earth," Venus sadly said, noticing the half-Earth peeking still over the horizon.

"It was the only natural biosphere here when our ancestors arrived," said Serenity.

"So what can we do?" asked Venus. "We could import the technology that they use to create biospheres, but will it be enough? All it would take to destroy ours would be the death of the Royal Line."

Serenity nodded. "I will see what I can get from Sailor Pluto about a possible time frame. But we should not only increase our military strength, but back-up the environmental systems on our worlds."

"Before they went to study the Crab Star," said Venus, "I mentioned part of the Treaty to them, stating about building a joint research post in the Alpha Centauri system. Perhaps it would be best to make this place large enough to hold survivors, should our efforts fail."

Serenity nodded. "We have over seventy billion people in Sol, Venus," she said. "Could they actually construct such a place in whatever time we have?"

"I'm certain that Seniwa would support it," said Venus. "They went to the Crab Star to see how much time we have."

"It wouldn't be against regulations to pray that the answer is a few million years, would it?" asked Serenity.

"Not at all," said Venus. "But I do fear we will have to tell the other rulers."

"That won't be pretty," grumbled Serenity. "I'll see about setting up the meeting after the festivities end. I'm sure if we offer another party afterwards, it'll help take off the pressure a bit."

"Perhaps," said Venus. "But learning that the planet you rule will soon either be a lifeless spec of dirt or a floating ball of gas, it won't be a happy ending, no matter what."

"Better have more liquor on hand then," sighed Serenity.

"But there was some good news last night," smiled Venus.

"And that would be?"

"I nailed Ranma."

"WHAT?" Queen Serenity yelled, nearly spitting out her drink.

"I did," smirked Venus.

"But what about his lovely wife?" asked Serenity, not believing what she had heard.

"Oh she has such slender and soft hands, and makes the cutest noises when she has an orga—"

"What are you, mad?" yelled Serenity.

"Hell no, that was the best time I've ever had in the sack," smirked the Queen of Love. "He was even better than that General that visited from Neptune."

"I don't care if he—really? Better than General Shell?"

"Much," smirked Venus, seeing the former shock and anger turn to intrigue. "The guy seemed to know the female form like a true Master of the Art of Sex."

"Well, they have been married for ten thousand years," offered Serenity, not knowing of Ranma's gender curse. "Odds are he would have learned something about pleasing his partner. I'm just shocked that a married couple would do such a thing."

"Oh don't be a prude," said Venus. "For some, monogamy is perfect. For others, it is the more the merrier. I fall into the latter category, while you fit into the former."

"There is nothing wrong with monogamy."

"I never said there was," smirked Venus. "I just said it wasn't for me at the moment."

She stood up, wiping her lips with the napkin provided, the meal finished. "I'm going to get some sleep before the party begins later on. Afterwards, we can discuss your sex life if you want."

"You joke at a time like this?" said the shocked Queen.

"I have to," offered Venus. "We can do nothing at the moment, and I've already sent word to the proper channels to begin a military buildup as well as order the machinery from Jurai and Seniwa to start a backup to the magical umbrae. My accountants are already looking into where we can gather funds for the research project in Alpha Centauri. For now, I've done all I can. And should I die tomorrow, I'd rather have some enjoyable last moments. Wouldn't you?"

Serenity could only look away as her friend left. "Maybe after I have ensured my people will survive this coming storm."

* * *

"This is bad," muttered Nabiki, going over the readings that their probe was sending back to PI as they orbited the star that would one day explode to form the Crab Nebula. Their ship had exited into normal space outside the gravitational range of the huge star before them. "The hydrogen in the shell outside the core is reaching low levels. I don't think this star as many centuries left."

Ranma sighed. "These readings are narrowing our time window. We'll be lucky to have a few thousand years if this is right."

"All those people," muttered Nabiki.

"We'll save all we can," whispered Ranma, taking his wife's hands, their earlier bout of alcohol induced hysteria replaced thanks to some medicine to negate the effects of the drug. For the moment, they needed to work with clear heads.

"This just sucks," growled Nabiki. "We finally make it home, to discover we'll be witnesses to the greatest humanitarian disaster never to be recorded! These people weren't even recorded by the ancient empires of Earth, and Atlantis was just a legend in our time. Hell, you think someone would have found something on those worlds in our time to know people once lived there!"

"Where?" asked Ranma. "From what you told me, Mars was a giant sand storm at times, Venus's atmosphere would have burned anything out, and the sun would have scorched anything remaining on the moon. Where else could they have looked?"

"I don't know!" cried out Nabiki. "I ... I just don't want to see so many people killed by something we might be able to stop!"

"We'll do what we can," whispered Ranma, taking Nabiki into a strong hug. "I know we might not be able to save everyone. But we'll do what we can."

"How can we explain this to Junpei?" she sobbed. "We need to station military divisions in the Centauri systems! We need to establish a massive bio-construct. There's so much we have to do, and we don't even know how long before it happens!"

"It'll be all right," he said, trying to console the woman. Inside however, he was just as distraught as she was, even as his mind tried to come up with some sort of act that would require such a withdrawal or massive die-out in Sol. "We know we have at least sixty three hundred years before our time," offered Ranma. "And since it hasn't exploded into the nebula yet on this end, we still have hope.

"Well," sniffed Nabiki, "that does offer us that it hasn't happened for a while. The Sumer civilization in Mesopotamia won't arise for a while."

Ranma nodded. "So we have some time. I mean, how long does it take before something becomes lost as even a myth? We know Earth survives, and they had to have left some record."

"**We have finished calculating the time before the Star will achieve supernova status, as well as will be viewable in the year indicated by Lord Kuramitsu, from Earth."**

The two turned to the holographic interface, still showing the data coming from the star. "Go ahead, PI," said Ranma, as the dual voices of the two Space Trees responded.

"**Time will be approximately nine thousand, two hundred, and fifty seven years, Earth Standard calendar before the nova explosion can be witnessed from the Sol System."**

"Not much time," sighed Nabiki. "Not much at all."

"It'll have to do," said Ranma. "PI, forward the resource request and all of our information to the proper authorities within Jurai and Seniwa who have the authorization."

"**Understood."**

"So we're roughly now ten thousand years in the past," mused Nabiki.

Ranma nodded. "Well, I guess this means will eventually get to go home."

"Assuming we don't fuck up and prevent ourselves from being born."

"We'll work on that when we get to it," he chuckled. "We better get back to Sol. As soon as Junpei reads that report, I have no doubt he'll want to meet with us and the rulers of Sol."

"You think we can save them all?"

"We'll certainly try," stated Ranma with absolute conviction. "We will certainly try."

* * *

"Are you certain?" asked the Emperor of Jurai, sitting on his throne, and communicating over a secured line to PI.

"Sadly, yes," sighed Ranma, rubbing his temples. "We have no idea what time frame we have, but we need to begin building and stationing of troops now. The leaders here have agreed to keep the information about this to themselves, not even telling their children. We have no idea where the attack will come from, so we're taking every precaution."

"By Tsunami," said Junpei, "do you know the firepower necessary to scour life from a system as powerful as Sol?"

"It doesn't need to be much," said Ranma. "The magical bio-constructs are mainly anchored by the Royal Lines. Kill them, and the constructs will slowly begin to fail. Give it a year, and they'll collapse completely."

"Well, that explains the massive teraforming and biosphere support systems you've requested," said Junpei, looking over the list. "There are several fleets I can rotate through Alpha Centauri during the construction of the research center. I can claim it is in response to several detections that discontent elements threatening to destroy it. If we make them joint exercises, it will appease several of the factions against our cooperation, offer proof we are not enemies."

Ranma nodded. "It would offer us a faster method to transfer survivors to the base. But even pushing our subspace pocket generation systems, it'll be pushing it."

"Are their any local life forms in Alpha Centauri that we should be worried about?"

Ranma shook his head. "There are a few solid planets, but they're mostly deserts, not enough water to offer life, and the environments don't offer much in the way even for inorganic life. But I still would like to avoid using the planets there. Last thing we need is an unknown making itself known. I would suggest several survey teams to fully study those worlds."

"Agreed," said Junpei. "The scientific community has been knocking down my door for permission to study the sealed territories. I can offer them this at least. But keeping such a construct quiet will be hard."

"Then we don't," said Ranma. "We could make it into an eventual resort system after the first phase is complete. Then we simply say that afterwards, the three parties will turn the system into a resort for all three to gather, relax, and work out further agreements. It'll be a neutral territory."

"Could work," mumbled the Emperor. "Where do the Sol rulers stand on these issues?"

"They said to do what I feel is best," he muttered. "Do we even have the resources to pull this off?"

"Barely," said Junpei. "By ourselves, we wouldn't. We can only hope for the time needed.

"I'll make these proposals to the Royal Senate and see what they say. Most of these requests will require their approval."

"Same here," said Ranma. "You know, whoever said being the ruler was easy, never had to deal with this much red tape."

"We aren't dictators," said Junpei.

"It'd be easier some times if we were."

* * *

"Do you think it was one of us?" asked Endymion.

"One of us?" asked Queen Nova.

"That wiped everything out," supplied Endymion. "I mean, hell, our planet was reduced to barely being loose tribes once again, little to no magic, and no trace of our kingdoms."

"Not likely," said Queen Saturn. "None of us would bother wiping everything out. Trust me, I know my military strategy, and whatever did that ... will do that ... whatever ... was not a military force. It was a plague of death and destruction, for no other purpose than such."

"She's right," said Queen Neptune. "Mutually assured destruction aside, whatever happened left no one to pick up the pieces. We can at least assume that whatever will attack us has no other intent than to wipe us out."

"So what now?" asked Queen Jupiter. "Do we prepare to die? Do we prepare to live?"

"Why is everyone looking at me?" asked Queen Pluto. "My daughter is charged with the Gates of Time now."

"Can't Queen Serenity make her talk?" asked Endymion. "I mean, her ancestor made the rule, surely she can alter it."

"It is not that simple," said Pluto.

"Then do explain," asked Queen Mercury, as she sipped on her wine.

Queen Pluto sighed. "Very well, think of the Gates of Time as a lens. Now, this lens can see very well into any ordered event, events that destiny deem to happen no matter what, such as environmental disasters, and certain processes which follow a basic law of Order.

"But the lens can be confused, fogged over, as it were. These are events that are chaotic in nature. The more chaotic these events are, the harder they are to see by the Gates. In fact, if the perpetrator of these events carries with them an aura filled with nothing but chaos, then their actions will be all but invisible to the Gates."

"What about time travel?" asked Saturn. "Can she not go back to our time and warn us?"

"Then we get into issues about how if we know the future, is it still the future," said Pluto, lifting up her drink to take a large sip. "By Serenity, I'm glad I don't have to watch that damned thing. Even it has its own rules, and one cannot tell their past self something that couldn't be learned otherwise from the Gates themselves. So it'll prevent her from warning us of what really happens."

"Well fuck," said Endymion.

"That's another option," mused Venus.

The others gave a weak laugh at that.

"So what can we really do?" asked Nova. "How can we prepare for something we can't know about, without becoming the very thing we fear?"

"Be vigilant, observe caution, and enjoy each day as if it was our last," said Endymion. "Personally, I plan to spend more time with my son."

Nova nodded. "Little Beryl has been wanting to see the snowy mountains north of the castle. Maybe now is the time to see them."

"And what of this shelter being considered for Alpha Centauri?" asked Queen Jupiter.

"Would a new royal line need to be created there?" asked Endymion. "I mean, I figured you all would keep the Serenity Line as your rulers. But the Earth survivors would never accept that. Hell, many still are paranoid about the other kingdoms."

"Sad but true," said Queen Nova. "The good news about the recent negotiations with the Seniwa/Jurai group has alleviated this somewhat. After all, a group that can wipe you out without a second thought tends to put worthless fears into the proper perspective."

"This will not be easy," said Queen Mars. "If anything, we must also prepare for the stupidity of the survivors. They will most likely bicker among themselves, trying to claim more of the refuge for their own whims rather than work together at such a time. If we have survivors of the Royal Lines, some of the populous might not accept a new ruler, even with consent."

"Never underestimate the human capacity for stupidity and selfishness," said King Endymion.

"Sadly also true," sighed Queen Nova.

"So all we can do is hope for the best, plan for the worst?" asked Queen Neptune.

"It would seem that way," said Queen Pluto.

"No matter what, we must ensure the legacy we have made of this system, from the time our ancestors arrived, does not get lost in the annuls of history," said Queen Serenity.

The others slowly nodded.

* * *

Queen Venus sat in a room of the Royal Physician's Office, awaiting her test results.

It had been roughly a month since that fateful meeting at the Moon Palace, since the day they had discovered that in the future, their system would nearly be purged of all life.

But there was a bright sign on the horizon, aside from the fact that Refuge was now under construction and likely to be completed in five years. That bright sign was symptoms many women dreaded: morning sickness being chief among them.

It wasn't as if she didn't know who the father was. There had only been one man whom she shared a bed with in the last years, longer since her last liaison with the opposite sex had been when she was still the Senshi of Venus, and not its Queen.

Truthfully, she didn't know how she was going to tell him; after all, it had been the furthest thing on any of their minds during the ordeals of that week.

Of course, the pressures of an ensuing death did little to quell a drunken libido. She supposed it had something to do with the rise of the mating instinct in situations where death was imminent.

Or it could be that time and life had to go on, and they wanted anything else to think of besides that gruesome destiny.

She did enjoy herself, and she did have an emotional connection, so it wasn't like it had been simply sex. And she did invite them for a 'reunion' of sorts when they returned to Sol once again. Since the offering had been reciprocated, it hadn't been a meaningless fling for them either.

"I do need to tell him, though," she said, leaning back in the chair she was sitting in, waiting for the doctor to return.

He did deserve to know after all. It wasn't like they had planned this.

But she wasn't about to let this end. No, she wanted this child. It didn't matter to her who the father was, or even if the father could be a father. She wanted this child because she ... wanted a child. After all, her fondest memories, even when the duty of Senshi fell to her upon her grandmother's death ... was with her own mother.

And she did want a daughter. It had to be a daughter; the first born of any Royal Line was always female, something about the need for a Senshi and influence of the planet's mana, or something along those lines. She wanted someone to raise, to guide, and to experience the universe with.

Of course, she wasn't looking forward to some things that she had experienced when she had visited the then Sailor Mercury, as her daughter was born.

Senshi magic did not protect you from the smell of a dirty diaper.

But source of nookie and a bouncing baby girl aside, she did acknowledge one dark component about it all: she needed an heir, someone who would assume the throne when her time came, and would keep the mana tap for their world open, so that life could exist.

"My child's life will not be reduced to such a trivial thing..." she muttered.

"That is always good to hear an expecting mother to say," smiled the doctor, as he entered the room.

"So I am with child," she said.

He nodded, looking over the data. "Yes, a very healthy child, I might add. We have a genetic reconstruction ready for you to observe," he said, as an image formed on his desk.

"I love her hair," said Queen Venus, as an adult image of her future child formed in the hologram. "Though her bust-line could use some shifts..."

The doctor coughed into his hands. "It is too early to make those types of changes at this point," he said.

Queen Venus sighed. _Darn, I was really hoping she'd inherit that from her father._ "I love the eye color," she mused. Blue was much better than the black she had. "Her hair is a little blonder than mine; must get that from her father as well. Reflexes are good, and..."

She stopped, turning to face the doctor as certain bits of information that scrolled at the bottom of the image caught her attention. "Are these correct?" she asked hesitantly.

"That is something I wanted to talk to you about," he said, holding up a data pad. "We ran a series of tests, and felt we needed to run them again. As you can see; certain results ... well, they can't be right."

She sat back down in her seat, her legs feeling very weak, as she read the results of the tests. _These ... these can't be right._

_If they are..._

* * *

Chibi-Ranma sighed as he floated in the vacuum among the stars.

His love was destined to die. It was as simple as that.

It wasn't that death itself bothered him. During his stays with his birth mother, he had seen many beings come to destroy her temple for the flimsiest of reasons.

But he hadn't loved them. Sure, he cared for their wasted lives to believe that attacking his Mother's Temple would do something. But he hadn't known them or loved them.

Not like Sailor Saturn.

"And I can't tell her," he sighed. "I can't tell her that her world, her people, her very way of life ... is doomed to die out."

As much as he wanted to tell her, to warn her, his parents had sadly been right. The less people who knew about this, the less chance that whoever did this would be alerted to what they were doing. He knew about the possible paradoxes that could be created by what his parents were attempting to do. Sailor Saturn would be told in time, but now was not that time.

And if he did, what would it change? Nothing, sadly. She would have that weight upon her shoulders.

No, he wanted her to be happy for as long as she could be.

He hated the fact that someone was going to take someone very dear to him ... from him. He had searched for what he felt now for the Senshi of Silence, for as long as he had been alive, ever since he noticed what Mikumo and Miyuki. How long was he supposed to look?

He didn't want two wives. He didn't want a myriad of relationships. He just wanted one woman, one woman that he could love for eternity, someone who would stand by his side, loving him as well. He wanted what his half-brother and step-sister had.

"Am I to always be alone?" he wondered. "Can I not save this love I have found, or am I forced to lose it?

"She isn't a standard mortal by any means," he continued debating. "Sure, her life is enhanced by their magic, but still, she is not a standard mortal.

"Can I do nothing to save her?" he wondered. Sure, he wasn't able to tell her outright what his parents and family now knew. He couldn't tell her that sometime in the next ten thousand years, her system would be purged of most life.

"I have to help her," he said, his hand clenched, nearly having his nails cut into the palm of his hand. "I have to give her the best chance she has to survive."

Sure, he couldn't tell her, but he was never forbidden from making her stronger in what ways he was limited to.

* * *

Sailor Saturn stood in the gardens of Saturn Palace, waiting for her love to return to her.

He had been distant these last few weeks, his mind elsewhere.

She didn't know what could do such to the child of a Goddess, nor did she wish to guess.

But she did wish that he trusted her enough to tell her what troubled him.

_Is this what true love is? Does this mean I am in love with him?_

_It has been so long. And I can admit I was very lonely until he came into my life._

_But with him ... I can admit what my heart wants, I can admit to what my mind now knows. And I can admit ... that what I wish ... is to be with him forever. _

_If not for the damned law, I would take him as my husband now._

_But I have to wait._

_I will wait. For him, I would wait an eternity, as long as I knew he would wait for me at the end of it._

_But why do I feel this way about him? I have known him for such a short time, and yet I feel as if my place is with him. Does this mean ... that he is my other, the other side of my soul, the key to my heart?_

"Do you always drift off like that when you think?"

She blinked, as she turned to face the dual-colored eyes of the very man she was thinking about. "Chibi-Ranma!"

He cringed at that. _I really need to try and think of a new name. But with how they act, I doubt going by Chaotica would be a good idea._

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked with a hint of worry.

"Not really," he said. "But you think at my age, I would have a name beside Little Ranma," he said, chuckling slightly.

"Can I call you Ran then?" she asked.

He smiled, noticing how it cheered her up. "I will only let you call me that."

She nodded happily, before she relaxed. "So, why the sudden visit?"

"Training."

"Training?" she asked with surprise.

He nodded. "I have permission to begin your training in the ways of Lighthawk and Infinity School," he added, surprised at the name he used. _Infinity School? I know we use Anything Goes, but where in the Galactic Core did I get such a stupid name?_

"That sounds like a powerful school of fighting," said Saturn in awe.

He could only blink at that. _Dad is right; it really is all in how you present it._

"So, you really think I could master it someday?" she asked. She certainly wasn't in a hurry to test out her skills, especially if powerful beings like him and his father laid in wait outside of the safety of Sol and the other aligned Senshi systems. But the training would mean she'd get to spend long hours with him, training along side him, having him correct her moves...

"Are you okay?" he asked, as he noticed her face become very red.

"I-I'm fine," she finished, shaking the perverted images from her head. "When can we begin?" she asked, smiling.

"Right now if you would like."

She nodded again. "Oh, and before you leave, my mother wanted to talk to you about ghople and possibly importing them. She wants to serve them at the next Social Dinner we have."

She didn't see him cringe at this, nor see his eyes as he recalled an incident when he was younger.

_It'll never leave me alone, will it?_

_Then again, I am the one that gave her, her first taste of it._

_I still say it is a good meal._

_But why the Hell is that show still on the air! Damn reruns..._

* * *

"You can not be seriously considering this, my Queen," said an exasperated Sailor Pluto, having just heard Queen Serenity's plan.

"And may I ask why not?" she responded. "Of the Kingdoms, I am the only one either without an heir or one on the way. Should I not take advantage of a possible windfall and seek a prime candidate to help sire an heir?"

"You are not talking about prime candidates," said Sailor Pluto. "You are talking about a married man whom the Gates of Time cannot track."

"And your point would be?"

Pluto could only blink. "I can't believe we're even having this conversation."

"We are, and I have not changed my mind," said Serenity. "Aside from his inability to be seen by the Gates, as well as the fact he is originally from the future of Earth, do you have any other reasons against my choosing of him?"

"BUT ... HE ... IS ... MARRIED!" yelled Pluto.

Serenity shook her head, before handing Pluto a folder. "I want you to take a look at the latest test results for the unborn child that Queen Venus is carrying."

Pluto looked over the information, seeing mainly what she expected.

That was, until she looked at the power readings. "That ... this is not possible," she said in awe.

Of the Royal Line, or to be truthful, any line which is born with the ability to use magic, the energy necessary for it forms during the development of the fetus within the womb. As such, measurements could be taken to determine the potential of a child, and even if there were abnormalities in the developing child's magical abilities that needed to be corrected.

And the developing princess's energies were well within acceptable parameters ... for an eight year old prodigy. Considering the fetus was only three months along, to say that result was astounding was an oversight. "These results must be wrong."

"They aren't," said Serenity smirking. "Right now, Queen Venus is carrying perhaps one of the most powerful Senshi in existence, and the potential to perhaps even go further than any before her.

"That alone should be enough for you to drop any qualms you have about my pursuing this."

"Perhaps," said Pluto, still in awe. _What potential there is here! And all of this due to the paternal influence, according to the scans. _

_But why? What allows him to offer this? I know Chibi-Ranma should have this effect, if for nothing else than the fact that he is a child of a Goddess._

_But could this be the true potential of Ranma Kuramitsu himself? I will need to have their blood tested myself to ensure that this is not a false reading. For all we know, his own changed structure might be altering the test results._

"There is something more, isn't there?"

"I don't know what you mean," said Serenity, looking off to the side.

Pluto had long since grown to know when her Queen was lying to her, having spent some time with her before she became the current Queen Serenity. _But what could have..._ "Queen Venus told you about her experience with them, didn't she?"

"..."

Pluto blinked as her friend and Queen slowly became red in the face. "VIDEO?"

Serenity sighed dreamily. "You should have seen it. It was a bit weird with them being slightly drunk at the time, but you could see the true passion, the desire... It was poetic imagery in motion..."

"You watched a damn porno staring your best friend and two ambassadors..." muttered Pluto.

"Be that as it may," said the embarrassed Serenity, "I have considered my options in this matter very careful, despite the obvious benefits to just give into my hormones.

"With the coming storm of death," she said with a heavy sigh, "I must do what is best not only for my Kingdom and its subjects, but for all of Sol at large. And to do that, I must ensure that not only do I have a strong heir, but one who will be able to deal with that storm if it occurs during her reign."

"You know I cannot say anything more than what the Gates show me."

"I know this all too well," said Serenity. "I spent several days discussing this with your mother, and she stood at the Gates the longest of any Pluto. I know well the limits it places upon you, as well as the rules governing it, placed upon by my own line."

"Are you certain he will even agree to this?" asked Pluto. "From what I have gathered, Queen Venus has yet to inform him of his impending fatherhood via her. How will he react to your request to carry his child? How will Lady Nabiki react?"

"I doubt she will react too poorly, considering his current record and her acceptance of such a thing," said Serenity. "But it doesn't mean I will do so without their permission.

"I have called them here from Alpha Centauri. They should be here within the hour. At which point, I plan to make my request," said Serenity.

"I can't talk you out of this?" asked Pluto.

"No, I have made up my mind," said Serenity. "I do find though I will be hesitant to inform the public of who the father is. I have no doubt that many in the Court may see it as an attempt for Seniwa to lay claim to Sol."

"That is entirely possible," agreed Pluto.

"It is yet another thing I will have to discuss with them upon their arrival," she sighed.

"Is this really your only option?"

Queen Serenity smiled. "No, but it is not only the best option I have, but the one that shall be the most enjoyable."

"I swear, you're becoming as bad as Queen Venus," murmured Pluto.

"Well, that recording didn't help, I can tell you that much," smirked Serenity. _And to think I was the one to say such a thing would never change about me._

"Then there is no way I can talk you out of this?"

"Not a one," smiled Serenity. "Of course, if you don't agree with me, go watch the recording. I have it cued up over here," she finished with an innocent smirk.

Pluto sighed. "Not like you'll let me go without seeing it, will you."

"Not a chance."

"I swear, my Queen, you are becoming a pervert."

"Judge me after you see it," she said smiling, as she stood up. "Meet me at the landing bay when you finish. I wish to meet them for their arrival."

Pluto watched her leave, only shaking her head. "She makes it sound like he's a Kami in bed."

* * *

She almost skipped down the hallway to the landing bay. "Really, she needs to loosen up more. Even her mother wasn't that uptight."

Queen Serenity smirked as she paused. "Maybe she'll even search him out?

"Nah, she'll live in denial. I doubt she'd even know what to do."

Smiling as she saw PI lowering itself to the ground, she picked up her pace towards the bay. "Well, time to meet my prince."

Of course, she was a little bit worried. It wasn't everyday she asked a married man if she could carry his child.


	11. No Need for Preparations

**No Need for Destiny**

**Chapter 11**

**No Need for Preparations**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

* * *

Setsuna sighed as she continued to drink her tea, even as she heard over public radio that the second conference of the International Astronomical Union declared once again that Pluto was not a planet. _Fools, they have never even seen my world close-up, and yet they still judge it as such._

She could only fault them a little bit. It had been during the Great Fall that her planet had changed its orbit slightly, falling into Neptune's path afterwards.

But then ... the IAU never had that information. How could they? They had finally sent a probe to her planet a few years ago, and it would be years still before it could be anywhere near to make measurements.

Still didn't make it hurt any less.

"Never mind what those fools think," said a female voice that Setsuna was very familiar with. "It is a planet as far as the rest of the galaxy is concerned."

"That does little to settle my anger or pain, Lady Kuramitsu," said Setsuna.

"Please, I have always asked you to call me Nabiki," said the woman with long brown hair and an expensive ladies business suit, as she sat at the table, motioning for the waitress to come by.

Setsuna smirked at her attitude. "Well then, you could at least call me Setsuna. I go by that name in this life."

Nabiki nodded, as the waitress arrived, ordering her food. As soon as the waitress left, she continued their talk. "So, I take it our information was accurate, you were reborn, rather quickly I might add."

Setsuna nodded. "I was able to use my own powers to speed up the process after I used the Forbidden Technique.

Nabiki sighed. "Really, I would have assumed you would have asked for our help in such matters before you needed to do such a crazy move, or at the very least asked my husband's help to deal with the consequences to using such a technique. You know he has a knack for doing impossible things like that."

"I would prefer to limit your involvement in the timeline until the needed event occurred," said Setsuna.

"You mean Ranma-kun and I getting sent back in time."

"Correct," said Setsuna, as the waitress arrived with their tea.

"That happened a few days ago," said Nabiki. "Hard to believe I have lived this long."

"But you have."

"Did you know that we made arrangements earlier this eon to fix any shifts we might make in the history of our past?" asked Nabiki.

"You did?" inquired Setsuna, slightly startled. "I was unaware that anyone aside from I could manipulate time that way?"

"There are those above you, Setsuna-chan," smirked Nabiki. "One of them came to us around 1000 AD, and offered us an alliance, with the insurance that whatever we did would not negate our own existence, nor would it remove the event that sent us to where we ended up. In the long run, we made a great deal, considering the price was of little concern, and the benefits outweighed the drawbacks. Sure, we were not allowed to change some things, but what we could change..."

Setsuna blinked. "That ... is impossible."

"Not really," smirked Nabiki. "We met people who eclipse your own power."

"Such as?"

"Fishing for information?"

"I would be a fool to assume the Gates of Time can see all."

"Very true," remarked Nabiki.

"If you must know," said Nabiki, "we were made an offer by the other side."

"Demons?"

"So to speak," answered Nabiki. "It is more the fact that both sides represent the two pinnacles of order and chaos rather than good or evil."

"And you sided with chaos."

"My husband was once accused of being the avatar of such," said Nabiki. "In fact, did you not recently fight the Senshi of a star named Chaos?"

"She was anything but the pure form of Chaos," said Setsuna. "If you believed her mind, she made all the enemies we faced until then."

"Sad," added Nabiki. "To think young Godlings try and usurp such positions in their own names."

"You would know more about Gods and Demons than me."

"Also true," smirked Nabiki, as she enjoyed her tea.

"So then," said Setsuna, "may I ask what the purpose is of having your daughter stay in Juuban and move in with Makoto?"

"You may," smiled Nabiki.

Setsuna growled. She had to remind herself that this was the woman with whom she had patterned her interaction with the Inners with. "Then do explain."

Nabiki set down her tea, making certain to remind the waitress she needed a refill. "It is quite simple; Ranma-kun and I are planning a family reunion ... a complete family reunion."

Setsuna's eyes widened. "The entire Kuramitsu clan ... on Earth!"

"Yes," said Nabiki, as the waitress replaced her cup with a fresh one. "It has been a while, and considering that the Lost Ones have resurfaced, it seemed appropriate."

"But they don't even know!" pleaded Setsuna.

"I hope you aren't stalling for that Crystal Tokyo idea," murmured Nabiki. "I would have thought Queen Serenity's actions would have taught you to avoid such a order-centered paradise," smirked Nabiki

"I have done what I thought best," commented Setsuna.

"And this Chibi-Usa we have heard about?"

"She ... she was sworn to secrecy."

"And the Black Moon?"

"... I never said I was perfect."

"So you haven't told them what really happened?" asked Nabiki.

"... No."

"And why not?"

"Could they handle the truth?"

"You would never know unless you try," said Nabiki.

Setsuna sat there for a moment, contemplating Nabiki's comments. "Should I assume my child will be there as well?"

"Would they not be?"

Setsuna sighed once again, as she looked up, to see Nabiki gone, a very generous tip left behind, as well as payment for her tea. "Must she disappear like that?"

* * *

_In the past..._

"Can you not tell us the reason for such secrecy?" asked Ranma, as he, Queen Serenity, and his wife Nabiki, made their way through the passageways of Silver Tokyo Palace, towards the Royal chambers.

"I'm afraid what I wish to discuss can only be done so in my chambers," said Queen Serenity, hiding her blush by continuing to stay before the two Kuramitsu clan members as they walked towards her throne room.

"I must say you aren't putting us in a good frame of mind," said Nabiki, as she looked out the windows of the corridor they were passing through, seeing the slightly massive form of PI sitting in the docking area, its wooden form gleaming in the sunlight. "To be honest, I feel as if I am being asked to attend a war council meeting."

"Nothing quite that dark, I assure you, Lady Kuramitsu," said Serenity.

"Well then please give us a hint," said Ranma. "I love a surprise as much as the next person, but this is seriously starting to freak me out a bit."

Queen Serenity paused before the doors to the chambers she wanted to discuss things in. "While what I have to discuss with you is of importance, it is more of a personal nature, than a public one."

"Ranma-kun! Nabiki-chan!"

The trio paused, to see Queen Venus strutting down the corridor towards them. "I thought it was you!"

"Lady Venus," smiled Ranma, as he exaggerated a bow. "We have missed your company."

"How have you been?" asked Nabiki, hugging the girl slightly, before pulling back, her eyes focusing on the woman. "Something is different about you?"

"Well..." stumbled the Queen, trying to figure out how to explain her current 'condition' to the two before her.

Sadly, that was not to be needed, as the doors to the chamber opened as the group approached, allowing the sound of passionate sex to reach their ears, a sound all involved were very familiar with.

Serenity and Venus paled, the former because she hadn't thought Sailor Pluto would actually watch it in there, let alone at that volume. The latter because she didn't want to think how this would look to her lovers.

"How can that not hurt?" wondered Sailor Pluto aloud, her head tilted to the side, as she watched one particular scene that showed some of Ranma's flexibility with the Venus Queen.

"Lots of practice," said Ranma, smirking.

"EEK!" screamed Sailor Pluto, nearly reaching the high ceilings of the chambers, in her jump of shock.

"Great quality," said Nabiki, looking at the image still. "Can we get a copy?"

The Queens could only blink. "You aren't ... angry?" asked Venus.

"I used to do this to him all the time," smiled Nabiki, remembering the past. "Well, it was usually photos of him in his forms. Those sold really well."

"Even my male form?" asked Ranma, not taking his eyes off the scene, and not seeing the trio of Queens and Senshi mouth the word 'sold'.

"What can I say, dear; you were a wanted item to both the guys and girls, and not just in the respective forms for a hetero relationship," said Nabiki. "So that's why my back hurt when I woke up. We did get rather intoxicated that night."

Ranma nodded, his own memories of that night a little fuzzy, until they had remembered the Crab Star. "But why are we getting out of the hot tub? I mean, the only thing over there is that waterfall display and... Oh," he said, seeing the change from male to female, shocking Pluto. "Well, that explains that."

"He becomes a female?" squeaked Sailor Pluto.

"Jusenkyo curse," said Ranma. "Don't bother offering to cure it, it never works out, and I'm quite used to it by now."

"Very used to it," offered Nabiki, her face sporting a lecherous smirk. "So, your Highness, am I to assume that this porn staring me and my husband has something to do with the matters you wished to discuss."

"A little," Serenity chuckled weakly, her heart feeling the grip of fear and confusion, as the couple she had wanted to discuss her proposal with were currently critiquing their own sexual performance with the woman next to her.

Ranma nodded, turning his head back to look at the group, before something caught his eye. Narrowing them, he started to stare at Queen Venus, if to be more precise, her midsection. "Something you wanted to say first, Lady Venus?"

She could only giggle nervously a bit, playing with her hair. "Well ... um ... funny story."

* * *

"Stop that, Saotome," said Nabiki, glaring at her husband, as he was currently banging his head against a stone column, and creating a bit of a gouge in it.

"Why does this stuff happen to me?" he asked aloud, ignoring her request. "When did I become the stud of the universe?"

"What can I say," said Nabiki, "they want the best."

"Not funny."

"Wasn't meant to be," she said.

"So ... what do you want to do?" she asked, walking over to him, his head now resting against the column.

"Not sure," he said. "I know I want to be there for my child," he said.

"Might not be able to marry Venus," Nabiki said, leaning against the column. "I don't believe they practice polygamy in this system."

"I know."

"And Serenity did give a quick rundown why she wanted to have a child sired by you."

"I know."

"And Sailor Pluto did leave with a copy of the video, if my eyes weren't missing her slight-of-hand."

"Don't remind me," he said, preparing to start hitting the column again with his head, before Nabiki placed her hand between the target and his skull.

"Doing this won't help."

"Can't hurt, either."

"Ranma..."

"What am I to do?" he asked weakly, as if he had started to show his true age without any vitality.

"Up to you," she said. "We can't publicly claim the children, not with the possibility of it being seen as a way for Seniwa to gain influence or even control. I'm pretty sure some in the Jurai Senate might see this as a threat to Seniwa making a foothold in their territory."

"We?"

"They will be family, Ranma-kun, our family.

"Would you expect any less of me?" she asked.

"... No."

"They will have their own domains, we just can't take any active role as a parent, well, not a large one."

"I don't want to be that type of Dad," he said. "I still remember the hurt in Mikumo's eyes ... when he asked about his mother."

"I remember," she said solemnly.

"Am I going to have to do that to my own children some day?" he asked.

"We won't leave them, Ranma-kun," said Nabiki. "They ... just won't be company children," she said. "We already have children and grandchildren like that."

"Maybe..."

"And they can still receive their ships," said Nabiki. When PI had reached its mature age, the two trees had begun to develop their own seeds, powerful seeds that lost none of the power as they developed. Seeds ... that would become the ships of the descendants of the Kuramitsu clan.

It was yet another secret they were forced to keep from the Imperial family of Jurai. After all, there would be some who would stop at nothing to acquire Space Trees with the ability to not lose any potential in succeeding generations.

"I swore," Ranma started, sniffling a little. "I swore that I'd never leave my children like I had happen to me. I swore I wouldn't force them in martial arts, I swore I'd never force them to marry anyone, I swore I'd never take needless and stupid risks with their lives, and I swore I'd never be a fleeting memory in their minds."

He turned to her, eyes burning. "How can I be a parent to them if I can't say 'That is my child!' with pride despite whoever is near me?"

"Nothing in this life is ever easy, Ranma-kun," said Nabiki, her tone heavy. "But we continue, we grow. When we first came to this time, did you ever think you and I would be together?"

"..."

"Well, together and happy without me having some serious leverage over you?"

"No."

"And yet here we are, happily married for over ten thousand years. Hell, we are running a corporation that spans a good bit of the galaxy. The old me would have never thought you'd have the brains to do that."

"True."

"We will adapt, we will persevere, and we will not let any of our family go."

Ranma's eyes clouded a bit. _No, we have lost one too many as it is._

_Washu..._ "So what does my wise and generous wife suggest?" he said, trying to smile.

"They need our help, if not for a child, then for hope. And if we are to be parents to these children, we need to know what we are allowed to do, and how far we can go to be a parent to them."

"So ... you're suggesting I knock up the ruler of this system?"

"Perhaps," she said with a smile.

"... I really don't understand you at times."

"That is why our marriage still has its fire," she said, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Because if we knew everything about each other, then where would be the fun in continuing on?"

* * *

"You think it'll be okay?" asked Serenity, the two having gone to another room after Sailor Pluto had left, and Ranma had started banging his head against the pillar.

"Well, it is not everyday that the ruler of the Sol System asks him to give her a child," said Venus with sarcasm.

"Ha-ha," replied Serenity. "And I'm sure that you were just here by coincidence to tell him about your situation?"

"I have no knowledge of what you are implying," said Venus.

"... Did you plan to come here, knowing what I might be asking?"

"Actually, I felt an itch and wanted it scratched. I didn't know you'd be trying for the same thing," Venus said, looking at her. "What happened to my friend who was upset that I was sleeping with two people?"

Serenity blushed.

"Oh? Did the video change your mind?" asked Venus, smirking with a huge smile.

"Oh, be quiet," growled Serenity.

"My, my, become quite the girl of loose conviction, have we?"

"Quit teasing me," said Serenity.

"I can understand, you know," said the Venus Queen, as she turned to look out a window, seeing the scenery. "So much is expected of us, rulers of our domains, protectors of this realm. It is hard not to ... just want to cut loose, and live without living up to anyone's expectations."

"Venus..."

"What?" asked the Queen in question. "Do remember I was not always some flirty piece of fluff. I do have a mind, you know."

"Then the attitude?"

"I enjoy the looks," said Venus. "I mean, can you imagine the looks on the faces of everyone if they knew how deep I really was?"

Serenity giggled a bit at that, remembering a time when as Senshi, Venus had answered a question that had been stumping Mercury, and ended up with said girl passing out, followed by a weekend bender that the now-Queen of Mercury still refused to talk about.

"So you see, Serenity, I understand very well what you are going through," said Venus. "More so, given the recent upswing in pressure we are all feeling."

"Thank you," she said, hugging her friend.

"Don't think this means I plan to share a bed with you."

"WHAT?" yelled Serenity, backing away from Venus. "I don't like you like that!"

"I'm kidding," said Venus, giggling. "That would be ... well, weird."

"Well, that is nice to know."

"Eep!" squeaked the Queens, as they turned, spotting Ranma and Nabiki inside the doorway, the door open.

Nabiki chuckled a bit, before she dragged her husband inside, his mind still trying to deal not only with the girls wanting or having his children, other than his wife; but he now had that image Venus had just planted into his mind.

"Is he ... okay?" asked Venus.

"Hmm?" said Nabiki, as she turned to her husband, seeing the vacant look. "Oh, he's a bit overwhelmed. He'll be back with us in a bit.

"However," said Nabiki, "there are some things to talk about, such as the reasons for you wanting him to father a child with you," she said, pointing to Serenity. "And what we need to deal with for the little bundle of joy you're carrying," she said, pointing to Venus.

* * *

The four were sitting at a small table now, enjoying snacks, and considering their words.

"I know it does sound a little cold," said Serenity. "And I will admit my motives are not what they should be for the favor I ask.

"But in a position such as mine, I must consider the needs of my people first and foremost. I can promise that our child will not be a weapon, nor will she be used for a power struggle. But I need someone to be my heir, strong enough to weather the coming storm, should she assume the throne in my ... absence," she added.

"And you chose Ranma because of the tests on the child Venus is carrying," said Nabiki.

Venus nodded. "Her magic potential is off the scale, even at her young age. She has a chance to be the most powerful ruler of Venus since our ancestors founded these kingdoms."

Ranma sighed, finishing off his tea. "I still see this as all hasty," he said. "I mean, we don't even know if that potential will keep going after she's born. For all we know, he powers could simply disappear after she's born."

Venus shook her head. "I would know, a connection to those that have the power of Venus. She has a lot of potential, the planet is singing of it. Hell, plant-life on Venus is literally in full bloom, even where they shouldn't be. Her power is literally making the planet stronger."

"You need strong heirs," said Nabiki, finding this a little too close to the Amazon ideals for her liking.

"More than that," said Serenity. "If we die during this coming storm, the children will survive. They can depend on you two to guide them, help them govern, learn, and continue to help our people until we reach your time, and then they can lead them back here."

"You have a lot of faith in our abilities," said Nabiki.

"There are some thing that cannot be changed," said Venus. "If we were certain we could change what you know to be your past, then we wouldn't be building Alpha Centauri, would we."

Ranma solemnly nodded.

"They will not be told lies," said Serenity. "They shall know their parents, know the truth, even if the kingdoms at large can be told nothing. As you have stated, we are on a very rocky slope here."

"No shit," said Nabiki. "If the people in Jurai hear about this..."

"The father of my child is none of their business," said Venus.

"And the video?" asked Ranma.

"Not a public item," said Serenity, blushing.

"Pluto ran off with a copy," said Nabiki.

Venus chuckled a bit. "Told you she needed to get laid."

"Oh hush."

Ranma began to rub his forehead, not liking where this was going. He just wanted to be faithful to his wives ... wife. Was that so wrong?

* * *

She had just finished watching the video from the Gates of Time, not trusting security at the palaces. Well, she didn't trust them after the participants of said video had walked in on her as she was watching it.

So one portable viewer and a teleport to the Gates later, and she settled in to watch.

And now ... she could only smack her head against the side of the Gates, much like Ranma had been doing earlier to the pillar.

"Damn you, Serenity," she mumbled, trying to pound certain images out of her head.

"She knew this was going to happen," murmured Pluto. "She knew if I saw it, I'd get an itch.

"Bet my mother put her up to this..."

"And if I did?"

Pluto quickly turned around, her Garnet Staff at the ready, only to have it batted to the side by the Royal Garnet Staff.

"Sloppy, daughter," said Queen Pluto. "If I had been an intruder, you would be dead."

Sailor Pluto could only growl. "Did you put Serenity up to this ... this ... this farce?"

"Not at all," said Queen Pluto, looking like a slightly older version of her daughter. The only difference was that her hair was a lighter green, closer to that of the current Sailor Neptune. "She asked me for my advice, I gave it. I only suggested that she show you the video to ... spark that heart of yours."

"This had better not be another lame attempt at getting me married."

"You need an heir, dear," said Queen Pluto.

"There is a difference between helping me find a man and whoring me out like a piece of prized cattle."

"Okay then, I will drop my ... suggestions ... if you can name the last date you had."

"..."

"How about the last night out where you picked up a nice man."

"..."

"Woman?"

"MOTHER!"

"Had to check dear," said Queen Pluto. "Nothing wrong if you—"

"MOTHER!" Sailor Pluto growled out, nearly bending her staff within her grip.

"I'm just saying," said Queen Pluto. Mentally, she was wiping her brow. The last thing she needed to deal with was the same troubles that Queen Neptune and Uranus were going to have to deal with, when certain ... issues ... came out to their ears. But those two Senshi were very careful, and far be it from her to spoil their love.

"Anyway, you aren't getting any younger."

"So that gives you the right to plan this debacle?"

"No dear," she answered, her voice more somber. "The fact that we cannot take such chances does.

"We both know something very bad is coming along, and despite the best efforts of those two, it won't save us. We are a doomed people."

"We'll survive!" cried Sailor Pluto. "Alpha Centauri—"

"Is a life boat," said Queen Pluto. "And a life boat is only good when the ship is going down. No matter what, this system will suffer, and the survivors will have to flee, never to return until time catches up to where those two disappeared from."

She turned to face her daughter, a sad look on her face. "Even if we can't see it with this," she said, pointing to the Gates, "we know this to be true."

"So? Should we stop fighting it?"

"Never," said Queen Pluto. "But neither should you deny yourself a life. In the end, it is the good times that will carry us forward.

"And if I can give my daughter a chance to enjoy life, and move beyond this wall of ice you seen to have carved around you, then it will do me well in my own last hours."

"Mother..." said Sailor Pluto weakly. "We will survive."

"It doesn't matter if we do, dear, as long as the people do," she said. "If you want to, go to that young man—"

"Mother, he's older than you."

"And if I didn't have your father, I'd be there in a heartbeat," said Queen Pluto.

"Like I needed that image in my head," said Sailor Pluto.

"As I was saying," said her mother, glaring at her. "Go to him, and ask for a night. If for nothing else, than to have the experience. Time is a luxury we are running out of. So live this life we have to the fullest."

"If I do this, and I do mean if," she said, glaring at her mother, "it will be because I want to."

"I never said it wouldn't be dear," said Queen Pluto, hiding her own smirk, as she teleported away. _The things a woman has to do for grandchildren. I swear, that girl is almost as cold sometimes as a Mercury Senshi attack._

* * *

Ranma stared at the stars over the Moon Palace, the Earth sitting low on the horizon, as he tried to figure out his lot in this life.

"Kami-sama, it's worse than Nerima," he muttered. There, they fought over him, and he could get some peace and quiet when they knocked each other out.

Here, they were okay with sharing, and it was beginning to creep him out.

It made him consider a few things he had been avoiding since he had found out about the Crab Star; namely, the mess in Nerima that awaited him when time caught up.

Shampoo. She was bound to him by some honor, he could see that. If nothing else, there was probably something worse than Jusenkyo hanging over her head if she didn't bring him back. And while he could send her anywhere to spare her that, the fact is she valued her own form of honor just as much as he did.

Ukyo. Now there was a problem waiting to be dealt with. He had tried treating her as 'old Ucchan', and that did nothing. She still saw him as some fantasy, and even now, he was a bit creeped out at how fast she went from kill to love. But her old man had screwed her life up almost as much as his did. Hell, he'd be surprised if Ukyo didn't have a fiancé or two waiting for her, perhaps a fiancée as well—his own Pops had done something similar, even before Jusenkyo, and the panda ended up a pile of bruises for it when that little tidbit showed up.

Kodachi. Well ... maybe he had the stuff to cure a Kuno. Maybe then she'd wise up and leave him alone. She may have been cute, but he wasn't about to play Russian Roulette with that gun.

Akane. Now there was a problem. Sure, he loved her ... then. But did he really know her. Hell, she wouldn't know him when he returned. She would expect to see a brash, arrogant jock with the IQ equal to the number of stations offered on the Tendo's cable or less.

She wouldn't expect to see the bright mind of a company man, a warrior, and a father of children with her own sister. No, that was not what she would expect.

Could she love him? Did he even want to try? Hell, he was still unable to do anything on the anniversary of the day Washu had to seal her mind once again.

He was happy. But he could still feel the old ties of his former life on Earth pulling on him from ten thousand years in the future.

"Rough day?"

He turned, spotting Sailor Pluto standing off to the side. _I must be out of it if I didn't sense her getting here._ "You could say my mind is a little torn at the moment, yes."

"I understand," she said, moving to stand beside him, as she too cast her eyes to the stars. "You are also contemplating the ties in the present that are developing."

"It'd be easier if they just asked me if I had an available son," muttered Ranma.

"They saw you, they liked you, and they chose you."

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered. "Story of my life."

"These are strained times," she said. "And they are seeking whatever happiness they can find before the storm finds us."

Ranma slowly nodded.

"Care to talk?" she asked, looking at him.

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, talking would be good right about now."

"May I ask where your wife is?" asked Sailor Pluto, as the two slowly made their way into his room.

"She wanted to use PI's sensors to scan Venus," said Ranma as he plopped down onto a comfortable chair. "She wants to ensure we ... I ... didn't do anything harmful to them."

"You're human, why would you?"

"I'm also gifted by three Goddesses," said Ranma, "perhaps the oldest ones out there. I'm not certain what that'll mean."

"I take it Nabiki was gifted as well."

Ranma nodded. "It ... it's a long story, something I can't say, not until certain things are done. I can't risk those things being disturbed anymore, no matter what harm it causes me."

She nodded, understanding the depths such a duty entailed. "You are doing the right thing then, ensuring the unborn child will not be harmed."

Ranma nodded. "To be honest, we're still not sure about this power you seem to be able to tap into. I'll probably have to take these readings to Tokimi. I figure she'll be able to at least understand this."

"Questioning magic?"

"You're asking the guy with a magical curse?" Ranma asked with sarcasm.

"Point."

"I just want to understand," he said, "especially if my bloodline is involved in it."

She nodded at that.

The two sat in silence for a moment, Ranma wondering if he should start drinking, before crushing that idea, remembering both how his old man acted, and what had happened the last time he allowed himself to become drunk.

Sailor Pluto was just watching him, as if she was trying to understand him, dissect him. "Will you do as my Queen has asked?" she started.

Ranma looked back out the window. "I don't know yet."

The silence returned for a bit, before he stood up, and walked over to her. He kneeled down, looking into her eyes, dissecting her as she had him.

And then he sighed. "You too?"

She blushed at that. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious...

"But I am not here to ask for a child."

"Just a night?" he asked, his eyes almost pleading for her to admit that it was a night at worst.

"Just a night," she admitted. _For now._

Ranma sighed, as he stood up. _Man, why is this happening to me?_ "We'll need to talk to Nabiki about this."

She nodded as she stood up, preparing to escort him to his ship, when he stopped. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said, looking around. "I felt something ... off, for a moment."

He looked around, as if trying to locate the source. "I felt it a moment ago, but it's like it's not there anymore."

Pluto nodded. "I did not sense anything. Are you sure?"

Ranma nodded, still looking around. "It was weak, whatever it was."

"Can you tell me what or where it might be?" she asked, slipping into her guardian role.

He shook his head slowly. "No, I can't," he said. "It was like a brief instant of killer intent, but then it just faded away, like it was never there."

"Would it be asking too much to ask if it might have been your imagination?"

Ranma slowly began to focus onto her once more. "Never was before. I guess we'll need to keep a better watch now. I think whatever is going to cause all of this to go to hell might just have noticed us."

* * *

Deep within the corona of Sol, two beings submerged themselves deeper within it, hiding themselves from all prying eyes, even those aboard PI.

"_That was close, my love. The Blessed One almost sensed our intent."_

The shadow turned to face the emerald mate. _"Time is all we need. When our time comes, they too will fall before our might._

"_There is no hope for those worlds, those systems, or the universe at large. When we rise, there shall be no salvation for them, other than the death we bring."_

"_Of course, beloved,"_ said the green menace.

* * *

There is a time in all life, when the first sin is said to occur: the sin of causing the pain a mother feels when her child is born. It is a sin no matter where you come from, your station in life, the class you are born into, or which religion you worship, is done by all.

"GET THIS THING OUTTA ME!" yelled Queen Serenity, as her contractions continued.

Yes, even royalty itself must experience this, no matter how good the pain killers are that they take.

"I warned you that you had better take the pain killers," said Venus, her attendants watching her own daughter as she held the hand of her friend. "I told you how bad it was. Hell, you watched that video."

"Bet you wish you had drugs now, huh?" taunted Nabiki, wiping Serenity's forehead.

"GIVE ME DRUGS!"

"Can't," mocked Venus. "You said 'I won't take any drugs for this. I want to experience childbirth in all its glory', right before you banned us from giving you any in case we felt pity or sadness for your suffering."

"I CHANGED MY MIND!"

"GIVE HER THE DRUGS!" pleaded Ranma, holding Serenity's other hand, as she proceeded to prove that no matter how tough the father may be, he should never let his wife hold his hand during labor unless she is numbed.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" yelled Serenity.

"YOU ASKED FOR THIS—ARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" yelled Ranma, falling to his knees.

"Um ... you can heal that, right?" asked Venus, as his fingers began to turn a dark color.

Nabiki nodded. "Oh, a good meal and he'll be fine. I just have to ask why she isn't hurting you?"

Venus waited until Serenity was glaring at Ranma, before revealing that the hand that Serenity was holding was a fake hand. She was able to mouth the words 'do I look stupid' to Nabiki, before hiding the fake hand back up her medical sleeve.

"I can see the head," said the physician. "Keep pushing," he added calmly.

"YOU PUSH, YOU DOCTORED ASSHOLE!" yelled Serenity.

"Another patient coming in!" chimed the happy Queen of Pluto, as another medical bed was wheeled into the room.

"We're a little busy at the moment, Puu," said Venus.

"Oh, I just wanted my girl to have the father's support during the labor," said Queen Pluto, as the bed was placed on the other side of Ranma and Nabiki, as a panting green-haired Senshi was glaring at him.

"Oh shit," he weakly said, looking at her stare.

"Gees, Saotome," smirked Nabiki. "Remind me to never go off birth control again. Apparently you've developed great accuracy over the centuries."

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" screamed Sailor Pluto. "I didn't want to be pregnant, you moron!"

"Now dear, this is a joyous time," said Queen Pluto. "A child coming into the world is a thing of beauty. Why, your arrival took days."

"Days?" squeaked the two girls in labor.

"I WANT DRUGS NOW!" yelled Sailor Pluto.

"Smart move," said Venus.

"Would you like Ranma's free hand?" asked Nabiki.

"GIVE ME THAT DAMNED THING SO HE CAN FEEL MY PAIN!" screamed Sailor Pluto, her voice almost demonic in tone.

A small cry was heard, not from the soon-to-be broken man in the room, but a small bundle.

The group slowly turned, as the doctor lifted the now clean newborn up, and handed her to her mother. "May I be the first to present, Princess Serenity."

Serenity let go of Ranma, allowing him to collapse to the floor and try to heal his hand, as she held her bundle of joy. The tired child looked at her, blue eyes filled with kindness, and a small tuft of blond hair on her head. "She ... she's beautiful," she murmured.

The doctor made his way over to Sailor Pluto, and began her exam. "Well, looks like no time for drugs. This child is on its way."

"WHAT?" yelled Sailor Pluto and Ranma, as he began to cry.

"So when were you going to tell us?" asked Nabiki, as she began to wipe Sailor Pluto's brow.

"Excuse me?" said Queen Pluto. "She told me that she already told you."

"First we heard about it," said Nabiki.

"Stay awake, Serenity," said Venus, pointing over to the next bed. "You'll love the drama."

"I ... I didn't think it was NECESSARY!" she yelled, as a contraction hit.

"Dear, this is not good," said Queen Pluto. "Sure, you could hide the progress with magic, but eventually people would notice that another member of the Royal Family of Pluto was running around."

"That ... that wasn't it at all," said Sailor Pluto. "I ... I didn't want to add to his plate anymore than there was. Besides, we just did it one time."

Nabiki snorted at that. "Dear, unlike what most people would think, it barely takes one time to get knocked up, especially if you're sleeping with sure-shot here without protection."

"I see the head," said the doctor. "My, the little one sure wants to meet the world."

"Good," sighed Sailor Pluto, wanting to end the pain, as she cursed whoever invented the Senshi power matrix for not giving them protection from such pain.

"I can't wait to meet my new granddaughter," smiled Queen Pluto.

"And here she co... Huh?"

"Huh?" said everyone.

"Doctor, you had best explain yourself, quickly," said Queen Pluto. "One does not like to hear a doctor say 'huh' when it comes to a grandchild."

"Well ... um ..." said the doctor, as he cleaned up the child. "I guess, well, this is unusual, but... I am glad to present the first ever ... Prince Pluto."

"HUH?" yelled the members of Sol.

Sailor Pluto just glared at Ranma.

"What?" he asked weakly, trying to heal both hands. "Why is him being male bad?"

Nabiki sighed. "Somehow, I am not surprised."

"Ranma," said Venus, looking at the green-haired newborn prince with curiosity in her eyes, "the first born of any of the royal lines on any of the worlds except for Earth, is a girl."

"So?"

"So it means that something may be wrong if Pluto's firstborn was a boy."

"I don't care," said Queen Pluto, as she looked at her grandson, who was currently resting against his mother. "I love my grandchild no matter what. Though I am surprised my daughter didn't know about this. After all, one would have thought that would have been found out after a medical exam during the second trimester."

"Um..."

"Great," said Nabiki.

"So then," said Venus, "any names for them aside from their royal names?"

"Well," said Nabiki, "we thought about asking how you liked Minako for your daughter, Usagi for Serenity's." She paused for a bit. "I guess Setsuna wouldn't work for a boy."

"Enma," said Ranma, flexing his now healed fingers. "How about Enma?"

"Enma?" asked Queen Pluto.

"Japanese deity who's supposed to rule the underworld, sort of like the Romans with Pluto or the Greeks with Hades," said Nabiki. "He's also a pretty powerful character in some anime."

"Enma," said Sailor Pluto as she looked at her sleeping son. She nodded a bit. "I like it."

"Can I go to sleep now?" asked Serenity, drained from the long labor of her daughter.

"We'll watch them," said Ranma, gently taking his daughter from a smiling Serenity.

"Don't lose little Usagi," she said, as she began to drift off. "She'll need the energy of a rabbit for the future..."

"I want to hold ... him ... for a bit longer," said Sailor Pluto. As she looked at her son, she didn't wonder why he had been born a boy instead of a girl. No, she only wondered if he would be strong enough for the power of Pluto to join with, so that he could save his world.

But for the moment, she could only stare at her child ... and smile.


	12. No Need for Falls

**No Need for Destiny**

**Chapter 12**

**No Need for Falls**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

* * *

He had been alive for almost as long as his father, for over twenty thousand years. In the universe, only his mother and perhaps his father could eclipse him in both raw power and refined fighting ability. 

And he would trade it all in a millisecond, if the woman he was watching would return to him the way she had been.

"Saturn," he murmured, as he watched the reborn love of his existence walk down the sidewalk, enjoying the day.

Ranma Chaotica Kuramitsu, known as Chibi-Ranma, and as Ran to said girl, watched from the rooftop, happy to see her alive, healthy, ... and single.

He had already prepared for this day. Like his father, he could disguise his appearance to look any age, without the use of technology—unlike a certain priest whom shall go unnamed. So, he would have no trouble looking the sixteen years Saturn resembled now. He had even gone as far as securing an identity within the primitive logistics system that the people of Earth were currently using.

After all, it was all for one purpose: to see if the soul and heart of the one female he had ever formed a connection with ... still existed.

Unlike most of his siblings and his parents, he had neither the need nor the desire to find a second mate. No, he was perfectly content with Saturn. Then again, women—and sadly, a few men—still seemed to seek his father out. And he was very certain his father had no desire for another wife, let alone a first husband.

The men had no chance, even after the true side effects of the female Jusenkyo curse were discovered by Ran's sister.

The women...

Then again, the might be more his mother Nabiki's fault that his father's.

Shaking his head, he noticed a few boys seeming to follow his love, a menacing aura about them.

He growled, tightening his hands into fists, the nails nearly piercing his skin. His parents had warned him that Saturn had led a difficult life until this point, where a Kuramitsu was allowed onto Earth once again. But to see such trash doing so, brazenly in front of him...

"They ... will ... suffer!" he growled out, before disappearing. No one would threaten his love, not after he finally had found her, even if ... she didn't want him again.

* * *

"Nowhere to run now, freak." 

Hotaru cringed at those words, knowing what they meant. She had hoped that these boys would leave her alone, once they entered high school.

Sadly, she was wrong. Boys like that tended to repeat said patterns, unless beat down. And she couldn't do that without revealing her magic girl identity.

"I think you fools will leave or die," said a new voice, a voice that seemed to stir ... something ... inside the Senshi of Saturn.

Both she and the three boys turned, spotting a new boy standing in the entrance of the alley, his black hair tied into a pigtail, his clothes loose American designed once, and his eyes hidden behind a pair of expensive sunglasses.

"What are you going to do, rich kid?" asked the middle boy, assuming the clothes indicated his wealth.

The stranger growled. "Either leave or ... I will kill you. I will not repeat myself."

The boys paused at this, seeing the figure flex his hands, forming fists, before untensing his hands.

"Three against one," said the middle boy. "I think we'll win."

The stranger growled, before thrusting his hand against a dumpster inside the alley. Before anyone could ask what he was trying to do, black energy seemed to gather around the hand, as the dumpster slowly began to ... melt.

Within a few seconds, the dumpster was gone.

"Okay," said the stranger, smiling, as he cracked his neck, rolling it from side to side. "I'm ready. Are you?"

* * *

_In the past..._

Pluto stood before the Gates, trying to trace the lines of destiny, and determine who or what would be the downfall of the Sol System.

She had a lot riding on this, on her ability to perhaps see the chaos that the Gates were unable to focus on: she had a child. She had her son to ensure of surviving this storm.

Enma was a little over four years old, or he would be soon, as of tomorrow. And though his birth and existence gave her some of the greatest joy she had ever known, it did little to quell the rumors generated by the small prince's birth.

The rumors that had arisen from his birth were too numerous to count. Some stated that there was a lost princess out there, somehow hidden to protect her. After all, a princess had to be birthed before a prince. That was the way of things.

Then there were those rumors that took on a darker undertone, suggesting that the lineage of Pluto had made dark allies.

Needless to say, Enma spent much more time in training with his father than with any tutors that the royals had access to. Even his education had been more cosigned to the tutors from Seniwa than from those of Sol.

But trying to track down an event that seemed mired in chaos was hard to do, especially for a magical construct that seemed to be solely intoned to the forces of order, and nearly blind to any force that had a drip of chaos in it. In effect, she was blind to see the coming storm, only that which would survive the Hell it would bring.

"Mama?"

Blinking, she turned towards the voice, seeing her small son standing before her, looking at her. "Enma?"

"MOMMY!" he cried, as he tackled the Senshi. "Grandma said you were busy, but I really, really, really wanted to see you. And then I was here, seeing you! WAH! I'M SO HAPPY!"

Pluto could only stare in shock. Her son ... at the tender age of almost four ... without any training ... had just teleported to the Gates of Time ... without any formal ceremony to give him access to either the needed power for such, or the ability to pass the safeguards for such.

"Son," she stared, rubbing his head, "you just ... teleported here?"

"Yeppers," he said, nuzzling his mother. He was very happy that he had been able to find her. "I missed you!"

She sighed, ahs she hugged him tighter. While she had been busy here, she had forgotten that she had a very lonely child that wanted to be with his mother whenever his father was not around.

This ... was going to take some getting used to.

* * *

Ranma sighed as he looked upon his two daughters and son, his children that were the first to ever be born in the Sol System. It was very rare that he got to see them together, as their respective parents had duties that often required their attention. And when their positions were considered as well... 

He was just glad to spend time with them.

"DADDY!" the three cried, as they rushed the pigtailed royal from another world and time, intent on extracting as many hugs, kisses, candy, and assorted presents that they could.

He wished that if they could ask, he could say that he had pulled off this miracle.

But the reason they were all gathered was far from that.

No, they had been gathered because of the emerging power of the three.

Princess Minako Venus had been showing signs of achieving her Senshi transformation ahead of her ancestors, achieving it possibly before she even entered puberty. The effects her existence was having on Venus itself were spectacular. Already, crop yield had tripled since her conception, and the oceans were showing vitality never dreamed of before.

Princess Usagi Serenity was having a similar effect. But slightly ... off. Some plants were giving a better yield. But this was producing pink corn that tasted like bubble-gum, and they had recently discovered a new lake made of a jello-like substance. They suspected that it was because of her innate connection to the House of Serenity's main magical artifact: the Ginzuishou.

Enma was a little more difficult to explain. Why Pluto was showing a bit more energy in the environment, his power was shifting only around him, namely teleporting to wherever his mother was at that moment. So far, it seemed to be only centered on his mother, but there was worry that it might try and center on his father. If so, it might exhaust the child's developing magic to the point of death.

There were other problems. Usagi, unlike her siblings, did not want to practice Infinity Style. Like her mother, she preferred to be refined, diplomatic. And while that might have been fine before, he was not going to allow it ... not for any child of his.

Not after things like Kain.

"Okay guys," said Ranma, "ready to begin?"

"I don't wanna!" cried Usagi.

Ranma smirked. If there was one thing he had learned as a father—and a grandfather is several cases—was how to capture the interest of a child, especially if he was teaching them. "You don't want to learn how to do this?" he said, as he gathered ki into his hand, forming a ball of energy. Exerting a little more concentration, the ball slowly began to warp into the serpentine form of a dragon.

The three children looked on in awe, staring as the dragon seemed to circle just above their father's palm, the beard on its chin almost seemingly flowing about the air as it moved.

"That's sooooo cooooool!" yelled Minako.

Enma nodded, his mouth open.

"I wanna make a bunny!" yelled Usagi. "Can you make it a bunny, Poppa?"

Ranma nodded. Sometimes, it was all in the way you presented things.

* * *

"How are we on things?" asked King Endymion. The rulers of the system, as well as the contingent from Jurai/Seniwa—Ranma and Nabiki—were gathered at the Moon Palace once more to discuss the Alpha Centauri building project. 

"Everything is set up to handle at least seventy nine percent of the current population in Sol," said Nabiki. "If needed, we can use Colony Seven through Forty to act as a ferry-point, and move excess people to neighboring systems. Full time to system evacuation is currently set for seventeen days with available resources."

"Almost tempted to start shipping out civilians," said Queen Saturn. "I do believe we are nearing the point of interest."

The others nodded sagely.

"The problem is how do we know we aren't shipping out the threat as well," said Queen Mars.

"What about the backup biosphere equipment?" asked Ranma.

"We have them installed throughout the system," said Queen Mercury, whose citizens had been the main drive to install and maintain such technology. "We've added several layers of magical shielding above what was provided to us, as well as installed the main hubs deep underground. It isn't much, but it should add a measure of protection when they come."

The others remained quiet, trying not to bow to the pressure that such a grave statement seemed to illicit.

"And if that fails as well?" asked Queen Neptune. "There are many living things on each world. I would hate for such a natural gift to be destroyed if we should ... fail."

"My son has been given knowledge by Tokimi," said Ranma. "If we enter the situation that will lead to what we suspect," he added, looking towards Nabiki with his eyes, "then he can seal off the magical umbrae, until the worlds choose another to wield their power. After that, we can release the umbrae, and the worlds will thrive once more."

"And what we've added?" asked Queen Mercury.

"They are part of the umbrae," said Nabiki. "If sealed, the worlds will revert to what they were before Sailor Magic imbued them with life. The ecosystems will be saved, and continue to grow. The nature of the crystals you use for power will rebuild the cities and ensure they continue to work."

"Forgive us if we hope not to need such a failsafe," said Queen Serenity.

"No offense taken," said Nabiki.

"The combined fleets currently assigned to this sector can be here in minutes," said Ranma. "If fleets already here can hold out, we can easily overwhelm any possible forces summoned here."

The others gravely nodded.

"Any further information on where an attack might come from?" asked Queen Nova.

Nabiki shook her head. "From what the Intelligence Services of Jurai and Seniwa have determined ... to be honest, this part of space doesn't hold any significance to the forces either in the Renza Union, or minor forces within Seniwa or Jurai space. There is just no strategic, nor resource importance to this system."

"Then why attack us?" asked Queen Mars. "It makes no sense, and we are far from the only system in this sector with Sailor Senshi."

Ranma shrugged. "For all we know, this system may be attacked merely as a test or an example of someone or something's power.

"Regardless, the reasons are unimportant," said Ranma. "All that matters is that we ensure everyone that can, does survive."

The others slowly nodded.

"If that is all," said Queen Mars, standing from her seat, "I need to return to my palace. A few of the ministries are trying to persuade me to pull money from our defense budgets for other issues."

"One can only build a military so much, before the public begins to fear a totalitarian regime," said Nabiki. "But the ships you have built within the last decade have more than doubled your fleet. The planetary defense grid is above expectations," she added, as Queen Mercury smiled, "and your soldiers are making full use of the training programs we gave them.

"For now, there is little more we can do, let alone slide by the public mind, without explaining the reasonings behind such."

The others slowly nodded. Revealing to the general public what they knew was not a good idea in their opinions. After all, the general panic it could cause, as well as the rapid fear, could very well spell the doom they were trying to avert.

"As far as I can see," said Queen Serenity, "we have nothing more to discuss. This meeting is adjourned."

* * *

In a room with three children playing, five adults set, watching as the children went about doing what children do. 

Playing.

"I hate to put so much onto my little Venus's shoulders," said Queen Venus.

"No one likes to saddle others with their burdens," said Nabiki. "Well, no one but the truly lazy," she added, recalling her own father as well as her husband's.

"I can only hope we did not burden them too much," said Queen Serenity. "Our intentions were for the best..."

"A saying from our time," said Nabiki; "the road to Hell is paved with good intentions."

The others nodded as the children continued to play.

"Have we done the right thing?" asked Queen Venus.

"You ask now, after they're born?" said Queen Serenity, glaring at her friend. She still had yet to forgive the Queen of Venus for omitting certain facts about the birthing process.

"It seems wrong to ever consider that we had them merely to be pawns in the coming battle," said Queen Venus. "I merely want to confirm that like me, they were had not to play parts in this war, but because we wanted them, and we love them, no matter what fate has in store for us."

"You never need to ask such things," said Ranma.

"I know," she said, "but on occasion, it still helps me to hear it."

"We are not responsible for how we come into the universe," said Nabiki. "we are responsible however, for what we do in it."

Ranma sighed. He truly hated it when Nabiki fell into those philosophical mindsets.

"Daddy?"

He opened his eyes, looking at the hopeful face of his second blond daughter in this system, her hair in similar twin pigtails, as her mother wore. "Yes, Usagi?"

"Can you play with us?" she asked, her eyes mimicking the Puppy-Dog attack he had showed her a few years earlier.

"Go ahead, dear," said Queen Serenity.

Ranma sighed once again as his daughter dragged him to his other children, as they decided to play.

"I must say, Lady Nabiki," said Sailor Pluto, "you seem to be ... open ... with your husband."

Nabiki smirked. "Outside of this system, females tend to outnumber males. As a result, polygamy is not only accepted, but widely practiced as well. Of course, that only counts if all parties agree to it.

"I was his second wife," said Nabiki, staring at her husband and the three children, wondering perhaps if she was ready for her next child with him. After all, it had been a while since the last birth, and she was wondering if perhaps she would like to go la natural for once. She'd only done that for her first daughter's birth.

"I didn't know that," said Queen Venus.

Nabiki nodded. "We don't talk often about the first woman he married. She ... died, at least in the truest sense of the word."

The others stayed silent, not pressuring her on any deeper explanation of her words.

"I wouldn't have kept him to myself," Nabiki continued. "In the end, his father wrote more debts in his name than even I could count, and I didn't fancy myself spending the rest of my life cleaning up that man's mess.

"I guess that is why I discounted him, shunned him to my sister."

"You weren't the first?" asked Serenity,

Nabiki shook her head. "Before we came to where we did, I doubt I would have even tried. He had skills, but no wisdom. And for me, that was a major turn-off."

"What changed?" asked Queen Venus.

"He did," said Nabiki. "A good man convinced him that he needed to grow in his mind, and quit being so ... childish," said Nabiki. "And as he blossomed into a man none would have suspected he could, I fell for him.

"But his first wife was quicker, and she convinced him to do what none of his other suitors could: she convinced him about the real existence of love, and they were married."

"And how did you come into his heart?" asked Serenity.

"A lot of luck, and her good graces," said Nabiki, sipping her tea. "It was the happiest day in my life when we were married."

"So, was there a third wife we don't know about?" asked Queen Venus, amusement in her voice.

"Nope, ten thousand years as a mainly monogamous couple," she replied with a smirk. "Present company excluded of course."

The others giggled slightly.

"So then, Lady Pluto," said Nabiki, her tone a bit more serious, "any problems with your fellow countrymen about you having a son?"

The Senshi sighed. "For the most part, my mother has ensured that those who saw him as a threat or an abomination were ... dealt with. However, there is still some uneasiness about his existence.

"Still I would not trade it for anything," she said with a smile, as her son tackled his father, allowing his half-sisters to pile on top of him.

"And what's this I hear about an arranged marriage?" asked Nabiki, turning to Serenity.

"Not arranged," said Serenity with certainty. She was still a bit shocked at how vocal Ranma had been when she had suggested it like that. "A mere betrothal; King Endymion wanted to see if his son and my daughter could find love together. I wouldn't force them into it."

"Not after that argument," Venus said with a smirk.

Serenity glared at her friend, before continuing. "We haven't worked out many details, but the announcement is planned for later on this year.

"Speaking of which," smirked the Queen of the Moon, as she looked over at Nabiki, "I heard that Queen Nova has asked for certain profiles of single Kuramitsu men. Care to explain?" she asked.

"Her daughter, Beryl, had a crush on Prince Endymion," she nonchalantly replied.

"Had?" asked Pluto.

Nabiki shrugged. "We met with them last year for a banquet, with my son Soun. The child was so bewitched by him, she followed him the entire night, wanting to hear any stories he told."

"Then why the others?" asked Venus.

"Either she knows more single women that she wants to try and set up," said Nabiki, "or Beryl has a roving eye, and her Mother is not yet certain her desires for Soun are more than a crush."

Serenity shrugged. "Hell, we all know single women in this system that have trouble finding a good man."

"We know married women in this system with the same problem," injected Venus, giggling lightly.

They could only continue to giggle, as they watched the future play with the present, as father and children continued to play and have fun.

It was something that would disappear very soon from their worlds.

* * *

Time passed, as it is always prone to do, no matter what. 

But whatever has a beginning must always have an end.

And the end was now.

"_It is time, my love."_

"_Yes, let the purge of this system begin!"_

"_Do we have a pawn?"_

"_Yes, a lonely little cow who will get what she and they all deserve!"_

* * *

Beryl looked on, trying to decide what to wear to the Ball being held at the Moon Palace, her first outing since she had decided that pursuing Endymion just wouldn't work out. 

Then again, the Kuramitsu clan would be arriving soon, and they did have some available sons, if Soun Kuramitsu had been any indication.

"What do you need those outsiders for?"

She twisted around, trying to spot whoever had intruded into her private sanctuary. "Who are you? Reveal yourself!"

"Why do I need to, child?" asked the voice, taking on a female tone.

Beryl looked around, gathering mana in her hands. "Come out now, that is an order!"

"Petulant child!" growled the voice. "I have merely come to offer you your fondest desire."

"I neither need nor want your help," said Beryl. She was finally getting over an old crush, the last thing she needed was voices that had no form, or promises for things she no longer wanted.

Besides, people still looked at her funny after she had somehow turned her cousin's hair bright orange. She still swore that it had merely been too much Norpse root.

"You would reject me?" asked the female voice.

"Why must all voices never listen?" asked Beryl, staring at the ceiling.

"Fine then," growled the voice. "If you reject my offer for power and your fondest desires, then we have nothing more to discuss."

Beryl began to relax, wondering if the thing had been more bark than bite.

She discovered her answer, as pain lashed across her head.

"Your participation is not required, fool," said the voice, as it began to laugh.

* * *

The explosions continued unabated, as the Royal Guard of Pluto tried to fight the invading monsters. 

Queen Pluto hissed as she fired another Dead Scream at the invading hordes, as she rushed her grandson to a waiting dreadnaught. If she could, then he could escape and survive. That was all that mattered to her now. If anything, her senses spoke to her what she already knew: today she would die defending her kingdom.

She felt a little sad at what she had to do now. It wasn't a grandmotherly thing to do, knocking out your own grandchild so that he didn't die beside you.

No, he would survive. That much she would make certain. It wasn't like his mother could help protect him here. She would have been pulled to the Gates and sealed within that bubble of reality until a Serenity released her, thus ensuring that Gates of Time would not be captured.

It sucked, but it was the rule.

_What could have happened? Why are they attacking us? Only beings shrouded in pure chaos could confuse the Gates so much. Before we knew it, they were everywhere, as if by a magic more powerful than that of the Moon Family._

_Enma; my grandson, forgive an old woman for not letting you fight beside me here. But I want you to survive._

"Ma'am!"

She stopped before several guards, all outfitted with heavy infantry gear. "Are the civilians loaded?"

"Yes, your highness," said their leader, a large and burly man who had been in the Royal Guard for four hundred years. "We have the best crew available to pilot it. They'll be safe until we wipe this filth out."

She kept quiet, not telling the man what her gut was telling her. After all, he might survive. "Place my grandson aboard. Despite his father's training, I fear him staying here can only end in his death. No matter what, he is not to take command, nor force you to return to the battle. The main priority is the civilians and his survival, not his ego or desire to save us."

The man nodded, motioning for two of his squad forward. "Take the Prince to the ship and launch. Protect him with your lives."

"Sir, yes sir!" they yelled, as they carefully took him from their Queen.

Queen Pluto watched as her grandson disappeared down the corridor. Yes, he would survive, and lead the Kingdom of Pluto one day—assuming that those who still felt like he was a bad omen were dead.

Wiping away a stray tear, she turned towards the remaining soldiers. "Okay, I don't know where these creatures of chaos came from. But I know where they're going!" She raised her hand, as her Garnet Staff materialized. "I say we send them to Beyond the Veil!"

The guards chorused their approval, as she turned back down the hallway, hearing the howls of the youma. "SEND THEM TO HELL!" she yelled, recalling a phrase she had heard from one of those movies they had received from Seniwa.

_Ranma Saotome Kuramitsu... Watch over my daughter and my grandchild when you arrive. I know you'll be here soon, I can sense you coming._

_I was happy to see you reach my lonely little girl, even staying in her heart, even if she rarely showed it to you._

_Protect my precious family, Kuramitsu. Protect them all!_

Nodding, she began to push her energy into her Staff. She may go down, but those bastards were going to have to work for it.

* * *

"Dad?" asked Rei, as her father seemed to grow pale. 

"Fine... Fine," he said, shaking his head.

"That was not normal, dear," said Nabiki, looking him over. "What was it?"

"Something's wrong," he said, knowing that putting off any semblance of normalcy in front of Nabiki would just end up with him receiving more pain later on. After ten thousand years of marriage, she could read him like an open book.

She nodded, standing back up. "PI, increase speed to maximum, sound battle stations!"

"Mom?" said Genma, standing up from his own seat.

"Trust us, son," said Nabiki, "I trust your father's gut. And if he feels something is wrong, then we can't take a chance that this isn't the thing we've been afraid of."

The GP man nodded, as he darted off to his tree ship. "Figures, I finally get to meet my newest siblings, and a war breaks out."

"Father's gut instincts should not be joked about," said Soun, running beside him.

"What do you care, this isn't your vacation time," was heard as the two rounded a corner.

"Mom," said Rei, "should we call for backup? The fleets can be here in minutes."

"Not until we enter into normal space, dear," said Nabiki, as she prepared the systems for a fight. If it was real, she could command the tree ships currently inside the massive ship from PI's command bridge. "If it is a false alarm, we would be setting bad precedent."

"And if it's real?"

"Then we need to tell them where to drop out of hyperspace at," said Ranma, standing up.

"Entering normal space in three ... two ... one," said Nabiki, as the massive ship entered the Sol System ... and straight into Hell.

* * *

"Report!" yelled Miro Davu, Captain of the Uranus Space Fleet Ship: Agolis. 

"Enemy fleet outnumbers us 5:1!" yelled a woman at one station.

"Sir, we lost the Gulliver!" yelled a male at another station.

Miro growled. The fleet was losing, and if his screen was correct, the other fleets in the system were faring just as well against the strange enemy as they were.

"Sir, I'm detecting a new ship in our vicinity... IT'S PI!"

Miro's eyes shot wide. "On screen!"

The image of the main screen shifted to a gleaming ship that seemed made of wood, as it glided across the battlefield. In one instant, three enemy battle cruisers that had been responsible for a majority of the damage to the Uranus Fleet were taken out, as long red energy beams lashed out at them, ripping them to shreds.

"Sir, they are sending out a powerful message," said the Communications Officer. "It's getting through the jamming signal! Message received, the Seniwa and Jurai fleets are in route!"

Miro sagged in his chair. They were saved.

"Sir, PI is releasing ... smaller ships," said the person manning the Sensor feed. "They are spreading out and engaging the enemy fleet. They're also deploying ... white wings of light?"

Miro stared in awe as ten wings of light seemed not only to spread out from PI itself, but the smaller ships it had just released. He remembered meeting the Kuramitsu, when their Lord had demonstrated such an ability himself. "Lighthawk Wings," he said at a near whisper.

"Unknown energy sources leaving PI!" yelled the Sensor Officer.

Miro could only stare as the screen zoomed in on the source, revealing... "Lord Kuramitsu?"

* * *

"Dad!" yelled Ran, wanting to dart towards his love. He could already feel her deep within battle, and did not wish to lose her to this madness. 

"Go, son!" yelled Ranma. "I'll be fine! Go protect your heart!" he yelled, as he darted deeper into the system.

Ran nodded, not able to stop from smiling at his father's words. He had known all along how his family felt about his interest in Saturn: any woman who could win his heart, and had a soul as good as hers, was a worthy match in their books.

Nodding, he released his full set of wings as well, ten Wings of the Lighthawk. Unlike his father, who would hold back to protect those deeper within the system, he was in the outer territories, which meant he had more room.

He could only hope he was within time to save his love from the invading forces.

* * *

Ranma darted through the invading forces as quickly as he could, disposing of invading ships left and right, as he headed for one of the two biggest targets that were currently within the Sol System. 

One was on a descent to Luna.

The other ... was headed right towards him.

Ranma growled in anger, the four wings of the Lighthawk glowing around him, as he darted towards the target. It had dared attack his home, his family, his domain, and his friends and family.

It ... would die.

* * *

Orichalcum almost smiled, as the sharp teeth began to gleam. The target, the one who presented the greatest threat to both him and his mate, had arrived. 

Now, the fool would die. And all life would be purged from this system.

* * *

"We're taking massive hits," said Rei Kuramitsu over the communications frequency to her mother. "But Lilith is holding!" 

"Take care, my children," said Nabiki, as she had PI target several more enemy ships. "Do everything you can, but do not, I repeat, do not make yourselves sacrifices for freedom!"

"You worry too much, Mother," smirked Rei, as she stopped communicating.

"**Several enemy ships have been eliminated,"** said PI in its dual harmonic voice. **"Continuing with the purge of the enemy from this system. Several Sol Fleet ships have requested assistance. Remote-controlled Tree Ships are engaging at maximum power."**

Nabiki nodded, as she entered in more commands. _This is it. This is the battle that will decide what happens to Sol. This is what happens that will decide if the worlds remain dead or alive._

"PI, I want every single enemy ship eliminated. No survivors, no surrenders, no chances."

"**Understood, Lady Kuramitsu,"** the ship replied.

"**I am currently detecting two major power signals. One is currently being engaged by Lord Kuramitsu. The other is currently heading for the Moon Palace."**

"Can we assist?"

"**Negative; we are currently engaging seventy-point-seven-eight percent of the enemy fleet, as well as supporting the remaining forces of the combined Sol military."**

"Where are the Seniwa and Jurai forces?"

"**Three-point-four minutes out from suitable hyperspace windows to emerge and engage the enemies."**

"Damn," muttered Nabiki, grabbing her hand, as her fist had been tight enough to break the skin. "I wish I could be out there helping him," she murmured, wishing she didn't need to stay with PI so that the ship could continue to attack. But with the unconnected Tree Ships still out there, they needed a pilot within PI to maintain their actions.

"Ranma, you better kill that bastard," she muttered, ahs she began to evade the enemy fleet that was sent to destroy her.

* * *

The giant green snake, all that could be seen of Orichalcum, barely managed to evade Ranma's opening salvo. "You think such an attack would harm me?" he asked. 

"Like I give a fuck," growled out Ranma. "I want you to suffer for all the pain you've caused."

"Such pain," smirked Orichalcum, "such suffering, anger, resentment, hatred," it added. "I shall feast upon your soul!"

"And I'll cut your head off," shouted Ranma, a Lighthawk blade barely able to miss the Leviathan, but not the enemy ship behind it.

"You may try, mortal!" shouted Orichalcum, as it evaded yet another attempt to remove its head. "My mate and I were bred to wipe those of this system away from reality, to send these order-obsessed creatures into the Pit!"

"Never!" said Ranma, as he made another pass by Orichalcum. He had to be careful. At the current power levels he was at, he could easily vaporize the very planet he was supposed to be born on in about ten thousand years.

"So, you wish to stop Destiny?" said Orichalcum.

"You aren't Destiny," growled Ranma. "You are just some sick shit that thought it could do some mayhem."

"Believe what you will, it matters not!" yelled Orichalcum as he charged at Ranma, his mouth opening ... and glowing. "Feel the darkness I represent, feel my power!"

Ranma prepared to take on the attack, Luna behind him, and his mind already guessing what would happen to the natural satellite if he avoided the strike.

"DIE!" screamed Orichalcum.

The green ray lanced out across space, striking the Lighthawk shield, as it battled against the energy of the self-proclaimed dark god. He could feel it, the very darkness in his soul rising like bile in his throat, as it tried to corrupt him, and destroy him from within.

And while the wings may be gifts from Goddesses, Ranma's soul was still that of a mortal.

"Give in to your darkness," chanted Orichalcum, trying to break the human before him. "Allow it to fill you, infuse you with its power..."

Ranma's eyes widened, as he began to pour his own energy into the field that surrounded his body, keeping the void of space from claiming him. "Is ... that ... all ... you've got?" A third pair of Lighthawk Wings joined the other two, as he overpowered the ray of hatred and darkness.

"What?" growled Orichalcum, ceasing his attack. "Why didn't that work?"

"Make me feel like my life has been a waste," said Ranma, glaring at the large green serpent. "I've been through hell and back, death and beyond. You think some pitiful mental jinx attack you can make will affect someone like me?"

"Pitiful," growled Orichalcum. "It was more than enough for us to seduce the little Princess of Earth, more than enough to convert the majority of those cattle on Earth into an army to slaughter everyone here," it growled, before its face took on a menacing appearance. "It was more than enough, to slay those little spawns of yours."

Ranma paled, as his senses lashed out, trying to find his children here.

Minako...

Usagi...

Enma...

His son, he could barely sense him, fear and courage racing through the boy's body. He had no idea that the boy had just woken up from his forced slumber, nor that he was trying to find a way to return to Pluto and save his grandmother.

The girls... "You ... BASTARD!" yelled Ranma, as the intensity of the Lighthawk wings seemed to grow exponentially, as the full ten wings formed.

"Oh," smirked Orichalcum. "Did I do something?"

"You will die here," growled Ranma, as the power of his wings seemed to fold in onto themselves.

Orichalcum just smirked, knowing that an emotional opponent was always the weakest.

But a pissed Saotome is always the strongest, as Ranma disappeared before him. "What?" asked the dark god, before pain lanced through his body, thousands upon thousands of cuts forming, as Ranma's attack continued.

"You took that which cannot be returned for your own selfishness," Ranma muttered, his voice seemingly muttered as he used the Soul of Ice to keep from making a mistake, wanting the snake to suffer.

Ranma then appeared before the beast, his ten wings slowly forming into a single lance. "Death is too good for you, but it is all I have time for."

"No," whispered the injured Orichalcum.

"NOW DIE!" yelled Ranma, charging though the green beast, tearing it apart as he went, being as violent and as brutal as possible. For him, it made sense to do it that way; what better way to kill something that fed off human misery, than by giving it a realistic example of such.

Ranma was gasping for breath as he exited the beast, its shattered form floating around him. He had failed to protect his children, failed to save lives, even if he had defeated one of their killers.

"No, I can't feel guilt now," he muttered, forcing his eyes to stop before tears could be produced. "I ... I have to protect the others..."

He was silenced as a white wave of energy passed through him, halting his thoughts, as his mind failed to detect any dark signatures. They were all ... gone.

"What the...

"No. NO! SERENITY!" he yelled, as he dove towards the Moon Palace.

* * *

"What the," muttered Nabiki, as the enemy ships stopped firing. 

"**We are detecting no life forms present on any of the ships, Lady Kuramitsu,"** said PI.

"What the hell," she muttered. "Where did they go?"

"**We detected a high quantum signature matching that of the Royal Moon Family's special artifact. However, we are unable to confirm this, due to a subspace disturbance where Lord Kuramitsu was fighting."**

Nabiki nodded. Did Serenity do that? "Continue to destroy the enemy ships; we can't take a chance they'll be back."

"**Understood."**

"Status of the system?"

"**We are currently scanning both the system as well as communications from the Sol fleets. We have confirmed fatalities among the royal families."**

Nabiki paled.

* * *

If anyone could have heard from her ship through the vacuum of space, they would have heard her screams.

* * *

"SERENITY!" yelled Ranma, as he ran through the emptied palace, ignoring the fallen bodies of soldiers, civilians, and invader, as he quickly approached the throne room, spotting the woman he needed to talk to. 

He paused at her form, seeing her breaths turn shallow, as she lay on the ground.

"R-Ranma," she muttered, looking at him.

"Stay calm, I'll try and heal you," he said, falling to his knees, and bending over her form.

"It ... it is too late for that," she said, tiredly placing a hand against his cheek.

"But I can—"

"No," she said, crying slightly. "You can't. This is the price for using the Ginzuishou to the levels I did, it takes my life. If you try to heal me, it will even take yours as well."

"You..."

"I ... I had to seal them away," she said. "Metallia was too far into Beryl's soul, using her own insecurities to keep her in control."

"The enemy?"

"Sealed in a mini-universe," she said.

"Our ... our daughter... She..."

"She will be reborn, as will be the others in the court," said Serenity, smiling at him. "Minako and Usagi will return, but ... but they will have to fight the evil when it returns. They will have to, or the enemy will also be reborn."

"But I ... I killed one," Ranma said. "Reborn?"

"I can't speak for the one you slew, but Metallia can only be killed by the powers of this system," she replied.

Ranma growled. "Even now, I can't stop them..."

"There are some enemies and some things even you cannot control," she said, as her hand started to slide down his face.

"Serenity..." he said, looking on her with sad eyes.

"I loved you, you know," she said. "One of my greatest regrets will be that I couldn't be with you like I wanted.

"When our daughter is reborn, watch over her, ensure her destiny," said Serenity. "Pluto ... she has Luna and Artemis at the Gates, I sent them there, to help Usagi when she comes back."

"I ... I understand," he said, wishing he had more time.

"My will ... will guide you," she said.

Ranma nodded, giving her a light kiss on her lips ... as her breath ... stopped.

He began to cry, as he laid her back onto the cold floor, closing her eyes, as he placed her hands over her chest. He had no idea where the Ginzuishou had gone. But he saw several lights flying away as he landed. _It must have decided to hide itself, until Usagi was reborn._

He still found it hard to believe that this was all happening, that this world was falling apart before him ... and there was very little he could do to prevent it.

His mind was stopped from further contemplating this fate, when he felt a sudden surge in power to dangerous levels. "Oh no, CHIBI-RANMA!" he yelled, blasting off through the roof.

On a plant, beside the throne of the now dead queen, the last petals of the flowers began to fall.

* * *

_Minutes earlier..._

He could feel his love from far away, even as he sped towards her, going as fast as he dared within the system, so as not to disturb reality.

Well, that, and his path allowed him to plow through enemy vessels in a quick pattern, a living torpedo that brought only death in its never-ending trail.

There she was, before him, and to his surprise, he felt the presence of a single Lighthawk Wing.

"No," he whispered, as he sped up. He had warned her never to use that outside of their practice. The very act could damage her body and even her soul.

But he rushed forward, hoping to prevent the damage he knew she would incur.

But fate would not look kindly on any Kuramitsu this day.

* * *

She held on as long as she could. She knew he would come. 

But the enemy was relentless, seemingly unending, as it continued to attack her world, her home.

In the end, she was forced to pull out the one technique she knew very well could kill her, aside from the one attack all Senshi had that would very well do them in, draining their magic to the point it would consume their lifeforce as well.

She released one wing of the Lighthawk, the very limit that she was capable of. And even that hadn't occurred until a few years prior, thanks to the excellent teachings of the man she loved.

For a moment, but a moment, she believed she would win.

Those thoughts disappeared as she saw what was slowly making its way towards her world.

A planet killer.

Well, not one she had ever seen. But it bore the marks of one: overpowered, huge, and a main gun the size of a small moon.

And the dull glow that was beginning to form at the end of the barrel of the cannon signaled the end of her time to contemplate. The enemy meant to destroy the source of her power. With Saturn gone, so would be the mana tap for the Sailor Crystal that granted her line their powers.

But beyond such concerns, were the billions of life forms, people and animals, which would end up on the other side of such blasts.

_So this is it?_

_I did so want to see Ran-kun again. _

_But I must protect my people!_

Nodding sadly, she placed herself between the huge weapon and her world, her Silence Glaive pointed at it, as she diverted her power into it.

"Death..."

Power flowed along the weapon, her purple eyes flashing with power.

"Reborn..."

A sudden sense of power appeared to her senses. Could it be her love? Could he have finally arrived?

"Revolution!"

It didn't matter. It was her choice to protect her world, as the energy of her final attack leapt forward to strike the incoming energy of the enemy planet killer.

It was a battle where in the end, there could be no winners.

_Goodbye, Ran. I will miss you, my love. May we meet in the next life._

* * *

_In the present..._

Ran had arrived, only to find the dead and broken form of his love, lying in space, the enemy celebrating their kill by attrition.

Their death was quick, far quicker than he felt they deserved. But before the last remaining one had passed, he got what he wanted.

He knew where they had come from.

And they would pay!

But his rage, his anger, they needed to vent, to be vented over the death of his soul mate, a love he had been coming to finally propose to, now that her customs would allow them to marry.

And she was gone.

So he was here, now, above the Earth, power gathering in his hands. This world had cost him his love, his happiness. He had gotten that much out of the creatures that had overwhelmed his love.

Even if it would deny him existence, he would deny them a chance to repeat such a mistake.

"CHIBI-RANMA!" came the yell of his father, traveling across the void of space, due to the nature of their powers.

"THEY DESERVE DEATH!" he yelled, the ball growing once again.

"They were used, son!" Ranma yelled. "Those demon snakes did this, not the humans!"

"I don't care!"

"You can't do this!"

"They took my sisters!" Ran shouted. "They took my love! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't send this wretched ball of shit into Oblivion!"

"Because ... if you do ... they won't be reborn."

"... What?" asked Ran, the ball no longer growing.

"Serenity, she used the last of her life force to send their souls forward in some sort of reincarnation move. They'll be reborn, but only on Earth."

"..."

"And they are the only things that can keep whatever took over Beryl and humanity from constantly coming back."

"Why?"

"For that ... you'll have to ask your Mother," said Ranma. "I don't fully know what was going on, but Serenity did. And I trust her."

"Saturn ... she'll be reborn?"

"Yes son, you'll have a second chance with her. But if you destroy the Earth, she'll have nothing to come back to."

His hands dropping to his sides, the ball of energy dissipated, the Lighthawk wings that had been summoned by the angry Godling slowly fell away, as Ranma grabbed his son into a deep hug.

"I ... I loved her with all my heart!" he cried, as his father tried to comfort him.

"I know, son," said Ranma, trying to comfort his son. He knew all too well the pain of losing a woman whose very existence seemed to make life worth living.

It had just happened to him once again.

* * *

Ranma sat in the Moon Palace, looking over the battle-torn field that had once been a beautiful garden, as the Earth slowly came into view. The sky seemed to bathe itself in a red light, as the dust in the atmosphere blew about, something that would probably take months to dissipate, even if the biosphere would survive. It was almost as if it was showing that the world, if not everything else, was bathed in the blood of the innocent. 

Nabiki slowly walked in, her own eyes showing the bags of lost sleep, as they rushed to save the survivors. That fact that there were any was a testament to how quickly the ships of planetary kingdoms and PI had been able to remove the darkness that seemed intent to purge all life from the worlds, and hold them back until Serenity made her sacrifice.. "I have the reports."

Ranma remained silent, looking out the window.

Nabiki sighed, as she began to read off the statistics. "About ninety-nine percent of Earth's population is gone. PI suspects that whatever possessed Beryl used their life force to create the army that attacked. For the system as a whole, eighty-seven-point-six percent of the fleet is gone or crippled; sixty-three percent of the population is gone or missing."

"The royal families?" he asked, his heart telling him the answers would not be liked.

Nabiki looked off to the side, as she stepped beside him. "With the exception of Enma and Sailor Pluto ... all gone. According to the computer in Castle Pluto, she's been sealed at the Gates, until a Serenity summons her." What when unsaid was that there was no Serenity to summon her. They were all dead.

"They didn't deserve this," mumbled Ranma.

"No one deserves this, Ranma-kun," said Nabiki.

"Serenity had to seal Beryl too," he said, his voice hoarse. "That ... that thing that called itself Metallia was infesting her, and the best Serenity could do was sealing them away."

Nabiki nodded, remembering the smiling little girl who could have almost passed for a relative of Ranma's. They had even planned to introduce the girl to a few bachelors they knew, since she seemed to just be getting over her small crush on Prince Endymion, assuming it hadn't been true love the girl had felt for Soun.

"Can ... can Tokimi help?" he asked.

Nabiki sadly shook her head. "To reverse time requires all three Goddesses. And we both know this is something she cannot change."

"I could hope," he wished.

Nabiki nodded. "I heard Chibi-Ranma lost it."

Ranma nodded. "He nearly destroyed everything here to avenge Saturn. The only thing that calmed him down was telling him of what Serenity did."

"You think she really sent their souls forward?" asked Nabiki.

"I have to believe it," said Ranma, sadly. "I want them all back," he mumbled.

She hugged him, allowing him to cry into her shoulder. Enma was safe in the medical bay, Rei watching him. Chibi-Ranma was currently somewhere ... most likely blowing something up to ease his stress. And like her, she knew her husband needed comfort as well. Though it may have been short, the incident opened up old wounds, of the time they lost Washu.

"So what now?" he asked, tears falling.

"We use the plan we never wanted to: Tokimi said that her son should be able to seal the umbrae on each world and moon. When the Senshi are reborn, we can unseal them, and allow life to grow there again. It's supposed to be some sort of semi-stasis. The nature will survive and grow, but slowly. She says it'll be about one year here for every second there, until the seal is opened."

"At least the biospheres will stay around," he muttered.

"Should be helpful when we catch up," said Nabiki. "I imagine some of these places will look pretty good when the Senshi reopen them," she added.

"They'll be war-torn," he said, his grief making him forget their earlier conversations on the subject.

"The planets will heal them as they sleep," said Nabiki. "Without the need to sustain themselves in our dimension, the planetary mana can fix the cities, the systems, even the land itself."

"Well ... that's good," mumbled Ranma. "So now we just have to watch Earth for when they return, and ensure the survivors we're shipping to Alpha Centauri will survive."

Nabiki nodded. "Aside from the tribes of primitive cultures and a few kingdoms that somehow survived the demon's gathering, we won't need to do much clean-up on Earth. Besides, a lot of those areas are already destroyed."

"How long?"

"About a day for the ships to finish evacuating the survivors, another day for Chibi-Ranma to seal the umbrae."

Ranma nodded. "Any word yet about Jurai's response to PI?"

"High level secret," said Nabiki. "But the Emperor does want to have a nice chat with us about why we have ships of their Goddess."

"I doubt saying that we got them for sex would be acceptable," said Ranma, trying to add humor to everything.

Nabiki chuckled slightly. "Yeah, deity prostitution will not likely be accepted. We just have to hope Tsunami will defend us."

He nodded, as he turned around.

"Where is Serenity's body?" Nabiki asked, looking around.

"I put her in the Royal Crypt," said Ranma. "She ... she would have wanted to be there."

Nabiki nodded. After all, this had been her home, why would they want to remove her from it?

"We should also make sure the dead are buried," said Ranma. "It wouldn't seem right to just leave them to rot."

"I'll have it done," Nabiki nodded.

As the two left the Palace to continue the evacuation, Ranma turned, spotting the now bare plant sitting beside the throne. "Life will return, it always does."

"What was that?"

"... Nothing," he said, as he and Nabiki left the palace for the last time.

* * *

PI was the last ship to leave Sol, slowly sliding past Pluto, as Ran sealed away the magical umbra, saving it from further collapse. 

Not that Pluto needed it. But until Sailor Pluto could be freed from the emergency seal placed upon the Gates, she could not assume the throne, and thus be the anchor the planet's magic needed to save its biosphere. Enma was unable to, as his mother was still alive. This meant all the planets and moons, save Earth, needed to be sealed, until Serenity's Plan finished, and her Court were reborn on Earth.

"And that's the last one," said Ran, as he sealed away the umbrae on the moons of Pluto.

"Thank you, my son," said Ranma, still clutching his youngest child, and sole surviving royal of the massacre.

Ran nodded, and prepared to leave, before he felt his father's arm grab him, and pull him into a hug.

"We lost many we cared about here," said Ranma, looking towards the fading light of Sol.

"We should have been able to save them," whispered Ran, tears beginning to leak from his face, as he remembered seeing the light fade from Saturn's eyes.

Enma held on tighter, his memories showing him the screams and death around him, as the staff tried to get him to the lone spaceship currently within the castle docking-bay. Self doubt and self hatred were filling him. He hadn't even known that was why they had started off running in that direction, until his grandmother struck him.

But at least for the moment, he could take comfort in his father's arms, and the fact that his mother was still alive. Many didn't have that fortune.

Ranma could remember Serenity's last smile, as the life faded from her eyes. Would she be reborn as well? Would the others? She had said something before all of this, something about making sure she could watch over the Earth, even in death. But what this was, he couldn't say.

"We'll see them all again," said Ranma, holding his hurting sons. "We'll see them soon."

"We better," sniffed Ran, his free hand fingering a small box inside his pants, which contained a present he had been hoping to present to his soul mate that day.

Enma nodded slowly, crying into his father's chest, as he finally broke down.

* * *

In the orbit between Earth and Luna, a small field of broken green rocks floated, all that physically remained of Orichalcum, the evil mate of Beryl. Only the fact that he had been technically dead and without form had saved him from Beryl's fate. 

It was an easy mistake to make. After all, no one other than Orichalcum itself knew that it was not a creature of a single mind, a mind that Ranma Saotome Kuramitsu had thought destroyed.

Each piece was part of a hive mind. And as long as one piece remained ... it would survive.

But such an evil could not be simply destroyed as a physical attack, and the pieces began to glow a deep green with the last vestiges of energy it had left, and started to float towards Earth. It would still destroy humanity, even if it took ten thousand years, it would win and destroy the world the ten-winged one had protected.

And its target would be the single small kingdom that had survived the Great Fall, and the purge of life.

The Great Leviathan would be reborn, and would have its vengeance.

* * *

In orbit around what was once the thriving world of Mars, the wreckage of a Black Ops research station floated in orbit, on a slow descent to once again become part of the planet from whence it had been created. 

But among the wreckage, among the dead bodies and burning debris, one small pod continued to function, its systems coming online after the set time for interaction with the station's main computer core failed to occur.

_System error has occurred._

_Initiating area scan..._

_Area scan reports full habitat failure._

_Scanning for viable data links._

_No viable data links found._

_Activating full system analysis._

_Initiating Option Omega subroutine._

_Analysis complete._

_Initiating small atmosphere release. Destination: Earth. Time till arrival: 9986.5 Earth Cycles._

The small pod ejected a slight amount of atmosphere. Not enough to endanger the precious cargo it carried, but enough for it to eventually escape orbit, and land on the fallback area within the last stable ecosystem within Sol.

And with that, the small pod, labeled Project: Ares made its way to Earth.

In orbit around the world known as Mercury, a similar pod was initiating similar actions, with a two year difference in arrival dates.

Even with the fall, Project: Hermes would survive as well.

* * *

**Author Note:** Some may be wondering why I did not include a scene of the deaths of Queen Venus, Sailor Venus, or Princess Serenity. The reason is simple: the same as why I did not show the deaths of everyone else. We knew they died. Enma's scene with his grandmother saving him was needed to show how and why he survived. Unlike the others, he had no Senshi destiny, nor any powers aside from what little he had been able to show. It also adds to his motivation for what he'll do next, as well as Ran.

Thanks for reading.


	13. No Need for Remembering

**No Need for Destiny**

**Chapter 13**

**No Need for Remembering**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

* * *

Her name was Nabiki Tendo Kuramitsu. But since the Japanese rarely even worried about a middle name, the name known simply as Nabiki Kuramitsu had received much fame, even among the male-dominated world of Japanese business. Her name was a legend, a name that inspired females to enter the workforce, and those who seemed to strive for greatness; as she was a wife, partial owner of the company—though some debated she really owned it, since her husband was hardly ever there—and who had a name independent of the company. It also inspired fear with the male leaders of business, for none who faced her in any deal felt total victory. In fact, she had often bought some companies just so she could fire the sexists who ran it.

She could remember her younger self, the version of her that existed before she was sent into the distant past of Jurai, learning of this that legendary woman—not knowing the middle name since it had never been published, and trying to be like her. She could remember countless daydreams, desires to emulate her, even before their mother died, even before the Saotomes had arrived. She had admired the woman for her power, her control, and her total ruthlessness in the battlefield of modern business.

It had been Nabiki Tendo's first and only case of hero worship.

"Odd that I've always worshipped myself," she muttered, as she checked her appearance. "I wonder if that counts as egotistic or narcissistic."

She was about to go in front of several high-profile businessmen who would be offered a chance to buy into the latest project of the Kuramitsu clan and their company on Earth. It was the most efficient method of CO2 reduction available, given the world's technology. In effect, it would be an environmentalist's dream to even be connected to such a project.

Nabiki saw it simply: either you believed the Earth was warming up because of human CO2 production, or the sun was warming the Earth via the same means. Either way, Kuramitsu Industries had the answer. And with public demand for a "carbon footprint reduction", the project stood to be a major achiever of profit, especially for those wanting to support the Kyoto Protocols, but not actually change anything.

She had started the company earlier on Earth, trying to prepare the world—and keep it around long enough—to join galactic civilization. She had been able to construct a solar-powered CO2 converter, out of present day tech, plus a few modifications none would have suspected. It would give it the appearance of being new technology, but capable of doing what others had never considered. It was the first step of a list of additions she was planning to make to 'ease' Earth towards the future.

She nodded, looking into the mirror, before dismissing it. Nabiki Kuramitsu had one last important thing to look at after all, before the important business meeting; besides her appearance.

It was not only her trump card against the fiancées that awaited her and her husband when they 'rejoined' history, but also her own private hope and salvation; public acceptance.

She turned to face four separate cryo-regeneration tubes that she had set up, after entering a secured room within PI. Even her husband had no idea these existed. It had been her plan since before Washu had returned to her role as a lowly four-dimensional being.

Well, Ranma hadn't known until about a few days ago, but he wasn't going to stop her, and might even support her on implementing it.

She had a plan, one which she had the full support of those associated with her husband, to pull off... mostly. It was a long-shot; that much she knew. Even with what was owed to her by their deal with Hild; it was still a long shot, considering it might very well oppose it.

But it was one she knew provided her the best chance of keeping her husband.

Nabiki chuckled a bit. "Before the jump, I would have sold him for profit.

"Come to think of it, I did," she murmured, remembering her battle with Kinnosuke.

She shook her head. Remembering who she had been was always an embarrassment to her. _No, thoughts like that belong in the long-dead past._

_I am a different person now, not her. I am more than I was in all aspects._

Smiling a bit, she bowed to the first tube on the left, and proceeded to head towards the exit. She could think more on how to 'return' them later. For now, she had to prepare herself to deal with a much more dangerous opponent: elderly businessmen.

* * *

_The past, T-8,000 years, plus or minus a century..._

Enma sat on the main seat of his ship, the Phlegyas. It had been many centuries since he had received a Tree Ship from his father, even longer since he had been let out of his father's sight. The man had been worried how the Great Fall would have affected him. After all, the man had witnessed Ground Zero for the fall of billions.

Ranma Saotome Kuramitsu was right. There were times Enma's father stayed with him, watching him, comforting him, as the nightmares returned. No one could have survived that ... and been anywhere near mentally okay.

"So many suffered from it," he mumbled, watching the twirling colors of the huge nebula before him.

"They got over it though," said the voice of an older man, as he strode onto the bridge.

"Teleporting around in secrecy, brother-dear?" asked Enma.

"Secrecy is best for our plan, Enma," said Ran, coming into view. "We both have people we want returned sooner to us."

Enma sighed, turning his attention once more to the gases before him. "Will this plan even work?" he asked. "My mother is still alive, sealed at the Gates of Time until Serenity is reborn."

"I know that," said Ran. "But the Gates don't exist on Pluto, just an entry point for them. It exists inside some pocket dimension, outside of space, time, and thought. As such, a point to reach it can exist anywhere, given the right circumstances."

Enma looked uncertainly at his older brother. "Then shouldn't we simply be able to break into it?"

Ran snorted. "Not without killing her, Enma. Those Gates were designed with failsafes. After all, we don't want them to implode, and if it was so easy, don't you think you'd have teleported into it by now?"

Enma released a low growl. "And you think this ... insanity of yours will work?" he asked, motioning to the nebula before them.

"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't have proposed it," he said with a smile. "It is quite simple: since we can't use any means to force Sol to move quicker in time; not without Jurai and Seniwa noticing, then we'll just have to do it for another Sol."

Enma slowly turned back to face the nebula before him. It was a simple plan. Well, simple considering a master of temporal magic and a Godling had come up with it.

Sol could not be touched by galactic law. Neither Jurai nor Seniwa would allow anyone or anything near Sol for a long time—not even the people of Alpha Centauri, thanks to what remained of the original accords with the Sol Kingdoms, and the new ones forged by the Alpha Centauri, of which Enma himself was the defacto leader, being the only surviving Royal from Sol.

Funny how even when you don't want power, when you just want to be left alone, people will give it to you. Since he was the last remaining Royal, the Senate—or what had been formed of the remaining planetary Senates after the Great Fall—had proclaimed him ruler until Serenity returned and assumed her throne on Selene once more.

_I just wanted my family returned to me. I didn't want to be a leader._

But the people demanded his place in power, and he knew his mother would want him to do such, until the Court returned. With a heavy heart, he relented to their demands, and assumed control over Alpha Centauri.

He just wanted the Royals to hurry up and return. He missed his mother, his grandmother, and his ... sisters. "This nebula is big enough for two Sol Systems," Enma grumbled.

Ran shrugged. "Double our chances," he added. "Got your devices in place?"

Enma slowly nodded, leaning back into his command chair, as screens appeared before the two, showing strange devices, fusions of technology and magic, antennae pointed at the nebula.

"And you're certain no one will notice this missing?" asked Enma. The last thing he wanted to do was make trouble for his father. The man had been the reason he was able to even start to bounce back from the Fall, let alone tolerate running the Alpha Centauri Systems.

"_I don't like running my empire at times, but at least I know I can correct the mistakes I see."_

"We created this place deep inside Seniwa space," said Ran. "We set this up for our experiment, and we put it somewhere that none of the neighboring systems will be affected by the existence of it."

"I know that," spat out Enma. He did love his older brother, but the man sometimes spoke to him as it he was an infant. "I also know you need my help to move the project along at an accelerated temporal pace in order to speed up the possible creation of a Sol System, complete with the necessary planets, moons, and assorted system debris."

"We both can handle the chaos factors," said Ran, looking once more at the nebula. "Admit it; you want this to work almost as much as me."

Enma looked away from his brother. Rebirth? Reincarnation? Could they really have a way to speed up Queen Serenity's plan? Could they fully restore Sol to the point where the souls of the dead would be drawn here, to be reborn here? "So then, why haven't we asked Father for his support?"

Ran sighed. "Dad doesn't want to touch Sol. Hell, it is by Mom's pestering that he even sets foot on Earth to ensure the place is developing without interference, let alone to catalog history. He wants to keep it as outsider-free as possible, to keep us from being erased from existence. "

"Will it?" asked Enma. He still wasn't too sure on paradoxes and the like, his training in temporal magic lagging a bit.

Ran shook his head. "If Mother knows, she's not telling me. She said it is something I will address in my own time. Probably means when I pull something stupid I'll end up stuck at her Temple until history can be restored," he muttered the last part. He was very upset that his mother. The Elder Goddess Tokimi, was refusing to answer many of his questions now. To him, it felt as if she was trying to purposely limit his intelligence and ability to act.

If it was punishment for nearly obliterating Earth, he felt she should at least tell him so. Even his Father had forgiven him for that near folly, understanding the grief and pain he too was feeling.

But she would give no reason, no excuse, and no cause for her current treatment of him. "We must walk our own path," he said, looking at the gases before him. "I may be the child of a Goddess and mortal, but I would gladly live a shorter existence to get my love back. But even I know she wouldn't want me going to certain extremes to do so."

"Dad would be so proud," mumbled Enma, remembering the bedtime stories their father used to tell them about the bearded idiot and the warped city of Tokyo-3. _One of the strangest ways to get a lesson across..._

"So I will try a way that will harm no one," said Ran.

"What about the lives born and lost during the temporal process?" asked Enma.

"We will not interfere," he said. "To them, time will proceed as it always has. The only difference is that while they experience eons, we'll experience a few centuries. The sensor beacons will still record everything, and alert us in time to stop the system from ripping itself apart."

"System evolution in a single millennium," muttered Enma. It was on a scale grander than anything he had ever considered. "And if it fails?" he asked.

Ran sighed. "I have enough power to transport the whole thing outside the galaxy. If it goes nova or turns into a black hole, it won't harm this galaxy for a long time."

"So we're going to just hope that no one in the galaxy notices a large temporal anomaly this large for close to a millennium?"

"Leave that to me," smirked Ran. "After all, keeping places secret is what I do best. Well, aside from my Mother."

"And the people on these worlds won't notice any differences?" he asked.

"Not at all," assured Ran. "Granted, they'll somewhat be in their own little dimension, but I am going to maintain a small nanoscopic wormhole between here and Sol, in case the souls need a conduit."

"This is going to cause so many problems..."

"What could go wrong?" asked Ran.

In less than a millennium, the Godling would regret ever asking that.

* * *

_A little less than a thousand years later..._

"'What could go wrong,' you said," grumbled Enma, as he looked over the sensor readings.

"Don't blame me for this," grumbled Ran, as he looked over the incoming stream of data. "How was I supposed to know this was going to happen?" he asked.

Enma sighed, as he looked over the data.

The nebula had spawned two Sol-type systems, which was not that bad. Each had the right number and types of planets, in the right orbits; each with the right amount of moons. In effect, they were cloned systems. So in truth, the basic principles of the test had succeeded. Each Earth-planet had humans on them.

Sadly, the Earths of each system were vastly different. Continental formation was severely off, as well as the base elements within the electromagnetic and sub-quantum building blocks of the system.

One system, labeled Avalon, seemed to possess a high-magical environment, something they had been hoping to generate, with hopes of it drawing the souls of the fallen Court from Earth. Sadly, it was too unstable. Already, several high-level mage-like entities and species had already formed on this world, including no less than eight godling-like persons. No, the place was steeped in primordial magic, and would be only safe to observe for centuries to come, lest they be corrupted by it.

The other system was labeled Edo, showing signs of fighting-style cultural developments leaning towards what their system was terming Asian-style—indicating information entered into their main information hub by either Ranma or Nabiki. The strangest part was that signs showed early-stage experimentation with using a variation of ki to enhance themselves. While Avalon was a system filled with magic, Edo seemed to be a system filled with spirit. But how far such a world could develop on this track was unknown, or even if such a track would fall to the track of science.

"We have a world filled with chaos magic, another filled with warriors," said Enma, "and not one damn soul resonating with Sol Kingdom energy," he spat. "It's a failure," he said.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that."

The two gulped, as they slowly turned around, spotting their father sitting in the command chair.

"Enma," he said, nodding to his youngest present son. "Ran."

"D-Dad," said Ran. "Um ... what are you doing here?"

"PI thought I should know something important that one of its children found out," smirked Ranma.

The two younger Kuramitsu boys began to grumble under their breath, having forgotten that the ships all shared information with the main hub aboard PI, including 'secret' projects.

"You do realize that Serenity most likely anchored those souls to Earth in the Sol System," Ranma said, standing up. "Didn't want them reborn offworld and unable to return to face Metallia."

The two brothers looked slightly stunned, before they switched to embarrassment.

"I see," said Ranma, sadly shaking his head. "You know if you would have asked either me or Nabiki about this before doing it, we would have told you that."

Enma snorted. "Right; before or after flying off the hook at a project that essentially would have been akin to us playing God?"

Ranma sighed. They might have been right. After all, they did create intelligent life ... well, semi-intelligent, given some of the signs he was seeing. He'd have to have PI create and send several drones into the systems to study them further. Ranma was certain Tokimi would like a peek at the data. "Maybe so, but something of this magnitude shouldn't have made you hide things from your family."

Ran looked away. "So what now, since my family seems finally willing to answer my questions once again," he said, a bit of bitterness seeping inside his voice.

"Sometimes son, it is about asking the right questions, as well as being able to truly understand the answers." Ranma went over to his sons, placing one of his hands on each of their heads ... before making them headbutt each other with a loud thud.

"And sometimes it's about not pulling stupid shit," he finished, watching as they rubbed their heads where the forced collision had occurred.

"You ever notice Dad's points always end up with us getting a bit of pain?" asked Enma.

"Welcome to the true family legacy, little brother," grumbled Ran.

Ranma looked over at the console once again. _Edo and Avalon...? Well, PI must have chosen those names for a reason. But why would PI look into that historical database Nabs created to pick names for those systems?_ "You two are going to have to watch over these systems," said Ranma. "That means full system monitoring, defense screens to keep out pirates and such, and full scans to track the path of their history, biologic developments, and growth."

"Babysitting, you mean," said Enma.

"Welcome to parenthood, son," Ranma said with a smile. "And just shy of a hundred million children; we're so proud of you."

"But I can't do it!" yelled Enma. "I mean, I could some of the time," he said, a bit pale, seeing his father glare at him, "but I have the Alpha Centauri system to run!"

"I thought you hated the job," said Ran.

"Be quiet," said Enma quietly. Sure he hated it; he didn't want to be a leader, especially not to a group that large. But he certainly didn't want to baby-sit two more systems on top of that.

"Then you are lucky to have a brother who will share your duty here."

"Me?" squeaked the godling.

Ranma nodded slowly, his eyes closed, and a devious smile on his face. "And I'm sure you two can come up with the perfect arrangement to make this work out. You can even ask Tokimi to set up a zero-point transport site so you don't have to worry about transit times.

"Well then, I'll leave you boys to discuss your schedules. Don't forget, we have a family dinner tonight, and Nabiki wants everyone there. Later," he said, quickly fading from sight, as he teleported away.

"This wrong enough for you?" asked Enma.

"Oh shut it!"

* * *

_A little over three thousand years from the present..._

Her name was Hippolyta Artemis Kuramitsu. She had been born a little over two thousand years ago, a ... present from her parent's celebration of their fifteen thousandth year of marriage.

And when her parents found out what she did, she was as good as dead.

It had been a simple mission for one of the youngest children of Ranma and Nabiki Kuramitsu: scan the Earth for any signs of the reborn Court, check for signs of alien influence, make the rounds to the data collection stations that were monitoring development for checkups, and report in. In all, it should have taken little more than a month or two, as she needed to consult with locals, upload the sensor data from the scanning equipment cloaked on and in orbit within the system, and find whatever she could that might have historical value that had been abandoned, so as to archive it.

It was so simple, and she had been happy to have it. Her parents had been wanting to let more control of the company be in the hands of their offspring who wanted it.

And Hippolyta definitely wanted that nice cushy office job. Sure, she was well taught in Infinity School, and definitely had the mind for GP work. But she wanted a stable life, a job where she could enjoy the nightlife. She didn't want a massive responsibility like her older siblings had, she wanted ... well, middle management.

She did not want the responsibility that she had just gotten herself.

"I just wanted to help them out," she muttered.

She had forgotten her parents' main rule: do not get involved. Trying to preserve the time stream was very difficult without Sailor Pluto, who had promised to monitor the path of history so they wouldn't do something stupid before the Great Fall.

Then again, it wasn't that she had done something stupid that was upsetting Hippolyta. No, it was what she did that it hadn't felt a bad idea at the time.

She knew it had to happen now. She knew it was meant to be.

She just didn't see how her parents would respond to what she did.

"I can just see it now. 'Hi Mom, Dad; guess what? I am Queen of the Chinese Amazon Nation, as well as several others.'

"Yeah, I'm sure they won't kill me," she muttered. "No, nothing wrong, except I created the very Amazons that hounded Dad."

She cringed a bit. That cushy office job was looking more and more like a dream every minute now.

"My Queen," said a warrior female as she entered the hut, "we are ready for the ceremony to celebrate our new home."

"I'll be out in a minute, Har," said Hippolyta, smiling as best as she could. As the woman left, Hippolyta sighed.

"Well, it needs done every fifty years or so; so I'm pretty safe ... for three thousand years." She tried to smile. "Surely I can think of something by then."

She was determined to not end up like Enma and Ran had with the cloned systems. But sadly, Fate had other ideas for the neo-warrior-queen.

* * *

_Roughly one thousand two hundred years in the past..._

"The food is good," muttered Ranma, as he and Nabiki ate at a stand during the fair near what would one day be Tokyo.

Nabiki nodded, keeping quiet. She knew very well what the early eras of Japanese History were like for women. But she didn't let anyone try and boss her around. She just had to find creative ways of dealing with them.

"It is amazing, isn't it?" asked Nabiki, as they watched the crowd celebrate

Ranma nodded from their small table, as they watched the crowd celebrate a ceremony that he had never heard of. "I wonder how long it will be before it is forgotten in the sands of time."

Nabiki slowly nodded. It was a fun ceremony, and the people seemed to be enjoying the spirit of the event—as well as the spirits of inebriation, so much so that many weren't following the usual platitudes of the supposed roles of males and females. "You ever been here before?" she asked.

"I think there is a training hall around here when Pops and I came through here," he said, looking at the mountains in the distant. "It used to be a shrine, but the priest changed that around the 1800s, I believe. Nice family ran it, and I think Pops got us chased off before he could do anything really stupid."

"How'd he manage that?" asked Nabiki.

"The guy who was the current priest was the Grandmaster of the style, but his daughter was the current Master. Pops spouted some bullshit about girls and the Art, and next thing I knew, he was running ahead of me, and flaming arrows were falling on us."

Nabiki giggled a bit at the story. "I wonder if we ever built a Dojo around Japan, would something similar happen."

Ranma chuckled a bit. "We better get back to the lodge," he said, looking around. "I think the debauchery of the night has yet to reach a crescendo."

"And you fear your dear beloved wife might snatch up some unsuspecting local girls for a night with us?" Nabiki ask with teasing eyes.

"History bears out my fears," he said, as they walked down the street, many ignoring them as they continued to enjoy the celebration. "We really need to find someone to explain this to us," he said, ignoring Nabiki's mock-hurt expression.

"I can help you with that, if you like?"

The two paused, before looking to their side. Before them was a tanned skin woman, late-to-mid twenties, with purple eyes and white hair, wearing a loose kimono that did nothing to hide her figure, quite the opposite in fact; it seemed to enhance her natural beauty.

But that wasn't what intrigued the couple: it was the power that was radiating off her.

It wasn't human.

"And who might you be?" asked Ranma, allowing a bit more power to flow into his body. Whoever she was, she was strong in power; he knew that much. She was close to what he had felt around Tokimi when she assumed human form. And he knew for a fact she was always seriously restricting her power to do that.

"I am Daimakaichō Hild," she said with a smile, bowing slightly, offering a deep view of her cleavage.

"One of the new deities here," said Nabiki.

"You know of us, I assume," said Hild.

She nodded. "You started developing when human civilization began to reform after the Great Fall," Nabiki said. "I believe Tokimi termed you 'New Gods', since eventually, you will most likely start reaching the level of power of the Elder Goddesses ... in a few billion years or so."

Hild smiled a bit at that. Even if he didn't say it, she knew it irked Kami-sama just a bit that he wasn't at the top of the food chain. Then again, you never really knew with him.

"A bit far from your power base, aren't you?" asked Ranma. "I thought you were a Norse deity.

"Kami-sama redid the system a while ago," said Hild. Sure, it was much more efficient, but she found herself doing more paperwork than ever before. "New management style, and as such, I was promoted to Daimakaichō."

"Okay," said Nabiki, noticing how everyone else seemed to be ignoring their conversation, let alone that an obvious foreigner was near.

"They can only see me if I wish it," said Hild, picking up on Nabiki's confusion. "Right now, they simply see three people who are reuniting after a long visit, and hearing a similar conversation. Their priests might see through it, but they're currently drunk and one is getting intimate with a priestess; naughty boy.

"Anyway, this ceremony is to celebrate the defeat of some minor demon about forty years ago. The little pain only pulled warlords and such here. Sure, they ended up defeated, but still, he just brought them here. They found him, declared him a major demon," she said with a snort, "and finished him off. They celebrate like this because without him, no warlord or pompous fool with an army sees this place as worth even bothering."

"I assume you came for something else besides to give a small history lesson," said Ranma.

"Smart as ever, I see," said Hild with a seductive smile. Oh yes, she would enjoy this. And the best part was she had beaten the fools in Asgard to this prize. "I have a deal for you," said Hild.

The two looked at her with curiosity. "Oh?" said Nabiki.

Hild nodded. "One I am sure you will accept."

"No offense," said Nabiki, "but I would find it hard to believe any deal offered would be consequence-free."

"Normally, yes," said Hild, smirking. "What is the phrase they use in the West in your time: the devil is in the details?

"But this agreement is very simple," she said. "In exchange for what I'm asking, I will guarantee that whatever moves you make will not change history as you know it."

"Does that mean what led to us will remain as it was, or that whatever events we remember will not shift?" asked Nabiki.

Hild smirked. Yes, she liked this woman very much. "When you entered into the past, you carried with you the code for all of the history of the world up to the point you entered the past; something like a backup copy of reality so to speak. So we can ensure that history will follow you." She could mention the fact that the code seemed to indicate a duality present in their time, suggesting that everything that was occurring was meant to occur, including their inclusion in the past. But that alone could weaken her bargaining position. After all, why reveal that what you promised would be done regardless? It was very bad for business to do so.

But it seemed Nabiki understood that. "This would also include if we were meant to be in the past?" she asked. "I know some of it must have been meant to occur, especially with Hippolyta creating the very Amazons of Jusenkyo," she said.

Hild nodded. "Yes, it also states that you have parts in history."

"Great," muttered Ranma. "I can't wait to see what tragedy I caused myself next. My luck, I'll be related to P-chan."

Hild said and did nothing new. After all, why spoil the surprise that the code was speaking of. "I will also inform you of events the code says you must attend or deal with."

The two travelers nodded slowly. A little forewarning would be nice.

"We—and by we I mean both sides—would like to be able to access the Sealed Systems," she said.

The two felt their eyes open wide. "Sealed Systems?" Ranma asked.

"You know, those two systems Enma and your Godling son created," smirked Hild.

"And what makes you think they exist?" asked Nabiki.

"Because one of their creators was from this system," said Hild. "While being the child of an Elder Goddess would prevent Ran's history from being revealed to the System, Enma's is not so protected," she said. "And from what his file says, there are more than a few nasties on those worlds that I would prefer to keep in check," she said. "Including a certain Ruby-Eye demon," she said.

The two cringed at that. "And what will be the limits of this link?" asked Nabiki.

"That can be decided at a later date," said Hild, as she looked behind her, revealing the lodge that the Kuramitsu elders would be staying at that night.

"Oh?" asked Ranma.

Hild nodded as she began to walk towards the lodge. "We have ... other matters to attend to," she said with a smile.

Nabiki giggled a bit, as Ranma began to rub his forehead. "Why not just get a coat that says what I am: Universe's Favorite Horse: One Ride per Person?"

"I'll get you one for your next birthday," said Nabiki. "So I guess this means you'll want to take her up on the offer?"

"We need to," said Ranma irritably. "After all, we need all the help we can get stabilizing the time stream, and she is willing to go ahead on the promise of later talk for the deal."

Nabiki nodded. "I would imagine she knows something she doesn't want to say."

"So then is it worth the price?"

Nabiki smirked. "Well, who are we to live so cautiously. We've bedded Goddesses, why not the Queen of Demons?"

"So we are doing this?" he asked.

She nodded. "But rest assured that tomorrow, we will be going into deep details about this agreement."

"Why bother?" he asked glumly. "We both know it'll bite me in the ass one way or the other."

Nabiki just shook her head. Really, you'd think she was her sister with how Ranma acted towards sex sometimes.

* * *

_Roughly more than One Hundred years in the past..._

Sugoroku Mutou Kuramitsu, known sometimes as Solomon, sat on a bench, trying to understand just what he had witnessed in a vision.

A dusty land, pyramids, mysterious items, creatures that could be commanded, and a great monster that was barely kept from destroying all life on their world...

"Why did I receive such a vision?" the man asked himself, as he stared off into the skies outside the temple.

He had been having troubling dreams for many weeks now, as if something was calling him. So much so, that he had asked his father for permission to visit Jurai and seek help at the Temple of Tsunami. He would have tried the Temple of Tokimi, but his brother Ran had informed him that she could not help him.

He said 'could', but Solomon wondered if he had meant 'would'.

So he came here, and the visions seemed to grow in strength. He could taste the air, feel the sand between his toes, the sun beating down on his older form.

"I hope I don't end up looking like that," grunted Sugoroku. "Me? Grey hair? Short and pudgy?"

He snorted at that, his hair being very important to him. He had even had his Ship alter his hair color, giving it three distinct colors. Sure, if he wasn't careful it would be a trait passed onto any children he had. But he was only a few thousand years old, so such things were not a concern at the moment.

He rubbed his head. "I could be out on a date, enjoying the company of a lovely young lady from work. But no, I have to be in a Temple on the other side of the damn galaxy, trying to understand why my mind insists on playing a dream in repeat."

"Maybe this is what you get for being such a playboy," said a demure female voice.

Sugoroku gulped, as he slowly turned to face his dreaded sister-in-law. "Um ... Lady Seto, um ... how nice of you to greet me here."

Before him was his sister-in-law, the Devil Princess of Jurai. He still wasn't certain how the politics had worked, or why his brother had to abandon the Kuramitsu name to marry her. Truthfully, given her ... unique way of doing things, he was quite certain that he didn't want to know. All he knew was that they had met at G.P. Academy (yet another Kuramitsu who went into law enforcement, even if it was in blood only and not name), and that she had given the poor soul one option: marriage or death.

_He never could make the easy decisions..._

He was relatively certain that his brother was still part of the Kuramitsu clan, even if he was supposed to be the Kamiki clan head. He did suspect it either had to do with an honor agreement between the Kuramitsu clan and the Kamiki clan, or a lot of alcohol. And knowing his parents, most likely both.

Sometimes, he wondered if his mother had any particular reason to keep pimping out his father at times.

"You know I know of several single ladies within the Jurai court," she said with a smile.

"Um, no-no, that's okay," he said quickly, cursing his brother Ran for allowing him to fall into the web of the Devil Princess. "I ... um ... I have to solve what my dreams mean first," he said, wondering if he could rapidly make it into the Temple and avoid his dreaded sister-in-law.

"Maybe afterwards," Seto said, her smile kind, but it left little to the imagination that she was not even close to being finished with trying to set her brother-in-law up.

"Sure," he said smiling, and praying that whatever the dream meant, he would be far away from the Devil Princess as possible.

As she departed, the man let out a deep breath. "Yep, definitely need to spend some long ... centuries ... trying to figure this out."

Sadly, he knew what he was going to have to do. Teleporting back to his ship, he had it recall all of the possible data from his dream that matched the criteria of one world.

"Looks like I'm heading to Earth," he said, as the main screen showed a nighttime image of a giant stone sphinx. "Burning deserts have to be better than marriage," he muttered.

* * *

_Present..._

Ryoko slowly felt consciousness return to her. It had to have been a nightmare, right? Her, related to Mihoshi? That meant the infamous Space Pirate was a direct blood relation to the heads of Galaxy Police.

"Are you okay, Ryoko?" came the concerned voice of Sasami.

"Ugh," she groaned, as she sat up, finding out she was on a couch. "Yeah, I think so; had the weirdest dam... uh ... darned dream. What's up?"

"Nothing much," said Sasami. "But your brother has some great stories."

Ryoko blinked. It was real?! She sat up quickly, turning towards where she sensed her mother, to find her in adult form of all things, chatting with the blond man who had arrived on a Jurai-like ship.

"And then our second daughter went into the fashion industry for a while," said Mikumo. "She really enjoyed it, started her own line independent of the family company. She said she wanted to make it on her own merits, and she did. We were very proud of her."

Washu smiled, crying slightly as she heard the stories of the life she had missed because of the damned mission she had set herself upon. It sorely made her wish that in a way, she could have had both that life and the one she had now, as it was doubtful she would have had those adventures in her past if she had stayed with Ranma.

It didn't make the pain any less for the Elder Goddess. "So what has been going on since then?"

"Stuff it, Mom," said Ryoko, rubbing her brow, as if she was hung-over. "I figured the real surprise to you would be the fact that Mihoshi is related to you."

Washu blinked, before looking over towards the ditzy Galaxy Police officer, who was currently cheering for some sentai force to defeat the monster of the week. "She ... is?" she asked, gulping the last part.

Mikumo nodded. "From what I'm told by Yosho, I'm surprised you didn't know. I thought the way she kept ending up in your lab—a place guarded by a DNA scanner—would have tipped you off."

"She usually missed small things like that," answered a strange voice. "She was always looking at the big picture."

The group turned as one, spotting two people at the door into the living room of the house. One was the disguised Crowned Prince of Jurai, still appearing as the old monk who ran the shrine.

The other was a man wearing grand robes, with long black hair that was braided, a clean-shaven face, and deep blue eyes.

"Great-great-grandpa!" yelled Mihoshi, as she lunged across the room to tackle her ancestor. "What did you bring me?" she asked quickly.

Ranma chuckled a bit, as he patted her on the head. "They'll be time for presents later, child," Ranma said, as he maneuvered her away from him. "Right now, me and your great-great grandmother need to chat some."

"Okay, but they better be good presents," said Mihoshi, as she went to chat with Tenchi, who was looking with confusion between his grandfather and the man who had once been married to Washu.

Ranma turned towards Washu, a smile still on his face. "My Love, you have no idea how I've longed for this day."

Washu blinked at the image, before she stood up slowly, walking over to the blue-eyed man, smiling.

Ranma looked at her, his first true love, walking over to him. Oh, how he had longed these many centuries to even hold her one more time, to see her, to smell her scent in the air.

That made it completely understandable he would be unprepared when Washu hit him with a right hook, sending him into the wall.

"Uncute tomboy..." muttered Ranma, as the world went dark.

"Whoops," said Washu. "Um ... I guess the fake memories messed with me a bit," she said.

Mikumo sighed. "Oddly enough, that was what Dad figured you'd do when you met again."

Sasami went to get the First Aid kit, but couldn't shake the feeling that somehow ... Tsunami was a bit upset at that.


	14. No Need for New Introductions

**No Need for Destiny**

**Chapter 14**

**No Need for New Introductions**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

* * *

Yosho Masaki sat within the shrine atop the hill, enjoying a simple tea while sitting at a low table, as the breeze of the day blew through the room.

"I can still sense you, you know," he said quietly.

A male voice began to chuckle, as a figure slowly faded into view across the table. "It took you too long if I could get this close," said Ranma Saotome Kuramitsu.

"Most of us don't have your abilities or time spent training," said the Crown Prince of Jurai. "I take it the ship that arrived is one of yours?"

Ranma nodded, as Yosho poured some tea for him. "Yep, looks like the Three Goddesses are free from their little experiment. Got to say though, I never figured Tenchi would be what they had been hoping to find."

Yosho's eyebrow arched at that. "Oh?"

"No offense meant, Yosho," said Ranma with a smile. "I know the boy is special; even able to summon three wings his first try."

"Tsunami may have helped with that," said Yosho.

"Maybe," said Ranma, recalling his own training when he had started to wonder if a human could summon the Wings of the Light Hawk like the ships could. It had taken him five thousand years to master all ten, Nabiki took fifteen thousand to do it. But then, he was more into pushing his limits than she was. The drive had been lacking for her.

"I heard he pulled off five this time around against the _Choubimaru_," Ranma remarked.

"Remember the previous timeline, do you?"

"I was blessed by the Goddesses that did it," replied Ranma.

"Then could you explain why you almost allowed your descendants to almost wipe out Earth?" he asked smirking.

"I had barriers up to prevent that," said Ranma reluctantly. "You know, you spend your time raising them, and they try something stupid like that."

Yosho just smiled.

"But Misao did join GP, got married to that girl, and I got to watch my granddaughter Mikami tear into her brother," Ranma finished with a smile. "Minami was always a little too high strung in my opinion, somewhat of a black sheep."

"So I take it that it won't happen again?"

"It better not," growled Ranma, "or I'll toss their asses into a black hole till they learn better."

"I am a bit surprised that you visited me first and not your First Wife," said Yosho, changing the topic.

"Mikumo never got to know her," said Ranma sadly, as he looked out the window towards the house, or where it would have been, if it was level to the Temple. "I could tell him stories, show him videos and such, but he never had a true chance to connect with her, before her seal broke.

"I think he thought it was his own fault for a while," Ranma admitted sadly. "I think every child goes through that if parents separate."

"Very true," said Yosho sadly. While he had no experience with it, he had been told tales by those coming to visit the Masaki Shrine. It wasn't something he'd wish on any child. "So you are giving him some time first."

Ranma nodded solemnly.

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that her faked memories might make her try and kill you first?" asked the smirking Prince.

"Well, there is that too," admitted Ranma quietly. "Hell, I'm pretty sure the reason Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki have some cat-like features is because she remembers the problems I used to have with them."

"Ah yes, the Neko-ken," said Yosho. "Did you ever track how that dreaded technique came to be in the first place?"

Ranma nodded. "Apparently, my own damn fault; a New Goddess named Bastet heard of my fighting abilities during a visit to Earth, and saw me practicing it. She made a technique based off it to teach her followers in Egypt. Given time and others seeing it and trying to figure it out..."

"A copy that was copied so many times, it broke down to much to fully be the original," admitted Yosho.

Ranma nodded sadly. "Makes me wonder how many of my own problems are literally my own damn fault." Shaking his head slightly, he tried to move onto more cheerful topics. "So, have you been teaching Tenchi any Infinity School with his Jurian Kendo?"

"I tried," said Yosho, "but the boy seems more inclined to use swords than fists and feet. Perhaps you could give it a try. I haven't been able to have a successful student since I started teaching it.

"I wonder if that one annoying pest of a first student cursed me," he wondered aloud.

"Pest?" asked Ranma. "You never told me about a pest."

"My first student since I tried to teach anyone," said Yosho sadly. "His potential was great, but I never met a man so perverted at such a young age. I finally got tired of his antics and sent him towards China."

Ranma paled. _No! There is no damn way that it was him!_ "Um ... China?"

Yosho nodded. "I figured some time dealing with the Amazons might cure him of his ... habits."

The Prince looked over to his visitor. "Is there a reason you are hitting your head on the table like that?" he asked.

* * *

It was her first date in all of her life. She knew what was supposed to happen on them, knowledge somehow cobbled together from listening to the Inners talk about their own dates—dates that usually ended up followed by ice cream and complaining about said guy and how he either disappeared, was an enemy is disguise, or had an 'emergency' but never called again—as well as when Usagi would discuss her latest date with Mamoru.

His talks usually only consisted of asking for the Help Wanted ads in the paper.

She might include Haruka-papa and her dates with Michiru-mama into that equation, but that tended to allow odd and chaotic factors in her theories.

Well, that and she had no idea how a clown shoe, a potato gun, and something called "Little Jimmy" played into a date.

But here she was, sitting in a back booth at the ice cream parlor near the Crown Arcade, fresh from a quick rescue from the local bullies, by her hero. Hotaru still wasn't certain just what he did, but after he ... destroyed that dumpster, the bullies appeared to wet themselves, and tried to run for it.

If nothing else, that image would keep her happy for a long time.

Of course, he didn't let them go. He quickly knocked them out, changed their clothes to evening gowns, skirts, and sports bras, before leaving them there, and asking her to this spot. It was ... unusual. After all, the bad guys weren't supposed to ask you out for ice cream. Well, they might, but they'd never pay for it.

He paid after it was delivered, so there was a very good chance he was either not a bad guy or at least a bad guy who didn't stick you with the bill.

"So," she started, before pausing. "Um..."

Ran sighed. You would think that after ten thousand years, after finally being reunited with the one soul he loved, that he would have prepared plans for how to act, to speak, what to discuss.

But come the time to do so, all he could draw was a blank. What could he tell her? Would she even have a faint recall of him if he took of the sunglasses he still had one, the one major thing that distinguished him from his father? Would her soul feel any longing to be close to him after all this time? What if he had changed too much from then?

Taking a deep breath, he decided that it was now or never. He would either find some common ground, or finally have to silence the desire to be near her. "I'm sorry if I startled you," he said quietly, as he bit into his sundae.

"I ... thanks," she said quietly. "How'd you do that?" she asked quickly, wanting to know while she still had the courage to do so.

Put them in front of monsters from any level of Hell, and they'd face it with utmost courage. Put them together on a date: watch them shake like leaves.

"It's a technique I learned from my parents," he answered truthfully. Granted, the needed knowledge of how to manipulate energies on a level to trash the dumpster like that and not take a huge chunk of the planet along with him came from his mother, the control from his father.

Still, probably wasn't something she was ready to hear.

Hotaru blinked. Someone taught him! "Wow," she said in awe.

Ran smiled a bit. Saturn had always enjoyed seeing what he could pull off. "May I ask you something?" he said quietly.

Seeing her nod, he continued. "Do I look familiar to you?" he asked.

She blinked at that. "We've met before?" she asked.

He nodded slowly. "A long time ago, when you were ... almost another person," he said cryptically.

She blinked at that. Was he ... from **that** past? "Um..."

Ran internally cringed a bit. _Perhaps I moved a bit too fast. She might not even have started to recall that time._

"Are you ... one of the Royal Court?" she asked carefully.

Ran blinked. "You mean of the Moon or the other planets?"

"Other ... planets?" she asked curiously. "I only thought the Royal Court was sent forward."

"It was," said Ran, wondering how their knowledge of the past was so bad. _Man, Enma's mom really dropped the ball on this one._ "It just wasn't only the Royal Court of Selene."

Hotaru almost broke out in a relieved smile. "Um ... how much do you remember?" she asked quietly.

Ran almost looked sad. There was definitely a difference between the woman he sat with now and the woman whom he had met all those centuries ago: confidence. Saturn had been a woman who would challenge the universe. Hotaru seemed to be almost completely shy.

"I'm sorry," she quickly said. "I didn't want to bring up bad memories."

"It's not that," he said quietly. "It was that I'm realizing how different you are from your old self," he said.

"I-I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"No need to apologize," he said. "But if you'd like, I could tell you a bit about the past if you would like."

"How much do you know?" she asked; her voice still quiet.

"All of it," he said, removing his sunglasses to allow her a look into his eyes, hoping it would spark some memory within her soul

"Amazing," she said, staring into his eyes, pools of blue surrounded by a deep purple. Part of her ... part of her yearned to loose themselves in those eyes. "H-how did you recover them all?" she asked.

"Because, my Lady," he said with a small smile, "I never lost them."

Hotaru pulled back from those blue pools, her eyes now wide. "But that would mean..."

He nodded slightly. "That is why I am very happy to meet you like this once again, my Lady. I ... I wanted to apologize for failing you."

"Failing me?" she asked quietly, still in shock.

"Oh, don't worry about alerting others to our conversation," he said quickly, putting a small crystal on the table, one her heart said was very familiar. "This device was from Royal Security on Saturn; allowed their spies and such to talk while anyone on the outside only saw and heard a normal conversation; works on low-level technology so no magical properties to set off the alarms of any nearby mages," he said.

She blinked. Saturn Royal Security? Was he ... a surviving citizen? "Um..."

"I was on my way to Sol when the attack started," he said sadly. "We arrived near the end, but we could only do so much.

"I raced to you," he said quietly, reaching across the table, holding her slim hand, never carrying that she didn't pull away from him. "But ... but you ... you used your most powerful attack to destroy a planet-killer."

She looked at him, her senses warring with themselves.

_Trust him, he is from the past!_

_  
He is not human, his eyes..._

_His soul aches, the story has made him feel sad._

_He felt sad we died._

_Why? _

_Why?_

"We were ... close?" she asked.

He shored up his mental shields, biting back the pain, the hope. Reaching into his pocket, he produced a small box, and laid it on the table. "I was coming to bring ... bring Saturn this that day, a day that took so many years to wait for because of the stupid Saturn Age of Majority saying you had to remain unwed for so many years after you were born."

She gasped, as she slowly reached for the box. He was ... a past lover?

Somewhere deep in her mind, deep in the part of every girl, a mental-chibi-Saturn was doing cartwheels, singing about the fact that she had found a past lover, while Venus and Jupiter couldn't string a relationship to last more than a date.

Girls can be cruel at times.

Opening up the box, that cruelness died a quick and painful death, as the images of the ring reached into her soul. "It ... it's beautiful."

He nodded. "There isn't another gem like that in this universe," he said with a smile. "I spent months making it."

"You must have really loved her," Hotaru said quietly.

"She was my first and only love," he said.

Hotaru didn't know how to take it all. Here was a lover from a past life, still alive, sitting before her, having handed her the wedding ring he would have given her had not the Great Fall occurred. A part of her wondered if this was how Usagi and Mamoru felt at times. "Why ... why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"I wanted you to know," he said. "I ... I'd be lying if I said I hadn't hoped we could pick up where we left off, to be with you again.

"But I know you're not her, well ... not completely. I would be a cruel man to expect you to replace her. Nothing could ever replace her.

"I guess ... I guess I just wanted to see you, to talk to you, to in a way, say goodbye to that special woman," he finished, a small tear making its way down the right side of his face.

"I ... I'm sor—"

"Don't apologize," he said quickly. "It is nothing to be blamed on anyone. I have nothing against you, Hotaru," he said. "In a way, I am being selfish for wanting this moment.

"You should keep the ring," he said.

"But it was for..."

"And in a way, the best thing I can do is give it to you," he said with a small smile.

"I ... I do need to go," he said quietly. "Father will worry, and we need to make plans?"

"Plans?" she asked with curiosity.

"He wants to have," he said pausing for dramatic effect, "a family reunion."

He paused a bit, seeing her face-fault onto the table. He used to always do stuff like that with Saturn, and she to him. It had felt ... nice, as if it was another way to say goodbye. "I should be going now."

"Wait!" she cried quickly, grabbing his hand once more. She didn't know why, but she didn't want him to go. Maybe it was her past life catching up to her, those desires long lost to the ether between one existence to the next. Maybe it was because he had bared his soul to her, something people rarely did.

Maybe it was because he was a hot man who knew her, knew her powers, and was not afraid, had never been afraid of what lurked inside, and had a great butt.

"You want to go for a walk?" she asked.

Yep, most likely the last one.

* * *

Setsuna sat in the dining area of the house of the Outers, reading the news in the paper. "Well, looks like things will be quiet for a while," she said.

"Must you play these games?" came a deep voice from the small shadowed corner, as a tall figure seemed to step out from it.

"The world must make its own way, my son," said Setsuna, as she stood up from her chair, and walked to the figure, hugging him tightly. "And what's with the shadow teleport?"

"I like to practice the techniques that are offered me," said Enma, color and detail fading into light as he dispelled the illusion. "It is good to see you, Mother."

"So tell me," she said smiling, as she motioned towards the table, "what is my son up to these days. Last I heard, your Father didn't want to interfere too much in the timeline until we reached the beginning."

"That happened a few days ago," said Enma, sipping his tea.

"Oh," she said.

"Please Mother, I know that Nabiki has talked to you," he said with a sly smile.

Setsuna sighed. Sometimes, her child knew too much to be teased, and where was the fun in that. "She also told me about a possible Kuramitsu reunion. Does this mean I'll finally meet the woman in your life?"

He blushed a bit. "Um ... women, actually, and our children."

Setsuna's smile faded quickly, being replaced with a glare that would have frozen the darkest demon from the Pit. "Women?" she asked; her voice ice cold.

"What can I say," he said, trying to chuckle, "like Dad, strong women don't ask for my opinion, they tell me what it is."

"How many?"

"Two," he said quickly. "And we've only been together less than two hundred years."

"Oh?" she said, sipping her tea. "Why is that?"

"Why we have been together for such a short amount of time or why I have two wives?"

"Both," she said with a growl.

"Would you believe that it wasn't my fault and they are okay with it?"

"No"

"Oh," he said quietly. _Think fast or Mom's going to Dead Scream me into another time period. _"How about I let them explain it to you at the reunion? You can meet your grandchildren, great-grandchildren, and great-great grandchildren."

Setsuna's eyes opened wide, not having given any thought to grandchildren—or even beyond the next steps of 'grand'. "And you never told me because?"

"Because even after Serenity awoke and you could communicate once more from normal space-time, you still insisted that I keep personal information to myself to ensure I didn't distract you from the duties of dealing with Sailor Chaos and her plans," he answered with his own glare. "Not exactly the family reunion I was expecting, but hey, I'm used to dealing in need-to-know problems."

Setsuna felt a pang of sadness and coldness reach deep into her heart. She hadn't wanted to tell him that. Even as the Great Fall happened, even as she was left sealed within the Gates of Time sub-dimension, even as she watched him suffer, all she had wanted to do was hold her son once more.

But sadly time had passed; he had grown up, and apparently had a family without her knowing. "I ... I am sorry, my son," she said quietly.

Enma sighed, rubbing his forehead, not wanting to end up in an argument with her now. "I will be bringing a contingent from the Sealed Systems," he said. "They'll be guards; maybe some of the local rulers who I feel are ready to learn of worlds beyond their little bubble."

"Edo but not Avalon?" she asked, knowing all about the Sealed Systems. Nabiki's reports had been pretty thorough. _Apparently not thorough enough if she didn't tell me I'm a grandmother..._

"Avalon is still into small kingdoms and petty warlords," he said sadly. "I've had better luck nudging Edo towards a more stabilized government base."

Setsuna smiled at this. "The Jade Dragon?"

Enma cringed. "Nabiki told you about that?" he asked scowling, hating the nickname he had received. Worse yet was it was the same on both worlds. Even the damned dragons of Avalon called him that.

He was pretty sure he knew the half-brother responsible for that little bit getting out on Avalon.

"Yes, as well as yours and Ran's plan to spur society developments along on both worlds."

He leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling. "I'd rather they not destroy each other. Spent the same amount of time, but there is just so many more ways for it to go wrong on Avalon than Edo, added together a spell that little put a good portion of land under a protective bubble..."

"I understand," she said. "Guiding without being heavy-handed, without treading too close to stealing free will; such are hard things to do. You now know a hard lesson every Heir to the power of Pluto has had to learn."

Enma snorted at that. "I learned that ruling the Alpha Centauri colonies," he said.

"Speaking of which," he said, looking at her, "why haven't the Senshi been told they should be preparing to take over ruling their worlds once again? The descendants do want to return to their ancestral homes, you know."

She had to rub her own forehead this time. "The girls are far from ready from being able to take over their thrones," she said quietly.

"We all don't get perfect childhoods," he said. "And sooner or later, they will have to grow up. I will not allow the systems to be run by a fool, Mother" he said angrily.

Setsuna's eyes shot open. "You would deny her birthright?" asked Setsuna stunned.

"I would deny her the chance to act a fool simply because she'd rather gush over the reborn Earth Prince rather than learn what she needs to know," he said, his voice filled with certainty.

"She has proven herself."

"Not to me," he said. "I was charged with this duty, Mother. I did not want it, I tried to throw it off, but it is mine nonetheless. And I will not hand it over now unless I am above reproach on Serenity's qualifications."

"And what are those qualifications?" asked Setsuna, as her son stood up, and began walking back to the shadowed corner.

"Something I will discuss with her at the family reunion, so do tell my sisters about it," he said with a smile, before he began to fade into the shadows. "Take care, Mother."

Setsuna just stared at the corner, before sighing. It seemed that no matter what the age, children were always going to cause problems for their parents.

"I know Mother is laughing at me this very moment, I know she is," Setsuna muttered, as she took the now empty tea set into the kitchen. It seemed she needed some time to think on some issues.

* * *

Enma faded back into view aboard his ship, within a large chamber he had set up for teleportation. After all, he didn't want someone to accidentally get sent to the bridge. Plus, if he ended up coming to the ship with some enemies following or hiding among his men, the last thing he wanted was them near any sensitive areas.

"Guards!" he cried out, causing several dozen figures to appear from the darkness within the chamber.

Counting them off, he smiled. All of them were here. "I will be preparing to make a Zero-Point Insertion within the day."

"Zero-Point Insertion?" asked one of the men, his details still hidden by the shadows.

Enma smiled. That man had been with him for close to one hundred and forty years, around the time he started to choose elite members of Edo for his personal guard. "I plan to pick up the newest contestants and return within moments of our departure."

"While time will pass for them, none will pass from their departure," said a female member of the guard.

Enma nodded. "Prepare the Jade Scrolls," he said, not revealing his disgust that the scrolls had taken on such a title. Sure he had green hair and could level entire worlds if he wanted. But why did he get such a name?"

* * *

On Avalon, a certain Mazoku sneezed.

* * *

"I expect your tasks to be completed before I arrive," Enma said.

"Should we take the others?" asked the female who had spoken earlier.

Enma nodded. "I want this wrapped up quickly. They've expanded much since my last visit. Be careful," he added. "Reports from my Agent suggest that some other groups are making moves."

"Should we terminate them?" asked another male.

"Only if they make that necessary," said Enma. "Our pact is with the Hidden Villages only, not the gangs."

The group nodded, before the leapt away into the shadows.

Shaking his head, his hand went up to his chest, setting over his heart. He remembered the worlds all too well, had a love on each. "Phlegyas," he said. "Set course for Avalon. I need to pick up some important people."

He felt a bit of the ship's emotion come over the link: happiness.

"Don't get too happy," he said. "Wait till you meet my daughters; you'll probably want to space the youngest yourself if she's still as volatile as ever."

* * *

"Metal trees?" said Amida Yamada.

Nabiki looked across the table to the multitude of dark-dressed businessmen and few ladies. "They are designed for desert areas and areas of extreme cold. Surely you do not believe I would fund research to building forests in the deserts?" she asked.

"I fail to see the profit in such a venture," said Amida.

"You fail to see the profit in desert nations that want to appear supportive of the Kyoto Protocols by offering them an option that will create jobs, excess energy and carbon from products?" asked Nabiki, her eyebrow arching.

As the man bit back a retort, she continued. "Added with the Green Algae Carbon Capture program for all of our interests in coal-burning power plants, we stand to make an ecologic shift in the view of Kuramitsu industries as well as a tidy profit in those eco-friendly ventures," she said with a smile. "You don't get good publicity from polluting, you get it from being seen and proven less of a polluter than your competition, especially in this Earth-friendly age."

Kiyoshi Suzuki slowly nodded. "The Americans will not be rushing to support our projects."

"I could care less about the current American views," waved off Nabiki. "Both of their political parties spent more time and money denouncing Kyoto than finding ways to take advantage of it.

"We will not make such mistakes," she said, eyes narrowed. "Let them be embarrassed by our progress, let their citizens see that they have failed them. Maybe then they'll actually get off their asses and vote for some useable politicians."

"You mean a good politician exists?" asked one man, causing the group to chuckle.

Nabiki leaned back in her seat, a smile on her face. "I have heard such things, but I have often wondered if they belong in such books like the stories of Atlantis."

A renewed round of chuckles filled the room.

"Anyway," she said, waving her hand. "The analysis, which is in your booklets, shows the expected cost analysis of constructing these titans, as well as possible profit from good publicity, credits among the Kyoto nations, not to mention a steady source of carbon-procurement and bio-diesel. I've heard already that Brazil is interested in the latter."

The others wordlessly mumbled,

"And should the Americans come around, I suspect our political capital will increase in North America."

"How many backers do we have so far?" asked one of the few females.

"Forget backers," said a man Nabiki only knew by his first name Tai. "How many clients do we have lined up?"

She smirked at that. "Several of the OPEC nations have expressed extreme interest; many are already experimenting with the Green Algae tech. Venezuela and a few others declined, but their regimes aren't stable to even suggest we invest in their infrastructure."

The others nodded their agreement. While many would have hated a female leading in the business world, Nabiki was far too much a shark for them to even try to discredit. Her logic was flawless, and her revenge was something none of them wanted to experience.

Besides, in such turbulent times within the job market, none of them were going to rock the boat of such gainful employment unless necessary. And as a boss, Nabiki rarely made it necessary without good reason.

"Initial ventures stand to bring a return of fifteen percent current profit," she finished, placing the final nail in the coffin.

"Any questions?" she asked.

Seeing none, she stood up. "For the next few days, I will be out of the office. My secretary will be able to contact me, but I expect to only be called if the are major problems."

The others nodded, knowing enough to not ask what she was up to. As far as they were concerned, as long as it didn't risk their careers, they didn't care.

* * *

Nabiki smiled as she entered her private office, stretching a bit. Despite wherever she went, she did so enjoy the business challenge.

It had been hard enough ensuring that they could even run Kuramitsu Sol Dynamics. If not for Yosho's backing—and thus extra hidden security for the fleeing Prince—it would have been near impossible. But here they were, following a general plan by the two galactic super powers to slowly raise Earth towards a First Contact scenario.

Assuming of course the more eccentric members of the human race didn't kill everyone off first.

"Such a lovely view, is it not?" she said, turning to her side, spotting a certain tanned figure standing beside her, looking out the window.

"It has some moments to be sure," said Hild. "Glad to see you're as sharp as ever."

"I may not have developed my senses as well as my dear husband, but they are at levels that suit my needs for the moment," Nabiki added with a smile. "May I ask to what I owe the pleasure of your company? Shop?"

"Nothing as mundane as that," said Hild. True, the person before her was one of a rare few entities with whom the Demon Queen could chat with about shop. It was very rare to meet a person whose mind was that sharp.

"Well, if it is for ... more fun activities," Nabiki said with a smirk, "Ranma-dear will be with Washu today."

"I am a bit surprised you are not there as well," said Hild, ignoring the barb. She did so love these fights.

Almost as much as she loved the ... fun things.

"It is something they should do together and by themselves," Nabiki said. "I had him for twenty thousand years; she can at least have him back to herself for one day."

Hild nodded, her face still showing disinterest. She was tempted to make an appearance at the Masaki Shrine and introduce herself to Wife #1. However, she was in no way, shape, or form willing to piss off a power that was an Elder Goddess, let alone all three.

No, she could wait. But introductions would come. And thus, why she had come, became a topic once more. "I was wondering if you could ask dear Enma to do me a favor when he goes to Avalon to pick up his family." Hild asked with a smile.

"Yes?" asked Nabiki, curiosity peeked.

"Then might he pick up my children via your husband?" asked Hild with a sweet smile.

Nabiki's face lost all emotion, as she stared at the Demon Queen. "Hild-chan, did you forget to tell us ... something?"

* * *

Bastet sat in her office within Yggdrasil, looking over the announcement that had just been sent to her terminal.

"**Kuramitsu Reunion planned to be held at Masaki Shrine, Japan, Earth. There will be a preliminary meeting for all deities with a Class-2 license in Debugging, or higher tomorrow."**

She nodded at that. "I wondered when they would come here," she muttered. After all, such powerful beings were not within the system. Sure, some were, those born on or who had been on Earth long enough to be automatically registered. But there were a lot out there, and they were not known for being 'bug-free', as it were.

But a family that large, tied to so many powerful forces, from Elder Goddesses to Hild herself, no, it was not expected to be an easy period, not when that many unregistered people would enter the system.

"I feel sorry for the Relief services if any of those deserve a wish," she said with a smirk.

It was still a good bit of gossip that circulated around Heaven, the comings and goings of the relationship the Norse Goddess Belldandy had with the mortal. There was many a debate among the older deities about what such a relationship would entail. It was hardly a secret that the other Norns fancied the boy as well. And given the history of the deities, monogamy wasn't a limit.

Then again, the sisters were part of Time itself. Could one marry someone without the others? An interesting question. "I may have to bug that old pervert Odin about that," she said with a sly smile.

Alas, she had other things to worry about now; namely one particular branch of the Kuramitsu clan that was her project.

But why? True, he had done some very good things for her. Sure, she could have done it, but things that went wrong on the mortal plane often were better solved by the mortals, lest they start relying on the Gods once more to run their lives.

"He never got a chance either," she murmured, looking at the glowing orb forming on her desk. "And they are each part of the same soul; a soul that should be made complete once again."

Nodding her head, she prepared to ... deliver ... the gifts. "Not everyday you get on the good side of a Kuramitsu," she said with a sly smile.

* * *

An elderly figure was sitting by herself, enjoying the hot waters of the spring she was visiting near Canterbury, New Zealand.

"Ah, so peaceful here," she murmured.

Retirement was suiting her just fine. Her grandson was running the dorm she had left him, he was in Tokyo University, and looked like he had finally found the woman of his dreams.

Of course, the calls from her daughter said that he had also become the dream of many other women.

The moment was just perfect. Nothing could ruin it.

"MESSAGE!" came a high, annoying voice to her left. "Message!"

The woman's face twitched. "I left a Do-Not-Disturb notice," she growled out.

"MESSAGE!" the small annoying creature bellowed once more.

She glared at the small little automaton, wanting to wish it out of existence. "If it's from Mother, so help me..." she growled, taking the message from the creature, causing it to pop away.

_Dear Hi-chan,_

The woman twitched at that. "Can't the woman ever use a full name?"

_I just wanted to tell you that Dad and Mom are getting close to setting up the date for the family reunion! We're all going to be together in one place! Isn't that great!_

The woman's eyes shot wide open. "This ... is bad."

_Since Dad said we could, I brought everyone to Earth to meet you and the rest of our extended family! I can't wait to see how they are all doing!_

She cringed at that. There was only one little problem with that: she hadn't told them that bit of family history yet. "Not too bad, I still have time."

_Anyway, we'll be by later today to your home! I want to see if you've added to that hot spring!_

* * *

The clerk's head suddenly shot up, looking towards the direction of the loud curse word. "I didn't think the elderly cussed like that."

* * *

In Kanagawa Prefecture; at the bottom of a long set of stone stairs, stood three people: two women and one man.

"Isn't it beautiful, Ya-chan?" asked the blond female, wearing a wide-brimmed hat.

The lone man, wearing a causal business suit, scratched his cheek. "Well, the trees did come in better than we thought, Rushuna."

"I can't wait to see what she did to the hot springs!" squealed the blond known as Rushuna.

"Can we go in now?" asked the final girl, having short black hair and wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"Sure thing, Mi-chan," smiled Rushuna. "I wonder if she kept those secret passages."

* * *

Ranma was floating in a silent void, every sensation too small to really be felt. He just felt ... at peace.

"Wake up, my Love."

A soft voice did pierce the quiet, ringing true into his mind. But he felt too content to wake up and leave this blissful state.

"Wake up, my Love; I have a surprise for you."

The blissful voice still wasn't enough to drag him from this perfect existence.

"I have ghople."

His eyes shot open wide. "Ghople?"

* * *

His eyes shot open, expecting to see a buffet in front of him.

He was not expecting the strange eyes of Tokimi. "Um, To-chan?" he said.

"Hello, my Love," she said with a smile, stroking his hair. "How are we feeling?"

"What happened?" he asked, discovering that he was lying on a bed mat, and his head was resting on her lap.

"My dear sister got lost between fact and fiction," Tokimi said with a giggle.

"Damn," Ranma muttered, as he looked up at the Goddess. "She laid me out?"

"With one punch."

Ranma chuckled a bit. "She was always the strong type.

"Now," he said, slowly sitting up, rubbing his head, "may I ask why you're here?"

She giggled once again. "I can't visit my Love?"

"Um ... I didn't say that," he added quickly.

"I SAY HE'S FINE!" yelled a very familiar voice from outside the door, before it swung open.

Ranma could only stare into the eyes now of his First Wife, think about his current position, and the fact that said Wife had just cleaned his clock with one shot... "Shit..."

"Sister?" growled Washu. "What are you doing to my husband on this, the day of our reunion?"

"What's going on?" asked Sasami, trying to peek around the other house mates who were behind the angry Elder Goddess.

Ranma slowly tried to inch away from the possible crossfire of the two.

"Ranma, dear," said Washu, her voice strained almost as much as the smile on her face, "could you go downstairs with the others, while I chat with my ... dear sister?"

"Yes, dear," he said quickly, making a beeline for the door, flipping through the small space between the heads of those assembled and the top of the doorway, and dashing down the stairs.

"Um, Little Washu?" asked Tenchi, looking between the departing male and the resident mad scientist.

"Tenchi, could you take Ryoko and Ayeka downstairs. I need to have a little chat with Tokimi and Tsunami."

"Does that mean I should stay?" asked Sasami.

"Ms. Washu!" bellowed Ayeka. "Please explain what is going on!"

The only reply was Washu's head slowly turning towards them, the look of intimidation on her face, daring them to question her.

"We'll be going now!" yelped Ryoko, as she grabbed her rival and love, darting after the form of the boy who was her apparent step-father.

Washu slowly closed the door, before directing her glare at her sisters. "Now, shall we talk about ... my husband?"

Tsunami was so glad she was inside Sasami now. Surely her sister wouldn't kill a cute and adorable child. Right?

* * *

"I so hate you," growled Ranma.

"Oh?" asked Yosho.

"Grandfather," said Tenchi, finally getting feeling back in his arm after Ryoko's hold was released. "Can you please explain what is going on?"

"I'd like to hear that myself," said Ranma. "I came her to reconnect with my wife. Instead, it is a scene I'll probably endure tomorrow when I head back to Nerima."

"You better not be dumping Mom, Old Man," growled Ryoko.

"Miyah?"

Blinking, everyone saw the child-form of Ryo-Ohki looking at them from the couch, confusion in her eyes. "Miyah miyah, miyah?"

Ranma just smirked, before walking over to the human-form cabbit. "Well, I guess I could be your father in a way. I am legally married to your mother."

"Miss Washu is married!" gasped Ayeka, not even considering the possible danger her 'little sister' was in upstairs.

"News to me," said Yosho.

"Well, she kind of forgot to sign the divorce papers," said Ranma with a nervous smile. "Technically, we're just in separation."

"I see," said Yosho. "She truly does forget the little things like that."

Tenchi just scratched the back of his head, wondering why stuff like this kept happening to him. "So ... um ... how long have you know Little Washu?"

Ranma smiled as he sat on the sofa, leaning back. "I first met her during her first year at the Science Academy," said Ranma with a smile, memories of that day returning to him. "She was very nervous, considering her best friend at the time was going to throw a welcoming party for her."

"Washu? Nervous?" asked Tenchi, blinking in surprise.

"She wasn't very fond of crowds back then," said Ranma with a smile.

"Then why'd you leave her?" asked Ryoko.

The room became quiet, minus the exception of Mihoshi still focused on the sentai series playing on the television.

"Me," said a voice of Mikumo Kuramitsu, as he exited the restroom, fresh from a relaxing soak in the floating hot spring.

"You?" asked Ayeka.

Mikumo nodded, as he sat beside his father. "When I was born, my presence ... affected the seal the Goddesses were using to support and suppress her memories, so she could continue her experiment. If she had happy memories, if she allowed herself hope of seeing us again, she would have taken it," he said sadly. "She would have sought us out, and exposed herself to that effect for a second time. If she did, she would have been both unable to continue the experiment, and perhaps even forced to leave this level of reality."

"So the Three Goddesses came up with this solution," said Ranma, "a solution to ensure that we would survive until the experiment was over."

Mikumo stood up and moved to stand before Tenchi. The Godling smiled, before he bowed to the youngest Masaki. "Thank you, Lord Tenchi, for freeing my Mother from that test."

"Me?" he asked.

"You did become a God for a bit," said Ranma with a smirk.

"G-G-God?" he squeaked. He hadn't been that strong, had he?

"You'll get used to it," said Ranma, waving off the concerns. "Hell, you live with a few Goddesses, and there'll be all sorts of people at the reunion."

"Reunion?" they all said at once.

Ranma blinked, before he looked back towards Yosho. "I did talk to you about that, right?"

"No, you didn't," said the Shinto priest.

"You're slipping, Old Man," smirked Mikumo.

"I'm just trying to get into character for tomorrow, that's all," Ranma said, trying to pass it off. Truthfully, he had sort of forgotten after learning of one of Yosho's failures in teaching, not wanting to truly believe how much of his life was now flowing in a circle. _At least he isn't a blood relative; at least I have that small miracle._

"Anyway," he waved off, "I was wondering if I could gather the clan here for a family reunion. I figured this would be one of the more secure areas on Earth to hold it."

"Lord Kuramitsu," said Ayeka, "why would the Kuramitsu clan wish to have a 'reunion' here on Earth?"

"Oh, that's easy," said Mihoshi, still watching the television, "it's because we're originally from Earth."

Those of the Masaki House, minus Yosho, could only blink in shock.

Ranma just shook his head. His great-great-granddaughter did have a certain knack for doing stuff like that. "Well, I better explain. You see—"

**POP!**

The others could only stare as the form of Ranma Kuramitsu was replaced in a puff of smoke by a tanuki statue, holding a note in its front paw.

Mikumo sighed, as he grabbed the note. "It's from Mom. 'Private time with husband, interrupt and be a guinea pig. Love, Little Washu.'"

"I guess the conversation is over," said Yosho with a slightly perverted smirk.

"Can you tell the story, Great-Grandpa?" asked Mihoshi, show over, and now fully focused on the conversation.

He nodded. "Sure, though we may want to check up first on Auntie Tokimi and Sasami first. I do hope Mother didn't scare them too much."

* * *

It was a slow day in the Kame Game Shop. There hadn't been customers for a while. But given that school classes were still in session, which was to be expected. After all, it was very unlikely someone older would come in, unless they were college kids or amateurs hoping to go professional, maybe the occasional parent wanting to by their kids some new cards.

So he did what he did every day when it got like this. He quickly cleaned up, and glanced out the window, watching as the cute women walked by.

He'd be doing that outside the shop, but he had no clue when his daughter-in-law would return. Getting caught once had been bad enough. Hearing her threats after the fifth time put a huge damper on the idea.

Yuki had such a temper. He did wonder if that was why she was such a good match for his son. The boy did need someone to rein him in from time to time.

"MESSAGE!"

Sugoroku Mutou could only blink at that. "A Message Sprite?" he asked, spotting the small humanoid machine holding a letter, sitting on counter. "I wonder from whom?" he asked, walking over to it.

"MESSAGE!" it squeaked again.

Taking the note, the Message Sprite vanished in a small puff of smoke, more for the dramatic effect desired by its makers rather than a need.

"I wish they'd stop doing that," Sugoroku muttered. The last thing he needed was his daughter-in-law thinking he had taken up smoking.

_Dear Bro,_

_Thought I'd give you a heads up. Guess who heard about the reunion._

_Lady Seto is coming._

_Have fun, and we are now even for you not telling Mom and Dad about the Amazons._

_Hippolita._

He paled at reading those words. "Shit," he muttered, looking around fearfully, in case the famed Devil Princess of Jurai had shown up earlier than planned. She did have family on Earth, so it wasn't like she needed an excuse.

She was back. Oh, the nightmares he had about this one woman. Why couldn't she just leave people alone? He had a wife, wasn't that enough?

His son? No, he was safe. If there was perhaps one woman scarier than Lady Seto, it was Yuki.

But then why would Hippolita send this note to him. Surely, the fact that he was married would dissuade her. Surely the fact that he could insist all ideas for 'other spouses' be run through his wife would by him time to hide somewhere.

He glanced around his shop with worry. What was her game? Surely she wasn't coming for him. Usually, already being married bought you a secondary target status with her.

And then he spotted a family photo hanging on the wall.

Crud, she was after his single, nearly old enough to graduate from high school grandson.

"Oh, it was such a nice day too," he sighed. Now he was going to have to straighten things up for his parents to arrive, and find his grandson some fiancées before Seto 'offered' some suggestions. "Why is it anyone named Seto is nothing but trouble for my nerves?" he muttered, as he began to clean in earnest.

* * *

"Dinner's served!" yelled Akane, as she brought the steaming pot of ... unknown substance ... into the dining area.

Kasumi just maintained her smile, standing behind the two fathers, as Akane set the massive pot on the table. "Oh, it was so nice for Akane to want to practice some more before working on a meal for Ranma-kun tomorrow, wasn't it, Father?" she asked.

"Uhhhhhh."

Genma just paled. Maybe he could fake some sickness to get out of it. Damn it, the Boy was supposed to be the Girl's guinea pig for this slop, not him. _Oh, where is that dishonorable boy? Why has he forsaken his father like this?_

"Um ... what is it?" asked Soun, as Akane began to pour the ... unknown ... into a bowl. He certainly hoped that the image of something slithering out of the bowl and sliding back into it had been a trick of the light.

"It's domburi," said Akane with a smile.

"Um, should it be this ... soupy?" asked Genma with fear.

"Is there something wrong with my cooking?" she asked; a slight hint of anger in her voice.

"Saotome, how dare you insult my daughter's cooking!" he yelled, seeing an opportunity to save his stomach, I mean, help boost his delicate child's confidence in her cooking ability. "I demand you eat that bowl now and apologize for ever doubting her skills."

"Don't worry, Father," Akane said with a smile. "There is more than enough for everyone here."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Akane-chan," said Kasumi sadly. "But I am meeting some friends in a bit to catch a movie. I just stayed long enough to ensure you didn't have any questions about where I might keep some of the ingredients."

"But you should eat before you go," said Akane.

"But we are eating before the movie," said Kasumi with a smile. "And it would be rude and a little awkward to be the only one at the table not eating with the group."

Akane slowly nodded. She guessed it made sense. At least the fathers would eat her cooking.

Kasumi nodded as she left; a look of relief on her face. She was just glad her friends could get together for such a night on such short notice. "Don't forget to clean up when dinner's over, Akane-chan," she said. "If not, I won't let you cook tomorrow when Ranma-kun and Nabiki-chan return."

As she left, she wondered if she should invite Auntie Saotome over tomorrow. If nothing else, it would provide an extra set of hands to ensure Akane's meal came out ... better.

* * *

"So this is the place," said Ranko with a smile, as she opened the door to the penthouse apartment.

The Inner Senshi could only stare at the place. "You've got furniture in here already?" asked Minako. "I thought you just got it today."

"I did," said Ranko. "But Daddy has always been quick to respond. I guess he picked this all up and had it delivered while we were meeting," Ranko said. The truth was it had been transported down from PI by her father's request, probably even set up by him. She just hoped he left the more embarrassing stuff up there.

Makoto just looked around in awe. The whole décor of the place was perfect, a visual masterpiece. "Wow," was all she could say, the urge to agree to live here growing steadily.

"My bedroom and the guest room are probably already furnished," Ranko added. "I don't think he would have put anything in what'll be your room, Mako-chan," said Ranko with a smile. "Why don't I get us some drinks?"

After she entered the kitchen, the girls gathered together.

"Well?" asked Rei.

"She's not emitting any evil energy," said Ami, running over the latest results and scans of the new girl. "She's got a lot of life energy, though."

"She is a martial artist," said Makoto. "Her Dad even talked to me about chi attacks; formed a ball of it in his hand to show me it was possible."

Rei's eyes shot wide open. "I've heard of some priests and martial artists that could do that, but I thought it was all an urban legend, stuff you'd only find in manga and video games."

"So ... she's not a minion of evil here to destroy the world or something like that?" asked Usagi.

"Not from what I can tell," said Ami. "She's got some unusual properties in her DNA that the Mercury Computer is not able to identify, but she appears to be completely human."

Makoto nodded. So she was being offered a great apartment, low rent, free food, a good friend who would teach her rare martial arts moves, a father-figure who would expect her to be on her best behavior, and not have any of the previous items be connected to the latest threat to the Earth.

"Guys," she said smiling, "I think I'm going to take her offer."

"Great!" said Ranko, entering in with a tray filled with cups full of ice, and a bottle of fruit punch. "Shall we celebrate? I've got a fridge full of ice cream, I've got popcorn, and I think we even have the movie channels on the TV."

Usagi's eyes began to tear up.

"What now, Dumpling Head?" asked Rei.

"I ... I'm just so happy!" cried Usagi.


	15. No Need for Returns

**No Need for Destiny**

**Chapter 15**

**No Need for Returns**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

* * *

_The past..._

Sailor Galaxia, the strongest Sailor Senshi in the universe and the leader of Shadow Galactica, merely groaned as she tried to pry herself from the ground. Her Sailor Animamates, the proud pseudo-warriors she created, who had defeated the Senshi of their own worlds, lay broken on the field of battle.

Air exploded from her lungs as a kick connected, shattering more of her golden armor, and tossing her across the field of battle, her opponent's voice tormenting her now.

"This is the best you can do, the best challenge you can offer?" he asked, stepping towards her, his eyes full of menace. "You came here to my world, my domain, my dominion, in order to carry out the same carnage that has sent billions of refugees to my doorstep.

"And you think I would be weak enough to fail as well?" he asked, placing his foot on her upper back, and forcing her back onto the ground, ending her pitiful attempt to stand back up. "Did you not once stop to think why they fled here? Why they did not spread out for hope?"

"W-what are you?" she coughed out. "You're not a Senshi."

"No, I'm not," he said. "I'm something more than you'll ever understand."

The pressure stopped on her back, allowing air to enter her bruised lungs a bit easier. But the respite lasted only a moment, as her tormentor reached down to grab her by her throat, lifting her off the ground with one hand, and forcing her to look him in the eyes, her own weakening strength all that kept her from being dangled by her neck, as she clutched onto his arm.

"I know the truth about you ... the truth that lies in your heart," he said, red eyes seeming to pierce into her soul."

"I ... I don't understand."

A smirk appeared on his face, his green hair blowing in the breeze. "I saw the machinations of this power once before, ten thousand years ago. Did you think I wouldn't see Chaos buried so deeply in your body, Galaxia?"

Her eyes opened wide, her pale and bruised face filled with shock. He knew? How?

"Do not think what you do goes unnoticed," he said, his eyes still boring into her, his free hand sending a blast of energy to one of the Animamates that had tried to stand and launch an attack. "There are things out there far stronger than you will ever be, far stronger than even the Galaxy Cauldron.

"You just had the piss poor luck to try and take one of them on," he finished, his face forming a sneer.

"Alas, it is not to be," he said sadly, as he tossed her aside, her body skidding only a few meters along the destroyed and overturned earth before she stopped, her face still looking towards him. "I may not have access to the Gates, but even I know whose destiny it is to cleanse you of your mistake, and hopefully restore the worlds you've destroyed in your useless quest."

He glared at her, a glare filled with hatred, anger, yet so cold as if deep space had no comparison to it. "But do believe this, trash: if you or your ilk come to my domain again, if I even hear rumor of a single plan to try another attempt on my kingdom, on one citizen, on one refugee..."

He paused, walking closer to her, and bending over enough to whisper it into her ear. "If that happens, destiny or not, I will wipe you from existence in the most painful ways possible. There will be nowhere in all of existence, in all of time and space where you would be able to hide. And I will not give one damn whether my enemy is Galaxia or Chaos.

"Do I make myself clear, filth?"

Galaxia could only glare at him, trying to still understand how one person could possess such power. "What are you?"

"I am Lord Enma, child of the House of Pluto and the House of Kuramitsu. I am ruler of the domain of Alpha Centauri and all who enter. And I am not someone you can fuck with, little girl."

He hated having to let them go, to let them begin their efforts that would lead to Earth being targeted. But he knew she would be something his reborn sister would have to contend with. Like Metallia, Galaxia would be a test on her path towards whatever Destiny had planned.

Of course, if the Golden Girl returned before then, Destiny be damned, he was burying her. No one came to the Silver Regency, planning death and destruction, and got away alive.

* * *

_The present minus one day..._

"She what?" growled Enma, sitting in the Command Chair of his ship, as he communicated to Earth and to Nabiki Tendo Kuramitsu, his mother of sorts. It appeared after all that it may not have been his half brother Ran who spread that 'Jade Dragon' name.

"She asked that you pick up her children, who seem to be on Avalon, and who seemed to have been granted permission to do so by your father," she responded, rubbing her forehead.

"And he didn't tell me this before ... because? I mean, he's the one that said Ran and I had to rule those systems and take care of them. Doesn't this fall under information we should have?" asked the heir of Pluto.

"He didn't tell me either," admitted Nabiki, which shocked Enma. "I only now found out because Hild asked me to fetch them."

"She tell exactly why Dad hid this?"

Nabiki shrugged. "Said it was a secret."

"Oh that makes perfect sense," growled Enma. "Anything else I should know that the Old Man hid from me?" Normally, Enma prided himself on proper decorum, especially when communicating with people. But given the bombshell that had been dropped on him, he felt such measures would only get in the way of expressing his anger.

"Don't worry," growled Nabiki as well, not liking the fact that her dear husband was hiding secrets from her—sure, she was hiding secrets as well, but certainly not bigger than sending two children by him and Hild to Avalon—well, as far as he knew anyway, "I will be discussing this with him tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" blinked Enma.

"He's with Washu for the night," said Nabiki with a smile. "By tomorrow, I'm pretty sure he'll be easy to break."

Enma slowly nodded. Sometimes he really didn't want to know certain things that went on with his parents' lives.

"Anyway," Nabiki started again, holding up two envelopes, which slowly faded, only to reappear in front of Enma on his ship, "she sent these messages to them, including enough solid pishogue for them to make it back to Earth and still be at full power."

Enma growled at that. He had no problems with demons as a whole. Hell, he was on very civil terms with many of them. But there were always certain groups who by their very nature bugged the hell out of him.

These two not only were of that group, but represented prime examples of those who pissed him off at times. "You know, I should have suspected something about her at least. She looks just like Dad when he was younger."

Nabiki shrugged. "Bring them here, and try to keep them from causing trouble, if at all possible. I'd rather not have them creating havoc on more than one world."

"They are Hild's children, Mom," Enma said. "Do you really think they won't cause something when they come to Earth?"

"One can hope."

* * *

"Oh my, Mr. Xellos," said Princess Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, looking over to her sometimes traveling partner, "I hope you're not coming down with something." 

"Oh, don't worry," said the sometimes helpful Mazoku. "I'm sure someone's just talking about me.

"I wonder if they're cursing my name?" he said with a smile. To think, someone after all this time was still wishing him harm. It gave him a warm feeling inside.

* * *

"I wonder where little Hi-chan is?" asked Rushuna Tendo Kuramitsu, sitting within the hot spring of Hinatasou, with her husband and wife. 

"They won't be back till tomorrow," said Yajiro Kojima Kuramitsu, her husband, as he placed a folded towel on his forehead.

"And how do you know that?" asked the balloon expert, Mikan Kurenai Kuramitsu.

"I read the sign on the tea shop while we were climbing those stairs," he replied in an even voice.

"Oh," said Rushuna, lying back into the water. "Well then, we have the old place to ourselves."

"Old place, my ass," growled Yajiro. "I built it, remember. Granted, I didn't build it to the specifications of angry tomboys."

"Her Dad did warn you about that," smirked Mikan.

"So," said Rushuna, hoping to stop the likely argument from forming between her two spouses, "what should we order out for tonight?"

* * *

_The present..._

He could hear the waves.

Ranma Saotome Kuramitsu slowly opened his eyes; the pale light on the horizon, across the waves, suggested dawn was approaching. The beach fire slightly to the right was down to bare embers and a few remaining logs almost gone, a far cry from the raging bonfire it had been last night.

Then again, they had been very busy, too busy to keep attending the fire.

He looked down, spotting the sleeping nude form of his first wife, as they spooned. It had been so long since he had last held her in such an embrace. There had been many times within the twenty thousand years of separation where he wanted to run to her, damn the consequences, and bring back her memories, to save her from Kagato, to even watch over her closer than he had been.

But he made a promise on his honor; both to her and later Tsunami after he had learned what Kagato had done. It had only been Tsunami's pleas that kept him from going out and eliminating that dark clone of his former friend.

It didn't keep him from kicking the fool's ass out of Seniwa space whenever he attacked. Any losses on their territory tended to be from Commanders who decided their fleets could handle the attack.

But to be honest, he was relatively certain he would have broken that word to stay away, had not Tenchi completed their project those months ago. Luckily, the boy proved their point, and Washu was allowed release from her oath and her search.

"The sunrise is beautiful," she murmured, her eyes having opened while he had been thinking.

"It always was with you near me," he said with a smile, bending over to kiss her cheek. "How much longer do we have left here?"

Washu slowly made the calculations in her head. "I think we'll have to leave soon. This subspace creation's time dilation effect will equal morning in the normal world in a few hours," she said sadly.

"And Nabiki and I do have to board a train in Wakkanai," he said. "Time for us to return to the stream of time as well."

"I know," said Washu. "But I expect you to be in my bed at sleep time," she said with a smile.

"How about our bed on PI?" asked Ranma. "I can easily put a body-double of some sorts in my room at the Tendo Dojo then, and I know Nabiki's been missing you as well."

Washu just smiled, still looking at the sunrise in the recreation. "Maybe, but I would prefer a bit more one-on-one time with my husband before spending that time with my wife."

Ranma just smiled. "You know she misses you as much as I did. And does the fact we just spent a month in a subspace domain you created with a time dilation effect so we could enjoy our time together again have no meaning?" he asked with a bit of a teasing smile.

"Fine," Washu huffed. "I'll spend time sharing you with her tonight. She did have a whole twenty-thousand years with you."

Ranma just smiled as he lay back in the sand, sniffing his First Wife's hair. "Just think of all the stories she can tell you, stories that give humor at my expense."

"There is that," said Washu, grabbing his arms as they were wrapping around her. "I wish we could have had those years together, my love."

"We have these years now," Ranma said. "And if the shit I went through didn't kill me to this point, we'll have many more together. Granted, I'll need to watch my granddaughter a bit more to ensure she doesn't end up like that version Z summoned and Tenchi's kami-side went off with."

"You're related to Misaki?" she asked in shock.

"Through Utsutsumi," said Ranma. "His father was rendered near sterile by an assassin," admitted Ranma. "My ... sperm ... was a genetic match so they could alter it, make it look like he had been the father, without and chance of some reporter or what-not finding out the truth."

"Does Lady Seto know?"

"I suspect," said Ranma. It was still a bit of a sore subject with him. They had borrowed his sperm, resequenced a bunch of the genetics, just to ensure an heir who was beyond reproach, all because some idiot assassin had tried to sterilize the royal line.

Not that the fool or those who hired him got to enjoy the fruits of their plotting. But it did prove that being spaced near a star was a very cruel way to die.

"Any likelihood it's the reason she's so focused on bringing your clan in with Misao's marriage?" asked Washu, kissing his arm.

"Never stopped her before," said Ranma. "She's focused on having no singles left in the universe. Truthfully, I don't think your Kami-status would stop her."

"I have you," admitted Washu with a sly smile, turning over enough to now face her lover. "If she tries to take that from me, I'll be very ... pissed."

"Of that, I have no doubt," said Ranma with a chuckle, rubbing his chin.

"Are you okay?" asked Washu, her hand reaching to touch the chin that she had smacked only a few hours ago in the real world, but over a month ago in the subspace realm she had created.

"The moment I woke up," smirked Ranma.

"You are such a tease at times," giggled Washu for a bit, before she caught his lips once again. "But it's why I love you so much."

"I thought it was my winning smile?" he asked, sounding somewhat offended.

Washu just shook her head. "Some things never change, despite how the universe develops."

Ranma just nodded, eyes closed, smile still on his face.

Shaking her head, Washu turned back towards the sunrise. "Don't forget to let me scan you and the others soon. We have no idea how constant use of the wings of the Lighthawk will affect a person."

"You know?"

"Mikumo told me some stories, including his own exploits and how many wings he can summon," she said with a smile.

"Ah," said Ranma. "You are getting past that little 'sample' phase, right?" asked Ranma nervously.

Washu just smiled, before her lips curled into a slightly evil appearance. "Would you rather I get yours or Tenchi's?"

"That's cheating."

"That's blackmail," Washu corrected.

"You do realize that in a way, he's your step-great-great-great-grandson," added Ranma, hoping to remove her options.

"Like that means anything on Jurai," she said with a smile, as she rolled over and straddled his waist. "Now, be quiet and let Mama enjoy her remaining hours with her stud. She needs her samples."

* * *

"I don't know, Yugi," said Jonouchi "Joey" Katsuya. "I mean, how does anything your grandfather do, not count as strange." 

Yugi sighed. "He's been cleaning all day yesterday and today, and keeps muttering about Seto coming for his single grandson; even Mom's a bit worried about him."

"Okay; that counts as odd," said Honda "Tristan" Hiroto, peaking through the front window of the Kame Game Shop with the other members of their group, watching as the elderly man—a man who often complained about his back going out—was currently dusting the top shelves ... while hanging from the ceiling by one foot clamping onto a banister rail.

"At least he's behaving himself," muttered Mazaki "Téa" Anzu.

"You don't think he's finally lost it, do you?" asked Joey, staring at the elderly man. "Cause what he's doing now ain't something you'd think a normal person would ever do."

"Gee, you think," groused Téa.

"Oh my," said the elderly voice of a man from behind them.

"AH!" screamed the quartet, jumping around quickly, and spotting... "Professor Hawkins," said Yugi with a sigh. "Please don't scare us like that."

"I'm sorry," said the oldest friend of Yugi's grandfather. "But it has been so long since I have seen Solomon there doing anything like that."

"Wait," said Joey, "he did stuff like this before?"

Arthur nodded. "Oh yes; why one time while we were exploring this one tomb, I saw him defeat a whole slew of tomb raiders who thought we would be better off dying at that moment."

The four could only blink at that. "You mean to say," said Tristan, trying to figure out how to put this as delicately as possible, "that Yugi's grandfather has some super-ninja skills."

"Oh my, yes," smirked the Professor. "Why he even taught me a bit."

The others could only swivel back in forth between the American and the view of Yugi's grandfather, trying to resolve this new knowledge with what they thought they knew of the old man.

"Wait a minute," said Yugi. "If he can do all that, why's he always complaining about being old and joint pain?"

"Because Father is a trickster at heart."

The group paused, before turning towards the voice, spotting Yugi's mother, standing with a bag full of groceries.

"Mom?"

Yuki Mutou just sighed. "He's always been more of a character than a man of any serious demeanor." _Well, that and a pervert; don't really know what Mom saw in him._

"He has his moments though," said Arthur.

"Well then let's go in!" smirked Joey, as he opened the door and poked his head in. "Hey Gramps, how are—EEK!"

"STAY AWAY FROM... Oh, sorry Joey, thought you were someone else."

Said boy soon found himself frozen against the wall, several daggers barely missing hitting him. "..."

**WHAM!**

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Father?" yelled Yuki, slipping past the scared teenager and bopping her father-in-law on the head.

"I thought he was Seto!" cried the elderly Mutou.

"That's no excuse for throwing knives at people!" she yelled, before ripping the daggers from the wall, and freeing Joey. "Now ... why don't we all sit down and have some tea," she finished, placing a large smile on her face, as she took the weapons and the groceries into the kitchen.

"I must say Solomon," said Arthur, "I certainly don't want to know what's got you running so scared."

"What's Kaiba-boy have to do with this?" asked Joey, trying to put on a brave front after narrowly escaping those blades.

"Professor," asked Téa, "where's Rebecca?" She wanted to know where the certain pushy girl was hiding, before she started to pounce on Yugi again.

"Oh, she'll be along in about an hour," the elderly man said with a smile. "She had to go to a challenge. She said she'd be back here after it finished, small tournament really. But she seemed really exciting to see you all again."

"I bet," grumbled Téa.

"How come I didn't know about this tournament?" glared Joey.

"Because Joey my boy," said Solomon, "you are one year too old to join in. Rebecca however is just young enough to do so. But if you're nice, I'm sure she'll duel you afterwards."

Joey just smiled and nodded towards the man who had almost turned him into a human pin cushion.

"Grandpa, what did Kaiba do to you?" asked Yugi.

"Kaiba?"

"You yelled out Seto before you attacked Joey."

"Oh," he said slightly embarrassed, "different Seto, my boy. Trust me, if you ever meet them, you'll be doing the same thing."

"Oh yeah!" yelled Joey. "When they meet Joey Wheeler, you'll never have anything to fear again!" he yelled with his usual bravado.

"I'll never understand why you all call yourselves those American names," grumbled Yuki, as she served them some tea.

"Dueling identities," said Solomon. "After all, you don't want rabid fans tracking you down; better to go by a stage name."

"So you go from Jonouchi Katsuya to Joey Wheeler?" asked Yuki.

"You better believe it!" smirked the man in question.

"But why not choose Japanese names?" asked Yuki. "And why didn't my son choose a different name?"

Yugi just sighed as the others stared blankly at his mother. Like he was going to follow that stupid suggestion from his grandfather.

"_Now remember, Yugi; never use your real name. That's something you save for fangirls."_

_That was the day I realized my grandfather was a pervert._ It had been a heartbreaking realization for the King of Games that day.

"Anyway," said Arthur, hoping to end the strange silence that had befallen the discussion when Yugi's mother added logic to the conversation—even he had wondered at times why they did such a weird thing, but assumed it was due to poor announcers who got their names wrong to begin with—really, how could they confuse his granddaughter's last name and call her Hopkins?—"why did you ask me to come here with Rebecca, Solomon?"

Solomon just chuckled lightly. After all, it wasn't every day you had to explain to your best friend why you needed to engage grandchildren. _Oh man, now I wish I had bothered to learn Kage Bushin when Dad offered it to me. I have a feeling I'm going to want a head start here real soon._

* * *

As the bullet train sped along the tracks; making its usual haste to reach Tokyo at its appointed time, two people sat within the private cabins. 

One appeared to be a boy no older than eighteen, hair placed into a pigtail, while the other was a female with short brown hair cut in a pageboy style.

"Kami-sama," grumbled Nabiki, playing with the ends of her hair, "I forgot how much I hated having short hair."

Ranma just smiled as he continued to read. "Just wait till you learn some things we forgot over the years," he added, handing her a small palmtop computer. "Granted, I never thought I would look this bad through someone else's eyes," he muttered.

Before time caught up to where they had disappeared from, the duo had taken certain measures to watch over their counterparts and gather some information. Having been over twenty thousand years, they weren't exactly sure if they would remember who they used to be, at least not enough to keep people from being suspicious.

Sighing, Nabiki took the offered screen, glancing at her own formerly sordid past. "Was I really so young," she muttered, looking at the data on her former life as the Ice Queen. "Short hair and a small time con artist; gee, I had it all."

Ranma could only chuckle, grabbing a newspaper and preparing to look over it. "Yeah, well I was sure a good catch. Aside from martial arts, I really didn't have much going for me. I'm half tempted to just show a bit of my IQ at school, just to see how many teachers I can make think that the End of Days is upon them."

"It'll be easier for you to be the dumb jock than me to be the Ice Queen," she said, her eyes closed.

Shrugging, Ranma continued to read his paper while thinking of his own file. _Man; that makes me look like an ass half the time. How the Hell did I get so many girls after me._

_Oh yeah, Saotome charm._

"Ranma?"

"Hmm?" he asked, looking into the paper.

"I got an interesting bit of information yesterday while at work."

"You talking about moving up the fusion reactor time table?" he asked. They had been deciding whether or not to release that discovery soon, thanks to the booming energy market.

"No," she said, pretending to focus on the small computer and the personal files on Nabiki Tendo. "I was talking about a bit of fact that Hild told me."

"What did she say?" he asked.

"She talked a bit about bringing her children by you to Earth."

His eyes slowly rose from the paper to stare into hers, fear that he would see the fires of Hell inside those irises dying as she simply stared at him with a cold glare. "In my defense, you never asked if I had children with her."

Her eyes narrowed a bit. "Don't think that'll save you. I want answers."

"Depends on what questions you ask."

"Why didn't you tell me about them?" she asked.

Ranma folded the paper back up, before setting it off to the side. "Hild asked me to at first, then the kids did," he started. "After all, the social issues are similar to why I couldn't publicly claim my children during the Silver Millennium."

"Explain?"

"A male chosen as consort to the Elder Goddesses fathering children with the Daimakaichō," he said with obvious sarcasm. "They wanted to make their own way without family power offering them an easy path."

She slowly nodded, understanding the point. After all, she had had more than a few descendants tell her that they planned to hide their lineage in order to see how far they could go on their own. "And the fact you never told me?"

"She asked me to," Ranma said.

"You know what we said about secrets—well, secrets of this nature," she said, knowing full well that there were certain secrets she had no desire to share with him at the moment. "But this does explain some of those absences around that time.

"You didn't carry on a relationship without me, did you? They are the only children?"

"And there are easily hundreds of demons of all levels and quite a few new gods that wouldn't hesitate to use their family history for a power play," he countered. "The less people who knew about their family connections, the better."

"And why are they on Avalon?" she asked.

"Do you know how long it took the two of them to reach First Class Unlimited License? Twenty Years, no demon in the system ever made that in less than three centuries, and even then, they were making every dirty deal they could."

"So what; you sent them to one of the protected worlds for a challenge?"

"Away from Earth they can't access the power base like the other New Gods can. On Avalon, they would be nobodies, newbie demons looking for a start. They wanted a challenge yes, but also to prove it wasn't a fluke."

"Ranma, I read their files from what Enma has, I also know that you would need to have either his or Ran's permission to even get into those worlds to drop them off."

Ranma just snorted. "Those two haven't even shut off that wormhole yet," he answered. "I just transported us through and I came back."

"I thought that was shut off."

"What is closed can always be opened, especially when their ships told PI how they did it in the first place."

"And their actions on Avalon?" she growled out. While the brother was far worse than the sister, she still felt angry that they were contaminating the culture like they had been.

"They are doing no more than Enma," Ranma replied with an even tone. "Or have you forgotten what he's been doing to Avalon and Edo. I know you remember the wife he met on either world."

"That was low, Saotome," she said.

"That was the truth," he replied. "Enma is moving those worlds to social evolution. Avalon is also the only world those two could have gone to."

"Did anyone else know?"

"Ran may have suspected," Ranma admitted. "I know he patrols the two worlds on occasion, and he may just be sensitive enough to pick it up. And they would have avoided Enma like the plague."

"Not his daughter apparently," Nabiki grumbled, remembering several reports.

"Who do you think made those reports?" asked Ranma with a smirk.

She could only release a deep sigh as she leaned back into the seat across from him. "So the reason you suspect Ran knows is because he monitors all of the factions on Avalon."

"To a point," he said. "Even they don't know everything that goes on Edo or Avalon, Ran just spends more time on Avalon due to the magical nature; that and I'm pretty sure Enma has him watching how his youngest is doing."

"So do they have a tree ship?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "The ships are based on the Elder Goddesses. For them, it would be like a prison. Even connecting them could cause harm to both."

"Fine then," she said. "But don't think this will get you off the hook; I know Enma wants to discuss this with you. And I heard he plans to tell Lona a few things as well." Nabiki did find some satisfaction that Ranma paled at the mention of Enma's second wife. If it was one thing that put fear into a Kuramitsu, it was the wife of a Kuramitsu.

"Now get back to studying, jock," she said with a smirk. "We need to know our parts well enough if we're going to pull off this act."

* * *

It was a strange thing for those living at the Masaki house that morning. Having stayed up late listening to Mikumo as he told them stories of his life as well as stories told to him about his father and mother's courtship, even Sasami had been reluctant to leave her warm bedding and enter the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the group. 

They certainly did not expect to see Washu, in adult form, humming, as she finished making the food herself ... by hand.

Ryoko could only blink in shock, before turning her head, leveling a glare at Ayeka. "You killed me in my sleep, didn't you, Princess? Now I'm in Hell."

"I did no such thing!" yelled Ayeka.

"Um ... Washu-chan?" asked Tenchi, looking around as if at any moment, a trap would be sprung.

"Yes, Tenchi?" stated the humming woman, as she laid out the prepared dishes.

"Why are you making breakfast?" he asked carefully, not wanting to set the Goddess off.

"I felt like it," she said with a smile. "I had such an enjoyable month with my husband, I decided to share my good cheer with everyone."

Those who normally stayed at the Masaki house took a small step backwards.

"Morning, Mom," yawned Mikumo, as he moved passed the group and sat at the table. "What's to eat?"

Washu just chuckled. "So much like your father, always ready for a good meal."

"He did say you made the best pancakes he has ever had, got me a bit curious," said the recently reunited son to his mother.

Before he could take a bite however, he paused, looking at the woman who was currently smiling as she continued to prepare the meal. "No," he said simply, as he continued to eat.

"No?" asked Washu, pausing in her movements to stare at her son.

"No, as in no, I don't want any details, any hints, and images, anything at all to hint at what put that smile on your face. Dad and Mother did that sort of thing all the time, and I would prefer not to have new mental scars added to my psyche."

The others could only look at him, even as the knowing smile developed on Washu. "Then hurry up and eat, dear. I have to talk to the others."

Ryoko's eyes shot wide, before she turned back to Ayeka. "I stand by my first statement."

* * *

"I'm just glad that's over with," said Keitaro Urashima, as he and the tenants of Hinatasou made their way up the stairs towards the dorm. 

"But I thought everyone loved MolMol," said Kaolla Su with her usual innocence.

"No complaints here, sugar," said Mitsune Konno in her Osaka accent. "Nothing wrong with a free vacation."

"And what did you do to require the need for a vacation," said the short haired kendo mistress known as Motoko Aoyama.

Keitaro sighed. Of course they had fun; he was the one running around all the time trying to stay alive.

"I did wish I could have spent more time with Onii-chan," said Kanako Urashima in her usual monotone manner, her cat Kuro meowing in agreement.

Naru Narusegawa just sighed, before glaring at the adopted sister. She had been hoping to enjoy some time with Keitaro, but Kanako was always popping up. "Right now, after that flight, I just want to take a nice hot soak."

"At least we have some fresh groceries," said Shinobu Maehara, the resident chef. "I'll be able to make us something quick if we need to." It had been a while since they had returned from the airport, as well as the train ride to Hinata Springs.

"I love Shinomu's cooking!" came the excited reply from Kaolla.

"Ara, will there be watermelon?" asked the Watermelon Princess Mutsumi Otohime

Keitaro paused a bit, stepping at the top of the steps. "Did someone leave the television on?" he asked worriedly. They had been gone for a while, and that alone might jack up the utility bill. And if it was on, what else might have been left running?

* * *

Yajiro Kojima Kuramitsu was not a hard man to please. As long as he had food in his belly, a roof over his head, and the loves of his life with him, he was happy. Such a simple happiness—minus the multiple wives—was possible for any man. 

Sadly, technology made such happiness difficult to come by.

"Man, there's even less on these channels than back on Seniwa," he sighed heavily. Was it too much to ask for decent entertainment to be broadcasted? Mexican soap operas, Italian theater operas, horse races, sumo wrestling, stock reports, some weird creature called Spongebob, something done in claymation, and a few sappy love interest movies; and not one damned thing he felt like watching.

"I'd settle for a damned Sgt. Floaty rerun," he murmured.

"Who are you?" came an angry female voice.

Leaning his head over the back of the couch, he spotted several people, all female except for one. "Hmm?"

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked the woman once again, pointing a sword at him.

He was no slouch when it came to swords—there were some benefits to a long life aside from exploration. But there are also some events one does not wish to remember, one of which was staring right at him. "Any reason you're using that sword, or are you just stupid."

"What?" growled out Motoko, ready to attack this trespasser.

"I only ask because I'm pretty sure that's the sword I sealed a minor demon in," he said evenly.

"WHAT?" the group yelled out.

"But that sword's been in the Urashima family for generations!" gasped out Keitaro.

"Your point being?" said Yajiro. Really, was his daughter just not telling people certain things.

"Dinner's going to be a bit, Ya-chan," said the voice of Rushuna Tendo Kuramitsu, as she and Mikan Kurenai Kuramitsu exited the kitchen.

"Who are you people?" yelled Naru.

Rushuna just tilted her head. "Oh, we're the original owners of this land. By the way, have any of you seen little Hi-chan?"

Shrugging, Yajiro simply stood up and turned around; enjoying the fact that real life was still much better than television. "She means a woman named Hinata Urashima."

"What do you want with my grandmother?" asked Keitaro, even as Kanako moved closer to him in case he needed to be defended.

**GLOMP!**

Sadly, no defense is able to block the Family Love Glomp.

"WAH!" cried Rushuna, as she hugged her great-grandson. "Why didn't Hi-chan tell me my great-grandson was coming over today? Mi-chan; we need to make more food!"

"Great grandmother!" yelled out the shocked tenants.

They were once again startled when the door behind them slammed open, allowing an elderly woman to drag in a smoking woman. "Hurry up, Haruka, I need to hide a few things before they get here."

"Hide what?" growled Haruka Urashima, very tempted to see if perhaps she could finally beat the old bat.

"Most likely us," said Yajiro, causing the duo to stop their frantic entrance.

"Shit," muttered Hinata, as she saw that yes, her parents were there ahead of her.

"You know these people Mom?" asked Haruka, sorely tempted to crack her knuckles. Then again, she rarely got to see her mother in such a state, she decided to enjoy it while it lasted.

"Y-you could say that," the elderly woman said nervously.

"Well," said Yajiro, looking over at his nervously pale daughter, "anything you'd like to say Hinata?"

The elderly woman gulped, before her figure seemed to morph into a younger form, much to the shock of the tenants of Hinatasou. When she had finally resumed a form outside of her disguise, she could only stare nervously at her father. "I can explain."

* * *

"Is it just me or is it too quiet around here?" asked Nabiki, as the couple walked the somewhat empty streets of Nerima, on their way to the Tendo Dojo. 

"Not just you," said Ranma warily. "My guess is they're all at the Dojo."

"Think 'Grandfather' will be there as well?" she asked with an evil smirk.

"One can hope," Ranma said with a deep sigh. He still found it hard to believe that the school he invented to 'distance' himself from Anything Goes was in fact the school that Anything Goes was based on. _Talk about being the cause of your own issues. I wonder what else will end up being related to my trip into the past, aside from the Old Perv._ "Of course, hope meaning zip inside Nerima."

Nabiki just nodded. "Got your game face on?"

Ranma just smirked. "Act cocky, mouth off, and ignore teachers; yeah I can do that. Not like I'll learn anything new," he muttered. "How about you?"

"Being the Ice Queen in business is easy," she said. "Don't know if I can keep it up as just plain Nabiki Tendo again."

Ranma just shrugged. "Just pretend I did something couch-worthy."

"Could work," she said with a smile. "But I just hate the idea of throwing you to the wolves, as it were."

"I thought the hard part would be seeing Akane pine for me."

She just paused, looking into space for a moment, before focusing once again on her husband. "Ranma-kun, do be careful about my little sister."

He paused at that request, turning back to look at her. "Are you afraid she might steal me away?"

"I'm afraid what she might do if she realizes our situation in even the barest of terms," she said. "I have no doubt Akane had deep feelings for Ranma Saotome. I am worried what will happen when she meets Ranma Kuramitsu."

Ranma nodded at that. "Ain't me for the moment," he said. "Right now, I gotta be Saotome, you gotta be Tendo."

"So that's a no to running and leaving this all behind?"

"You're the one who told me running from things solves nothing," he said with a smirk. "Besides, I thought you had some secret plan to deal with this."

"Oh, I do."

"Clones of me?"

"And add more problems to this universe; I don't think so," she said with a smirk.

"So then what's in those cryo-tubes you have hidden on PI?" he asked.

"You know of those?" she asked, a slight bit of shock in her voice.

"Of them, yes. What's in them, no," he said.

"What's in yours?" she asked, trying to deflect the question.

"Family," he said quietly.

Nabiki looked at him for a moment. "Family?"

"Ever wonder what happened to my mother's family?"

"You mean..."

He just nodded. "I even have an Uncle named Mikamo," he said, as he looked at her. "I'm just wondering how to bring them in without risking everything we've built up so far."

"I know," she said quietly. "Why are they in there and not out here?" she asked.

"Auto accident, would have killed them if I hadn't teleported them out in time," he said. "But I couldn't just put them back there as 'miraculous survivors', so I waited till now. After all, we never had any signs of them before now."

"And just how do you plan to bring them back?" she asked. "While I'm sure your grandfather might understand, I seriously doubt they would enjoy being kept from Earth."

"Just ask Urd or Skuld to grant me a fake wish," he said with his usual cockiness. "I'll wish for my mom's family to be restored, and while they do a good light show, just teleport them to my location. They won't remember anything and will simply think the Goddess just pulled them through time."

She nodded, even as her own thoughts delved into the issue. "Not a bad plan, it could work," she mused, wondering if it could even fall into her own plans.

Taking a deep breath, he could only release it, before once more focusing on the path ahead of them. "We're in uncharted territories now; no more future knowledge or extra hopes to hedge against. We're on our own."

"We have hope," she said quietly.

"In Nerima, it really is all we have," he mused with a smile. "So, how many of them do you think are at the Dojo right now?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, I told them to keep it quiet," she mused. "So my guess is ... every damned one of them," she said with an even voice and a straight face.

"Who do you think let it slip?"

She paused at that. "Well, I imagine the fathers were trying to convince Akane to go drag us back, so they likely let it slip at a bar, so Kodachi knows, what with Sasuke usually tailing them. Kasumi goes to the market, and she's usually there at the same time when Cologne is ordering supplies for the Nekohanten. And Akane's mood will have tipped off Ukyo."

They just nodded quietly as they finally approached the front gates to the Tendo property. "Looks like a full house," she mused, sensing the power levels inside the place, including the hidden Kuno ninja as well as Konatsu's repressed energy.

Ranma just sighed, stretching his body and limbering his form up for the little fight he knew was about to occur. "Okay, ready to 'act our age', my lady?" he asked with a smirk.

Her smile mirrored his. "Don't break anything Saotome, or I'll have your wallet by the buckle.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, slipping back into a more relaxed manner of speaking, and silently thankful he had observed his younger self for a while. It really had been too long for both of them to recapture their old attitude. After all, after over twenty thousand years of experience, of heartaches and grand joys, how does one retake a small role; a role you finally realized was small to begin with.

Taking one last breath, they reached for the gate.

* * *

Phlegyas soared in the space between stars, slipping through hyperspace better than any ship had ever done, as all ships birthed from and including PI had done. It wasn't that Enma was in a hurry. Far from it, as he knew that his Guard needed time to inform the villages of Edo and allow them to prepare before he fetched them, performing a Zero Point Insertion so as to keep the time they were away to be minimal. 

No, he was most worried about the needed time he would have to expend on Avalon. From what his sources on that world had reported, the local New Gods were creating havoc the likes of which hadn't been seen in centuries, not since he helped separate a certain Dark God into seven pieces and binded them to human souls to be worn away with reincarnation. The fact that some of them had woken up spoke of needed concern.

The fact that his youngest daughter had put said pieces back down did speak well for her limited training.

"She'll need to learn a few things," he muttered. "The Mazoku seem to be torn on his resurrection, but they do agree he needs to be reborn in some form."

His other daughter on that world hardly rated any concern. She had always been strong, even taking in a fragment of a New God who had yet to even begin to reform from the battle with Old Ruby Eyes, and had proven herself a powerful warrior. And while he was a bit concerned she had adopted a sentient creature and named him 'Spot', she had still proven she was a warrior for Good. Oh sure, she wanted to drag her sister's bloody and broken carcass around their hometown for displaying her bath as she had. But all siblings went through periods like that.

Well, the Kuramitsu siblings did. He wasn't too sure about the rest of the universe.

"**A ship has been detected holding course along our path to Entrance 453 of the Sealed Systems."**

He blinked at that. Someone was waiting at a specific point? "Identify."

"**Ship identified from Jurai Royal Registry as Nami, registered to Princess Minaho Masaki Jurai."**

"Minaho's ship," he said, rubbing his chin. "What would she be doing here? Last I heard she was working with Lady Seto."

"**Unknown; but we are receiving a general coded signal addressed to you. Analysis indicates she wishes contact before you enter into the Sealed Systems."**

Nodding, he looked towards the view screen, seeing the image of the Royal Jurai class ship floating against a seemingly empty sea of stars. After all, only sophisticated subspace sensors could spot the array that kept the Sealed Systems sealed and safe from pirate activity, or any other kind of outside influence. "Open a channel."

The screen flickered, showing the dark haired form of Yosho's daughter. "Lord Enma."

"Lady Masaki, how may I help you," he said, neither bowing more than their heads, given that they were sitting in their respective command chairs.

"I was granted permission by Lord and Lady Kuramitsu to journey with you into the Sealed Systems," she said, as her ship sent over the agreement.

"Oh?"

"Yes," she said.

"And may I ask why you have come? Jurai knows the Kuramitsu don't let them look at these systems."

"I ... I believe I may find a trace of someone important to me."

"I will need more than that," Enma said without emotion.

"They didn't," she countered.

"I am not my parents," he said.

She looked off to the side, her voice replying in a whisper. "Arashi."

His eyes widened at that. While he knew the Princess of Jurai had fancied his brother, a relationship that might have gone forward had it not arisen during a period of tough times between Seniwa and Jurai. Nowadays, even given Lady Seto's acceptance, it would still be a tough relationship, but the couple would be happy, aside from the political ramblings on both sides.

The fact that she still wishes to help determine what had happened to Arashi spoke volumes to him. He had always wondered whether or not the two were attracted to each other because of the 'forbidden fruit' issue, or if it was real love. At least now he had some clue. "Very well, you may dock. But I do remind you to be on your best behavior aboard my ship."

"Thank you, Lord Enma," she said with a bow. "I do hope I don't embarrass myself too much," she said with a smile, before she cut the transmission.

Enma sighed as he sat back into his seat. Could there really be clues to Arashi's ... problem inside the Sealed Systems?"

"I know Phlegyas," he said, feeling his ship's uncertainty. "But I trust her on this issue. Besides, you and I know we could use a fresh perspective on finding out what happened to our rogue brother.

"It doesn't mean I don't want you to keep an eye on her. But we can't waste the first lead we've had in damn near a decade."

* * *

Minaho fought back tears, grasping at a locket around her neck. "Finally, after all this time, I can find what I lost," she murmured, opening the locket. 

Inside was the picture of a smirking blond man with deep blue eyes, and a woman with red hair. "I shall find out what happened to you Arashi-kun; you ... and our son."


	16. No Need for Welcome Backs

**No Need for Destiny**

**Chapter 16**

**No Need for Welcome Backs**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

* * *

_A few days ago, local time..._

Elder Goddess Tokimi looked down upon the battle occurring at the Tendo Dojo. Things were going as she recalled them to, at least from what was told to her so many years ago when she had first met the time traveling duo.

Here she was, floating above the Dojo, outside of even Happosai's usual senses, watching as what was essentially history for her unfold, the battle that would send Ranma Saotome and Nabiki Tendo more than twenty thousand years into the past to become the reborn Kuramitsu clan.

Of course, the scroll the ancient letch planned to use would require massive amounts of mana to do such a feat, more energy than the fool had, and that didn't even count directing the spell to go through time as well as space, changing a simple emergency teleportation spell for only distances of kilometers to what it needed to be.

"To think the fool believed this would teach a lesson," she mused. It was obvious to her that the elderly founder of Anything Goes only knew the barest hints of what he played around with. The man was a true moron in many things, including the forces of nature that he played with.

Shaking her head, she directed her power into the spell, not caring if it alerted the New Gods of this world to her actions. After all, it wasn't like they didn't already know what was to occur, thanks to the influence and the knowledge of the Kuramitsu clan on Earth and its history. Worst case, they would assume a 'system error' based off their precious computer of the World Tree.

"The dumbass can't even say the incantation right," she muttered, as the portal began to form, one which would send the two teenagers into the distant past of a distant world, to become the people she knew now. In her mind, she wondered what the obnoxious troll would be like when he tried the spell once more, and the forces no longer responded as they did now.

"I do hope he tries it again," she murmured, watching as the portal died, and Happosai leapt away, cackling in glee. The fool never did know any consequences.

"He will learn his lesson soon," Tokimi finished with a smile, before she faded back to the Masaki Shrine, her body slowly reentering the fourth dimension. Her duty was done; now, it was all up to Fate.

* * *

"Metal trees," muttered Soun while reading the paper, trying to ignore the fact that his home was currently filled with the same crazies he had been hoping to keep away this day.

In the morning, he and Genma had been planning to call a priest and have them there on standby to marry Akane and Ranma as soon as the boy returned. Surely after such a close call, the two love birds would want to unite forever in blissful matrimony.

Sadly, it was quite apparent that Nodoka did not share their enthusiasm. She had put her foot down, not wishing a repeat of the previous wedding attempt. The fact she had also mentioned that Ranma wasn't of age to even be legally allowed to marry was beside the point as far as they were concerned: eighteen for males and sixteen for females.

And no, she was not going to allow Genma to register Ranma as female to get around that little legal issue.

Of course, despite their desire to keep the impending arrival of Ranma and Nabiki secret, somehow, the ... others ... had found out about it. And as such, they had all gathered at the Tendo Dojo, awaiting the return of the duo.

This of course was the reason Soun Tendo had once again retreated to the safety of the daily paper.

"When Airen get here?" asked Shampoo in her usual pidgin Japanese style, as soon as Nodoka entered the dining area with a tray of snacks and tea.

"I'm not really certain, dear," she replied, setting the tray on the table, and idly batting her husband's hand away so that the others could get their fill first. "It should be soon though if they caught the early train from the north."

"So the Foul Sorcerer shall soon arrive to face me, seeking me out for our noble battle to end his reign of tyranny!" shouted Tatewaki Kuno.

"Brother dear, he lives here," grumbled Kodachi, playing a game of shogi with Cologne. She really wanted to be in the kitchen to help prepare a meal for her beloved Ranma-sama, but certain actions in the past—actions she felt were taken entirely out of context—had resulted in Ranma-sama's mother banning all young maidens as well as the other trollops from the kitchen, with the exception of the eldest Tendo sister.

"Who invited you people?" yelled Akane.

"Metal trees, Soun?" asked Genma, sitting near the man, and trying to ignore the various conversations around him. Since they had been unable to distract themselves with their usual all-day game of shogi, he was reading the paper with his friend.

The fact it was Nodoka who separated the paper and forced the Help Wanted section into his hands with a deep glare was beside the point.

"It seems Kuramitsu Sol is making metal trees now," Soun mused, reading the article in the paper.

"I did, Akane-chan," smiled Kasumi. Well, she invited them in; they had already seemed to know that Ranma and Nabiki might be back that day. It was nice both had such friends that wanted to welcome them back.

"Calm down, Sugar," said Ukyo, playing a game of cards with Konatsu. She didn't mind having the day off even if Ranma didn't return that day. Her restaurant was closed for the day while the city worked to repair a ruptured water line. And while she did find it a bit odd that it happened to explode now, she took it as a sign that the Gods themselves wanted her here to greet Ranchan on his return.

The fact Konatsu had informed her of this soaked, despite the fact he should have been nowhere near the rupture was a fact she never considered.

Akane growled for a moment, upset that the reunion she had been worried about—a fact that had only grown given Nabiki's little speech over the phone—was being ruined by the participation of the unwanted suitors. How was she supposed to make a good impression if everyone was there as well?

"Now I think it's a wonderful thing they're doing," said Nodoka, admonishing Soun. "We all need to chip in and do what we can for the environment; can't simply assume Nature will always solve our troubles for us."

"Bah," murmured Soun. He was more of a fan of the Status Quo than such changes. He always felt things worked best if you stayed out of the way, a habit learned from dealing with the multiple examples of fallout from the Master's antics. Once again, that he never followed such advice when dealing with Akane and Ranma's struggling relationship was thoroughly ignored.

"Now I want to make sure that everyone understands that they are to be on their best behavior," stated Nodoka, looking over the assembled mass.

Cologne nodded as she moved her game piece, trapping Kodachi's attempt to route her. "I have already discussed this with Shampoo, and Mousse is still away visiting his Mother back at the village."

Said bubbly Amazon merely nodded. How was she supposed to win Ranma over if she couldn't 'remove' the obstacles?

"I will maintain the proper decorum, Auntie," Kodachi said with a smile, as she focused on developing a new plan to defeat the elderly woman.

"Don't have to worry about us," said Ukyo. Considering the chewing out she got from the woman for her own part in the failed wedding attempt—not to mention the phone call chewing out from her father, who had been called by Auntie Nodoka and been chewed out as well—she was not going to start anything here. If she was going to have a chance to further patch up things with Ranma, she needed to not upset his mother anymore.

That and the fact that any person who could scare her father that badly was definitely not someone she wanted angry at her.

"Good," said Nodoka, as she wiped her hands on her apron. "Because they've had a trying time with what Happosai did and after everything they've gone through, I want their return here to be peaceful and enjoyable.

"Understand?" she asked kindly. Her eyes however glowed like embers from the pits of Hell, making a hidden threat to all those who would oppose her plans for a joyous return of her son and prospective daughter-in-law. And while she was tempted to wonder if something had occurred during their adventure—what with situations, near-death, and the need to share body heat—she wasn't going to let those thoughts divert her from what she now desired: just to hold her son in her arms once more.

The others—minus Tatewaki who was polishing his bokken for his 'grand fight'—nodded in agreement. They had been there both when this woman had found out what the ancient letch had done, and for her response to it, proclaiming that when she caught him, he would be missing the equipment not had by girls who wore the underwear he stole.

"WAH!" cried Soun, finally laying down the paper. "My daughter's coming home to her Daddy!"

**WAP!**

"Control yourself, Soun," admonished Nodoka, her eyes no longer radiating her cruel intentions.

"How much longer?" grumbled Genma, looking for some excuse to ditch the Help Wanted section. Why couldn't the Boy be here and distract his Mother from making him get a job. Wasn't teaching the Boy hard enough without a job distracting him?

"I'm afraid the train station wouldn't tell me which train they were taking," said Kasumi. "But Nabiki did send a small message that they would be here today."

"We must prepare!" yelled Genma. If he could reach the phone, they could have the priest here in—

**WHACK!**

"None of your usual foolishness, husband," admonished Nodoka. "We have come here for a peaceful reunion, and I will not see it ruined."

"Nice to see some people heeded my warning," came a cocky female voice from the hallway.

At once, the group turned, spotting the pigtailed martial artist and the fabled Ice Queen of Furinkan standing together, smiles on their faces.

"Nice ta see so many people missed me," said Ranma with his cocky smirk, a twinkle in his eyes.

"And here I thought it was me that everyone was missing," said Nabiki with sarcasm, shaking her head slightly. "I feel so unloved."

"WAH! NO ONE LOVES MY MIDDLE DAUGHTER!" yelled the Tendo Waterworks. "SHE'LL NEVER GET MARRIED NOW"

She was so tempted to break her cover and simply blast her father at that point. But she held back, if not for her husband, than for her own plans. No, doing so now would ruin what she had planned.

Later? Oh yes, he was getting so blasted later.

Ranma just shook his head. Internally, he was laughing his ass off. While it was true that his son Soun was almost a polar opposite of Soun Tendo, he still wanted to laugh at Tendo's comment. After all, he didn't know that Nabiki had been married for a little over twenty thousand years now.

"Airen/Ranma-sama/Ranchan!" cried the remaining fiancées, now standing up and preparing to rush the single man they loved.

Of course, since they had prepared to rush him, they had temporarily forgotten the others until their shoulders touched. They paused a bit, glaring at the others, trying to reign in any desire to cause bodily harm, lest they awaken the sleeping dragon that was their prospective mother-in-law.

Akane stepped in front of them, part of her demanding to rush over there to hug him, even as Kasumi went over to welcome Nabiki back. He had returned once again, once again coming back from what looked like an impossible situation. Remembering Nabiki's words, she took one step forward, determined to finally say something to him.

"Welcome back, my son," said Nodoka, walking in front of Akane and towards the two.

Nodoka took one look at the newly arrived pair. Nabiki seemed to be in good spirits, a far cry from how the girl used to be. Her eyes seemed ... somehow less cold, as if there was now warmth in her life that had been missing. _Well, at least it means she won't end up a bitter old maid now._

Her son however, not much had changed from their last meeting, at least on the outside. He still looked at her with a somewhat nervous smile, fearful that he may have disappointed her in some way. But he did seem a bit ... older to her. His eyes spoke of experience, more so than the last time she had looked, and it made her wonder a bit if perhaps her earlier thoughts might not have been so far off. Akane was a bit cold when it came to displaying emotions—well, heartfelt emotions without any violence associated. It made her wonder at what could have happened to her son during those missing days that had changed him so much.

But those were questions and thoughts for a later time. Right now, she had her son before her, back from his unexpected trip, and acting more like a small nervous boy than the near-man she knew him to be. So she was left to do only what any mother would do.

"Welcome home, my son," she said softly as she hugged him.

Nabiki held a small smile, enjoying the fact that Ranma was having yet another reunion he had waited for so long for. For now, she was content to stand aside and watch as a huge fuss was made for his return.

After all, even she didn't want to guess how long it would be before the abnormal normal that was life in Nerima ended.

Akane just sighed as she watched Nodoka hug and hold Ranma, not like she had been the first to welcome him back, but at least the other girls chasing him hadn't been the first either.

But part of her remembered Nabiki's words from the phone yesterday. She felt her heart fill a bit with worry as she thought about it. What if Ranma ... wasn't going to remain waiting for her forever?

* * *

The gathered Senshi at the home of the Outers waited in worry. Setsuna had called the meeting, a rarity for the Senshi of Time. This fact became all the more worrisome considering that she had stated that 'no foreseeable threats' were approaching a few months ago.

"What do you think it is this time?" asked Minako. "I'm betting evil beings out to steal gerbils."

"… Gerbils?" asked Ami.

"With everything else they've tried to steal from Earth, is that really much of a stretch?" asked Makoto.

"Doesn't matter," sighed Rei. "We'll defeat them as always; hopefully without getting killed," she added, glaring at the two Outers in attendance.

"I'm home!" yelled one missing Outer, Hotaru, as she skipped into the living room, holding several shopping bags, and a purple flower tucked in her hair, behind her ear.

"And where have you been?" asked Michiru. She had thought that her adopted daughter was spending the night with one of the Inners, perhaps staying at the Tsukino residence if Chibi-Usa had made a new trip into the past. Of course, that was shattered when all of the Inners arrived for the meeting, but had no clue about where Hotaru was, and admitting Chibi-Usa was still back in her own time. And as far as they knew, Hotaru didn't have any friends outside of the Senshi.

"Shopping, Michiru-mama," said the youngest Senshi, eyes filled with mirth.

"She means where were you last night?" asked Haruka, her voice stern.

"I spent the night with an old friend," she replied innocently. "You've met them before," she supplied, hoping to end the conversation. It wasn't exactly a lie. All of the Senshi had met Ran; it was hardly her fault if they didn't particularly recall that fact about their past lives.

She had had a fun date, the part of her that was Sailor Saturn seemed to be singing in joy about being reunited with her lost love. And while even Hotaru could admit she did find some attraction for the man, she knew enough not to rush into anything. She had heard the stories from the Inners about how Mamoru and Usagi first acted when they met again in this life. And she was not going to risk going through something similar.

But she had had fun with Ran. They had gone for a nice walk in the park, dinner in a fancy restaurant, a double-feature at the movies, and finally to his hotel room to talk—it was getting a bit too cool outside for her. Nothing had happened; they had merely sat on the couch, watched television, continued talking, and fell asleep. Truth be told, it had been one of the best nights of sleep she could ever remember.

Of course, she doubted her adopted parents would be happy to hear she spent the night with a guy who was about twenty thousand years older than her—parents were so clueless like that.

Luckily, she was saved by the teleportation arrival of Setsuna. It helped that said lady was currently cussing up a storm, waving a folder around.

"Setsuna?" asked Haruka.

"WHAT?"

Everyone leaned back a few inches. Those who weren't sitting felt it best to hop back a bit, all surprised to see the usually controlled Senshi foaming at the mouth.

Haruka gulped, hoping that this wasn't what her horoscope had meant by a life-or-death situation. "What's the problem?"

"The problem is that boy acting like his grandmother," Setsuna growled out.

The others could only blink as the green haired Senshi went off on a rant.

"After everything that's happened, that little... He's so much like his grandmother, so set on having everything done his way!"

"Who?" asked Minako, blinking at the sight of the Senshi of Time throwing a fit. To be honest, some of them were now thinking that Setsuna had just had a bad date.

"My son!" she yelled, before pausing, to look at the group.

Only one thought occurred to Setsuna at this point. It wasn't that she had exposed a portion of her past they knew nothing about. It wasn't that she had copped to hiding her family from them. It wasn't even the fact she had lost control of her temper.

It was the fact she had just exposed a male they could be completely open to, to a bunch of boy-crazy teens—minus the lesbian duo, of course.

"SON!" they all screamed, minus Hotaru.

Ran had told her quite a few stories.

Setsuna slowly sighed. Oh, how she had dreaded this day. Of course, she also had to tell one boy-hungry Senshi that the reason she couldn't date Enma was because they were siblings, but she had to get to that point first.

"And just when did you have a son?" asked Haruka with a smirk. "I know for a fact you haven't had a date since you moved in with us."

Shaking her head at her own stupidity, as well as blaming her son for making her angry enough to expose things, she took the remaining seat. "It is a very long and a very complex story, going all the way back to before the Great Fall."

"So he was reborn?" asked Makoto.

"Is he cute?" asked Minako, hissing a bit as Rei elbowed her in the side. "What? It's a good question."

Setsuna tried to suppress a chuckle at Minako's question. Ignoring the confused looks she got, she decided to not go into the detail of their relation until a bit later in the story. "No," said Setsuna.

"So he isn't cute?" sadly asked Makoto.

"No, he wasn't reborn," said Setsuna.

"Then why are you so mad at him if he wasn't reborn?" asked Michiru.

"I never said he died."

The others girls—once again minus Hotaru—could only stare in shock.

"He … he's still alive?" asked Mamoru.

Setsuna nodded.

"Then where the hell has he been?" yelled Rei. "We could have used some help the last few years!"

Leaning back into her chair, silently wishing she had some tea, Setsuna stared at the ceiling. "There were events keeping him from doing so?"

"Such as?" pressed the Senshi of Fire.

"Keeping the timeline as it was known to be secured," said Hotaru, taking the flower from her hair and putting it in a nearby vase.

The eyes of everyone in the room shot towards the Senshi of Silence. But only Setsuna's focused on the strange flower she had put in the vase. "Hotaru-chan, where did you get that flower from?"

"My boyfriend gave it to me from his garden," she answered, still focusing on arranging the flower perfectly.

Haruka growled. "Was this boyfriend the friend you spent the night with?"

"We fell asleep talking, Haruka-papa," she replied, before smiling at the flower. Taking a light breath, she breathed over the blossom, watching as it opened slowly.

"Is it who I think it is?"

"It might be, Setsuna-mama, but I don't know who you think it is."

Setsuna grumbled. "Is that an orchid from Saturn?"

"No, it was in his garden."

"Okay then, let me rephrase it," Setsuna started, silencing the others. "Is that flower the same one depicted on the Royal Crest of Saturn?"

Hotaru nodded, smiling.

"I don't get it," said Usagi. "What's the flower?"

"A type of Saturn rose," said Hotaru with a smile, returning to her seat. "The closest translation from the ancient language to Japanese is 'Death Blossom'."

While the others continued to stare, Setsuna started to rub her forehead. "I need some strong tea right now." Standing up, she glared at the others. "We will fully discuss this after I either have some strong tea or some strong liquor in front of me, and at this point I don't care which."

"Can I tell them about Ran?" asked Hotaru. It was nice for her to be the one describing her new boyfriend—or was it her old fiancé?—to the others.

"Just try and keep his family lines a secret for the moment until I get back," waved off Setsuna. With that, she left, deciding she'd rather have both a strong tea and a strong drink.

It was turning into one of those days.

* * *

Avalon was a world where magic itself was a science all its own, where technology may be developing slower, but spell development was still advancing rapidly.

As he teleported down to the surface of the planet, Enma took in a deep breath. Like many worlds, one couldn't detect any hint of pollution in the air. He of course could detect the faint energies of spells, floating in the wind like ash, the mana altered but not used.

It could be called pollution in a way, had not mana simply returned to an unaltered state after days or weeks.

It wasn't like that on Edo. Of the two habitable worlds within the Sealed Systems, Edo had more technological pollution. So for now, he enjoyed the clean air, the open land before him, and the fact that for a while, he would be free of the daily grind that was life for him as ruler of the Silver Regency.

Of course, even that break wouldn't last long. He knew it was only a matter of time until his Mother began to harp on him about releasing control to Usagi. She was rather centered on Usagi taking back the family legacy. But he would not bow, not after everything he had gone through. Enma had never wanted the job, but he'd be damned before he handed it over to a giddy teenager with no training. She wasn't even fully informed of her own legacy! Why would he had over his own before she was ready to his satisfaction.

"Enjoying the scenery?"

Snorting a bit, his eyes slowly turned to his right. For a moment, he was tempted to believe his daughter had somehow found him. But the aura of power around her told him otherwise. "Nice to see you again, Lord of Nightmares."

"I prefer L-sama nowadays," smirked the golden-haired girl. Her form was very similar to his daughter Lina, not surprising considering the girl had temporarily given the higher being form within the physical world. As such, it had also now given her a way to access the world around her, an access she was never going to forget.

In the beginning of the formation of the Sealed Systems, mana had existed in sufficient quantities throughout the nebula in hopes of spanning a system with sufficient magic to tempt the souls of the Courts to that system to be reborn.

Instead, it created a flux that lead to two systems being birthed from the nebula. Mana pooled towards one side, while normal energy pooled towards the other. The effect was not only two systems, but two life forms being created in the wake of the initial formations.

For Edo, it was a force that was simply referred to as Shinigami, a being of immense power, that hadn't really been tapped into anything except for recent events.

And for Avalon, it was a being simply referred to now as L-sama. And unlike Shinigami, she had become quite busy making things, such as dragons and demon lords.

"May I ask why you are here?" asked Enma. Far be it from him to forsake friendly relations with the local New God. It was just that such relations had to be handled carefully, as like most powers; they did seek to expand their influence. And with influence, they could acquire more power.

"Can't I drop by and say hi to someone who could be considered my parent?" she asked with a smile.

Enma's eyes narrowed a bit. Now he was certain she wanted something very important.

Her smile slowly faded, before she snorted, deciding she was tired of playing for the moment. "Fine then; I desire a meeting with your father," she stated.

Enma just hung his head at that point. _Dad was right; he is the universe's pet pony._ "Any particular reason?"

Her smile returned. "That is something between me and him, something I do not wish to discuss with you."

"You're going to try and jump him, aren't you?"

She just giggled a bit. "Tempted, might, but there are other things I wish to discuss with Lord Kuramitsu, the Chaos Stallion."

Sighing, Enma began to send a message to Phlegyas, having the AI direct it towards PI. This was one headache he was happy to pass along. "Is there anything else before I go to retrieve my family?"

"Nothing at the moment," L-sama said with a smirk. "I look forward to talking with Lord Ranma soon, and do say hello to your daughter for me," she said with a smirk worthy of the sneakiest Mazoku, before she faded from sight.

Shaking his head, Enma started his slow walk towards the village before him. It was now his father's problem. Though he did wonder how she would react considering the fact it was very doubtful his father would be leaving Earth anytime soon.

Until then, he had a home to return to. And then he had to track down his youngest daughter as well as two half-siblings. "Well, Lona always wanted to take one more family vacation."

* * *

Within a large clearing on the world of Edo, a large group teleported in.

"Is everyone here?" asked one female, eyes red, looking around. The only difference between her outfit and the majority of those surrounding her was the emblem of the Jade Dragon on the back of her jacket.

"Yes, Lady Aratakira," said the group of assembled ninjas.

Nodding, Aratakira looked around. "You all have your assignments, try for no body counts, and even if their Kages are assholes, do not shake up the villages."

The grumbling of some the teams could be heard.

"Now go!" she yelled, as nearly the entire group vanished.

"That was relatively easy," said Lady Minaho, adjusting her pack on her back. While she wasn't in the same outfit as the rest of the ninjas from the Elite Guard who had been chosen as messengers, it was not by much, if only in color scheme.

"I do wish we had more in our detail, Lady Aratakira," said the remaining ninja, a female with red eyes, each one with three tomoe in a circle pattern around the iris.

Aratakira just giggled lightly. "Come now Midori, we are both skilled warriors, far in advance of what lays on this world."

"One does not do well to underestimate the unknown," said Midori. "I am being trusted as the lone guard for the First Wife of the Jade Dragon and the Princess of a foreign power. I would feel better if we had a larger guard."

"I am not totally defenseless," cautioned Minaho, as she leapt towards a tree at the edge of the clearing. "Come on already!" she yelled out, giggling at their shock of her skilled leap of nearly thirty meters.

Midori's eyes narrowed. "I feel there is more to her story and source of information about Lord Arashi's trouble than she has informed us."

"Most likely," nodded Aratakira. "Until she shows her hand, we have a Hidden Village to head to and inform about the coming of my dear husband."

"And this has nothing to do with a descendant who doesn't call?" asked the smirking guard.

"That is entirely beside the point."

"Then let us head off to the Hidden Leaf before the Princess gets lost," said Midori, taking off.

Aratakira leapt away as well, but paid attention to their other guest. It was almost as if the Jurai princess knew her way around this world…

* * *

"MESSAGE!"

Xellos blinked at the small creature, holding what appeared to be a large package, addressed in a language no Mazoku could understand, let alone any other being naturally from that world.

Yet he could. After all, he knew more than anyone else on this world. Well, in terms of things off this world, that was true.

"MESSAGE!"

Oh yeah, the annoying cry of a messenger sprite. "Thank you," he said smiling, wondering if he could blast the annoying little sprite before it disappeared. But if the writing on the packaging was any indication as to who had sent it, causing a large charge to appear on their bill would probably not be the best thing for his long term health.

Looking at the strange box, he tried to discern what was inside of it—not like he would put it past the sender to include some traps.

But for all his efforts, all he could tell was that it contained two letters, and two boxes which leaked … a familiar power.

Sighing heavily, he opened the package, and picked up a letter with some writing on it, being the only being around that could read that it said his name—his full name—specifically.

_Dear son,_

_I hope you are doing well—not that I, your Mother, would know since you've only written once in the last millennia. After all, I can't expect you to keep your mother informed of what is happening in your life, given your busy matters._

Xellos smiled at that, enjoying the fact his mother had only seemed to get better at laying on guilt trips and such. "Ah, a true master of her craft."

It almost brought a tear to his eye.

_As you know, the other letter is for your sister, and the boxes contain what you need to make the trip home. It looks like your father is asking for a family reunion soon. _

_Oh the chaos it will unleash!!!_

He paused at that. "I do believe Mother will jump Father soon," he mused, an evil smile forming on his face.

_Be ready and find your sister. Your half brother, the Son of Pluto, will return you to Earth. Please bring any promising … recruits with you._

_Your Mother, _

_Daimakaichō Hild_

He sighed as he placed the letter back in the package. It was going to be such a pain to return his dear sister to the land of the … active. "Ah, such are the responsibilities of a brother I suppose."

Though he was quite sure his current boss would be a bit upset that he needed some time off. But what could be done. The last thing either Mazoku wanted was to have Hild pop over for a chat.

Opening one of the boxes, he spied a glowing gem, its power of such intensity, he was forced to open his eyes wide. "Well I'll be; solid-form pishogue," he said in awe. And judging by the amount, not only would it resurrect his sister, but give them full power until they returned to Earth.

"Oh yes, this will do quite nicely," he finished, eyes wide, as long red marks began to form on his face.

* * *

"Okay," said Haruka Urashima, wishing once again her … grandmother … hadn't stated that the dorm was no longer allowing smoking—after the bomb that was just dropped on her, she really needed a cigarette … or a bottle of hard liquor. "Let me get this straight, if I may."

"Go ahead," said the man she was told was her grandfather, and while he definitely looked like him, it appeared as if he had lost fifty years off his appearance. "It appears little Hinata left a few things out of the family history."

Nodding, Haruka pointed towards them. "You are Yajiro Kojima Kuramitsu, my grandfather, along with my birth grandmother and step-grandmother Rushuna Tendo Kuramitsu and Mikan Kurenai Kuramitsu respectively, the latter whom I never met until today."

"Step grandmother nothing," muttered Mikan. "And I would have met you, but I had some doctoral work to finish up at the University."

"Close enough," said Yajiro.

"You three are married."

"Just like Daddy, Mom, and Mommy," said Kaolla, smiling.

"Polygamy is legal where we are, yes," said Yajiro. "And before I hear one word about perverts, our marriage was Rushuna's idea, so that means she is the pervert."

"AHHH!" cried the pervert in question. "How could you say that Ya-chan?"

"Because it's true," yelled Mikan.

"Anyway," interrupted Haruka, hoping to forestall any argument—early childhood memories reminded her of an emotional woman who resembled her supposed grandmother and she did not want to see the truth in that yet, "you live offworld, and are aliens."

"Me and Yajiro are humans, thank you," growled Mikan.

"Does this mean the ronin's an alien?" asked Kaolla.

Keitaro paled; an image of Su grabbing Sara and wanting to play 'alien autopsy' entered his mind.

"Anyway," muttered Haruka once again, as she focused on the former elderly owner of the Hinatasou. "My dear mother here knew all of this, and for reasons known only to her, hid this all from us, while playing around using the rules you live by," she finished, pointing to Keitaro.

"What does any of this have to do with Onii-chan?" asked Kanako.

Haruka snorted, before lazily staring at the adopted Urashima. "Oh, I don't know; maybe something like trying to set Keitaro up with a group of girls?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm. "I mean, why else assign him to run an all-girls' dorm and then forget to mention that said dorm is for girls only?"

The group blinked at that, before focusing on the formerly elderly woman.

"I can explain, really I can," Hinata spat out.

"I've yet to hear you explain anything," said Yajiro, as he began to dig into the meal his wives had prepared for everyone. "If nothing else, I would like to know when you planned to inform the rest of your children about their heritage."

"Don't you love us, Hi-chan?" asked a sobbing Rushuna.

"Now look what you did," grumbled Mikan, as she handed her co-wife a handkerchief.

"Um … excuse me," said Keitaro, raising his hand. "But will someone please explain what is going on?"

The others nodded in agreement, minus the Kuramitsu trio and Hinata.

"There's going to be a family reunion soon!" said Rushuna with excitement. "And I wanted to personally invite the extended family to come!"

"Will there be alcohol?" asked Mitsune, excited about the prospect of a party, free booze, and a nice story she might be able to write, assuming Keitaro's alien family didn't censor it. Oddly enough, alien relatives didn't freak her out that much, not after the last few years.

"And watermelon?" asked the equally excited Mutsumi.

"Oh of course," said Rushuna, her smile just as bright as theirs.

Mikan just smirked. "Was that when you planned to introduce us to our great-grandson and his beloved fiancées, little Hinata?"

Everything became very quiet within the dining area, minus the noises made as Yajiro continued to eat.

"E-excuse me?" stuttered Naru.

"F-f-fiancées," muttered Shinobu. "Engaged to Sempai?" she squeaked.

Haruka turned a glare towards her mother. "I'll admit that fits, but just when were you planning to tell my brother that you've basically engaged his son to these girls?" asked Haruka, before pausing a bit. "It is just these girls, right? Keitaro doesn't have several other fiancées around the universe, waiting for you to say the marriage ceremony is a go?"

Keitaro paled even further when his grandmother didn't answer immediately.

Mikan just shook her head. "I swear, she's just like our grandfather-in-law."

Motoko sent Hinata a stern glare. "Granny, when did you plan to even inform us that you wished us to wed Keitaro?"

"I'd like to know that myself, sugar," said Mitsune.

"Ara, you mean you didn't know?" asked Mutsumi, surprising everyone.

"You knew?" asked Keitaro, eyes wide.

"Of course," said Mutsumi. "I heard her talking about it when we were all together over fifteen years ago," said the turtle princess with a smile.

"Then of course we need to talk about her sharing of restricted technology," said Yajiro.

Everyone slowly focused on the Princess from MolMol.

"What?" asked Su.

* * *

Taking a long sip or her tea/hard liquor drink, Setsuna's gaze settled on the Senshi, each one, even Mamoru, was staring at her in rapt attention. Hotaru had departed to her room to put her new clothes away, which gave her pause.

Had Hotaru connected enough to the former Saturn Princess to feel for Ran as Saturn had? How far had it gone? And what might happen if Hotaru and Ran could not make it work?

"Stay with us here, Setsuna," said Haruka, snapping her fingers to return the Time Senshi's focus to the present. "You were going to explain how you not only had a son, but one that's been alive since the Great Fall."

"He was the same age as Princess Serenity," sighed Setsuna. "Born on the same day, in the same hospital, and even at his own birth he caused quite a stir."

"How come?" asked Usagi.

"Families with Senshi ties always had a daughter first," said Setsuna. "So for a boy to be born first… Let's just say the superstitious raised quite the little funk about that."

"No one hurt him, did they?" asked Ami quietly.

Setsuna shook her head slowly. "No; I did have to make certain that his tutors were beyond such problems. And I tried my best to ensure he knew his mother's love," she smiled wistfully. The joy in young Enma's eyes was such a source of warmth for her.

"And his father?" asked Rei.

Setsuna nodded. "His father spent as much time with him as he could as well, with all of his children," she started, before pausing and taking a sip, hoping to cover her little slip went unnoticed.

"You have more children?" asked Michiru in shock, wondering how many chibi-Plutos might be running around.

"No," said Setsuna, releasing a deep breath.

"But you said he…" started Makoto, before her eyes opened wide. "You mean … you broke up a family!"

"What? NO!" yelled Setsuna.

"You think you know a person," chuckled Haruka, shaking her head slightly. "Who knew Set-chan was a Scarlet Woman."

She was quickly silenced when she looked up, spotting the Garnet Rod right in her face.

"Just because the Princess can restore you to life doesn't mean dying hurts less," growled Setsuna.

"Sorry!" squeaked Haruka.

"And for your information, I did not break up his family."

"Did his wife know?" growled out Rei, wondering why was it Senshi seemed to be attracted to jerks.

Setsuna snorted, releasing the Garnet Rod back into its subspace pocket. "She… She knew what was occurring and had no qualms," she stated, not wanting to go into full detail about her sex life at the moment. "And no Rei, he didn't pursue it, I did."

The Fire Senshi's eyes opened wide. She could expect a man to be like that; but Setsuna…?

The others could only blink; appreciating the difficulty Rei was having trying to assimilate the new information. It was not everyday you learned the emotionally stable woman in front of you literally slept with a married man … with his wife's approval. It was a bit of a difficult pill to swallow.

"And you went after him … why?" asked Mamoru.

Setsuna looked at her drink, her mind trying to recall a mindset at a time long ago. "I would be lying if I said it was all for heart.

"You must understand we had learned a huge disaster was coming; not from the Gates of Time, but a visitor from the future, much like Chibi-Usa's example. We were told that soon, none of the worlds would support life save for Earth, or history lost beyond even the sands of Time."

"People from the future came back then?" asked Usagi in amazement.

"Believe it or not, some of the royals of the time preferred to forget what was considered 'prim and proper' and enjoy their supposed last remaining years. We did what we could: bulked up defenses, added technology to the magic supporting our worlds, and instituted revised training for our troops. But in the end, it appeared history would not be denied its prize. And Chaos sent her minions to destroy the Silver Millennium."

"Chaos?" asked Rei. "Are you talking about that power-mad bitch that was sealed inside Galaxia?"

"While I may not agree with the use of the word 'bitch'," came a light female voice belonging to none of the Senshi, "I would have to say that yes, they were minions of the late Sailor Chaos."

Turning around, everyone in the room spotted a dark colored cat with green highlights, a silver Chinese dragon mark appearing on its forehead, signifying that it either had a weird branding accident, or it was a Mau.

"And who are you?" asked Setsuna, having yet another sinking feeling form in her stomach, one she didn't think her Long Island Iced Tea would fix.

"I am Ththys," said the Mau, looking about. "I was assigned by the Lord Enma of the Silver Regency to assist in the debriefing of the reincarnated princesses."

Setsuna sighed as she rubbed her temples. "Oh yes, too much like Mom, that's for certain."

* * *

"So son," said Nodoka, as she sat kneeled down at the table, the meal laid out before the assembled guest, "how was your time in Wakkanai?"

Ranma pretended to think for a moment. Not that he didn't have a plan on what to say—he had spent a few months living there, trying to learn enough to pass through this coming lie. But he didn't want to answer things too quickly.

And besides, as far as they were concerned, Ranma Saotome was a lousy liar. "Got to see Cape Soya," he mused.

"We got to swim to it, you mean," Nabiki sighed. "Still a nice view when we visited it; dry and not dressed for bed."

"What that mean?" asked Shampoo, trying to keep her tone even.

"We were dumped into freezing cold water between Japan and Sakhalin," said Nabiki, "after Grandfather decided to wake everyone up at midnight for his usual stupidity. Sorry that I found the view a lot better in dry clothes not meant to be slept in."

"Now none of that," admonished Nodoka. "We are here for a welcome back meal, and I for one want no fights or arguments at this meal. You can all go back to your crazy fun tomorrow."

"Yes Auntie/Mom/Nodoka/Saotome-san," came the group reply.

Well, the reply was one short. But Nodoka did warn Tatewaki not to pursue his odd vendetta during that day, the day her son returned once more to her. But Sasuke did say that he would take him home after he finished his own meal.

At least the boy had waited until Nodoka had released Ranma from her hug.

"Did you get any souvenirs?" asked Kasumi.

"A few," mentioned Ranma. "I had some yen on me."

"Most of what he had got us a room to dry off in until the banks opened up and I could prove I wasn't some vagrant after my account."

"I imagine that was quite difficult," commented Kasumi.

"What is this?" asked Genma. "You were hiding money? Don't you trust your Father?"

"About as far as I can throw you with my mind," quickly replied Ranma, causing a giggle to come from Akane.

"Now Son, that wasn't very nice," said Nodoka. "Even if it is true, you shouldn't say that among guests."

Genma just grumbled as quietly as he could, not wanting to endure both Nodoka's wrath and perhaps lose his chance to eat as well.

"Anything else of interest happen, Ranma?" asked Cologne, trying to drag out if anything 'else' had happened during the ill-desired trip to the north.

"Nah," said Ranma. "It kinda surprised me, I thought for sure I'd run into someone looking for Pops at least. We were up there I think when I was eight."

"There aren't any contracts I need to know about, is there Husband?" asked Nodoka, leveling a glare at her husband.

"No, of course not!" said Genma, sweating slightly. Truthfully, after all of his double-dealings, even he wasn't one hundred percent sure what … failed proposals … might be in the Sōya Subprefecture.

"There had better not be," growled Nodoka. "The lawyers from my family's firm have been working overtime to correct some mistakes you made," she mumbled.

"You have family lawyers?" asked Nabiki. She knew the answers, but it was better to have the information out in the open, rather than be caught knowing something that had not yet been revealed. And besides, as far as anyone else was concerned, she was just the Ice Queen wanting to ensure that she wasn't about to be brought to court on some of her old actions against Ranma.

"Quite a few," mentioned Nodoka. "Before they passed, my father owned a small technology company. He sold it for a tidy sum, but we had more than enough to secure a retainer for a good law firm. Sad to say, my Husband has been keeping them quite busy. We've had to almost clear out the small trust fund they left him."

"Trust fund?" asked Genma, eyes wide.

"Something Father left me in case you stayed with me until after Ranma turned eighteen and assuming he wasn't turned into some sort of delinquent."

* * *

Across town, a certain age-shifting teacher sneezed.

* * *

"Anyway," said Nodoka, "I'm allowed to access it if Genma needed money to pay off any debt. Sadly, it appears Genma's debts have almost drained it dry."

"Just out of curiosity Mom," said Ranma, smirking towards his father, "how much was in there before the training trip."

"Well, from what the accountants have said, by the current interest rates, he could have lived off the interest alone for the rest of his life comfortably."

The part-time panda froze in shock, allowing his son to steal several items from his plate.

Akane however, paled a bit. If Ranma had money coming to him, then it increased the chance that he could attract other suitors to him. Even Nabiki might put away her own little distaste of his current education levels and attitude if Ranma was due to come into a large inheritance.

Nodding her head, she reminded herself that very soon, she was going to have to tell Ranma her true feelings for him, despite the fact he couldn't just be a man and admit his feelings first.

Because now, it appeared that Ranma's options were once again growing, and if she didn't make her move, those options wouldn't include her.

"So does Ranchan also have a trust fund, or did his Old Man blow that as well?" asked Ukyo. She knew it would probably be a bit rude to ask, and it was not even going to slightly affect her decision to pursue Ranma. But he deserved to know, and Ranma would never ask, he missed little things like that. But as his cute fiancée, it was her duty to look out for him like that.

Nodoka nodded. "He has a few, one to pay for college—Father wanted him to have some schooling to manage his businesses and money—and one he gets a stipend until he turns twenty five and gets access to the rest."

Nabiki nodded her head, smiling. They had a good idea exactly what Misaka Kuramitsu had left his family. It hadn't taken much doing to discover the time-lost member of Seniwa. His memories were gone, but his mind was as sharp as ever. In fact, a few technological marvels of the twentieth century had been due to his reinventing technology from Seniwa. He had made more than enough to support his family for several generations.

Of course, the last dig at Genma was something none of them had known. If nothing else, it had strengthened her respect for Misaka. The guy had done nothing directly to hurt Genma. But indirectly, he had set Genma up for his biggest downfall: a downfall of his own making.

Of course, the others would assume her admiration for the man was actually a bit of greedy lust now that she knew Ranma was going to be very well off. In the minds of the fiancées, it meant that now Nabiki was going to be pursuing Ranma as well.

With the newest information, the Fiancée War was about to heat up.

Ranma however, ignored the newest shiver going down his back. He had good food in front of him, a catatonic father beside him, and an Elder Goddess wife who was expecting him to be at full power tonight.

Compared to what a disappointed Washu would do, that shiver didn't even rate a three.

* * *

Aboard a Kuramitsu Tree Ship, slowly approaching the cloaked PI, sat a man, clutching a piece of cloth, as his computer continued to scan the planet's surface.

"Where are you, Ikue?" he whispered, as the scans continued to go over the planet, looking for any sign of his love. He had to find her; he had to find the one woman who meant everything to him.

Opening his hand slightly, the momentary lights from the screen illuminated it, revealing a small scrap of cloth, yellow with black spots.


	17. No Need for Family Secrets Part 1

**No Need for Destiny**

**Chapter 17**

**No Need for Family Secrets Part 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

* * *

"There are more Mau?" asked Luna in shock. For a while, after Galaxia, she had feared that she and Artemis were some of the last of their kind.

But standing … er … sitting before her, was another Mau, the difference aside from coloring was the symbol on its forehead—a silver Chinese dragon instead of the golden crescent moon she wore.

Tethys nodded. "During the reign of attacks by the possessed Sailor Galaxia, many of those doomed worlds fled to the safety of the Silver Regency. Currently, they are working towards the full repair of their worlds before beginning the immigration back to them. However, it is unlikely that they will abandon their new homes completely."

"Then why didn't Galaxia attack them?" asked Ami.

"Who said she didn't?" said the smirking Mau.

The others eyes opened wide.

"They won?" asked Haruka, slightly disbelieving.

"Actually, she and her group only faced Lord Enma," said Tethys, tilting her head slightly. "Despite the powers the possession granted her, Galaxia was no match for the power of Lord Enma, and her forces were summarily beaten to well, I believe the phrase is 'within an inch of their lives'."

"If she was defeated there, why did she attack Earth?" asked Michiru.

"That would be due to Lord Enma's connection to Pluto," said Tethys, tilting towards Setsuna. "While he may not have access to artifacts as the Gates of Time, he was in tune enough with that heritage to know that Galaxia's ultimate defeat was for the reborn Princess Serenity. Otherwise, those fools would never have made it away from that battle … at least alive anyway."

The others were in a mixture of emotions; from slightly awed by the power needed to do such a feat, to anger that he hadn't finished her off, saving them from yet another painful ending.

"So because of a feeling, he didn't stop her then and there?" asked Mamoru, slightly growling.

Tethys looked towards the reborn prince. "I'm sorry, I seem to be unaware of any laws that dictate my Lord was to alter the past to suit your needs, Prince Endymion."

The Mau's glare hardened. "Fate and Destiny do exist, and those outside of their powers must take care not interfere too much.

"One need only look at the Great Fall to know that," the Mau responded. "History recorded every single effort to ensure the Sol System's survival, and the failures that sprung up from it," she finished in a sad voice. "But Fate did give one boon, and many who were to have died there survived to live within the Regency."

"Where is the Silver Regency based at?" asked Ami.

"The Centauri star system," said Tethys. "It was the closest star system to Sol which contained both the resources needed to form a colony of survivors when the Fall occurred, as well as lacking intelligent life that would become displaced upon our move."

"So there aren't any aliens there?" asked Makoto.

"We are all aliens to that system, Lady Jupiter," corrected Tethys. "There are two planets that may develop intelligent life. However those planets are not used by the Regency, so their development is still uninfluenced. We suspect that one will develop into an intelligent plant-species while the other seems to be heading towards inorganic life forms."

"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" pleaded Setsuna, not wanting to spend the next half hour discussing the natural evolution of a nearby star system.

The new Mau nodded. "Very well then, I shall begin by saying I am fully aware of who each of you are and were during the Silver Millennium, even if you do not.

"I am Tethys, child of a member of the Senatorial Guard and a member of the Regency Diplomatic Corps. My specific assignment is to the reborn Royalty in order to tutor you in your previous lives, culture, and history of the Silver Regency, and the current events in which you will be expected to attend within the next few months."

The others could only stare, minus Hotaru who was smiling and Setsuna who was finishing off her spiked tea.

"Wait, what events?" asked Minako. "Is it a Ball?"

"It is possible," said Tethys. "I am not privy to the full details surrounding the event. For the most part, it is a family event set up by the father of Lord Enma to bring his family together. Some other political forces have been invited, and I have been asked by the main parties to invite you as well."

"Let me guess," said Rei. "His father is still alive as well."

"There are few forces still residing within our plane of existence who could match Lord Enma's legend," said Tethys. "His father just happens to be among the top of them currently residing full time within our plane of existence."

"And what can you tell us about him?" asked Makoto, a small smile on her face, wondering what the guy must look like to have Setsuna put the effort in to pursue him.

"There is only so much I can reveal at this time," said Tethys with a hint of regret in her voice, something that seemed to also cause a sigh of relief to leave Setsuna.

"How come?" asked Rei, suspicion evident.

"Because the man you are questioning is not only still alive, but has been making efforts to prepare this world to enter the galactic scheme. As such, revealing his true name to you would not only blow that cover, but possibly taint your perceptions of him as well as any actions you may discover in the course of your tutoring at my hands."

"So what's he like?" asked Makoto.

"The man in question is a well known political figure in the scheme of galactic politics. He is over twenty thousand years old, as is his second wife."

"Second wife?" asked Michiru.

"I am not allowed to discuss the matters of his First Wife," added Tethys quickly. "However, they have reunited.

"Any animosity you have about this should be negated by the galactic law allowing polygamy. And before Lady Mars can inform us of her obvious displeasure," she commented, turning slightly to the Senshi in question who had taken a deep breath to begin her rant, "this law does not limit it to one man to many women. I have met one ruler named Lady Rolik of the Hyfaun system, fourteen husbands."

The others simply looked stunned at that, Usagi also clutched Mamoru a bit closer, not wanting some other hussy to take her love away.

"Ow, Usagi, let go, that hurts!" yelped the Earth Prince, rubbing his sore arm.

"Sorry!" quickly replied Usagi. Privately, she wondered if that was what they meant by the phrase 'love hurts'.

"Many details of such arrangements depend on the section of the galaxy you are in," added Tethys. "There are some planets where the gender ratio is skewed towards one side or the other. So please try not to fly off the handle when you learn of some galactic laws that are contrary to your own personal beliefs," she finished. "As the future rulers of your planets, you will need to learn this fact and apply it."

"Our planets?" asked Haruka, blinking. "My planet's a tilted gas giant. How am I supposed to rule that?"

"That's easy, Haruka-papa," piped in Hotaru. "We'll just get them to reactivate the magical umbrae on each planet and moon and restore the biospheres."

The others could only stare at Hotaru's revelation.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Mamoru, eyes wide. "Magical umbrae on each and every world?"

"Each one was anchored to the ruling line," commented Tethys. "Despite the hopes that technological backups would support them should the Royal Lines be terminated, they too were destroyed during the Great Fall. With great effort, an ally was able to seal the umbrae, thus preventing their decay in our world, while allowing them to heal within the astral plane. I believe only a few years has passed on them. And the magic innate to those umbrae would have repaired cities and the land."

"So when these umbrae are restored to our plane…" started Ami.

"It will be at that point each of you—aside from Prince Endymion—will be expected to return to your respective world for the appropriate amount of time to resync the ties and allow the umbrae to be stabilized."

"And how long with that be?" asked Makoto.

"Unknown," replied the Mau. "For that, you would need to consult an expert on magical umbrae reintegration."

Hotaru just smiled. She just happened to be dating such a figure now. There were bound to be plenty of lengthy … discussions in the future about that topic.

She paused a bit, wondering if this was her that was falling hard for the Godling, or if it was the echo of Sailor Saturn that resided in her soul. But since he was such a cutie, she decided to debate that sometime later.

"If that is all for the moment," said Tethys, lowering her head. Her insignia glowed for a moment, focusing on the tabletop. Within moments, a small crystal array appeared. Despite the fact it looked completely clear, images from the other side refuses to pass through it.

"This is the current model of data storage and playback," said Tethys.

"Huh?"

"It's a high-class DVD player, Dumpling Head."

"WAH! Rei's so mean!"

"Are you quite done?" asked Tethys, glaring at Usagi. Shaking her head in sadness and knowing that she was likely going to regret taking this 'esteemed' job, she raised her head. "This 'DVD Player' as Princess Mars put it, is a neuro-interactive display focus.

"In smaller words, it hits you with a light, and you think you are wherever it shows you. You receive full sensory immersion, without any possible damage to your bodies from feedback. We can exit at any time."

"And the point of this is what exactly?" asked Minako.

"To start you off on the history of the Silver Regency, starting with the crowning of Lord Enma by the Sol Senate."

Setsuna perked up at that. She was going to see her son crowned. That would be a good thing, assuming it wasn't something long and tedious. He was meant to take over Pluto one day when she passed. But it seemed Fate had had other things in mind.

Besides, what Mother doesn't want to see a big day in her child's life?

"Are you ready?" asked Tethys.

"Should we be sitting or anything?" asked Minako. "Maybe go to the bathroom beforehand?"

Blinking, she looked around at the looks she was getting from the others. "What?"

Ignoring them, Tethys focused on the device. "Access File Alpha-Alpha-Alpha 01 and begin playback for all present."

"**Acknowledged,"** came a high computer voice, and light shot out from the crystal.

* * *

Within a flash, the girls all found themselves standing in what appeared to be a large auditorium. Thousands of seats, all with small desks, surrounded them, sloping towards a raised center. The center had no desk, just a raised platform that allowed whoever stood there to speak to the surrounding area.

"Welcome to the main chambers of the Sol Senate," said Tethys, now in a human form. However unlike when Luna and Artemis shifted to their human forms when they had arrived, hers was clothed in ladies business attire, complete with slacks instead of a skirt.

"Where is everyone?" asked Haruka. "I thought you were going to show us Enma's coronation."

"I do intend to," Tethys said with a smile. "But this place is much easier to take in without the people inside. Look around."

The girls looked around, gasping as they caught sight of the huge murals that surrounded the room. There were eleven murals in all, each one depicting a Royal Family at the time, the family's crest adorning the edges of the murals. The images sported seemed almost as if they would leap off the glass at any moment, so much so that the girls began to drift towards them.

"Each one shows the Royal Lines at the time of the Great Fall," continued Tethys. "The only difference between them is the murals for the Inner Senshi. At their bases are the remains of the talisman weapons each one wielded that were destroyed during the Great Fall."

"We had weapons to?" asked Rei in shock. "How come ours got trashed and the Outers didn't?" she replied, a bit of jealousy in her voice.

"The Inner system was highly saturated with the attacking forces rather than the Outer System. Thus you used more energy to repel them, and thus damaged your talismans."

"Mamo-chan's mother was black?" asked Usagi, spotting the images of King Endymion and his wife.

"She was the daughter of the Kingdom of Kush," added Tethys. "They married approximately five years before the birth of Prince Endymion, and thus united the two kingdoms, leaving only two left on Earth: Atlantis and Morning Star."

The group turned, eyes wide as the Inners spotted their first enemy in a portrait. Except instead of the pale mockery of a woman they had faced, they instead found a smiling healthy girl, her loving parents behind her.

"T-t-that's Beryl!" gasped Makoto.

"Princess Beryl of the Morning Star Kingdom," corrected Tethys.

"But she worked with Metallia!" cried Luna.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, the newest Mau advisor looked at the group. "Lady Beryl had her mind and body forcefully possessed by the demoness Metallia. She had no interest in Prince Endymion at the time, as I believe she was pursuing a relationship with an alien dignitary."

The others looked at her, eyes wide. "Wait, you mean Beryl was an innocent?"

She looked towards Usagi. "Yes; it was a regret of Queen Serenity's that she was unable to expel Metallia from her before she was forced to seal them away. However, I am told that after your defeat of them, her … heart crystal I believe is what it was called, was retrieved and placed within a cloned body.

"Sadly, it is expected to be many decades before her mental faculties have healed from the trauma Metallia's presence inflicted on her, another casualty of that war."

It took but a moment for the girls to each look away. It appeared that they too could forget the innocents, and even Queen Serenity had not been able to save that soul.

"Um…" started Minako, raising her hand, trying to get them away from such depressing thoughts. It was still a little hard to think of Beryl as an innocent in any terms.

"Yes?" asked the slightly face-ticking advisor.

"How come I don't see my Father up there?" she asked.

Blinking, the others turned to look around. Not only was no father image present for the Senshi of Venus, but neither were there ones for Usagi or on Setsuna's side. In fact, Setsuna's portrait was the oddest of the group. Hers had who was guessed to be her mother, the Queen of Pluto, on the highest position. Imposed in front of her was Setsuna, in her Sailor Pluto guise, followed by the form of a male teen, smiling. But his open eyes and hair stated with certainty that he was truly Setsuna's son.

But in all three pictures, no image denoting the fathers of the three were shown.

"You told us about Enma's father," commented Michiru, as she tried not to spend all her time focusing on the images of her parents in her past life—a difficult task to have something that added to your connection in the past before you. "The others?"

"I cannot say."

"Can't or won't?" asked Haruka.

"Can't," said Tethys. "I am not privy to those details. The only assumption I can offer is that the fathers were either never made public or died before the Great Fall. In which case, they would not have been added to the murals."

The others nodded, even as Mamoru consoled Usagi about the fact she couldn't find out who her past-life father was.

"I miss her so much, Father."

Blinking, the group turned back towards the Pluto mural, spotting a familiar boy standing next to a blurred image.

"I know, my son," said the distorted voice. "I miss them all. But do not let the pain consume you; they would not have wanted that."

"Is that…" started Usagi.

"Security restrictions have prevented you from seeing his face or hearing his voice," said Tethys.

But Setsuna could see and hear his voice. How could she not, when she knew who it really was.

Hotaru wasn't even looking in that direction. She turned, spotting a much older man standing before the Saturn mural, and his own face and voice very clear to her.

"I miss you so much, Beloved," whispered Ran, as he placed his hand on the glass. "Please return soon."

A tear ran down her face as she watched this, her heart reaching out to the man who had loved her so back then. Perhaps it would be best for her to take the time to sort out her motivations for going for him sooner rather than later. The pain in his eyes; she didn't want to create such again if she dragged it out and found out that Hotaru could never love him like that.

"He's a cutie!" squeaked Minako, bringing Hotaru back to the present, as she quickly made her way back to the others before they noticed her absence.

Tethys cringed at that. While she didn't have the full information on the father of Princess Venus, she was told that the fathers of all three 'had been closely related'. Of course, she severely doubted the girls were ready for such information. "Access File Alpha-Alpha-Alpha 02 and begin playback for all present."

"**Acknowledged,"** came the computer again, as the addition figures vanished from the outer ring, and a large crowd appeared.

"Welcome to the coronation," said Tethys. As she motioned to the stage, she pointed out several people. "The one at the Podium is Lady Kira Nyo, one of the surviving members of the Mercury Parliament, and current elected head of the Senate. To the left of Lord Enma is the delegates from the Jurai Star Empire: Emperor Junpei and his two wives. To the right of Lord Enma is the delegation from the Seniwa Empire."

"He doesn't look happy," commented Makoto, looking at the sad face of Enma.

"Lord Enma did not wish to rule," said Tethys sadly. "He would only accept the position until such time as the other Royals returned and were able to convince the Senate they were fully prepared: mentally, physically, and psychologically, to return to their roles."

"So he can release control now?" asked Rei.

Tethys raised her eye at that. "You've yet to finish high school, let alone college. I am here to prepare you for that role."

"We have a right," growled Rei.

"They had the right," Tethys replied, pointing her hand towards the murals. "You should remember a phrase Lord Enma said when confronted with the choice by the Senate.

"I don't want this burden, a burden I am forced to carry because I was lucky and lived. But so help me, I will do what is right, not what is easy, and ensure those under my rule will never suffer as they did before. And I will do my duty and ensure that those who rule after me will never falter under the burden. As guardian of these people, I can and should do no less."

The others looked at her with awe, even Rei.

"To this day, not one instance of impropriety could be found in Lord Enma's rule, and The Centauri System has thrived, and the Silver Regency became a power of good in this part of the galaxy.

"Now then," she paused, trying to relax and return to her prim-and-proper appearance and mindset, "let us watch the coronation."

* * *

Rebecca Hopkins—really, how hard was it for some dumb announcer to get her last name right just once—was on her way to meet her favorite man in the whole world … minus her grandfather.

And that was the best part of her day. That tournament had finished shortly after noon, which meant she had the rest of the day to spend with Yugi. They could go on a …date!

The people on the street all stopped to look at the screaming girl. But upon seeing the smile on her face and the nervous giggling, they resumed their walk, some complaining about strange tourists being allowed inside the country.

Taking a deep breath, she reached for the door, preparing to enter the game shop, and find her true love once more … before that tramp friend of his tried to dig her claws any further into sweet innocent Yugi's soul.

"Yugi-puu, I've come to see—EEP!"

"GET BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN, FATHER!" yelled Yuki Mutou, as she chased after her father-in-law, knives in hand, as he dodged around Rebecca. He didn't flee outside. No, the last thing he wanted to do was give her room to maneuver.

"Let me explain!" the elderly man, as he jumped to the second floor balcony, twisting to the side to avoid a thrown knife.

"You sold my precious son like a car!" Yuki screamed. "Don't worry, I'll tell my husband you went in your sleep!"

"Um…" started Rebecca, standing back up after being knocked to the ground by Yugi's family. "What's going on?"

"Oh Rebecca," said her grandfather, as he helped her to her feet, "how did the tournament go?"

"STAND STILL!"

"NO WAY! AND STOP THROWING KNIVES AT ME!"

"FINE THEN; HOW ABOUT THIS!"

"NOOOOO! NOT MY DVDS!"

"What's going on?" she asked, the tournament and her love interest temporarily forgotten after seeing what was happening before her.

"Oh, Solomon mentioned a plan of his, and apparently Yugi's mother doesn't like it," Professor Hopkins said, watching with a smile as his old friend continued to stave off death by angry mother, and kept his precious DVD collection from being embedded into the walls.

"Um … what did he say?" Rebecca asked fearfully.

"Oh, he said he was an alien and that to protect Yugi from a devil princess, he's engaging him to young Téa and yourself," he said with a smile.

"He … what?" she asked. Sure, she liked the idea of being engaged to Yugi—she'd do something about Téa later, maybe duel her for the spot she was supposed to have and the winner be Yugi's sole bride—but it sounded like Yugi's grandfather had finally gone senile.

_Oh, Yugi-puu's going to need someone to help comfort him._

No ulterior motives here.

"Any last words, Old Man," growled Yuki, now holding a katana, prepared to remove Solomon's head.

Gulping, Solomon waved his hands frantically. "I can prove I did it all for Yugi's sake, not for a perverted reason! Lady Seto really is a threat to him if he's not engaged to two girls!"

"And how exactly can Yugi be engaged to two girls?" asked Tristan. "I mean, isn't that illegal or something?"

"Yeah Gramps," said Joey, slightly green at the thought of seeing someone lose their head … literally. "Though I think you might want to try and prove the alien-thing first. Might be a bit easier."

"Or I can try an alien autopsy," said Yuki, her smirk radiating pure evil.

Gulping, Solomon quickly deactivated his cloak. _Way too much like my dear wife! Damn my son for marrying a girl just like his mother!_

The group all stared with wide eyes as the elderly shrunken form that had been begging for his life only moments before quickly morphed into a man many recognized from old photos that hung around the shop.

"G-grandpa?" gasped Yugi, looking at the younger version of the perverted Old Man he had known for so long.

"Hello Yugi," said Solomon, his voice almost a double for when Atem was in control of Yugi. "Not exactly how I planned to tell you about your heritage."

"And just how did you plan to tell him?" asked Yuki with a glare. "You haven't told me yet! And if I find out my dear husband doesn't know either…" she paused, letting the threat hang in the air.

"He knows!" quickly yelled Solomon, trying to ensure he still had his head attached to his neck for the rest of the foreseeable future.

"And I don't because…"

"He had to leave with my wife quickly for medical reasons and he insisted he be the one to tell you the truth when he got back!"

"He's been gone for over a year now with Mother," growled Yuki.

"Um … would you believe some very complex medical reason?"

"Do you even know?" she asked out, eyes wide with fury.

"Thousand yen says he doesn't know."

"Joey!" cried Téa.

"You're on."

"Grandpa!"

"Well?" growled Yuki.

"Um … Mom?"

"Yes Yugi?" she said, still glaring at her father-in-law, her hand now twirling the sword, but being careful that it wasn't spinning in a direction where it could hurt someone … other than Solomon.

"Could you sort of hold off punishing Grandpa until after he explains things."

"Yeah, like why Rich-boy is a Lady?" yelled Joey.

"Lady Seto, not Seto Kaiba you ingrate!" yelled Solomon. "She's known as the Devil Princess of Jurai!"

The group shuddered, thinking of a hideous demon wearing a princess gown.

"And she likes nothing better than setting up matches that she sees as perfect fits," Solomon explained, shivering a bit. "I hid for thousands of years, but she kept trying to find me. 'I have the perfect girl for you', 'I know this one woman who you'll love', she never stops. I heard she even set up a Prince of Jurai up with a **third** fiancée. If I didn't move quickly, she'd learn of Yugi's unattached nature and line up girls for him!"

"Somehow, I ain't seeing how this would make Yug suffer," said Joey, scratching his head.

* * *

"Hmm," said Joey's sister, Kawai Shizuka also known under the dueling identity of Serenity Wheeler. "Why do I have the sudden urge to do bodily harm to my brother?"

* * *

Arthur tapped the beaten form of his betting rival with his foot. "Oh dear, I hope he's well enough to pay me if Solomon recalls his wife's illness." Apparently, Téa had sensitive ears. He'd have to remember that.

"And you have proof of this?" asked Yuki, eyes narrowed. "And you better have a damned good reason why I should even allow this."

"You think I'd risk your anger if I thought there was another way?" asked Solomon

"He's right you know."

The group paused everything they were doing, even Yuki stopped twirling the sword, to focus on the corner of the damaged shop, revealing a tall dark-skinned woman, her face almost … cat-like.

"And you would be?" asked the simmering mother.

"Bastet," said the woman, bowing slightly out of the corner, her face fully exposed.

Solomon's eyes went wide, spotting the blue marks on her face. "Your one of the New Gods!"

"New Gods?" asked Tristan.

"Ah, I see you learned your local lore well," spoke the Cat Goddess.

"I wouldn't exactly call your lore local for Japan, but I did learn of the New Gods and their Pantheons on this world," Solomon said. "But I have to ask why an Egyptian Goddess is here in my shop in Japan."

"You know her, Father?" asked Yuki, sword in hand.

Solomon nodded. "The New Gods are gods and goddesses that developed on Earth, and only have power on Earth. These include any empowered deity from the beginning of human history to the present, minus some random ones that only existed for a small tribe; minimal requirements were around at least twenty thousand believers at one time."

Bastet just smiled. "Your father taught you well," she commented.

"But it doesn't explain why you're here," he said, focused and serious.

"Here's a hint," Bastet said with a smirk, as she reached into her loose robes, and pulled out … the Millennium Puzzle.

"I carry a boon for your grandson, a boon born from his grand efforts to protect this world."

"Wait a minute," said Joey, finally recovering from his beating. "Let me get this straight. Gods are real, aliens are real, Yug is engaged to two girls to keep some evil matchmaker from making him her next victim, and now you're giving him back the Puzzle?"

"In the manner asked: yes, you're best friends with one so yes, I wouldn't call Lady Seto evil but I wouldn't want to hang around her too long, and I'm giving him a bit more than just this Puzzle," she finished with a purr.

"I do have one very important question," said Arthur.

"Yes?" asked the Goddess.

"Solomon, what is the medical reason?" he yelled.

"You interrupted this important discussion for a thousand yen?" asked Bastet, slightly disbelieving.

"Actually, I felt Solomon was sliding out of the spotlight, and wanted to see him squirm some more."

"WHAT?" yelled the man in question.

"Consider it payback for what you did to me in that bar in northern Cairo."

"That was over forty years ago!"

"What did he do, Grandpa?" asked Rebecca.

"Something I'll explain when you're older or married, whatever happens first," waved off Arthur.

Bastet wanted to be upset that she was interrupted, but there was always time for juicy gossip. "Purrr, you have my attention."

* * *

Lona Inverse was not in a good mood at the moment.

It wasn't that her store was doing poorly. In Zephillia, it was pretty much the main shop, and since the prices were always fair, kept business booming.

It wasn't the newest case of unbridled teens looking for excitement and wanting to be adventurers. Most listened to her advise on what to get and what they should know beforehand. And the ones that didn't … well, it wasn't her that killed them. So they could be said to have committed a form of suicide. Not her problem after they left her shop.

It wasn't her daughters. No, despite the little prank Lina pulled, both daughters were still near and dear to her heart—despite the fact the youngest seemed unable to pick up a piece of paper and write to her dear sweet mother. And Luna was doing so well—despite the fact she adopted a half-troll, half-beastman and named him Spot, as well as yet to show any romantic prospects for the future.

No, what was bothering her was the fact her husband had yet to call … again. You would think someone as busy as he was could at least send an aid or something to let her know when he'd get here.

"HEY YOU!"

_Great; probably another relative of another unsatisfied customer._ "Yes?"

"You bitch!" cried the large man as he barged closer to her, knocking over several displays. "You're crappy gear got my little brother killed!"

She looked at him, trying to place any customers she might have sold to who resembled him.

Then it hit her. She couldn't recall the name, but she recalled the fool it belonged to. The brat had been a rich spoiled idiot, wanting the best gear, but none of the foresight she offered. He kept proclaiming he was going to slay a foul beast in the Valley about three days north of Zephillia as proof of his greatness.

Obviously, he didn't do to well. And she was pretty sure that the only thing in that area had been a few forest dragons. From what she recalled, she couldn't exactly see those as too much of a threat to anyone … aside from small animals and the occasional logger. "And how did my … crappy gear," she paused with a hint of irritation, "get him killed?"

"Your crappy gear broke down when he needed it most! That dragon ripped him to pieces!"

"Ah," said Lona, as she began to reset the displays the man had knocked over. "You mean he went after a magical creature with no real training, using gear he refused to learn the proper uses and abilities of, to face a creature about as threatening as a tavern drunkard, and the fact he died because of his own arrogance and stupidity is my fault, you say?"

"Why you—"

"You weren't about to strike my wife, were you?"

The man paused, fist in the air, as he slowly turned, spying a rather large figure making his way towards them. "Who the hell are you, Old Man?"

"Me?" The man stopped, revealing his green hair and red eyes. "Why I'm the gentle one. My wife on the other hand, well, she's going to make you very sorry you blamed the wrong person."

"What's that supposed to mean?" growled the guy, all but certain he could take the big man down.

Sadly, that meant his attention wasn't on Lona, a former wandering sorceress.

"SOUL SHOCKER!"

Enma just watched as his wife performed the magical equivalent of a tazer on the guy. Ah, he remembered that spell. She didn't even need chaos words to call upon it anymore.

Thinking back, it probably wasn't his best idea to help her work that little trick out. She tended to use it when she was upset at him, and he was pretty sure she was trying to teach Aratakira that spell as well. _Well, Father always said we were cursed to find … exciting women._

**WHAM!**

He ducked quickly as the slightly charred body of the man flew over his head and out the doors, no doubt where whatever friends he had bought would assist him … when they woke up as well. The local townsfolk had made quick work of his buddies.

No one threatened one of their own, and money didn't mean squat. But he did wonder why she had ended it so quickly; she usually liked to play with fools like that.

**WHAM!**

Well, that hadn't been expected, he mused, as he too flew out into the street.

"JUST WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" she screamed, as she stormed out of the store.

Enma barely had time to note that the villagers had moved the man away from the spot, before he was punched into the street. _She's been working out. Must have been Aratakira's suggestion and training._

"Well?"

"But I—"

"But what?" she yelled punching him in the head again. "You go this long without writing me, letting me know you're okay, and you think you can just show up without any consequences?"

"But—"

**WHAM!**

"And you think that makes it all better?" she bellowed. "Do you know how worried I was when you didn't write me?"

"MESSAGE!"

Blinking, she stopped her angry tirade to look at the message sprite, holding what looked like a slightly damaged letter.

"I definitely need to speak to some people," grumbled Enma, looking at the letter he had sent … last week.

* * *

The patrons who lived in the town simply ignored it all, as the tourists slowly inched away from the door frames, wondering why no one else had reacted to that earthquake.

Luna Inverse looked out the window when the tremors stopped for longer than a minute, before she turned towards her fellow waitress. "Gwen, I might need a place to crash for the night. It looks like Mom will need some alone time with Dad."

Gwen just giggled. "I swear Luna; you need to talk to your Dad. He should know by now that ex-mercenary means he can stop wandering around. Besides, how good can a guy that old be in a fight nowadays?"

Luna just shook her head. "You have no idea," she said, before she turned back towards the inside of the restaurant.

"No! Spot! Put that platter down! No meat for you unless you eat those veggies!"

* * *

There wasn't much around the area where Sherra rested in the ground.

"But then," mused Xellos, "when Lina fights, very little if anything is ever left," he finished with a smile.

Waving his hand, the ground began to rumble as a makeshift coffin began to rise from it. He had to admit it had been very considerate of Lina to at least give his sister something to be buried in aside from plain dirt, even if her form was nothing more than a stone statue, the final form all Mazoku turned to when they died on this plane.

He had to shake his head at that. Sure, Zellas might have been the weakest of the Mazoku Lords, but at least she would have retrieved his body, if for nothing else than to retrieve her power or restore him.

Then again, the fool probably thought no body would be left behind. "I did warn her about wiping her own memories," he said with amusement, as the casket opened.

But his attention was quickly drawn to the sword by her side. He had no clue as to its history, whether formed by Sherra before she wiped her mind to become a general of Dynast Grausherra, or whether the Mazoku Lord had given it to her.

"I suppose if it was the latter, the filth would have stolen it back," he mused openly, before blinking. Family concern? Honest family concern?

"It would appear my human side is beginning to reassert itself again," he said with a heavy sigh. It wasn't that he hated the part of him that came from his father—especially that part which put him in line for so many scenes of chaos—but at times it really made being a demon a difficult job.

"Oh well," he said with a quick smile, "I do believe I should wake my sister up."

Reaching into his robes, he removed the second box his mother had sent to him, a second pishogue crystal meant to restore his sister to full power. "To think if your former coworkers could see you now," he mused, sitting the box beside her, as her form began to take on a more living appearance.

"Hmm," she murmured, as her form lost the stone appearance.

"Welcome back to the Land of the Living, dear sister," mused Xellos.

Sherra's eyes opened quickly, before focusing on the Mazoku looking down upon her. "No matter what you Mistress wishes; I shall not betray my Lord, Dynast Grausherra!"

Chuckling lightly, Xellos continued to smile. Apparently the restoration of her demonic energies had not yet restored her memory. "I guess I will have to remind you through the family style of fixing such problems."

**WHAM!**

"OWIE!" Sherra yelled, rubbing her head. "You piece of shit, why'd you go and do that?" she bellowed.

"Are you all there, sister dear, or do you need another dose of medicine?" he asked.

Sherra just glared at him. "I swear you're worse than Mother."

"No I'm not," he said. "She would have used a blast of energy."

"Whatever," she snorted, as she pulled herself out of the casket. "Now, I assume there is a reason you woke me up besides to assault me."

Nodding, he handed her an envelop with her name on it. "It looks like Mother wants us to come home.

"So, do you want to tell her a normal human with a Class 4 artifact took you out, or shall I?"

Sherra paled. This was one family reunion she wished she could miss.

* * *

Nabiki sighed as she lay down on her bed, a bed she hadn't slept on in over twenty thousand years from her point of view.

"Why is it filled with cookie crumbs?" she asked no one in particular.

Shaking her head, she stood back up, looking around her old room and taking stock of what she saw. It truly was a testimony to Nabiki Tendo: old computer, closet full of clothes 'borrowed' from her sisters, hidden compartments filled with blackmail files and pictures of Ranma-chan and Akane that were often sold for profit, the negatives of said photos, undergarments and spares in case Happosai decided she was fair game, journals on the comings and goings of people in Nerima and their contact numbers.

But there was one box she took deep care of, hidden in a compartment between two support beams. Little mementoes from her mother, happier days as a carefree girl; it contained the joyful times of her childhood. There had been times before they 'rejoined' their lives that she had wanted to view that box, to recall and relive her past joys as a small girl. But she always stopped herself, never fully knowing why.

"Maybe because it was still Tendo's," she mused, as she gently unveiled the box, and removed it from its hiding hole. Part of her didn't feel right getting even close to them before history had played out, almost as if she would take something away from her younger self. In that sense, those items didn't become hers until Nabiki Tendo was sent into the past. Only then did it feel right to even think of these tokens.

She fought hard not to break down in tears seeing some of the items, items she had wanted to hold for a long time. For her, it was a sign of a true homecoming, a reuniting with who she once was, and reclaiming her role as 'Nabiki Tendo'.

"I miss you, Mom," she said, running her finger over an old photograph, taken at her fifth birthday party.

"Nice to see you didn't freeze up over the ages."

Eyes wide, Nabiki turned towards the voice, energy forming in her hand, before she caught sight of her visitor.

"Damn it, Washu," she growled, as the energy dissipated. Casting her senses outward, she was surprised to find not only that no one nearby who could observe them or listen in, but a field was around them preventing such as well.

"Did you really think I would pop in like this without making sure we were secure?" asked Washu with a smirk.

"May I remind you that it wasn't me or Ranma-kun who kept forgetting the security code for the house back in college?" asked Nabiki with a glare.

Washu just waved it off as she walked over to Nabiki's old computer. "Want me to upgrade it?"

"I'd rather try myself," she said quickly, recalling some of Yosho's reports on Washu's upgrades. She wasn't about to take a chance that the reawakened Elder Goddess might still have some gremlins running around her workshop, and not just the blond and tanned Kuramitsu kind.

Shrugging, Washu took a seat in the chair by the desk. "How are you holding up?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

"I should be asking you that," Nabiki replied back. "I've had ten thousand years to prepare for this. You've just become reacquainted with your true memories a few weeks at most, and only a few days since you found out how much of your past was rewritten for you."

"I was a little off-center from that," Washu admitted, looking at some of the photos on the wall. "It took some getting used to."

"Before or after you laid Ranma out with one punch?" Nabiki asked with a mischievous smirk.

Washu could only giggle at that. "Ah, just like old times.

"But to be honest, I did sort of expand my day with him to a month, thanks to being the Number One Scientific Genius in the Universe!" she finished in her usual display of pride.

Nabiki just shook her head, laughing at her co-wife's display. "Please tell me that that is a recent bit of drama."

"Hey, I worked hard on that!" complained Washu.

"But we didn't start discussing my pride in my status," said Washu, her voice a bit more serious. "I asked how you were doing."

Nabiki nodded, as she sat down on her bed, looking at the photos once more. "Kind of weird to see them **and** interact with them as Nabiki Tendo," she mused, looking at an early family photo. "I know who they are, I'm just not certain if I can still relate to them anymore."

"And that scares you?"

"Damn right," she growled. "For half my life, I mourned them, wondering what had happened to them. And I spent the last half worried about them, wanting them to exist, to be reunited with them all. And now that I am, I'm afraid that in the end, being back will only hurt the both of us."

Washu just nodded. "Ranma has the same fears, you know."

Nabiki nodded. "I guess you talked some as well during that Second Honeymoon?"

"Oh, that was just a refresher course," smirked Washu. "I would like to get our vows renewed sometime soon. But I'll take it easy on you, and try to compress a year into a few days so you won't miss us too much."

Nabiki could only arch her eyebrow in a Vulcan-like maneuver. "He will be alive and able to move on his own afterwards, right?"

"Who can say?" Washu waved off, before she broke into a fit of giggles.

Nabiki just snorted, shaking her head. "Back to the giggling school-girl I see."

"One should always stay young at heart."

"Says the eternal Goddess."

"To the woman who has aged better and lived longer than any person from Jurai or any other civilization on record."

Nabiki just shrugged. "What can I say, ate right, exercised, and had one hell of a checkup."

Washu just continued to smile. "I missed this Nabiki. I missed us just talking."

"So did I," smiled Nabiki, fondly remembering some of their discussions. "Believe it or not, it took me a while, but I finally made a good conversationalist out of Ranma-kun."

"How many months ago did you finish?"

Nabiki just shook her head, laughing as well.

Taking a deep breath, she faced Washu once more. "If you want, I'll bow out of tonight. I know you're still enjoying that new-Ranma smell."

"Tempting," said Washu. "Very tempting, but I'm married to you as well. And I think you need some comfort tonight as well. This hasn't been an easy day on either of you."

Nabiki just nodded. "I don't think Ranma's going to get away from his Mother until bedtime. And even then, I doubt she'll leave the room for a moment afterwards."

Washu nodded. "A mother's love and fear for her child; I know it well," she mused.

"So, on that note, any luck on traumatizing your dear child?" Nabiki asked with a smirk.

"Mikumo, not a chance; you've already ruined that for me," she said with a slight growl. "But Mihoshi is having so much fun hanging out with her great-grandaunt Ryoko," she said with a large smirk. "I almost cried at that reunion."

The fact those tears had been from trying to hold in her laughter was left unsaid.

"I've still missed so much," she said, smile fading. "He tells such wonderful stories, but it isn't really the same."

"Never is," said Nabiki. Her attention turned back to her own memories and the items on her bed. "But we have to live in the now.

"Well, I do now. But living in the past is such a pain in the ass."

Washu could only chuckle at that. "Want some help setting things up here? I promise no massive upgrades without you knowing beforehand."

"Sure," said Nabiki, as she began to put her precious items away. _Don't worry Mom; soon I'll have more memories to add to this of you._

_And I owe Ranma-kun for solving the 'how' for me._

* * *

Cologne sat on the counter of the Nekohanten, contemplating what had occurred that day. Once more, Son-in-law had somehow managed to both tie himself into something larger than himself and yet survive. Not only did he survive, but he was able to keep the trouble-making Tendo alive as well.

Taking a deep puff of her pipe, she stared off into space. Something about the reunion had felt … off. It wasn't the actions of Nodoka. No, as a mother herself, she could fully understand and appreciate the woman's actions that day. It was why she had taken the time to explain to Shampoo on what **not** to do that day. Not that the girl understood, a sure sign that the great-grandmother needed to spend a bit more time in her heir's education about things not related to fighting.

No, the oddity seemed once more to be centered on young Saotome himself. Despite the way he had reacted that day, she knew something had happened on that trip, something he wasn't about to tell. And for once, the boy was hiding it very well.

That troubled her as well. As much as she trusted her six-sense about the issue, the fact that Ranma might be able to not only hold, but hide a secret was troubling. If he was wising up, then she would have to rush Shampoo's education. Son-in-law was growing as a person, and Shampoo would have to as well, lest she be left behind in both his heart and his life.

"At least Nodoka isn't upset about the wedding fiasco anymore," she muttered thankfully. It was going to be hard enough to help her heir without that Damocles Sword hanging over them.

"Hey, Old Mummy!"

**WHACK!**

"Welcome back, Part-timer," said Cologne, as she checked her staff for any cracks.

Mousse just ignored her remark, choosing instead to glare at her. "Anyway, where is my precious Shampoo? I heard Saotome's gone, so I need to strike while the iron's hot!"

"That's old news, Boy," said Cologne, focusing her attention on him. The sooner she got him out of her hair, the sooner she could focus on the possible issue at hand. "Son-in-law returned this morning."

"What?" asked Mousse in shock, dropping his bags.

Cologne noticed something sticking out from his bags. But it was the fact that the Hidden Weapons Master had bags at all that really drew her attention. "The other Elders sent me some things I requested, I see."

"Yeah, yeah," snorted Mousse. "They left you some message or something for you in there."

"And you didn't read it?" she asked menacingly.

"Of course not, you sadistic old witch!"

**WHACK!**

"Then I guess those burns on your hands are from playing with matches," she said, as she reached into the first bag, finding the scroll.

Her eyes narrowed, not due to the scroll itself, but the seal placed upon it.

"You try sneaking out documents from China," he muttered, fixing his glasses. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go see Shampoo; no doubt she's been waiting for me to return."

Cologne just ignored him, focused more on the scroll than the fact he was most likely going to be sent through some random wall in a minute.

The seal … it was the highest level seal known to the Council. For them to use it and then trust it to Mousse of all people… "Either someone is about to die or the blind fool's grandmother finally went senile," she muttered. Then again, to go to this level to get it to her, there had to be quite a few senile members on the Council now.

But what could it be? By now, she knew full well the Council knew of Son-in-Law's exploits, everything from the Musk Prince to Saffron and even the Seven Lucky Gods. Hell, she had even sent a possible treaty from Prince Toma to them. Despite their Musk-like background, it was a good idea to further communications between the groups. You never knew when you might need help against the Chinese or help to get out of their lands.

Perhaps some members of the Council were planning to open Shampoo's claim and send other Amazons to try and 'woo' Ranma. Of course, if that were the case, the old biddies wouldn't have kept that quiet from their own family. And Mousse would have been told to escort them here. So unless Lin-Lin and Ran-Ran were hiding in the other bag, she severely doubted that.

Taking a deep breath, she cracked open the seal using her chi. If she hadn't, then like Mr. Part-timer, she would have been shocked and burned, if not killed by the seal.

Unrolling it, she found only a short message, one which chilled her to her bones.

"_The Goddess comes soon. First she meets us, then she meets you."_

Cologne paled. The Amazon Goddess, the heavenly entity that had existed for all of their three thousand years of history, who had led her ancestors to their current home, who forged the first peace between the three magical groups of the Valley, was coming to see them once more.

Shaking off her shock and fear, Cologne hopped onto her staff, even as the building shook from what she could only assumed was her great-granddaughter's latest rejection to Mousse's pursuit. "I better tell them this. Last thing I need is that blind fool assaulting the Goddess when she arrives."

Suddenly, her problems with Ranma took on a whole new light, one she knew was going to cast shadows that would cause her no end of pain.

* * *

**Note:** Time will pass quicker for Enma, due to his method of getting people to the reunion. Since he will return the ones from Edo to the very moment they left, more time will pass for him relative to the others. 


	18. No Need for Family Secrets Part 2

**No Need for Destiny**

**Chapter 18**

**No Need for Family Secrets Part 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

* * *

_Around sixteen years ago, Edo time…_

Minaho Jurai, having been known for over twenty years as Kushina Uzumaki, appeared on the floor of her Tree Ship. Her medical clothes, fresh from both the birth of her child, were partially burned and smeared with soot, a testament to the fire that had been consuming that part of the hospital. A stray shot from a beast she felt a strong desire to kill was the cause. Her son had been among those carted off before the fire raged too much, but she had stayed behind, tossing a woman out of the nearby window to safety before the floor below her collapsed.

As such, the Guardians who constantly monitored her enacted an emergency teleport, meant to remove her from a death situation when chances of survival were zero.

"**Princess Minaho is injured; initiate Emergency Stasis Protocol 231."** Within moments, the Log Guardians often found on the ships of every member of the Jurai Royal Family appeared, using their fields to lift the injured Princess up and lifting her towards a stasis chamber to hold her until medical repairs could be made.

"No!" she screamed before breaking into a coughing fit, her lungs still suffering from the smoke of the fire, her body still weak from her recent labor of giving birth. "I … I have to get my son!" she cried out.

Her son… She had barely had time to name him Naruto before the errant attack from the invading Bijuu had struck the hospital she was in. Even weakened as she had been, she insisted the children and the critical be evacuated first, surprising even a few medical ninjas as she assisted.

But the fire seemed to almost be alive, and soon she and a few others were trapped between burning floors.

Apparently, Fate had decreed that she was to be listed as the only casualty of that group, the others having been tossed to safety below.

"**We are unable to comply,"** stated the Guardian. **"Teleportation has been detected; exiting the Sealed System of Edo via Hyperspace Jump Protocol Beta-Alpha-008 has been initiated."**

"Please!" she yelled as the Guardians began to ease her into a stasis chamber to prevent further injury and begin healing. "My son! My love!"

"**Subject Naruto was not within the area of mortality, unable to comply," **said one Guardian. **"Subject Naruto is currently within an area surrounded by non-authorized individuals, teleport is not allowed under given circumstances."**

"Please get a message to Arashi!" she yelled. He had to be told! He had to set things to take Naruto away with him before he died fighting that damned Fox.

"**Unable to comply; energy variance detected within the area of Arashi Kuramitsu, also listed as Minato Namikaze, is preventing emergency subspace contact."**

"**Energy variance is now blocking emergency teleportation of subject Naruto as well,"** added the second Guardian.

"No!" screamed Minaho, even as the Guardians began to encase her in a stasis field, trying to keep her stable until they could begin to heal her. She knew what that variance was, she knew that had to mean Arashi was near that damned fox with their son!

"ARASHI! NARUTO!" she screamed as the bubble completed.

* * *

_Present, Earth…_

Ranma just smiled as he watched his mother shop. She was enjoying time with her son, enjoying a new chance to be in his life after another scare of losing him once again. And since he had missed her as well, he wasn't about to pull his act of being 'Ranma Saotome' and complain even a bit. He had missed her so much during those millennia away, wishing that he had more stories to tell his children about his mother. Sure, he had plenty of fodder to tell them about his Father—usually the types of stories to explain why doing something was wrong and inadvertently creating the phrase 'What are you, a panda, don't do that!'

She might enjoy that whenever it was the right time to inform her of her history, assuming his grandfather even remembered it. Though he was a bit curious as to why his Uncle got his father's dark skin tone as well as several of Ranma's children, but he and his mother were lighter skinned. Genetics probably played a role in it, much like how she looked to be in her twenties instead of her mid thirties.

Truthfully, he wondered how he would have aged had he not underwent the procedures on Jurai or even bonded to his Space Tree. Would he have gone grey over time as Yosho pretended to? He did have a human father and presumably a human grandmother on his mother's side.

_I'm probably putting too much thought into this,_ he mused, walking along with his mother. Right now, he knew he shouldn't be thinking of those trivial things, but of things that mattered.

He was back with his mother once more, a woman he mourned for ten thousand years, and worried about seeing for ten thousand more. Would he even be able to relate to her? Could they still be a family? Would she even accept what her true past and family history was like? Could she accept that her own son had placed her brother, father, and mother in cryogenic suspension to preserve the timeline and yet could restore them to her?

Fear of what any parent could accept of their own history, the acts of their own children; these were powerful worries for any child, no matter what the age or bloodline.

It was a fear Ranma knew all too well, the Sealed Systems being the best evidence of such, along with Hippolita's little secret she had yet to reveal.

_Poorly kept secret,_ he thought, recalling that just about everyone in the family knew it, including the ones she thought it was secret from. He wondered now that Nabiki and he had rejoined the timeline as their 'old' selves, how long it would be before she finally came out and admitted it.

"Oh, I do hope Kasumi and Akane have the food they need," sighed Nodoka as she took the items they needed to the register.

"I'm sure they do, Mom," said Ranma with a smile. If nothing else, Kasumi would ensure Akane didn't decide to grab 'additional' items to spice up the meal. He was sure that even that young lady could improve her cooking … if she just took the time and followed the recipe. Hopefully with both his Mother and Kasumi watching her, they could keep Akane calm and observant enough not to plow through the meal.

He almost let out a chuckle as he imagined how Akane would react if Nabiki had to help her cook. Sure, his wife hadn't started off with the best of cooking skills, but she had patience, and mastered it in the end. She listened to her teachers, and learned of the skills needed to be a cook, a path any cook needs before they even think of 'experimenting'. Besides, he'd rather be healthy for tonight when he had to teleport to PI and meet with … Washu.

That last thought caught his attention, as he recalled yet another deity that wanted to meet with him after he came 'back' to Nerima. _Oh no, she wouldn't, not tonight…_

"Should we get some desert as well?" asked Nodoka, as their purchases were bagged.

Ranma paused a bit, hoping that he hadn't shown fear, but that perhaps the Gods of this world were throwing him a boon. "Well," he said, trying to remember what had all been on the shopping list, "maybe some ice cream would be good."

"Perfect!" said Nodoka in a squeal, happy that her son was involved in the process. He had always seemed so …vacant about what went into planning a meal. It was very nice to see him assisting in it.

"I'm afraid our ice cream is out of stock at the moment," admitted the elderly shop keeper. "You might try the store a few blocks down the road."

"Oh dear," sighed Nodoka. Some of the food really needed to get back to the kitchen soon, in order to be added to the stew that was being prepared.

"I'll get it, Mom," said Ranma with a relieved smile.

"Are you sure, dear?" asked his mother. "This is a dinner in celebration of your return."

"Sure," said Ranma with his casual smile. "I'll meet you up on the way home. Uh … what flavor should I get?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

Nodoka just giggled at her son's antics. It was nice he was concerned about what flavor to get to not only go with the meal, but one everyone would enjoy. She doubted he had considered the former of the problem, but a mother was allowed to dream. "Oh, a Neapolitan will do. Here you go," she said, handing him the money she had. "And pick up a little snack for yourself, you are a growing boy after all."

He blushed a bit at her reply, ignoring the slight chuckling heard from the shop keeper, as he took off.

"Nice boy you got there," said the shop keeper. "Most boys that age wouldn't be caught dead with their moms shopping."

"I know," said Nodoka with a smile. "My son's a special one."

* * *

Ranma paused a few roofs away, looking around to ensure he wasn't being followed or observed. The last thing he needed was someone spying him using this technique or following one of them as they went about the assignment.

"Damn it, can't believe I forgot about this," he muttered. "If I don't take care of this quick, my ass is going to be broken.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" he called out, creating three Shadow Clones of himself.

"You three know the drill, failure is not an option!"

"Yes sir!" barked the three clones as they leapt away.

Ranma let out a sigh as they took off, glad that he had adverted one disaster. After all, it was probably bad luck for his First Wife to find out he was sleeping with the Head Demoness; especially if she showed up looking for some 'alone time'.

That was especially true when said Demoness had strongly hinted that she planned to visit him as soon as he was back inside the timeline as Ranma Saotome.

"I just hope there's someone at Nekomi that can get her a message," he said, shivering at the prospect at what Washu would do if Hild showed up. Hell, during their month-long reunion, there hadn't been much in the way of chatting about his sex life.

There hadn't been much chatting, period.

"Come on, Ranma, be a man," he said, trying to psych himself up. After all he had been through, after all he had faced; surely he could tell Washu what he and Nabiki had been up to for twenty thousand years and the … other playmates.

"I'm a dead man," he said, deflating. There was simply going to be no way Washu would understand or not freak out. Hell, the woman nearly nuked her own sister when she found her trying to 'attend his wounds' from her knock-out punch. What would she do when she learned he had been intimate with the most powerful demon on the planet?

He had to snort at that. He had a good idea what she might do. But like most things involving her and the bedroom, he knew he'd be paying for it later. Luckily, she had taken it a bit easier those last few days on their second honeymoon, or he'd still be walking with a limp.

* * *

_Edo…_

Midori paused the group as reports began to come in to her data terminal.

"That was fast," said Minaho. "We've only been traveling for half a day so far; we even had time for a long lunch."

"That is to be expected," said Aratakira. "My husband is if nothing an excellent trainer. No doubt many of the teams covered ground that most ninjas would need days to cover at their top sustainable speeds.

"I am surprised at how well you are keeping up with us though, Lady Minaho," she said.

Minaho just smiled as she opened her water container. "Just because my father prefers to meditate at a shrine all day doesn't mean I am not adept at such physical rigors."

"I did not mean to insinuate such; I meant that I hardly expected you to be at such a high level."

The Jurai princess blushed for a moment, before she tilted her head to look into the sky. "Arashi gave me some lessons the last time I saw him. I've kept them up ever since he…"

The mood became quiet after that, the reminder of what was lost to both women.

"So, what are the reports?" Aratakira asked her guard, trying to put the awkward silence behind them for the moment.

"One moment, my Lady," said the Uchiha, as she scanned the coded responses. "There was some trouble with the powers in Amegakure," she said. "Apparently a civil war is currently going on, and the leader currently in control of the village tried to assault the messengers with five bodies under one mind."

Sighing, the Jade Queen looked up. "Tell them to maintain a low profile…"

"There were no deaths," Midori added. "But they were required to 'defend ourselves with enjoyable acts of violence against a moron with an ego.' They said the battle was short, but they succeeded in delivering the scrolls to both sides, as well as informing the leader 'Pain' what happens to those that attack members of the Royal Elite if he was inclined to try such upon Lord Enma's ship."

"Well I suppose its something," said Aratakira. "That area was always a hotbed of violence. And as long as there were no deaths, I suppose that counts as not changing the political faces of the powers. What else?"

"There are also confirmations from several other groups, but several inquiries about whether or not a member of the Hidden Leaf had been confirmed as attending the gathering from Greenery and Demon Country."

"Oh?" asked Aratakira. "Someone famous enough to be wanted dead even at such a cost of incurring my husband's wrath?"

"No my Lady," said the blushing Uchiha. "They aren't asking in that manner."

"… Oh!" smirked the Jade Queen. "Who would have thought such a man would be going around, wooing women all around this planet. May I ask this ninja's name? I would like to personally meet with such a person, if only to ensure I'm not tempted to wander from my husband."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Minaho, who had at that moment been drinking some water during their small rest on the way to the Hidden Leaf, immediately began choking and coughing as the water when down the wrong pipe.

"Are you okay?" asked Aratakira, blinking in surprise at her companion's current dilemma.

"Y-yes," she said, trying to force her breath under control, as well as hide her shock at the mention of the boy's name. "Just went down the wrong pipe, that's all; I'll be fine in a moment."

As the duo looked on at her with concern and hidden suspicion, Minaho tried to keep her joy and fear from showing. She was extremely happy that her son seemed to be both alive and well; despite the fact his father had somehow lost his soul facing the Kyuubi no Yoko. It took a great deal of willpower not to immediately begin asking questions about her lost son.

But her fear was of greater concern to her at the moment. Her son had been all alone since his birth, unless Jiraiya had stepped up and raised him. But considering the Godfather had been on assignment to track Orochimaru, that outcome was doubtful, leading her to hope that the boy had been raised with a loving family that had known her and survived the attack.

She just hoped that when—not if—he learned the truth, he could forgive her for not being able to return. The hardest thing for any person to accept was when a family member was not there for them.

She didn't know how Arashi had left this planet without his soul; the Kuramitsu brothers who ruled these two systems were closed-lipped about the affairs of the two habitable worlds. But she did know how she 'died' here, leaving behind the life of Kushina Uzumaki. She did miss having the red hair at times, but she missed the simple life, her friends, and her family here so much more.

She didn't physically resemble her old self here any longer, so she had no doubt that she would be considered a full stranger to the former home she once had. All she needed now was to find what happened to her husband, what happened to her son, and hope that there was still a way … she could have them back in her life again.

Even if she had to break a promise she made to Arashi: to never reveal what they had done on Edo; the false lives, aging mushrooms to appear younger combined with the disguise fields so as to have been 'born' on Edo, their meeting back in Konoha and their marriage. She had kept that secret all of these years, an oath she had to maintain. She held it for three years until Arashi's ship appeared at the Seniwa homeworld, she kept it since that time because Tsunami assured her it was for the best, that Naruto had a destiny he needed to fulfill, that she would watch over him and ensure he was prepared for his life. Hell, something the man had done had not only separated his ship's AI from the subspace network with the Kuramitsu Main Ship: PI, but had erased any data of its location from the ship upon arriving at Seniwa.

Minaho was tired of waiting, hoping against hope. She had no guarantee that Naruto would be chosen for the Summoning, no clue what had happened to her husband, nothing but the same Goddess's word that had promised to help hide her and Arashi so they could be free in their love. Until moments ago, she didn't even know Naruto was alive and apparently a ninja of grand repute.

She just hoped that what she was doing now was the right thing … for everyone.

"Well then," said the Jade Queen, "perhaps we should continue on our way. We should be reaching the Land of Fire in about an hour, Konoha hopefully before dinner."

"Then we should be off," said Midori, as she looked around. "Even if we are skilled enough, I would prefer not to deal with common thugs and gangs."

"And here I was hoping for a workout," sighed Aratakira.

"Well, well boys, lookie what we got here," came a gravely voice as several figures exited the surrounding brush.

The Jade Queen began to smile. "Ask and ye shall receive." It wasn't just the family branch on Avalon that loved dealing with bandits.

* * *

_Avalon…_

Enma slowly opened his eyes, enjoying the warm body next to him. _I really need to get away from the Regency more._ It felt nice to be beside Lona like this. But given his position and her desire to remain on Avalon, such moments were few and far in-between, even with all the techniques he knew and the technology at his disposal.

It wasn't like the King could stay outside of the Palace every night.

It wasn't like his loves had been planned; no love truly was, even among the arranged marriages. He had been on Edo with Ran when he had met his First Wife, just trying to set up what would later become the Ninja Villages and ensure that several Country Lords didn't 'invest' time into Arts that not be in the bets interests of those worlds. From what he heard, a new group had apparently taken up such methods, something he might have to deal with once again.

But Lona had not been like that at all. He had simply been on Avalon, relaxing under the guise of a common adventurer, a man out for the simple joys of being a beginner fighter.

And then he had come across a beginning sorceress, a young woman with plenty of passion and a mind as sharp as a sword. He had tried to resist, loyalty to Aratakira. After all, he should be able to remain loyal to the first woman to capture his fancy since the Great Fall.

He should have known better, given his parentage and his luck.

Lona only took no for an answer when Aratakira had arrived to visit him at a city near the eastern coast.

They chatted. His Father was right, women made the decisions; his best input was to nod his head in agreement.

He found out later that day when his partner entered his bedroom what had been discussed.

He could face the forces of stellar empires, hordes of demons, the very Abyss of evil, and not once blink, never show fear, and never back down. And yet … he couldn't tell the women he cared about the phrase 'no'. So he had ended up in the span of less than a century finding two wives.

But there were moments, moments like right now, where none of that mattered, and for a moment, he could almost believe he was a fighter once more, roaming the lands in search of adventure, and not a King of billions. Perhaps it was why his parents had allowed most of the company to be run by his siblings, so that they could be allowed to break from their lives.

"Thinking about the past?"

He smiled as he pulled her a bit closer to his body. "I enjoy thinking about our past," he whispered, kissing her neck.

She smiled a bit larger as she tightened her grip on his arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said. "I wished I could see you more often."

"How long before that is not a wish anymore?" she asked.

"They are learning," he said.

Blinking, she turned around on the bed to face him. "They've rejoined their old lives?" she asked.

He nodded. "I've already sent an advisor to them to prepare them for their old roles, to ensure they're ready."

"Can they be ready?"

"I believe so," he said. "But I can't break my word; I can't leave the Regency and even the worlds in Sol to them, and watch them flounder and fall apart. I want to know that I'm giving up the reigns of power to those who won't be failures."

She nodded at that, her right hand rising to cup his cheek. "I understand," she said, kissing him deeply. "Don't rush on my account."

He smiled as he looked into her eyes. He didn't want to be apart from any of his wives, from those he loved. His step-mother once mentioned that 'heavy was the head that bore the crown', and he admitted that was very true, more so since he now had his own family to worry about. At times he wondered if this is what his Grandmother had gone through when she ruled. Would it be something his own Mother had to go through when she retook the throne on Pluto?

"Don't worry," she said, kissing him on his nose. "We've got plenty of time. Besides, I finally get to meet your mother.

"So, high powered dark magic or will I need a sword?" she asked with a giggle.

"My Mother isn't that bad," he said. "But maybe a few potions…"

She squealed as she began to tickle him. It was so rare to have moments like this with him, and she didn't want to waste a single moment.

**Knock-knock-knock!**

"If you too are quite finished scaring the locals," came the sound of Luna Inverse through the door, "might you get up for a bit of breakfast before the village Elders show up to convince Dad to take over the Council … again."

Lona could only sigh as she collapsed on top of her husband. "She couldn't have held off for thirty more minutes?"

"You know," smirked her husband, as he wrapped his arms around her, "I could slow down time a bit, give us some more … privacy."

"Oh?" she replied, a smile forming on her face, as she waved her hand towards the door and the window. "And a bit of silence…"

Smirking, he quickly captured her lips once more. If you didn't have time for the important stuff, make some. What use was learning to control such things if couldn't use them to help people.

* * *

"Did you just…?"

"Yep," sighed Luna as she began to finish making breakfast. Really, her friend could be such a prude at times. She paused for a moment, her senses picking up … some power coming from her parents' room, but she quickly dismissed it. It wasn't a field she knew, and if her parents wanted her to know that field, they would have taught her about it.

"Okay, first off; eww," shivered Gwen. "I don't want to think about people that old doing … that; it's unnatural."

Luna could only snort at that. "What do you think you'll be doing at that age?" she asked back.

"How can you be so calm about this?" asked Gwen, trying to sidestep the issue that she would ever age—not if she could help it. "I mean, your Dad wanders around all the time. Doesn't he understand that retiring means not going around all the time looking for adventures, fights, and such?"

"Oh, he's not fighting like he used to," Luna said as she tasted the eggs. "He simply goes around to some old responsibilities, making sure seals and such items are not degrading." The fact that said stuff wasn't always 'local' didn't need to be mentioned. Some things were best kept in the family.

"But what about you guys?" asked her friend as she sat the table. "Don't you and your Mom miss him? I mean, he's barely here a month out of the whole year."

"Mom knew what she was getting into when she married him," Luna responded, whacking Spot's outstretched hand with her spoon as the creature tried to snatch some bacon from the plates. "Wait until everyone is served Spot.

"Besides, he came home now because there's going to be a family reunion soon," she finished with a smile.

Gwen could only blink at that. "So … new dress for Lina's funeral?" she asked with a slight giggle.

"Come now Gwen, would I hold a grudge like that?" she asked innocently.

Spot snorted. Honestly, who did she expect to believe that?

* * *

_At Hinatasou, Earth…_

"You've got to be kidding," said Kitsune, rubbing her forehead.

"That … makes an odd bit of sense," said Naru. Su was using alien technology to build her amazing gadgets? That certainly added a bit of understanding to why the young foreigner could create such amazing works, let alone how they seemed to defy both common mechanics as well as several laws of physics.

"What?" cried Su once more, not certain what was happening.

Hinata gulped nervously. She knew all too well what the two cardinal sins were in the Kuramitsu clan: thou shalt not engage thy children in arranged marriages, and thou shalt not hand out advanced technology to the less advanced cultures.

She was in so much trouble now, it would take a miracle for her not to end up in what her grandfather termed 'reeducational training'—massively painful training in Infinity Style—and she highly doubted any of the New Gods were willing to put themselves out like that. "I couldn't exactly erase young Kaolla's memories after she found my ship," said Hinata, trying to at least alleviate the payback that would soon be following once her grandfather learned of what occurred.

"Why was your ship on the planet?" asked Yajiro.

"I'm betting she found a hot spring," said Mikan.

"Really!" squealed Rushuna. "Where was it? Was it bubbly? How'd it feel?"

The others sweat-dropped at the display, now knowing where Grandma Hinata had gotten her addiction to all things hot spring.

"Even with that," said Yajiro, "how come it was still on the planet? It should have been cloaked and in high orbit."

"… I wanted to stay here," Hinata said at almost a whisper.

The three 'elder' adults simply looked at her, watching as their daughter seemed to grow more uncertain about herself.

"I mean, why couldn't I? Uncle Solomon stays on Earth all the time, and he's been a lot more active in things the last century than I've ever been."

"But he never gave away alien tech to a teenager," commented Yajiro.

"And he didn't engage any of his children or grandchildren to strangers without warning or consent," added Mikan.

* * *

In a game stop across the city in Tokyo, a certain old man sneezed.

"That's it!" yelled Yuki, raising her sword once again. "I knew you were hiding something from me!"

"AHHHH!"

* * *

"Please tell me you have a good reason, daughter?" asked the sniffling Rushuna. "I mean, there has to be a good reason you did all of this."

"You'd think," said Haruka, torn between wanting to head outside to smoke and staying inside and watching her mother receive the third degree. If only she had a video camera, her brother would pay good money for this. _I wonder if any of Kaolla's mecha-tama are around recording this._

Hinata gulped nervously, knowing that her only chance of salvation was to convince her birth-mother that it had been an innocent mistake and not the 'oops, I forgot and didn't give a damn' type as well. She couldn't exactly claim that the Space Race between the Soviets and the Americans had made her bring down her ship; questioning the AI would expose her. And WWII was also out, as she had emergency teleportation systems to work around that.

Sighing at the delay, Mikan pulled out a small device and looked at it for a moment, tapping random areas as she ignored the silence of her daughter. _Man, I hope when I have a kid, she's better behaved than that._ Finally, the device spit out the answer she had been looking for, sending her eyes wide. "You moved your ship to the planet … just to create your own hot spring site?" she asked, full of shock.

Hinata hissed slightly. _She hacked my ship, betrayed by the AI…_ "Um…"

"Well, I suppose that's a good reason," said the former Senshi of Smiles, as she sipped her tea, sending many of those at the table down to the floor in shock.

"Only you would think creating a massive hot spring would be a good reason for the risk of submerging a ship here," sighed Yajiro, "let alone contamination of the locals".

"Hey, I just thought of something," said Kaolla, climbing back into her seat and hopping across the table, latching onto the poor former ronin known as Keitaro. "If Keitaro's an alien, does that mean he's gonna probe us?"

Said man quickly paled, as he turned towards the powerhouses of the Hinatasou. He began to wonder if maybe his great-grandparents would ensure he got a proper burial.

"Kei-ta-ro!/U-rash-i-ma!" came the dual cry of Motoko and Naru.

**WHACK! WHACK!**

"No fighting at the dinner table," said the smiling Rushuna, as she returned to her seat, setting the wooden spoon aside. "Besides, I thought it was okay for engaged couples to probe each other."

Haruka nearly snorted her tea at hearing that. This was definitely so much better than a cigarette.

"So daughter," said Yajiro, as he went back to his meal, "was there any particular reason you felt you had to engage your grandson to one…two… six women without actually telling him?"

"Well, I didn't exactly engage them," quickly defended Hinata. "I mean, sure I had plans, but I never officially engaged them all."

"Didn't tell us either," grumbled Keitaro, as he tried to eat, a course of action hampered somewhat by Su insisting he feed her as well as she clung to him.

"Wanna run that by us again," said Mikan.

"I merely set up a situation where these girls could fall in love with my grandson. I mean, sure I never told my children or my dear late husband that I was an alien—I rather liked not being seen as odd that way. But I still made sure they were taken care of. Not everyone wants to be with aliens, especially back then when I landed here."

"She has a point," grumbled Haruka. "Tolerance has only started making some leaps lately."

"Wait," said Keitaro. "You mean Great-grandpa could still be around?" he asked in shock.

Hinata sadly shook her head. "My husband thrived as a human, Keitaro. To reveal myself to him would have hurt him, trying to save him from what he felt was his natural end would have been selfish and destroyed him. No, I let him live his life the way he wanted, let him pass on as he wanted."

"And us?" asked Haruka. "Seems like you were planning to set Keitaro here up to have a harem, just not letting him know."

"Umm," Hinata said, trying to figure a way out of this one. Truthfully, she had never really **planned** on when to actually tell her children that they were not completely from this world. But then again, the case could be made that all of her parents and even grandparents had been full enhanced humans, so it wasn't exactly a lie by omission.

"Okay then, let's go with a real simple question," said Yajiro. "We'll let Rushuna's mom deal with the more difficult questions."

Everyone had to wonder how tough said woman was when Hinata paled heavily at those words.

"Why exactly did you feel the need to set your grandson up with a harem?"

Hinata, still in shock due to the threat made by her father that she just knew was going to be carried out as soon as they had a free moment to get her on a video conference call, forgot that she was supposed to keep certain facts secret from the family … such as this one. "Because he has somehow activated a power at birth that makes him near indestructible."

The others could only blink at that. Keitaro was immortal—minus an onion-dome at Tokyo-U breaking his leg—because of some weird alien birth trait?

"A Lighthawk Wing?" asked Mikan, slightly in awe, and looking at her great-grandson, as if trying to peer into him.

Hinata just shrugged. "I truly don't know."

"Yeah!" cried Kaolla, as she began nuzzling Keitaro's cheek with her own. "When the alien probes us, we get indestructible babies!"

"WHAT?" screamed Keitaro. All of the sudden, his alien dissection fear was starting to look better.

* * *

_Nekomi Tech…_

"This isn't over," growled Marller, as she tried to force herself to stand. Anger flooded through her at what was shaping to be yet another defeat by the Norns, even with Hild helping her.

Of course, all that meant now was that when everything failed, she had her boss blaming her within seconds instead of during weekly meetings. _My life is going so fucking great..._ Using her anger, she forced herself to stand. "Not this time; you goodie-goodies aren't winning this time!"

"Give it up!" yelled Skuld, her infamous bombs being held in both her hands.

"And we were having such fun too," sighed Hild in her avatar form, currently resembling an older teenager. "Of course, if you really want to make it a battle of power," she trailed off as energy gathered in her hands. "We can go that way as well. I'll hold back so you have a … small chance."

"Please, no more fighting," pleaded Belldandy, as she helped Keiichi back to his feet. After all, it had been his prototype engine Skuld had 'enhanced' that Marller and Hild had turned into a machine of destruction. And he had just stopped it and saved them from having to use a high level spell. Hadn't he had enough misfortune this day?

"I'm game," smirked Urd as she cracked her knuckles. Who was she to turn down a good old-fashioned street brawl?

"Hild, you got some 'splainin' to do!" came a male voice over the potential battlefield, causing the avatar of the Grand Demoness to vanish before the group.

Marller blinked. "You can't leave me here!" she screamed at the spot her boss had vanished from. It was so like her too; running off when things got hot and leaving her behind to take the fallout. _I really need to get a new assignment…_

The Norns and one human blinked, before a moaning sound came from their right, drawling both theirs and Marller's attention to…

"Ewwwwwwwww!" cried Skuld, spotting Hild making out with a male with a pigtail hairstyle who was wearing a silk shirt and black pants.

The others could only blink at seeing what was happening.

"Isn't this nice, Urd," smiled Belldandy, trying to find the best in any situation, even one as … unusual as this. "Your mother has a boyfriend!"

"Did you know about this?" Urd asked, looking over at her former friend.

Marller just shook her head. "When the hell did this happen?" she asked no one in particular.

Keiichi just blushed, thankful that no one had been attracted by the previous battle. They were going at it … pretty heavy, though the male seemed to be trying to keep Hild from putting his hands on her chest.

"Stop that!" yelled Skuld.

"Brave girl," sighed Urd, shaking her head sadly at her youngest sister's attempt to stomp out 'happy' couples. Sure, she didn't want to think about Hild like that, but perhaps the resulting scare would keep her from trying to split Keiichi and Belldandy apart.

"She will be missed," nodded Marller in agreement. She highly doubted that many would live long if they interrupted the Grand Demoness's cuddling time.

"Go away," said Hild, taking a breath as she resumed her kissing.

"Huh?" asked Keiichi. It wasn't ending just like that, was it? He had to admit, he was a bit jealous—both because the guy was having a very passionate relationship like at times he wished he could bring about with Belldandy, and that for a time Hild had been chasing him so he felt like he had lost some competition—but he couldn't believe Hild would just … stop like that. What did this guy do that would sidetrack her that quickly?

"Go away," she growled slightly, pulling away from the kissing. "You win, leave now!"

"Um, Hild, we need to mmrf!" said man tried to say, but was cut off as Hild returned her tongue to invading his mouth.

"Um … who is that?" asked Keiichi.

"I think … a mortal," said Urd.

"What?" yelled Skuld. There was just no way some mortal would get Hild to act so … perverted.

"No markings," said Urd, pointing to her face. "No matter the classification, you always have markings on your face."

"She's right," said Marller. Even those assistants to either side who were mortal didn't have markings, but she was pretty sure the guy before her didn't work for Hell, let alone Heaven. His power that she could sense seemed … chaotic. Well, at least that part explained why Hild at least paid some attention to him. And the guy did seem to be … touched … by some powerful divine energy. _My luck it'll be Kami-sama on a visit._ That was all she needed, the Almighty Himself deciding she was being 'troublesome'.

"Stop doing that stuff!" yelled Skuld again, wishing she had her debugging hammer on her. Obviously this had to be because of a system bug. Why else would Hild be doing … perverted things with a mortal if not for a system bug.

"It's probably safer not to bother them."

"It'll definitely allow us to chat at least … and continue to breathe."

Blinking, the five turned slightly, spotting two men who seemed to be copies of the man currently having his teeth examined by Hild.

"Okay," said Keiichi, trying to find some basics to grasp onto. "Who are you guys?" he asked.

The one on the right snorted, as he turned to his twin. "Merge?"

"It'll probably be easier in the long run," said the other, as he seemed to turn transparent and flow into the other.

"I am what you might call an avatar of Ranma Saotome Kuramitsu."

"…"

"And you have no idea who that is, do you?" he asked sadly. Hell, he would have figured one of them would at least have heard of Ranma Saotome, or at least asked if he was related to the owners of Kuramitsu Sol Enterprises.

The group just shook their heads.

Taking a deep breath and rubbing the bridge of his nose, he looked upon them. "Depending on whether I am going by Saotome or Kuramitsu, I am either a seventeen year old martial artist of extraordinary talent, defeater of Saffron of the Phoenix Tribe, Herb of the Musk Dynasty, or any dozen assorted whackos that have come from China. The latter name means I am a twenty thousand plus old person, consort to the Elder Goddesses, and partial force behind Kuramitsu Sol, which I believe funds several technology development departments here at Nekomi Tech.

"Really, you guys need to be better informed," he said, as he turned towards his fellow clone, and offered a small prayer. _Your sacrifice shall not be forgotten._

Hell, one of them needed to distract Hild so the others could inform the Goddesses and Demoness about what was going on. Otherwise Hild would pretty well … 'wear out' the clone before he could talk. And if that happened, not only would Hild show up wanting to continue, she'd show up either at the Dojo—something that would likely end his and Nabiki's plans to try and fit in—or she'd find a way to his ship—Earth orbit was still New God accessible.

Either way, it ended badly for him; the only difference was whether or not he had some good times before the End came.

Looking over the group, he spotted the youngest Norn quickly pulling up a computer monitor from subspace—a technique he wondered if had been copied somehow from Washu's own style or if perhaps it had been observed by one of his own children doing that.

"What the!" screamed Skuld as she glared at the screen.

"What is it?" asked Urd.

"His file is restricted: Omega-9 level clearance required."

"Oh my!" exclaimed Belldandy. "That's for Kami-sama's-eyes-only."

"Hmm," said Urd, reaching over Skuld's shoulders—much to the young goddess's annoyance—and entered in a few more commands. "We can access information on everything for Ranma Saotome though … up till three days ago," she murmured, looking at the man before them.

Ranma just smiled. Sometimes it was nice to be above certain influences. True, he didn't really know too much about the systems in play with the New Gods on Earth. He had only picked up bits and pieces from the meetings of those deities either by himself or the family. There was some suspect on how they managed to find out a few things, but if Ranma had to guess, he supposed that like Enma, his going-ons were also recorded by their systems, and as such, they would also know whom Ranma and Nabiki had taken as lovers.

That didn't count the occasional ones that would make pretty weak attempts at trying to pick them up. Most avoided that route, given some of the failures and the results of a grabby God that didn't learn no meant no after the first time. Most nowadays tended to try and curry favors, odd bits of help in the hopes that later the Kuramitsu might help them. It had also been part of the reason his children via Hild had left Earth: not just to test their limits but to get away from such behavior and brown-nosing. It was probably why the files of Ranma Saotome and Nabiki Tendo were unsealed, but beyond that and their lives from the distant past to now were sealed: why give those seeking favor help?

It was probably why Hild and only Hild had made any deals with them and succeeded. If Kami-sama had access to those files only, then his counter-part had to have that same access as well.

Keiichi rubbed his forehead as he raised his other hand. "Can you explain … all of this?"

Ranma smirked. Leave it to the lone human to ask the obvious. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu, the original Ranma created three Shadow Clones to find Hild and deliver a few messages, hoping to avoid a possibly painful ending."

"And … you're human?"

"Mostly," smirked Ranma. "My First Wife tampered a bit with my DNA so I'd still be around when she returned."

"First Wife?" Keiichi squeaked.

Ranma just chuckled at that shy response. "Clearly you've never been off-world, but you are dating a Goddess, and pantheons like human cultures at one time were into polygamy."

Keiichi blushed heavily at that, his eyes immediately focusing on the ground before him, glad that apparently the deities behind him hadn't heard that response. Who knew what would happen if Bell thought her own sisters might be competition.

"It's not a requirement, kid," said Ranma with a kind smile. "The rules change, that's a given, so don't assume what humans wrote about was always true. If it was, Norse Goddesses would not be in Japan.

"Anyway, I just came to inform Hild that we can have a reunion tomorrow. I'll be busy tonight with my wives, and I need the time to inform Washu-chan about the other … women between when she left and the present."

"W-w-wives," stuttered Keiichi.

Ranma sadly shook his head. Well, the guy was still young, not even in his latter half of the first century of his life; he could be excused for being shocked by such things. Of course, he was pursuing a young New Goddess, so he'd have to get used to such things sooner or later, especially with Earth nearing the time for a great change. Soon, the Senshi would have to reawaken their worlds, and with that, Seniwa and Jurai could have an open presence as well within Sol. That didn't even take into account any possible shifts when the Elder Goddesses took a more active role in things on Earth, given what it meant to the Kuramitsu and the fact that a reunion would be taking place.

That was a very inviting target that at least one enemy of either empires would love to attack, and the more people prepared, the better.

He really didn't want to be involved with the Chōshin having to restore the Milky Way … again.

Urd looked at Ranma, her glare calculating and untrusting, reminding him a bit too much of Nabiki at times. "And exactly what is your relationship with Hild?" she asked.

"I think that's pretty obvious," snorted Marller, pointing to the Shadow Clone currently trying to keep Hild from dragging their actions towards involving public nudity.

Urd ignored Marller's comment, focusing on the clone that could still talk, and tapping her foot impatiently. "Well?"

Ranma just smiled. "Well Urd-chan, you'll just need to ask your mother that … when she's finished," Ranma said, wondering how long that lone Shadow Clone would…

**Poof!**

_Never mind._

"Owie," grumbled Hild, as she stood up, and rubbing her sore backside. "That was unpleasant," she murmured, as she turned around towards the others, her eyes focusing once more on Ranma.

"I must say, this Kage Bushin is very … interesting," she spoke, a smile that frightened Ranma forming on her face—a mirror of Nabiki's smile when she first saw the technique. "A mortal equivalent to our avatars or even when we split ourselves up?"

Ranma nodded. "Fresh from the Sealed Systems about a century ago."

"Such interesting things we have to discuss," she purred as she walked around the clone. "Lunch tomorrow then; and I want it to be attended by the original, not a clone."

Ranma hissed slightly at that. A Kage Bushin … at Furinkan High … after a vacation period? _I'd need to put almost the full power of one Lighthawk Wing just for it to survive the day._

"I could always come over for dinner tonight," she said with a smirk.

"Lunch is fine!" Ranma quickly replied, his voice slightly higher towards the end as his nerves failed him. It really was true, one of the most powerful people in the universe … scared of female anger.

He wasn't going to complain, he was still alive after all, and not sleeping on a couch for the previous millennia.

"See you then, Lover Boy," Hild smiled. "I might even request that my whole self be here for this momentous occasion," she said with a sultry purr, "have to get the … full effect after all."

"O-okay," he replied, before dispersing himself before he embarrassed himself further.

Smirking that she still had that affect on him, she turned back towards the others. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

**Omake by ThreadWeaver:**

"Yggdrasil, we have a problem..."

Washu joyously pulled out a wrench that looked more like a Swiss army knife considering all the extras that hung off of it. "Really? Where? Seeing as I built it, it shouldn't be a problem!"

Ranma knew this side of his wife. It was seldom good, but it might give him a few nights, weeks, maybe... no, definitely only nights, with some rest in bed where he wasn't expected to perform. Then again, knowing his luck...

The two elder Norns were speechless. The younger however...

Skuld dropped to her knees and prostrated herself with shimmering, watery eyes in front of the eccentric goddess. "May I call you Sensei-sama?"


	19. No Need for Family Secrets Part 3

**No Need for Destiny**

**Chapter 19**

**No Need for Family Secrets Part 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

* * *

Nabiki sighed as she finished sorting the clothes that had once occupied her closet. "Seriously, did Akane ever wear any of these outfits?"

"You have known her for almost seventeen years; you tell me," said Washu as she sat up another subspace storage bin for Nabiki to use in her room. The computer had been easy enough to upgrade. So now she was busy installing a few 'extras' in the room for her co-wife to use, including a life-model duplicator to provide her with a necessary body double for when Nabiki was away for any trysts onboard PI, so others would not notice her missing. Hell, Washu even threw in a bioelectric field generator to throw off the senses of the ki-adepts in the house and around the city.

Nabiki just shrugged. "That was the old me, the one who got sent back into the distant past over three nights ago. To be honest, I never bothered to learn what I had in the closet here. It didn't seem that important."

"Well," said Washu, eyeing the two huge piles of clothes on her co-wife's bed, "I'd say your sisters might not even remember."

Nabiki nodded. She recalled being busted just for that some time ago as Nabiki Tendo, back on the same day when Akane had been upset Ranma had chosen to save Nabiki during a collapsed balcony instead of her. Akane had beforehand tossed a bottle of soy sauce at Happosai, missed him, and hit the jacket Nabiki had been wearing.

It had been Akane's jacket that Nabiki had borrowed without asking.

Well of course Akane was mad, probably a mixture of Nabiki's borrowing and her own actions leading to the jacket being ruined by the stain. So Nabiki had allowed her one item from her closet.

It was then that Akane discovered just how much of 'her' clothes had been borrowed.

And yet here was an even larger pile. Hell, now Kasumi's pile was almost twice the size it would have been had Akane pulled those items out as well. "I really think Kasumi was sneaking items into my closet," Nabiki said, holding up a dress even the old her would never have borrowed. "This isn't even my style."

"I agree," said Washu. "I doubt you had the hips for that at seventeen."

"Bitch," Nabiki snorted half-heartedly, before breaking into a fit of giggles. "Nah, Kasumi leaned more towards plain styles, Akane had some fashion sense at times. And my bigger bust just filled them out nicely."

Washu chuckled at that. "Ah, sisterly torment, how I missed that."

"We didn't," smirked Nabiki. "Tokimi was always fond of telling us some embarrassing stories about her sisters."

Washu's eyes went wide. "She didn't!"

Nabiki just smiled. "I think my favorite was about a planet known as Dusril-5, about—"

"Finish that story and I'll wipe your mind and have you married to that Kuno brat tomorrow," said Washu with a glare.

"Well," Nabiki said with her teasing smile, "Kodachi does have a nice body."

Washu just smiled, shaking her head. "Trying to get our husband to die so soon?"

Nabiki waved her off. "No, not like it'd kill him, but then I'd have to invite Shampoo and Ukyo, and then people would get confused, parts would get misaligned—just too much trouble at this point in time."

Washu arched her left eyebrow at that. "Speaking from experience?"

Nabiki shrugged. "A lot happened over the last twenty thousand years."

Washu nodded. She knew there had been a lot going on with the couple since her memories had been resealed or redrawn. "So, did I miss a wedding for Wife Number Three?" she asked, her tone somewhere between joking and seriousness.

"No, not another marriage," said Nabiki sadly, as she looked out the window. She had hoped that Ranma would have breached that subject with Washu. While she wasn't certain about the entirety of the Elder Goddess's life, she did know about this life. And in this life, Washu loved Ranma with all her heart.

She had also shared Ranma with Nabiki, Tsunami, and Tokimi.

Would she be okay that Ranma had also had more lovers than that, as had Nabiki? Queen Venus and Queen Serenity were gone, long since dust and buried in their crypts on their respective umbrae. Sailor Pluto and Hild were both very much alive. Then there were the children from those relationships; how would she handle them?

Well, she could shove the whole issue off on Ranma to answer. Even though she was a willing participant—and often the reason they had engaged in said actions in the first place—she felt Washu was less likely to rip him apart quark by quark than her.

But looking into those eyes, the eyes that had rescued her from her own self-pity, given her the heart of a man she had loved for eons, that had allowed her to keep him when she could not … she found herself unable to do such, to shove the responsibility off. The woman—not Elder Goddess, but woman—before her deserved an honest accounting.

That and to be honest, Nabiki didn't trust Ranma not to have a case of foot-in-mouth while trying to explain to Washu who they had been with in the past.

"Sit down, Washu," said Nabiki with a small smile. "I think I should give you a quick rundown on Ranma's … study buddies for the last twenty millennia."

Washu's eyes narrowed. "I already don't like where this is headed."

* * *

Akane looked at the bag in her hands nervously, as if the course it offered was something that would define the direction of her future.

"I'm sure everyone will enjoy your dessert tonight, Akane," smiled Kasumi, patting her sibling on her shoulder.

"I know I can make it perfectly!" chimed Akane, trying to fill her voice with confidence.

"I'm sure it will; after all, Auntie and I will be there with you to help calm your more … unique tendencies."

"I'm not that bad," grumbled Akane. She was certain that her father and Uncle Saotome had had some bad food at whatever bar they had visited that day that had required their stomachs to be pumped … and a Level 2 biohazard warning to be declared at the hospital was pure coincidence.

Kasumi just giggled at her little sister's theatrics. Akane reminded Kasumi so much of herself when her mother started to teach her how to cook. Why, she could still remember the look on her mother's face when Kasumi's cookies … fell through the baking tray … before they were even in the oven … and it had only sat on the tray for less than a minute.

But it had provided the excuse their mother had needed to have their father redo the kitchen, what with the burn marks and the fact the smell only left after the wood had been taken away.

"You just need to be patient when cooking and follow the recipe exactly," said Kasumi. "After all, you should only work on modifying recipes when you've mastered the original ones. Like martial arts, you must focus your entirety on the task, not what may come afterwards."

Akane nodded forcefully. Yes, she could do it! She could make a perfect dessert, something Ranma would scarf down and thank her for! It would be the ultimate proof that she had some feminine talents and was just as good a cook as Ukyo or Shampoo.

Kasumi sighed as she saw her sister's 'battle face' appear. Oh, and the kitchen had just gotten repaired too. But at least Akane was staying to help do the scrubbing now. Perhaps she could get Nabiki to help curb her youngest sister's more problematic tendencies in the kitchen tonight as well. Yes, perhaps she could convince them all to cook together, a unity-building exercise! To be honest, they hardly ever did anything as sisters anymore, aside from the public baths and the occasional holiday. And soon they wouldn't have the time for such things. They were all growing up so fast and soon they would have their own lives to lead outside of the Tendo home.

"GAH!"

The duo blinked, before turning behind them. To their amusement, they found Ranma face-planted on the sidewalk, twitching slightly. So they did the only thing they could upon seeing a world-famous martial artist who apparently tripped over his own feet.

They giggled.

* * *

Ranma had been walking beside his mother, bag full of packages of ice cream—just because he was a guy didn't mean he couldn't eat it, especially when his mother had told him she'd make him a dish he had always loved as a child. So far his day had been going pretty well. No fiancée or rival had jumped him, Ranko was fitting in well in Juuban, the children were gathering their descendents—Rushuna's daughter was in so much trouble, even Solomon would feel sorry for her—and preparing to introduce them to their family. Washu was enjoying time with her family—and very likely having Mihoshi torment her great-great-grandaunt Ryoko. And with any luck, Hild would be … well-behaved for the moment.

And then the memories from his first Kage Bunshin hit him.

The good news was that the three shadow clones had located Hild. Sure, she had been in the middle of a spat with the Norns, but they had gotten her attention.

Said attention was also the reason he hadn't immediately stood back up. _I swear that woman must have the abilities of a succubus._ Yes, until he could tame his little friend, standing up was probably not his best option at the moment.

Especially when he heard the dual giggles of the eldest and youngest Tendo females, standing up and showing his arousal and having no legitimate reason for it—not like he could just say a copy of him had been worked over by the Head Demoness herself or that he had been staring at their backsides—could only end badly for him, either by teasing from his mother or an angry accusation from Akane.

And he wasn't going to risk a trip into LEO when he was going to get ice cream. Not with the toppings he had seen his mother purchase before he went off to purchase said ice cream.

"Are you okay, my son?" asked Nodoka, wondering what was taking Ranma so long to stand back up.

"Only my pride is wounded," he muttered, finally beginning to get his problem under control. He slowly stood up, handing his burden off to his mother as he dusted his clothes off, trying to put the incident behind him like his former self would have.

"Well, if you're done tripping over yourself," said Akane, "we need to get home so I can start on making my cookies for dessert."

Ranma was never more certain than he was at that moment that the New Gods were messing with him. No sooner had Akane finished then the memory of his final clone entered his mind, containing Hild's … request. And since said request made him pale slightly, Akane took it to mean he was paling at the thought of her cooking.

"My cooking isn't that bad!" she growled.

"Then you'll take the first bite," said Ranma, feeling his old personality surface for a moment.

"You jerk!" bellowed Akane, preparing to lash out at him.

"Now Akane," said Nodoka, trying to keep the situation calm, "I'm sure my son didn't mean his comments to be so … blunt. And Ranma, she is tasting what she prepares now, like a true chef should. You should give her cooking another shot. Kasumi and I have been helping her recently, and she's really improved."

The old Ranma would have asked if her improvements meant that Akane wasn't cutting up kitchen utensils in her usual zeal and cooking them with the food as well.

The new Ranma remembered the incident with the Royal Kitchen on Jurai when one of the chefs had tried to teach Nabiki those first few weeks.

"Okay," said Ranma. "But only if she eats it first, I'm tired of being a taste-tester for everyone."

"Of course, my son," said Nodoka with a smile, her free hand holding Akane's shoulder in hopes of keeping the girl calm. The girl really did need to learn some control, just like her son needed to learn some control over what he said.

"Now, I do believe we should hurry home," she continued, trying to end any possible chance for unpleasantness to form. It would be so nice if they could get an entire evening together without the usual chaos. "After all, we certainly don't want anything to melt or spoil."

Ranma sighed gratefully. Maybe he could pass as if he was still Saotome and not Kuramitsu. It wasn't nearly as odd as he thought it would be. He was pleasantly surprised that none of the other love interests of one Ranma Saotome had ambushed him today after brunch. He would have thought given present circumstances, they would have swarmed him the first available moment.

_Perhaps Mom gave them a stern talking to,_ he considered. He knew he should have had real-time surveillance on the Dojo while they traveled there.

As the group made their way down the street, Nodoka couldn't help but notice the glances the youngest Tendo was casting in Ranma's direction. Yes, young Akane was definitely considering her feelings for the teen, trying to determine where she might currently stand with him and where she wanted to stand. Such was a folly of youth; never really considering what you had until you lost it. Though Nodoka doubted the youngest had picked up on any subtle hints that perhaps something between Ranma and Nabiki had occurred during those three days.

_Perhaps I need to schedule some time tonight to discuss that with my son. It really isn't nice to anyone if he's discovered some feelings for Nabiki while he's with Akane. Such unresolved emotions tend to ruin any relationship, no matter the depths._

Yes, that was probably for the best. The Tendo girls had become like family to the Saotome Matriarch. To see any of them hurt emotionally certainly did not sit well with her.

Ranma just smiled. He got his Mother's cooking, with Kasumi's help, he got to **not** be the taste-tester for whatever Akane managed to make—making him wonder just how Kasumi became such a great cook when it took some of the best chefs in the Quadrant almost five years to help Nabiki, and he got ice cream to end a wonderful feast.

Of course, it was going to probably be followed by Washu dragging him up to PI and pulling another time-dilation nookie-thon. But … it was still good to be home.

* * *

"And that ends our first history lesson," said Tethys, as the device powered down, returning them to the real world.

The gathered Senshi could only blink. There had been little more after the initial scenes of the coronation of Lord Enma as head of the Silver Regency. Mostly it had been about the early chaos as the survivors of the Great Fall tried to adapt, the aid given and even a treaty forged between what was then two great empires to ensure the Regency maintained their autonomy.

But it was still a shock to those before Tethys. Each one aside from Lady Pluto had been confronted with shades of their forgotten past, hints and daydreams made nonfiction as they learned a small part of what had once been their lives during the Silver Millennium, parents, allies, friends, and even the truth that they had once lived on the worlds their names defined. Early intelligence from the Regency Intelligence Division had denoted that even the advisors had been uncertain about the past, unable to tell their charges for certain that there had been more to the Moon Kingdom than one castle in disrepair, more royalty than the Great Queen Serenity, more lives than a small group present at the birthday party of Princess Serenity.

And yet now it was all laid before them, a past they had always wondered about, a past they could no longer deny. At last they had the complete, honest, and life redefining truth of the past they thought they knew.

In effect, the Senshi were being exposed to the fact that more existed to their former monarchies than a fancy ball and the glamour all little girls imagined when being a princess.

"Fascinating," murmured Ami, as she looked at the device on the table. "Is there more stored on it?"

Tethys nodded. "Yes, the total sum of the history of the Regency is placed upon the device, and before I leave you this day, I will set it to allow you to initiate a preprogrammed series of playbacks so that you may continue your studies at your own pace. I should note that all of you can initiate different playbacks, so you have no need to fear not being able to find it available."

She proceeded to ignore the winces of a few of the Inners at the comment they wouldn't be allowed to use the 'it wasn't available' excuse for not studying. Sure, they wanted to know about their past, but they also wanted to have a viable excuse if digging up those old memories they were not certain they were ready for.

"All that time," muttered Rei, staring off into space. "All that time we wondered, thought we were alone, thought we were the last of the Silver Millennium…"

"We all thought that," said Luna. "We all thought we were all that remained." With that, the moon-cat and the others turned to face the Senshi of Time.

"It could not be helped," said Setsuna. "The timeline had to be maintained until the travelers returned to what had been their present. If they failed to make the jump into the past as history said they did, then the events they helped precipitate would have unraveled, and those survivors we witnessed would not exist. We truly would have been the last."

"Lady Pluto is correct," said Tethys. "The timeline had to be maintained." She felt it best for the moment not to mention what had gone into ensuring that feat, such as deals with the local New Gods, scores of bodyguards ensuring that some nut from either Earth or the galaxy at large hadn't murdered or tortured the reborn royalty. And they certainly didn't need to know the incidents those guards had stopped.

"You think Setsuna would have prepared us for this," sighed Minako.

"She could not as well," said Tethys.

"Yeah, yeah," snorted Makoto, "protecting the timeline."

"Hardly," replied Tethys. "The Gates of Time have a few major flaws, one being that they cannot see outside of the solar system they are based in. Lady Pluto never even saw the arrivals of those who helped the Kingdoms, nor could she even see her son grow up in the neighboring star system. And while Lady Pluto may have been aware of the unification point where the travelers caught up with themselves, she could not know what plans Lord Enma was putting into place."

"Hell, I can barely track his father at the best of times," Setsuna muttered rubbing her forehead. And that was certainly true. Even before Ranma had been 'blessed' by the Elder Goddesses, the Gates found his aura almost impossible to latch onto. She had some theories that the blessings had in fact assured causality, placing the protections even on their younger forms. She didn't know how, but then she could hardly say she was prepared to understand the actions and methods of eleventh-dimensional beings. "And I can only track my son within the confines of the Sol System when he wishes me to. He has become very adept at hiding any movements he doesn't want me to know about."

Rei blinked. "Doesn't that mean he could be doing something evil?" Feeling a cold chill, she rapidly turned, spotting a dark glare that Setsuna was delivering in her direction. "Not that he is!" quickly recanted the Senshi of Fire. "I was just wondering why he needed to hide, that's all!"

Tethys snorted. "Well, the usual reasons a Royal would need to hide, I would assume. We have assassins, fangirls, and any number of paparazzi and foreign intelligence services. Let us not forget that while as the leader of a large republic, he would still like to mingle with the commoners to ensure he is both a proper leader and to unwind, despite many of the wishes of the Royal Advisors and Security details.

"Actually, I believe an alter-ego of His Highness is currently a high-level champion in a sport called Stunner." Just because she recognized him at that Championship Tournament didn't mean she had to report him. If the Senate members wanted to gripe and moan about her efforts, let her have the same chance to do the same to the group who couldn't keep a constant watch on the one man they were assigned to guard.

Seeing the confused blinks of those around her, Tethys continued. "Stunner is similar to the child game of Dodgeball, except it is magic-based, with a limited amount of spells allowed. The object is to fire stun spells at the opposing team, while trying to deflect or redirect fired spells away from your person. Some teams have played games without firing a single spell, but redirecting the other team's own spells back at them."

"Sounds fun," said a smirking Haruka. She remembered Dodgeball from school, and one that involved throwing around spells and dodging them sounded pretty intense. Since such a game usually went to the people who were stronger, faster, and smarter.

"If you'd like, I could upload some of those tournaments into a data storage device for your next lessons," said the moon cat from Centauri. "However, I also have one last item to impart to you all."

"Books of spells?" asked Makoto.

"A list of cute single nobles?" asked Minako.

"Wait, I change mine to that!" cried Makoto.

"Upgrades to our Senshi forms and new abilities to fight?" asked Ami.

Rei stayed silent, still cringing from Setsuna's glare. Oh yes, the possible insinuation that the Senshi of Time's only son might be doing something evil.

"It is of a more personal nature," said Tethys, as her silver dragon tattoo glowed.

Before each of the ten humans appeared a small crystal, they crystal's color depending on their Senshi colors, with Mamoru's being a dark brown. Each one contained a symbol, the symbol that appeared on their heads when they entered their Princess forms.

"What are these?" asked Michiru.

Hotaru nodded as well, holding her dark purple crystal to the light. Even she didn't know what this was. Hell, she doubted even Ran knew about these.

"These are similar to the data device we used to view the Rise of the Silver Regency," said Tethys. "Each one contains messages and such … from the former rulers of the Moon Kingdoms."

Eyes went wide at hearing that. "You mean…" started Ami, before slowly lowering the blue crystal back to the table-top.

"These were started by the rulers of each kingdom, messages for their children, whom they hoped that if the Great Fall did occur, would survive them," said the moon cat reverently. "It was hoped to be something to give to you then. Sadly, forces worked against such an outcome."

"We died," said Rei quietly.

"That is correct," said Tethys. "As such, they have been in holding within the Silver Regency vaults until you were all reborn and until the timeline had advanced far enough that we did not need to worry about a possible paradox. Their existence was only known to two people."

"My son and his father," said Setsuna quietly.

Tethys nodded in agreement.

Hotaru nodded, still holding her own crystal. It explained why Ran had not warned her about this, prepared her to hear the words of her parents from another life. Part of her wondered how close they might resemble her parents from this life. She wondered what words they had to impart to her now, what truths, what hopes, what dreams, and perhaps, if some words from her old life, could be waiting inside the crystal for her. Would her past life have left words about her feelings for Ran?

"The playback is done in a different format, however," explained Tethys. "These models were the originals that were used during that time period, so playback was done simply by holding the crystal against your forehead, over the royal emblem, and will it to play.

"Afterwards, you should be able to navigate the files through will power and access the files left to you by your families.

"I would suggest setting some time aside to view them where you won't be disturbed, and willing the playback to last a set amount of time, as these models only playback in real time. You could literally lose track of time with them."

Seeing the lost faces of those around her, Tethys hopped off her seat and began to make her way to the Moon Cat Advisors. "I ask you, Lady Luna and Sir Artemis, to continue watching over them. I shall return the same time tomorrow to help them with their training."

Luna just sighed. "It was so much easier when we thought Usagi would inherit her position."

"Technically speaking, Lord Enma is a surviving Royal from that time," said Tethys, eyes narrowed. "Thus the Silver Millennium would and did fall to him.

"It also means that he decides who inherits his throne and when." With that, she walked past the two cats. "Seriously, you stumble into one alternative timeline and you think you know the whole damned future.

"And they trust **you** with **their** training," she cursed, as she faded from sight.

"Well, that went well," said Artemis, right before Luna whacked him on his head.

* * *

Ikue Hibiki sighed as she got out of her tent, breathing in the fresh air—air so fresh she knew she was either upwind from the urban areas or far enough away from them to not feel the standard pollution.

"And a beautiful sunrise as well," she commented, as the oranges and yellows fluttered over the horizon.

Nodding her head, she quickly disassembled her tent, packing it away with well-rehearsed ease, as she prepared for breakfast. A Hibiki always made sure their shelter was packed and on their back first before trying to cook, you never knew when and if the curse would hit you, and you didn't want to be somewhere where the elements would make you regret losing the shelter.

As the meal cooked over the camp stove, she pulled out a world atlas from her backpack, thumbing through it as she glanced at her watch, noting the time. "Let's see… Judging by the time of sun-up, the degree of inclination…

"… How the hell did I wind up in Australia again?" she murmured.

To understand her confusion, one only needs to have the Hibiki Directional Curse explained to them. According to Hibiki Legend, a Hibiki could cross oceans without ever stepping in water, turn a corner on the highest mountain to find themselves in the lowest river basin, and go from fields of ice to burning sands in ten minutes. They never knew why or how they did it—though the theories ranged from a pissed off demon cursing them as it lay dying to a pissed off Kami for betraying them somehow. They just did it.

It had been her love who had first put some sense to the legends, that Hibikis could somehow teleport randomly over the planet, usually when their focus slipped. They never lost their position if they stayed focused or had someone with him—at least not to the point of seemingly jumping hundreds of kilometers.

She sighed at the memory of her lover, the man she had somehow lost nearly eighteen years ago. She had simply turned her back to see what had gained her attention, an odd sound. And the next she had known, she was in Europe coming out of an elevator in the Eiffel Tower.

They had been apart for so long, but she knew he was still out there, somewhere, looking both for her and a cure to the uncontrollable wandering of her clan. She could feel it in her very soul that he was out there, trying to find the woman he loved, leaving no stone unturned as he handed her a cup of water.

What?

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to track down a specific Hibiki?" Michio Kuramitsu asked with a smile.

Her eyes went wide as she dropped the cup, the fluids and broken ceramics spreading out as she focused her entire being on her love, tackling the man to the ground, as she stuck her tongue down his throat. Had the man she tackled not been much stronger than the human norm, she would have caved in his ribcage.

She hissed slightly, releasing the kiss as she felt something injected into her arm. Looking down, she spotted Michio's hand holding something that was pressed into her exposed arm. "Michio, I swear to the Kami, if this is another alien attempt to probe me, I'm going to slaughter you and every single thing; human and Grey, on this base I apparently stumbled into."

Kami, how she hated that damned American base. She just hoped she never stumbled upon those other fifty of them. That fifty-first one was bad enough, she didn't want to know whatever happened at the others that kept making them move.

"It's me," smiled the man, as he clutched her almost as hard as she did him. "I'm the real deal."

"Then what the hell did you just inject into me?" she asked with a glare.

"One part gene resequencer to help rework that teleportation ability you have, one part neural suppressor to keep you from teleporting while it works," he said with a coy smile. "Didn't want you disappearing on me again."

Her eyes went wide in hopeful shock, tears beginning to flow from her eyes as she felt that hope expand. "R-really?" she asked, scarcely believing it. Oh sure, the Hibiki Legend was full of stories of Hibikis trying to obtain cures—though who would believe a magic golden compass was supposed to help them, it was almost as foolish as a that letter Ryoga had left for her at their home one time that swore the Earth had been destroyed a few months ago and then was magically better.

She was pretty certain she would have known if the Earth had been destroyed.

But could Michio have done it? Had he really found a cure for the Hibiki Wandering Curse?

He nodded happily, as he helped her to her feet, keeping his near crushing embrace—and the fact it felt so strong to a Hibiki was saying something. "Took me the better part of two decades and quite a few favors in the medical community, but it should work perfectly. Hell, any children we have will never have to worry about your family curse/gift now."

Ikue winced at that.

"Dear?" asked Michio. "I … I didn't mean to make an assumption like that. I really do want to marry you, even brought a ring this time to—"

"Not that, dear," said Ikue with a smile. "Um … there is something I need to tell you, something about the state you left me in the last time."

She couldn't help but giggle slightly as he paled considerably. "No, I wasn't attacked," she said, watching as he calmed down. "I was … with child."

**THUMP!**

She just sighed as the man collapsed to the ground. Honestly, was he really that fragile? "Oh well, at least I don't have to pretend to be Ryoga's father over the phone anymore. That was really starting to hurt my throat.

"At least Ryoga would never collapse under pressure like that, such a manly boy…" she murmured, a huge smile on her face as she thought about what their son would be like at his current age.

Sitting down beside her man, she just smiled. Yes, this was definitely a perfect day. Now they just had to find their son.

* * *

Hippolita paced nervously aboard her ship, trying to raise her level of courage as she prepared to transport herself down to the surface, down to the Amazon Village.

She knew she had every reason to be nervous. She had never gone to a meeting of the Amazon Elders with so many eyes upon Earth. Sneaking in when it was only the Crowned Prince of Jurai, Yosho, on Earth was easy, what with his tree Funaho being grounded. With only the systems currently in place to ensure no one entered the system—including Kuramitsu systems—she was easily able to cloak her ship, Bukehime from detection as she made her 'pilgrimages' to visit the Amazons.

Three thousand years ago, she had the codes to enter Sol and conduct her survey. And so every fifty years or so, she would sneak back in and visit 'her protected children'. She taught them a few things—in for a penny, in for a pound, trying to maintain the timeline. She had tried not to interfere too much, lest she change the future and thus change her past.

And she did this all on her own, without any help from her siblings—like she'd hand them that sort of blackmail material—or her parents—like she wanted to die painfully by explaining to her father it was indirectly her fault that he had Amazons chasing after him. At least he couldn't blame her for Jusenkyo. That hellhole had existed on Earth even before her parents had arrived in the past.

Now that she thought of it, even she didn't know how that came to be. For all she knew, it was someone's experiment gone awry and chucked into the past.

But would anyone be that careless?

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Bless you," said Nabiki, as she handed her co-wife a fresh Kleenex.

* * *

Putting off what was probably yet another mystery she would never solve—let alone dedicate the time to—she checked her outfit. The Amazons kept their traditions for almost three thousand years—despite many of Hippolita's attempts to reign in some of the more extreme ones.

She had succeeded in many points. Strong females weren't simply brainwashed into the tribe. Males weren't drugged, bedded, and then tossed in a river. The other two tribes were no longer seen as epic enemies to be slaughtered on sight.

She had no idea where the Kiss of Death and the Kiss of Marriage came from. Some rules you just didn't want to know. She occasionally had nightmares from when she learned the story behind why the Elders hopped around on those canes.

"Come on, Hippolita," she groused, making her way to the teleportation chamber, "you can do this. Just go down, meet the Elders, have a little meet-n-greet, and then hop over to Japan to prepare for the reunion.

"Hmm, wonder if I can stay with Solomon for a few days," she wondered. Her brother's life was always worth a few chuckles, especially if he was forced to explain why he had a sister so young.

Shaking her head, she gave Bukehime the command to teleport her down to the surface.

As the world dissolved around her and began to reform, she took notice of her surroundings. Once again, she arrived to find herself on a small stage, the area all around her filled with the various tribes of Amazons, their Elders before each group, bowing in reverence. It was no different than the other times she had arrived. Occasionally, there would be gaps in the ranks, a missing Amazon or Elder due to commitments that had taken them out of the area. It was especially true this time, as she easily spotted the spaces that were probably reserved for the quartet of Amazons she knew of in Nerima: Cologne, Mousse, Shampoo, and Shampoo's father.

"Greeting, oh Goddess!" chanted the Elders, as they bowed.

"We welcome you, oh Goddess!" chanted the others as the followed the example of the Elders.

Hippolita just smiled, nodding towards each represented village of the Amazons. She hated this, didn't want this, and had informed them of as much. But as always, the following had their own ideas of what should be observed, despite what she may have wished.

"Greetings, Children of the Firsts," she proclaimed, hands held high. "As since the birth of the Amazon Nation, since I led your ancestors to this land, I have come to once more check upon your progress and your state."

"We thank you, oh Goddess," the Amazons chanted.

"What news do you, my sisters, have to impart to me?" Hippolita asked. Usually, it would only include a few trivial things; a failed coup attempt at worst, an occasional border skirmish at worst.

One Amazon Elder stood up. "I am Elder Lotion, oh Goddess," spoke the diminutive woman. "During this past year, much has occurred. We have seen the defeat of both the Musk Prince and the Phoenix-child Saffron by a man promised to be the husband of the great-granddaughter of my fellow Elder, Cologne."

"A busy year then," said Hippolita, already knowing this. After all, what daughter didn't know the big events of her father's life? At least he didn't go on and on and on about them like some parents did. "I look forward to hearing of how such events unfolded."

"There is another issue," Lotion continued smoothly. "The Council has asked me to petition you to help a fellow Elder in a delayed trial."

"Oh?" _I do not like where this is going._

Lotion continued to smile, hiding an internal cackle at the bad fortune that would soon befall her old rival. "Yes, oh Goddess; Elder Cologne requires your assistance to return a powerful male to the tribe, a male who defeated Prince Herb and Lord Saffron.

"She needs your help against a powerful male known as … Ranma Saotome."

Hippolita's eyes went wide at those words. This was bad, very bad. They were going to ask her to help hunt down and bring back her father—not that they knew her parentage—for the Amazon Nation. As if she wasn't in enough trouble with her parents… Keeping this from them would be an issue all on its own.

"I wish to hear this request from Elder Cologne, personally," she replied, hoping to buy some time. The Cologne she knew from meeting the Elder half a century ago would never ask the Amazon Goddess for such a request. It would have been a slap in the face to the Elder, a gesture saying she was incapable of doing such on her own.

And to be honest, Hippolita was never one to support the Amazon 'Kiss' customs. "I assume the Amazon this male has endeared himself too has also requested my aid."

"Were it for one Amazon, we would not bother you with such a request," said Lotion. "But five Amazons each have claim to this male."

"Five?" asked Hippolita. She knew about Shampoo. But where did the other four come in?

"Yes," replied an Amazon Elder from the village of Yaokaicun. "My great-grand-nieces, Pink and Link, have been defeated by Saotome, as have Lotion's great-granddaughters, Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung."

"Elder Toa Kah speaks the truth," continued Lotion. "Each of those Amazon Warriors waits for Shampoo to complete her chase of the male before pursuing their own claims. But a male of such strength may be beyond the abilities of even Elder Cologne to handle. This is why we beseech you, Goddess, to assist them."

"I shall consider this only after I discuss the request and the situation with Elder Cologne and Shampoo," stated Hippolita, her tone ending the discussion. "Now then, I do believe we have a celebration to attend to." With any luck, she could sweet-talk her way out of this problem; perhaps even keep herself out of Shampoo's chase for Hippolita's father. She was already in a deep hole when her parents found out about her relationship with the Amazons.

Helping capture Daddy for five girls around her sister Ranko's age was probably going to be worse than that.

* * *

"We're home!" called out Kasumi, as she was the first to enter the Tendo Home.

"I guess Daddy and Uncle Genma aren't back yet," said Akane, following her sister in, groceries in hand, and a smile on her face at the prospect of cooking.

"I hope they aren't going to stay out too late," worried Kasumi.

Nodoka sighed. She just hoped they didn't come home drunk—let alone too drunk to come home under their own power. _I swear; they're like young children at times._

"Gang way!" cried Ranma, as he darted around the three women. "Melting ice cream coming through!"

"Ranma!" squeaked Akane, nearly tripping as he darted past her.

"I hope it refreezes quickly," said Kasumi. It wouldn't be good for dessert if the ice cream was all melty.

As the remaining three women made their way into the kitchen, they caught sight of a smiling Ranma shutting the door on the freezer. "Ah, made it just in time!" he cheered happily. He flushed slightly as he heard the three ladies giggle.

"Ranma," Kasumi began, as she sat her bags on the counter, "could you go and tell Nabiki we want to talk with her for a moment? I think she's still in her room."

"After that, please be a dear and stay out of the kitchen," smiled his mother. "This is a girl-bonding moment."

"Well, you could join us," said a smirking Akane, as she lightly shook a glass of water.

"Uh … no thanks," he said, eyes narrowed. "Gees Akane, why do you always seem to want me in a dress?" he asked, smiling as the youngest Tendo began to sputter, her joke thrown back at her.

"As much as I do enjoy spending time with you, son," said Nodoka, "in either form, this is the sort of experience … not for you. Girl bonding involves girl chat, so unless a certain young boy has caught your attention…"

"I'm leaving!" he cried rapidly as he darted towards the stairs, leaving behind three giggling females.

Nodoka sighed, as she turned towards the two sisters. "I know I teased, but … there isn't some boy my son is interested in like that, is there?" Nodoka asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

Kasumi put her finger to her chin, thinking hard. "Not that I know of, Auntie. Perhaps Nabiki would know."

Akane just lightly giggled. Yes, this night was going very well.

* * *

"I can't believe they did that," he chuckled lightly, as he made it to the top of the stairs, glad for the privacy. He expected the tease from Akane, but his own mother… It was nice to know that he didn't know everything about those he cared for. "I'll have to think of some of my own teasing during dinner. Hell, maybe he could get his Old Man choking on his ill-gotten portions of food.

As he arrived at the plain wooden door bearing a duck with the Romanji for Nabiki's name, he paused, his hand flexing nervously. Behind it, he could sense the energies of the two women he loved … together … and judging by the residual energy about him, they had been together for a while.

Nothing good could come from that. It never did when they were in University.

"Um … Nabiki?" he stated, knocking on the door, hoping that if he didn't enter, he'd be safe.

Nothing could be further from the truth, as the door was flung open. Metal tentacles shot outwards, the sheer shock of such an assault costing Ranma the precious seconds he could have used to avoid them, wrapping around him and pulling him into Nabiki's sanctuary.

Ranma could only gulp at what was before him as his movement arrested, allowing him to take stock of how bad things were for him at the moment. There was only a certain amount of freedom one could expect if Washu used her tentacle-like machines to grab them for examination or restraint—_please let it be for restraint!_ "Um … dear?" he asked, trying to not show any fear. "Is everything okay?" he asked, finding her now standing before him.

Washu's glare remained the same, as she stared at her husband. "Oh? What makes you think something is wrong?"

He knew that tone, a tone from before even he had proposed to the Elder Goddess, before her mortal form had ever become enraged at him. Death was very much an option at this point, the question for it was would it be painless. Make no mistake; even before she had been revealed as anything else besides mortal to him, an angry Washu was nothing good. "Well, the tentacles holding me, the dark gleam in your eyes, the fact that Nabiki is tied up and stuck to the ceiling," he finished, eyes angled up.

Sure enough, bound and gagged, was Nabiki, laid out on the ceiling as if it was the floor, glaring back at him much like Washu was.

"Honey," said Washu, dragging his attention back to her, her voice sweet-sounding, a contradiction to the extreme danger his senses told him he was in, "is there something you want to tell me, something that say … should have been told to me during our reunion?"

He would admit it: he was very scared at the moment. Washu was at the moment a very large bomb, one that if not disarmed properly, would lay waste to him and everything around him. And judging by the fact whatever she knew that he was supposed to admit to, had landed Nabiki in her current predicament, he didn't much like his chances. "I take it that Nabiki told you about some of the others."

"Oh yes," said Washu, eyes narrowed. "Queen Serenity, Queen Venus, Sailor Pluto, Hild, your dalliances with Tokimi," she continued. "And do you know why I am upset?"

"Because … I wasn't the one to inform you of it first?" he asked. He knew she wasn't mad about the fact that others had visited his bed. Hell, in order to get support from her fellow sisters, Washu had basically had him sleep with them.

"Correct," growled Washu. "And I want to know why."

Ranma just snorted. "Okay, combined, how much time did I have to talk about the past during our Second Honeymoon while discounting when I was sleeping or otherwise entertained?"

"Fourteen hours, twelve minutes," she answered immediately.

Ranma blinked. "Wow, that's more free time than I thought I had," he murmured.

Shaking his head, he returned his attention to his First Wife. "Okay, name what would have been the perfect time during that with which I could have brought this up?"

Washu could only look slightly off to the side. She had to admit, that information would have been a bit of a mood-killer.

"Besides, I planned to tell you later on tonight," he admitted. It was true, in part because he needed to and in part because he didn't trust Hild not to somehow pop-up and spill. With his luck and that Demoness's needs, he wouldn't be surprised if he had a new classmate tomorrow with platinum hair, tanned skin, and red tattoos on her face.

That was assuming of course Hild didn't want to go for the 'naughty teacher' path. Oh, he was going to be in so much Hell tomorrow. _That's going to have to be one __**very**__ powerful Kage Bunshin._

Sighing, Washu snapped her fingers, causing the metal tentacles and bonds to fade away. Ranma landed lightly on his feet, glad to have disarmed the bomb—if only temporarily since he had yet to admit to the date tomorrow to either woman. Nabiki flipped lightly, landing like a cat on all fours, before standing up straight and stretching out.

"Well, that was fun," Nabiki grumbled. "Dear, could you please refrain from doing anything like that in this house? I'd rather not have my family think I'm into bondage."

"I wouldn't have done it if they had been on their way up here," waved off Washu.

"Oh, by the way," said Ranma, glad to be free, "Nabiki, Kasumi sent me up here to get you. I think she wants to have you with her and Akane when making dinner."

The middle Tendo could only sigh with a smile. "I'll have to hand it to Big Sis, she's crafty: family togetherness and an extra hand to keep Akane's more destructive kitchen habits."

"Don't forget a taste-tester," smiled Ranma. "But don't feel too bad, we have ice cream for dessert!"

"Oh joy," said Nabiki weakly. Oh sure, it wasn't like she could complain too much. She did like the idea of spending some time with her sisters, even if it was in a kitchen. The fact it could be used to work towards the eventual changes she was going to have to 'undergo' to shift from the old Nabiki to the woman she was now, did make it attractive.

"Well, I'm done here," said Washu. "I've updated all that I could, installed all I dared, so unless you're planning on inviting me for dinner," she said smiling, as her adult form morphed to that of a teenager, "I should get back. I left poor Ryoko in the hands of her distant cousin, so she should be getting ready to start blasting things now."

The issue however was removed from their hands, as the door to Nabiki's room was quickly opened. "Nabiki, have you seen Ranma?" asked Akane, entering. "He was sent here to… Oh, who's this?" she asked, eyes narrowed slightly as she stared at Washu.

Ranma sighed. He didn't have to worry about going through Hell tomorrow.

He was going to go through it right now.


	20. No Need for Sibling Rivalry

**No Need for Destiny**

**Chapter 20**

**No Need for Sibling Rivalry**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

* * *

_One thousand years in the past…_

"She could have at least told them I was coming," grumbled Ranma Saotome Kuramitsu as he stalked along the plains of Hell, making his way along a barren field towards the Supreme Tower, a mountainous crag that Daimakaichō Hild made her base of operations, much as Kami-sama and the Goddess community used the heavenly plains. And despite most legends, it was anything but as described.

After all, how many mortals ever made it there **and **back to report on it?

It didn't have any lakes of water, just rivers of lava, more like an active volcanic range than a mountain range. It wasn't meant to be inviting, cheerful, or even lovely.

And that was just the area of Nifelheim where the Demon Offices were situated. You didn't want to know what Hel—you know, damned souls paying karma back through … well hell—was like.

"Slay the human!" cried an ogre of sorts, as it led a mass of wandering demons towards the pigtailed man.

"I get the feeling she did this in hopes I'd take out the trash," muttered Ranma, as he held his right hand up, the tips of his fingers glowing a blood red, even in the low light of Nifelheim. "Neko Kijin Raishü Dan," he muttered, swiping his hand parallel to the ground and towards the advancing horde.

The ogres didn't have any time to scream before the vacuum blades struck, slicing through their ranks as if they were made of paper. By the time the attack had struck the hillside near them all of them were dead, their blood soaking the parched ground.

"Good thing I'm not a member of the Doublet System, huh?" he smirked as he continued on towards the obsidian spire he knew housed Hild's office.

He hated coming at all to Nifelheim. Sure, the place stunk of chaos and challenge, but he hated mostly the fact that every time he came, it was usually filled with him having to fight his way to Hild's office to meet her about something or another. Ranma had decided he would only meet her on Midgard/Earth after the last meeting in which his twin children by her had achieved Class One Category One Unlimited Status.

Of course, Hild had planned the ceremonies so Ranma would have to fight his way through the newest graduating class of demons and several Elder Demons to get to them. Really, you'd think demons that old would recall what he did in Nifelheim the last time he was there.

But no; once again he was slicing a path, leaving death, destruction, and blood in his wake.

"You'd think they'd be nicer to the guy sleeping with their boss," he muttered, backhanding a brass demon that had tried to strike at him from the side. "I swear, one more time and I'm going to atomize this whole damned dimension."

Finally, the slaughter ended as he reached the Tower in which Hild's office was.

"Elevator ready for you, sir," said a minor cat demon—someone probably hired by Hild once more to mess with him—beckoning Ranma inside.

"If I get in there and something other than me making it to the top safe and sound to speak with Hild happens … I'm going to be pissed, and you're going to be punted through the barriers into Asgard. Do we understand each other?" Ranma asked, glaring harshly at the hellspawn.

"Y-y-yes sir!" eeped the demon, quickly tossing out several items into a nearby trash bin—which promptly melted into a yellowish sludge.

Ranma just eyed the former trash can. "Okay, either she's mad or she's horny." Entering the elevator, he continued to glare at the demon as they ascended the Obsidian Tower.

"Well sir," stuttered the nervous demon, not wanting to be forced to restore his form if she happen to be torn to shred, "she is meeting with two of the best, Lady Sherra and Lord Xellos."

Ranma sighed as he began to rub his forehead. _Great; kids probably got some weird idea and she's blaming me for it._

It wasn't the first time Hild had blamed him for their children doing something she considered 'wrong'. If they screwed up, she would call them 'his' kids. When they became high-class demons in record time, they were 'her' children.

The elevator chimed as the door opened, allowing Ranma into the entrance pavilion for Hild's personal office. The secretary, a succubus, smirked as Ranma approached.

"Well, hello, stud," she purred, slowly standing as she locked onto his form with her eyes like a hungry predator spying poorly guarded meat.

"Nina," murmured Kuramitsu, a ball of life energy gathering in his hands. "I take it I am expected?"

"Oh yes," she purred, eyes torn between the life energy and the source.

"And you'll make sure we are not disturbed, correct?" he asked once more, the ball of energy doubling.

Words fled her as she nodded quickly. That much energy was more than she could gather from a dozen men … on a good week, and that is if she—pardon the pun—sucked them dry. What more, the energy gathered in his hand was pure and filtered life force, extending its value immensely.

"Good," Ranma purred, tossing the ball towards her.

Nina caught it between her hands, eyes bright as she slowly absorbed the energy. She'd be at it for minutes, since she didn't want to give herself a stomachache. Energy could be like ice cream: too much too quickly could be bad for your head.

Ignoring the succubus and knowing that their agreement would already have the pavilion locking others out, he entered the office, spying his target before him.

At her desk, Hild sat in a pose reminding Ranma of Gendo Ikari, hands poised and clasped before the mouth, dark shadowed eyes glaring at him as if they were tossing daggers.

On either side of her stood two familiar demons, marks and rings on them stating how much power they were suppressing, dark purple hair—something that still shocked Ranma as he didn't remember that color being in any of his family members … unless Genma Saotome had purple hair before he went bald, and large smiles on their faces.

_Oh this ain't good._ The sheer looks he was receiving—glare from Hild and smirks from their children—told him as much.

"Dear," said Hild, her sweet voice at odds with her scowl, "**your** children have just asked me for a favor, a favor they will need of you as well."

"Oh?" Ranma said, trying to hold in any fear. Just because Hild was a tenth-dimensional entity with the second highest power level on the planet for a New God didn't scare him.

Feminine anger: he'd be a fool not to be scared.

"Xellos and Sherra wish to … strike out on their own," she grumbled, eyes lowered slightly.

"Okay," said Ranma, moving forward and taking a seat in the left guest chair before Hild's desk. "And exactly how far are we talking about for striking out on their own?"

Xellos continued to smile, his head tilted to the side. "Oh, not far; we were thinking maybe … Avalon."

Ranma's eyes narrowed. "And may I ask how you two learned about that?" he asked. Avalon and Edo were very classified. Aside from the Almighty, Hild, himself, Nabiki, Ran, and Enma; no one else should even have any knowledge of those two systems.

"Like there isn't a damned secret we can't fucking find out about," snorted Sherra with pride.

Ranma winced slightly. Damned if she didn't have a mouth for cursing … in all languages.

"What can I say, they received my computer skills," smirked Hild, making him wonder just how long they had been sitting on that piece of info, let alone how long Hild had known that they had acquired that information.

Ranma continued to stare ahead. "Can I assume truthfully that those of Nifelheim who know about the Sealed Systems are in this room?" asked Ranma. "I've already dealt with one demon-god on an insane power trip and finished with a fraction of him that got loose, I'd rather not deal with a demon with ambitions of glory and greener pastures on another world."

"Not at all," said Hild. "But your children wish to start anew on Avalon. They feel our relationship may have … paved the way for their greatness."

"I see," muttered Ranma as he rubbed his forehead. No matter what age or what species … raising his kids never got any easier.

* * *

_Present, Tendo Dojo, Nabiki's Room…_

"Well?" asked Akane, tapping her foot while staring at her fiancé.

Ranma just sighed. It was if as if there really was a curse on him.

"Oh, I'm Washu Hakubi," replied the Goddess with a smile, giving Akane a polite bow.

"Akane," snorted the bluenette. "Why is she here, Ranma?" she asked, a slight bit of anger getting through her voice.

Washu just continued to smile. "Why I'm here to visit my heart's desire, the love of my life," she said, voice so sweet everyone could almost swear that little pink hearts floated around her.

Ranma cringed, preparing to receive a mallet and wondering if this was more of his first wife's version of payback.

"Come here, lover!" Washu squealed, as she grabbed her target, dipped them, and proceeded to take French Kissing to a whole new level.

Akane blinked in shock as the brazenness of the scene before her.

Ranma blinked as well, shocked at how things were turning out.

Nabiki would have yelled out in shock, had Washu's tongue not been involved with checking her tonsils.

"Um … I … I need to go," Akane stuttered quickly before grabbing Ranma's hand and dragging him away, as Washu started to feel up Nabiki.

Ranma just looked away. _Oh my wife is evil. If I look at her molesting Nabiki, Akane will bash me. If I don't, Akane will demand to know why I was there in the first place and what was taking me so long._

_Oh well, better Nabiki than me,_ he thought, following Akane out as she quickly closed the door, extra padding installed a few months ago all that kept the wooden door from making a loud sound.

"I … I can't believe Nabiki likes… I mean, sure she's never… I…" Akane droned on in shock, trying to wrap her mind around the idea of her sister in such a relationship. The idea alone was nearly causing her mind to overload.

Ranma pretended to be confused, though it was far from the truth. He knew Nabiki for twenty millennia, and in all but a few cases, she had been the force behind bringing another into their sex lives—always female. Not that he minded all the time, he just counted himself lucky that Nabiki hadn't seen fit to bring another guy into the mix. He may have been ready to offer his girl form to help bring their children into the world, but that was a far cry from allowing a guy near either of his forms in **that** manner.

Of course, it wasn't Nabiki who had stuck her tongue into Washu's mouth in the bedroom. It was Washu's payback to Nabiki for keeping secrets, nothing entirely sexual about that.

Internally, he shuddered, wondering what she had planned for him.

Akane looked uncertainly at Ranma. "Did you know Nabiki was…?"

"Was what?" asked Ranma, scratching the back of his head and looking confused.

"You know," growled Akane.

"Akane, I was raised by Pops; what makes you think I know anything your talking about?" Ranma responded in a huff. Seriously, he learned more about sex on Jurai—and later with Washu—than Genma ever taught him.

Sighing, Akane rubbed her forehead. She couldn't believe he didn't know what she was asking. "That Nabiki has a … a…"

"Girlfriend?" asked Ranma.

"Yes," she hissed quietly, not wanting their conversation to float into Nabiki's room. Quickly, she grabbed his arm and dragged him to her room, shoving him inside before quickly closing the door after her. "How long has Nabiki liked girls?" she asked.

Ranma gave her a hooded gaze. "Nabiki, as in the girl that squeezed my chest twice when I first got here?" he asked.

Akane blushed and looked to the side. Yeah, that should have been a pretty obvious sign now that she thought about it. _Wait a moment; didn't Nabiki call Ranma cute when he first showed up? Yeah, and he was a girl at the time too!_

Ranma watched, holding back any laughter and keeping a straight face as he watched Akane run with what facts she had and jump to conclusions once again. _Kind of fun to watch when it ain't you,_ he thought.

"I can't believe Nabiki is…" Akane murmured, conclusion set.

"So?" asked Ranma.

"What do you mean 'so'?" asked Akane.

"Akane, I turn into a girl half the time. Ain't like this is something new to me. I mean, when I get married, it ain't like all of the sudden I'm going to be a guy all the time."

Akane's eyes went wide at that. _That's right, we don't know if Jusenkyo will ever be right again._ Her sight slowly turned to see Ranma, a sour look on his face as he stared out her window, her mind trying to come to grips with the idea that they might do … that … as both girls.

Ranma pretended not to notice as Akane's thoughts took a new turn. A part of him had always wondered how Akane would take 'that' part of a relationship if they had it. He knew Nabiki never minded—hell, she down right reveled in sex with either of his forms and he was often hard pressed to deny her any union she desired. But he and Akane had never had a chance to discuss that possibility. He knew she could be friendly to him, but could she accept that duality aspect of his life? She was already having trouble with the fact Nabiki was apparently involved in a lesbian relationship with Washu. Would she have ever been able to do likewise if they had gotten together instead, if it had been him and Akane sent across time and space?

_Well, I came back here to find out what if. Nothing stated I had to like what I find._

"I … I guess so," mumbled Akane. _I need to think about this._ She knew Ranma's mother was already on the fence with several of his … female admirers, and despite what she might proclaim to the contrary, Akane did care for him.

"Anyway," Ranma said, trying to give her an out so she could consider everything without feeling pressured, "I came up here and told Nabiki, of course they weren't doing anything like that when I did. She said she'd be down in a bit after they finished their chat. So I'm gonna head to the Dojo now so you all can have your girl talk," he finished with a smile as he made his way out the door.

Akane nodded, soon following. Maybe she was lucky that Auntie was in the kitchen right now. She felt like she needed a good talk with the perfect person to help her.

* * *

_Avalon…_

Lina Inverse grumbled as she made her way down the stairs of the Inn, hoping breakfast would be ready, hot, and in large portions.

The Claire Bible had been found, but once again the golden dragons were holding her back from gathering more information, claiming she was not ready.

_Seriously! I've had the Golden Lord L-sama possess me, I've fought pieces of Ruby-Eye Shabranigdo, I've faced Mazoku wishing to end the world dozens of times over, and they won't let me study the Claire Bible some more. What a gyp!_

Apparently, Milgasia was still a tiny bit upset about the last time they had been there.

They had come back to the Kahato Mountains after their latest adventure, Lina wishing to know more from the Claire Bible in hopes of creating her own weapon of Light since Gourry gave his away to Sirius—_he knew I wanted that!_

Oddly enough, she had also run into Zelgadis—who nervously admitted that that was where he was headed as well in hopes of getting the Golden Dragons to let him use the Bible to determine a cure for his own curse. It wasn't much of a shock, since that had been his original goal when they had first met.

It had only been a shock that they had taken what was supposed to be the quickest path there and Zelgadis still beat them to village nearest the mountains.

They had been trying for weeks to get permission from Milgasia to reenter the dimension of the Claire Bible. Time after time the trio made the trek through the natural labyrinth of the Dragon Valley. Time after time, Milgasia would bring them back to the village from Dragon's Peak.

"MISS LINA!"

"Gah!" cried the sorceress, the morning still too early for her to be fully prepared for the flying tackle of princess of Seyruun.

"Miss Lina! I'm so happy to see you again!"

"Damn it," muttered Lina, as she struggled to sit up. "Amelia, we've only been apart for less than two months!"

"But I still missed you," sniffed Amelia. "Are you saying (sniff) that you didn't miss me?" she said, her eyes watering.

"Stop that," sighed Lina. "Fine, I missed you, Gourry missed you, and I'm pretty sure even Zel missed you too," she said, hoping that if she covered everyone, the water-works would dissipate and she might be able to make it quickly to the breakfast table.

"Mister Zelgadis missed me too!" squeaked the happy Princess, a light blush forming on her cheeks.

"Um, Amelia, not that I'm not happy to see you or anything," said Lina, her mind sparking once again now that she'd been shocked enough to fully wake her up, "but what are you doing here? I thought you were headed back to Seyruun."

"Oh I was," said Amelia with a smile. "But Daddy had me deliver a very important message to Miss Filia!"

"A message?"

"Yes," came a new voice from her side.

Blinking, Lina turned slightly, spotting a familiar blond sitting at a large table, loaded with food, cuddling a large egg. "Filia? What are you doing here?" she asked in shock.

Filia Ul Copt just smiled as she looked up from her care of Valgaav's egg. "I received a message from the Jade Dragon."

That sent Lina's eyes even wider. "The Jade Dragon! What did he want?" she asked.

"Who's the Jade Dragon?" asked Gourry as he stumbled down the stairs, hoping Lina had for some reason left enough food for him to eat as well. He knew it was a long-shot, but he still hoped.

Lina just palmed her face. "Gourry, seriously? You don't even know who the Jade Dragon is?"

"Um … is he anything like Amelia's dad, King Phil?" he asked, scratching his head as he made his way to the table.

"Fine, I'll explain," muttered Lina as she sat down as well.

"The Jade Dragon is the ruler of this world, wielder of magic beyond even the oldest and wisest dragons," she started. "It's rumored that he was even part of the battle that broke the Mazoku Lord Ruby-Eye Shabranigdo into seven pieces."

"Wow," said Gourry. "He sounds pretty strong."

"He is," said Filia. "They say he is older than this world, perhaps even older than the Lord of Nightmares, capable of striking down any monster that comes across his path. To challenge his authority is to ask for your death."

"So then … where is he?" asked Gourry. "I mean, where was he when everyone was trying to end everything and all."

"You idiot," growled Lina. "The Jade Dragon usually stays out of the affairs of mortals unless he sees a reason to jump in. Since I was involved, he knew everything was in good hands," she finished with a confident smile.

"I figure that would make him jump in all the sooner," said Zelgadis, entering the dining area with a cup of tea.

"MISTER ZELGADIS!" cried Amelia as she tackled the chimera man.

"Serves him right," smirked Lina, seeing the tackle had left the man's tea all over his outfit and hair.

"So what does he want now?" asked Gourry.

"Well, obviously he has taken a great interest in our exploits and decided to offer us something," smiled Lina.

"Actually, it is just a missive to the Golden Dragons about me," said Filia. "The Jade Dragon stated that I am now in charge of the clan and if they try and eliminate the last Ancient Dragon that I am caring for, he will quote 'use their skins to make new clothes for his family, their bones for furniture and weapons, and leave their souls in the hands of the Chaos Lord.'

"Of course, the list of punishments is probably going overboard a bit. But he really wasn't happy when he heard about what happened to the Ancient Dragons."

"Yeah, that does sound pretty bad," mused Gourry, as Lina fumed that they weren't mentioned at all.

_Man, what does it take to get this guy's attention? Shabranigdo for Gods' sakes! Possessed by the Lord of Nightmares herself!_

"Um … who is the Chaos Lord?" asked Gourry.

"Did you even go to school?" asked Zelgadis, wiping tea off himself as Amelia helped, constantly apologizing for making him spill his tea. "How can you not know the Chaos Lord?"

"Is he related to the Lord of Nightmares? She's a chaos queen, right?"

"She's the Sea of Choas from which all things spring from," glared Lina. "The Chaos Lord is a figure of living magic, although his exact relation to the Jade Dragon isn't really known. They speculate that he is a ruler of the supernatural world, dealing with things before the Mazoku and the Ryuzoku, in much the same way the Jade Dragon handles things in our world."

"That's … not a whole lot of information," said Gourry, scratching his head.

"Nothing has ever been confirmed about them," said Zelgadis, taking a seat at the table. "Even Rezo the Red Priest could only find bits and pieces about them. Accurate information on those two is even rarer than the Claire Bible manuscripts."

"I wonder if the Claire Bible would have anything on them then?" asked Lina. "It had a lot on L-sama, and these guys played some hand in the battle between Ruby Eye Shabranigdo and the Flare Dragon Ceilphied during the Kōma War." _I wonder if that's a good enough excuse to get them to let me enter the Claire Bible again. Surely Aqualord Ragradia had some information on them._

_Oooooooh! I wonder what sort of spells I could get from calling on their power…_

Her eyes went wide as she focused on Filia. "Filia, now that essentially you're in charge of the Golden Dragons, do you think I could take another peek at the Claire Bible?"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible at the moment," came a familiar voice.

Lina paused in her rapid eating, turning slightly towards the door, spotting two very familiar figures with violet hair. One she was on good terms with, the other…

"AAAAH! ZOMBIE!" cried Gourry, as he fell out of his seat.

"Oh, she just looks like one," offered Xellos with a smile.

"Oh stuff it, you arrogant little bastard," snorted Sherra as she made her way to the table. It had been a while since her last meal. And even after absorbing solid pishogue, she still needed to supplement her energy until they returned to Earth. "Scoot over, I'm starving!"

"Wow, she seems so different," muttered Amelia.

"How are you even still alive?" asked Lina, glaring at the female demon.

Sherra snorted. "Oh, like a little sword in the gut would kill me. All you did was put me to sleep," she said.

"I was unaware monsters such as yourselves could consume food," said Filia, glaring at the two Mazoku and holding the egg closer to her chest.

"Oh, we can eat it just fine," said Xellos with a smile. It was true, as a Mazoku, he could manipulate his material-image to eat food, a trick many lower Mazoku couldn't. Of course, they weren't really Mazoku now, not after absorbing their mother's gift. And demons—especially Class One category One Unlimited demons—could eat food just as easily as any mortal.

"Why can't we go right now, Mister Xellos?" asked Amelia.

"Well, something important has come up," said the former Trickster Priest. "As a matter of fact, it is probably best if Lina goes home right now."

"Home?" asked Lina.

"Oh yes," offered Xellos, as Sherra chuckled lightly.

"Is some creature from beyond planning to attack Zephilia?"

"Of course not," waved off Xellos. "As if some fool would be stupid enough to do so." Of course, it didn't count that some creatures sent certain underlings to attack that town as a means of killing them without getting their hands dirty.

"Then why do I need to head home?" asked Lina suspiciously.

"Well, I'm sure your family misses you," said Xellos.

"Not if they really know her," snorted Sherra.

"You wanna take this outside?" demanded Lina, standing up and slamming her palms on the table.

"Anytime, Tiny-tots!" yelled Sherra, mimicking Lina's attitude and reaction.

**WHACK!**

"DAMN IT!" screamed Sherra, holding the back of her head, as Xellos inspected his staff.

"Ah good," he said, "no cracks."

"Why the hell did you do that for?" Sherra demanded.

"Now Sherra, we are not here to fight," admonished Xellos. "We simply came by to say hi and suggest that Lina return to her hometown and meet with her family. I've heard they miss her so."

Filia blinked at that. "I thought she has an issue with Luna."

"I'd hardly call it an issue," snorted Zelgadis, remembering that story all too well. Although he would admit that he was interested in what sort of woman was able to put as much fear into Lina as if she was surrounded by slugs. _Maybe I can shake her hand and ask her for the secret…_

"No chance in hell," proclaimed Lina. "If nothing is going on where they need my help, I'm not going!"

"But Miss Lina!" sniffed Amelia. "Don't you want to see your loving family members?"

"Eh … sure I do," Lina twitched, trying to placate the Princess of Truth and Justice. The absolute last thing she wanted was Amelia trying to drag her back to Zephilia. "But … well, we're on a clock with getting access to the Claire Bible and all.

"In fact, we better head out now!" she said quickly, grabbing Gourry's free hand—the other was grabbing what rolls he could—and made a dash for the doorway, the others following quickly so as to not be left behind in the labyrinth.

Smiling, Xellos's red marks appeared, flashing slightly as he cast a silent spell, one he could do that would get past any and all protections placed on the target. After all, a powerful demon didn't need to escort someone through his preferred medium.

Slamming open the door, Lina darted through, intent on making a quick trek to Dragon's Peak. If nothing else, she'd be able to put off Amelia's interest in Lina's hometown for at least one more day.

She however was shocked to run into a dining area instead of the village streets. "What the…?"

"Well, well," said Gwen, setting down her cup of tea, "I'll be heading out now, Luna. It looks like I will need to get that funeral dress ready."

* * *

Lona Inverse sighed happily as her beloved husband kissed the back of her neck, arms wrapped around her as she checked her appearance in the mirror. Sure, she knew what they did, Luna knew what they did, and even Luna's friend Gwen and Luna's pet Spot knew what they did.

That didn't mean she had to walk out there looking like they did it. Unlike some of the rumor-mongers in the village, she had no desire to go broadcasting her activities to the world at large.

Fun to hear; not as much to be a part of.

"I forgot how utterly addicting you were, my dear," murmured Enma, looking over her shoulder and into the mirror.

"I bet you say that to all the magic girls," Lona giggled lightly, snuggling deeper into his embrace. She really missed having him around. Don't get her wrong, she understood such a life just wasn't possible for him … yet, but it didn't make the pain of being apart any less. _I have him now, though. I have him for the reunion and however long I can keep him here with me._

_Hmm, maybe I can get Luna to run the store for a few months, go for a nice new honeymoon…_

"I say it to the ones I make love to," he whispered.

"That better be just the one then," she murmured.

"I only married one magic girl," he said with a teasing smile. "And I'm much too old for any childhood crushes I may have had on the Senshi."

"Now the roles for that are reversed," Lona replied. "Now you're the Sempai they want and they're the children with childhood fantasies."

"I already have what I desire in my dreams," he purred, casting a glance back at the bed. The time warp he had initiated was about to end, thrusting them back in sync with local space-time. As such, they'd be spending more time and missing the breakfast his loving daughter had prepared for them.

That and his lovers were never the ones to silently enjoy their passion. He learned that all too well during their visits to the Silver Palace within the Centauri System. The good news was that the males on staff quit clapping and asking for tips a few years ago.

The bad news was he wasn't about to allow his wives near the females in case they wanted 'firsthand experience'. Two wives were enough, thank you; and he had little desire to end up the 'pony of the universe' as his Father called it.

Staring into the mirror once more, he saw the glow of the woman he loved, her aura charged with her magic and her feelings. Love truly was a powerful force, not for what it was, but what it could do.

The Silver Millennium understood it, preached it, and were at times religious fanatics about it. But during the Sailor Wars, it was at times all they had to sustain them in the unforgiving void between stars.

His grandmother, the late Queen of Pluto, explained it to him in ways his tutors could never hope to approach. Stories, poems, epic tales of the true power of love, the power of a rare connection most people never even got to experience once in their lives.

Enma knew he was lucky to get it twice.

"This is one of the times I wish I knew Ran's trick of going wherever he wants," Enma muttered. "I'd love to simply slip into a room at the Palace and then pop up here the next."

"No technology or spells to do it?" asked Lona with curiosity. She may have retired as a wandering sorceress, but that didn't mean she didn't like to keep learning new things.

"Not sure of spells, might be something in the Archives in the Palace I can check or something Ran can teach me from Tokimi. But most of the Senshi were for within the system. I'm pretty sure the Royals could do it, but it required linking their powers together to pull it off, and even then it was draining.

"There probably is a tech-way to do it. But those would likely either cut into the protections around the system." There was a possible way to do so that he did know about, but it would involve setting something up within the subspace anchors originally used by him and Ran in their attempt to recreate Sol.

But several of those regions had been absorbed by L-sama during her formation. To be honest, they stayed out of those areas because like any New Gods, she wouldn't part with her secrets willingly for nothing. It was also probably those absorbed subspace realms that explained why L-sama was so much more powerful than your typical New God. _I hate to say it, but I'll have to mention this to Father and see what he can … uncover._

"Are you okay?" asked Lona.

"Huh?"

"You just shivered."

"Bad thoughts," he murmured, as he felt time snap into place. Quickly wishing to change the subject, he led her to the door. "We'd best hurry, lest our loving daughter knock once again to tell us our breakfast is getting cold."

She let him slither past the topic of whatever made him shiver like that. In all likelihood, she could coax it out of him. But their recent activities had left her feeling famished. She might not have been a Kuramitsu by blood, but because of her magical reserves, she needed to consume about as much as one.

"AHHH! Don't kill me!"

"THEN STAND STILL! SPOT, TAKE DOWN!"

"FINALLY! PAYBACK, INVERSE! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"FIREBALL!"

**BOOM!**

A shield sprang up around the two as the air displacement struck, blowing around them and along the walls, the shield protecting the entrance to their room—such a shield was a necessity with children like theirs.

"I guess Lina came home," muttered Lona with a sigh. And she was so used to not having to replace the furniture so much.

"Cease this right now!" bellowed Enma, glaring through the smoke to see the assembled people. It soon began to clear, his gaze still locked on the forms of his daughters—said daughters still able to feel their father's piercing gaze even through the smoky haze.

As the smoke cleared, the duo was revealed, Lina in a headlock as Luna prepared to give her a Shock-Noogie, energy slowly fading from her fist mere millimeters away from contact with Lina's skull.

"What have we told you two about fighting in the house?" yelled Enma.

"She started it!" yelled Lina, still trying to extract herself from her sister's hold. But as always, Luna's grip never loosened.

"I don't care who started it!" Enma yelled. "I did not spend all that time making a place for you two to spar with magic just so it could gather dust while you destroyed our home!"

Taking a calming breath, he walked towards the duo, ignoring the gathered people, until he was right before them. His angry expression softened as he pulled them into a strong hug, somehow untangling the duo. "I missed you, my children."

"Ack!" cried Lina. Despite the fact she was glad to see her father once more and on some level happy to be home—though that level would prefer her sister to be far, far, **far **away—it was only for a moment before her mind remembered that her friends had come through with her. "Dad, let go! You're embarrassing me in front of my friends!"

"Aww, it poor Wina embawassed by her daddy?" teased Sherra.

"Um, Zel," murmured Gourry, leaning over towards his friend. "Does Lina know that guy? He seems kind of old for her to be dating."

The chimera fought to keep a twitch off his face. "Gourry … that is Lina's father. And before you ask: no, she is not dating her father."

"That's her Dad?" asked Gourry, blinking slightly. "He doesn't look a thing like her."

"She takes more after me," said Lona. "Both of them do."

"And who are you?"

Zelgadis just sighed, rubbing his temples. The guy couldn't really be that thick, could he?

"This is so exciting!" cried Amelia. "We get to meet Miss Lina's wonderful parents!"

Xellos chuckled lightly, enjoying the pure chaos of the moment. Perhaps after the reunion he would spend more time with his family here on Avalon. They were almost as chaotic as a sane Mazoku—and by sane he meant one not wanting everything destroyed.

After all, how would you exist if everything was gone?

"I take it you are Lina's friends?" asked Lona, looking at the group. She could see two strong demons among them—likely the ones her husband had mentioned that needed a lift—as well as a weaker demonic energy within the chimera-male. A dragon-in-human-form female was holding an egg, though what types of dragons each were was a bit beyond her current skill level—Enma never taught her to give a distinction between types, just recognize species.

You'd be surprised how many 'teen' dragon males would take a human form and try to pick up humanoid women in a bar.

"Or as close as Lina can get," offered Xellos with a smile. The best part for him was that Lina was still in her father's grasp, and therefore unable to blast him.

Eyebrow twitching slightly, Lona waved towards the table. "If everyone will take a seat, I guess we should start having some breakfast."

"Wow, that's a lot of food, Miss Inverse," said Amelia. "Did you know we were coming?"

"Um … yes, yes we did," nervously answered Lona.

* * *

_Edo…_

"I see," muttered Madara Uchiha, as Pein informed him of the message delivered to Amegakure.

The Jade Dragon was coming…

He had seen that being once, before the Senju clan had come wishing an alliance to form what later became Konoha. Every so often, he would approach the clans and now apparently the ninja villages, offering them chances to send representatives to some 'gathering' the Jade Dragon offered. Those that impressed the man would either be allowed to serve within his personal guard or return to their homes and clans, new techniques and occasionally new bloodlines. The latter however was usually reserved for those that served within the Dragon's guard for a century.

Yes, they would return the same age they had left with new abilities and techniques to share with their clan. In fact, all of the world's great bloodlines could trace their lineage back to someone serving within this group.

And now he had returned.

"We must be careful," Madara murmured. "The Jade Dragon is hardly a force we can easily deal with."

"He is a nuisance," said Pein.

The one eye Madara had exposed was now glaring at the Akatsuki Leader. "He is a force of nature more destructive than the Bijuu combined. He is the force behind many of the clans that formed, many of the techniques Orochimaru sought to learn."

"It sounds as if he is the source of all conflict within our world."

Madara turned his head slightly. The fool would likely seek out the messengers of the Jade Dragon once again if for nothing else than to continue his own personal crusade. "Your mission is to acquire the Jinchuuriki holding the Kyuubi no Yoko, nothing more. You will take no hostile acts towards the members of the Jade Dragon's party. They are forbidden from interfering in the affairs of those in this world unless assaulted first.

"Tell me; was it you who struck first or the messengers of the Jade Dragon?"

Pein's eyes bore into him, but did little to sway Madara's anger.

"I thought so," Madara replied. "Do hope that the beating you received was the last of their interaction with you.

"As it is now, by the time you arrive at Konoha to acquire Uzumaki, the messengers may be there as well. You **will** **not** strike at them and make every attempt to avoid them. I will not have our plans ruined because you were unable to see beyond the moment.

"Is that understood?" he asked, his voice leaving no room for discussion.

Pein stayed silent for several moments, before nodding.

"Then go," stated Madara, standing up himself. If the Messengers were going out, then he needed to prepare his own responses. There were those among the Guard of the Jade Dragon he wished to see dealt with … permanently.

* * *

"We will be at the East Gate of Konoha within a few minutes, Lady Aratakira."

"Thank you, Midori," sighed the Jade Queen. She could have done without the constant update on their expected time of arrival. The had taken to the road only a few hours ago, Aratakira wanting to enjoy the stroll through the forest, Midori scanning continuously for any possible assault, and Minaho just smiling with some slight nervousness.

"After we meet with the current Hokage, I think I may set out for that hot springs area just off to the west," Aratakira mentioned. The place had really become developed and the last few years, a little difficult considering all the natural spring water was close to boiling at most places.

"As you request, Lady Aratakira," sighed Midori. She just wanted to take a nap at the moment, maybe another attack by bandits or even Missing Nin to break the mood of boredom.

Then again, it was actually the two people she was guarding that had spent the most time dealing with the bandits earlier. She might have been wrong in wondering if there was the need for a larger security detail to protect the Crown Princess of Jurai and the Jade Queen.

Of course, none of those bandits had known either ninjutsu or magic. Chances were that any assault on the duo in or around Konoha would be infinitely more dangerous.

Of course, that might be her own ego trying to justify why two such dangerous and powerful people needed a security detail. Otherwise it would feel like she had been stuck on the assignment for no other reason than some form of punishment.

"Are you okay, Lady Minaho?" asked Aratakira, noticing her friend's pensiveness. "You seem … nervous."

"Just … concerned with what I may find," offered the Jurai noble. She had after all come here, claiming there were answers in the Village to Arashi's disappearance. If she was unlucky, it would be only a short time before it was discovered that the missing Arashi Kuramitsu had been Konoha's Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze. And after that, how long before they learned that Naruto Uzumaki was actually an heir to two of the most powerful empires in the galaxy?

"I do hope you find the clues you are looking for here," offered Aratakira. "My family as well as myself, wish to thank you for making these efforts to find our lost family member."

"Arashi was important to me," whispered Minaho.

Aratakira closed her eyes for a moment. She knew the duo had been very close, perhaps enough to go against the political pressures at the time—not so much from the Seniwa as Jurai at the time, as the royals in the Court wouldn't favor the two empires merging. She had always thought that Minaho knew more about her love interest's disappearance than she had let on, more so after Arashi's body and Tree Ship returned to PI. But one simply doesn't accuse a foreign dignitary of hiding information without proof.

It was part of why the Jade Court had allowed her to accompany them to Edo. Minaho had stated there might be a clue to what occurred to Arashi in Konoha. It was something she wouldn't have let slip normally, but it was something they could use as a starting point. The leads to what had occurred to Arashi were non-existent. His ship's memory was either sealed or erased—a fact no one in the Family had thought possible, let alone being able to keep any information from PI. As such, they had no idea where the ship or Arashi had been for almost thirty years, so had no idea where to start. And even with the resources of Seniwa, it was a big universe to check.

This was why she and the others were willing to allow Minaho into the Sealed Systems. If Arashi had somehow been hiding here without anyone knowing, they needed to know.

"We have arrived," offered Midori, as the group paused.

Off slightly in the distance, they spotted the massive wooden gates of Konoha, a small group at their entrance.

Minaho was thankful she had prepared enough for that moment as her enhanced eyes spotted the sight. There were four people before the gates plus one small elderly frog sitting on another frog. She had no doubt that Midori had spotted them as well, most likely cataloging the fact that one who wasn't looking in their direction was blond.

But she knew better, she could feel it in her heart. His aura screamed out to her, screamed of who it was.

A mother never forgets her child. _Naruto… You're alive!_

Her joy disappeared quickly, as the blond vanished in a puff of smoke, the two frogs soon following.

"Reverse summoning, Lady Aratakira and Lady Minaho," offered Midori. "The young man was most likely a signer of the Toad Summoning Contract. The Toads must have used Reversed Summoning to take him to their homeland. It is quite rare for one as young as him to be summoned like that. Most Summons require their Summoners to make a journey to visit them by foot first. The Genin should feel honored that they would bestow training or a visit to them this early in his life."

Minaho nodded once, glad for her son. He was alive at least. For now, she could only hope that he would return soon enough to be involved in the Gathering. If not…

Well, she'd rather not have to think about that. If she could get him off Edo, then—and only then—might she be able to explain things to him.

On Edo, it would be safer for him to remain Uzumaki and not Kuramitsu or Jurai.

The group continued towards the Gates, their presence enough to keep the three Konoha-nin from earlier at their last positions.

"Ah, Hokage-sama," said Aratakira, bowing slightly.

"Who are you?" asked Tsunade, trying to maintain proper decorum.

The Jade Queen seemed to almost be holding in tears. "You … you don't remember me?"

The Fifth Hokage sighed. "Listen, if it is about that debt, I am working it off by—ACK!"

She may have been known for her speed and skills, but they were no match for the flying glomp of the Jade Queen.

"WAAAAH! How could you forget me, Tsu-chan?" cried Aratakira, shocking the two Konoha-nin beside her that had been preparing to offer aid to their Hokage. "I know it wasn't fifty years ago, but surely you remember me!"

"F-f-fifty years ago!" shrieked Sakura.

Minaho just chuckled lightly, wondering how much of Aratakira's actions was an act and how much was real. After all, it was always a good idea to keep people on their toes.

Sighing, Midori raised her head; glad she had had the foresight to place a spell over her eyes to hide their presence. Recent reports had not been kind about the Uchiha that had remained on this world after her leaving. "May I present, Lady Aratakira, wife of the Jade Dragon." She had hoped the announcement would explain a lot.

Seeing the blank looks on the two Konoha Chuunin didn't fill her with any hope. _Don't they teach these children about the Jade Court and the rulers?_

"Jade Dragon?" asked Sakura, turning to look at Shikamaru. She hoped the bright Chuunin would have heard of such a person.

Her eyes went wide as said person just shrugged.

"Jade Dragon!" Tsunade squeaked, as she looked at the woman hugging her. "B-b-but that was fifty years ago!"

"Forty-seven, actually," offered Midori.

"Oh, I knew you'd blossom into a nice young woman," offered Aratakira, smiling as she held the Fifth before her. "Though I have to admit the size of the blossom is a bit of a surprise. I certainly don't remember your mother being that gifted."

"Stop that!" yelled Tsunade, knocking Aratakira's hand away from where it had been poking her … blossoms.

"Ah," murmured the Jade Queen, "I see. You created a matrix to force your body to retain a youthful look while being able to key in specific modifications should the need arise," she spoke, shocking the group at her serious reply. "You must have based it off some of the early talks we had with your Elders during the last Gathering.

"Granted, it is a good design given your working constraints… Perhaps we can give you some pointers to do so without causing a cellular breakdown."

"Tsunade-sama," started Sakura, "do you know these people?"

Sighing, Tsunade straightened her robes. "I do, though I am surprised that they didn't teach you about them in the Academy.

"But first, I have to verify you are who you say you are," she finished, giving an even glare at the visiting trio. "It wouldn't be the first time someone tried to sneak in by claiming they represented the Jade Court."

"And how is that done?" asked Shikamaru.

"We each have two pieces of what could be called a key," offered Aratakira. "Each representative is given a Piece A, each Hokage or local ruler is given a Piece B. No two pieces are alike, nor will they work when combined except for in a very specific manner. When they are brought together, they will demonstrate beyond all doubt that we are the proper and legitimate envoys of the Jade Dragon," Aratakira finished. With that, she held out her hand, which held a small piece of metal.

"So then where would our part be?" asked Sakura.

"Typically, it is usually stored in a hidden seal on the underside of the Hokage hat," said Aratakira. "So … you're the Hokage, where's the hat, Tsu-chan?" she asked.

Tsunade actually looked nervous, fidgeting slightly as she tried to come up with an excuse why she never bothered to wear the damned hat. As far as she knew, it was in a closet … somewhere. It wasn't like anyone had complained—except Shizune—when she didn't wear it.

"Uh-hem."

Blinking, Tsunade slowly turned towards her apprentice, who even now was holding out the Hokage hat. "May I ask why you even have that?"

Sakura tried hard not to look at all unease under her Master's glare. "Shizune insisted I take it with me in case a dignitary arrived. You **are** supposed to wear the hat at all times," she finished nervously, trying not to meet her teacher's eyes.

Sighing and rubbing the bridge of her nose, swearing a headache was fast approaching, and muttering about apprentices who couldn't leave well enough alone, Tsunade took the hat. Flipping it upside down, she noticed a nearly invisible seal now visible to her eyes. If she hadn't been looking specifically for it, she had no doubt that she would have missed it. "Well I'll be," she muttered, as she added chakra to it.

With a small puff of smoke, the seal vanished, replaced by a small metallic item.

"That's it," smiled Aratakira, holding out her hand, which had a similar metallic piece. "Now, place this piece, characters up, on top of the piece that doesn't look like it could slide onto your finger."

Tsunade, Sakura, and Shikamaru blinked as it was explained.

"That sounds like it's some sort of decoder ring they have in the cereals," muttered Sakura curiously. She blushed immediately, thinking that she may have offended the visitors.

Minaho worked hard to suppress her desire to start laughing. The pinkette had no idea how correct she was.

With a small click, Tsunade connected the two items, causing them to begin to glow green.

"**You'll never take down Sgt. Floaty or my Brigade, Master Disaster!"**

Those of Edo could only blink in shock of the voice coming out of the ring, the image of some kind of … fish/bird hybrid formed in the light above the token, speaking somehow in their language, wearing an odd military uniform.

Those not of Edo however, were fighting hard not to break down laughing at the items the Jade Dragon had used to offer proof of who his messengers were. After all, there was nowhere else on Edo where one could find a Sgt Floaty Decoder Ring.

"Well then," muttered Tsunade, sliding the item into her pocket. With luck and assuming the scrolls on the proper procedures for dealing with members of the Jade Court didn't forbid it, she could have a team work on figuring out the technology behind whatever it was, "I assume you would like to enter Konoha."

"That would be nice," said the Jade Queen with an honest smile. "We do have some items to take care of before I can try that new hot springs resort to the west. Not to mention my guest and my retainer, they have their own tasks to complete as well."

"Oh?" asked Tsunade. Looking closer at the duo, she couldn't spot anything obvious, other than the fact that somehow, the personal guard was somehow able to obscure her eyes, while the guest seemed somehow … nervous.

"Midori needs to deal with some clan issues in Konoha for when she completes her century of service to the Elite Guard, while Lady Minaho will be making inquiries into a member of the Jade who went missing some time ago," offered Aratakira.

"And what clan is it you need to work with?" asked Shikamaru.

"Lady Aratakira?"

"You may," the Jade Queen replied.

Nodding, Midori allowed the disguise field around her eyes to fade away, revealing to the Konoha ninjas the familiar eyes of a fully matured Sharingan.

"This is Midori Uchiha, member of the Elite Guards for seventy five years, since before your village was founded," offered Aratakira. "She joined my husband in the same Gathering that gave two Senju brothers severe enhancements to their abilities."

Tsunade's eyes went wide at that. "You knew my grandfather and granduncle?" she asked.

The Jade Queen nodded. "They earned my husband's respect. Had they joined his Guard, the gifts he imbued them with would have carried through their descendants as bloodlines. They chose to stay and guide their clan, thus it was not to be."

It explained a lot to the Konoha-nin. It explained why the grand abilities of the First and Second Hokage had never carried down through blood. For those that knew, it explained why Orochimaru's attempts to clone the ability of the First had failed so badly, why the one success wasn't even close to the true power of the original.

"You're in pretty good shape considering your age," offered Shikamaru, blunt as ever.

"The Jade Court is well versed in many techniques," replied Midori quietly. "I believe such techniques were the foundation for the one currently used by your Hokage. Though unlike hers, mine will only fade after I leave the Court."

"So leaving is a death sentence," spoke Shikamaru.

"Death comes to us all, unless we are deities, and even then such a thing is not certain," she replied. "My clan was already dying when I joined the Elite. From reports, it has dwindled even more during my absence.

"If I return, I will need to be ready to ensure such does not become the Fate of my line."

"But what about Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"What about him?" asked Midori. "He chose his path and now must follow it, no matter what it will cost him in the end. What happens to this branch of the Uchiha is none of my concern." With that, the blur around her eyes arose once more, her stance and general aura shifted, signaling that the discussion was finished.

"If I may ask," interrupted Minaho, certain that the younger Konoha-nin would have tried in some manner to press Midori for more information, "who was that young man who was reverse-summoned?"

Tsunade wanted to deny such information, but she knew enough about the Jade Court that hiding things from them was never a good idea. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"He's quite lucky then," stated Minaho. "From what I know, the Summons very rarely offer training to their Summoners, especially if the Summoner has never traveled to their home beforehand."

"Really?" asked Sakura, realizing she had never known that much about the ways of the Summons.

"How do you know Naruto's never been to their home before?" asked Shikamaru.

"He was wearing a genin-level hiate," replied Midori evenly. "Genin rarely if ever leave the village alone, let alone for the needed time to get to the region where the Summons exist. Therefore, he was given a grand honor," she finished.

"Well, enough of this just standing around," stated Aratakira, clapping her hands. "At this rate, we'll be here all day and I really want to enjoy the local hit springs.

"Lady Tsunade, if you would be so kind as to lead the way, we can get the bulk of the official business out of the way. Then we can get to other business and finally I can get to see those springs before Hubby shows up."

"Hubby?" asked Tsunade, paling significantly.

"Why yes," smiled the Jade Queen. "Where else would he be when another Gathering has been declared?"

* * *

_Earth, Japan, Tokyo, Nerima…_

It was roughly a minute after Ranma and Akane had left before Washu removed her tongue from Nabiki's mouth.

It was another three minutes before Nabiki's mind successfully rebooted. "I can't believe you did that!" she screamed, glaring in shock at her co-wife.

"Well, I can hardly be blamed for expressing my long-suppressed lust for my co-wife, can I?" she asked innocently.

"And you felt the need to … 'express' this with my sister in the room?" Nabiki growled out.

"Dearest, don't you love me anymore?" Washu asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"… You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Nabiki asked blandly.

"Exceedingly so," mused Washu, tears gone, and a smile on her face. "Besides, I couldn't do that to Ranma; he's trying to figure something out with your little sister. Doing that with him would have either blown her mind or her gasket, whichever was weaker."

Nabiki sighed, conceding the point. Such an event would have been an open invitation for Akane to lash out. And if Little Sister was to have an honest chance at Ranma's heart, it would be best to smooth the road as much as possible.

Only Fate knew it was going to be hard enough dealing with the fathers and their attempts at a fast nuptial. She was just surprised they had waited this long, but that was likely due to Nodoka. _That won't last long._

"Should I expect more 'released pent up lust' coming my direction now?" Nabiki asked honestly.

"You mean, will I be jumping you like that in front of family and friends from now on?"

"Yes."

"It is a good possibility," Washu replied as innocently as she could. It was so much fun to wind Nabiki up like that. _Can't believe I forgot about doing this before…_

Nabiki collapsed into her desk chair. "Nothing will stop you, will it? I remember your tenacity all too well," she murmured, rubbing her temples, trying to ward off a headache. She knew some people already called her a lesbian behind her back in school—usually the guys she either turned down, dumped after breaking their bank accounts, or people who owed her money.

Hell, she was certain a few people in the business world on Earth and the Milky Way referred to her in the same terms and probably for the same reasons.

And if she was to be honest with herself, had a female with enough money come along during her time as Nabiki Tendo and made a similar query for a date like the boys had, she probably would have gone through with it.

_I might now. Knowing Little Sister, she's either blurted it out to the others downstairs or is calling her friends to discuss it._ Already, her mind as well as PI was running through possible scenarios and ways to spin it. As she paused a moment, a single all-important question entered her head.

Slowly turning, she spotted her answer without having to utter a word.

Washu was standing before the large mirror in the room, holding a Furinkan High School uniform against her front.

* * *

Ranma stared at the roof of the Dojo, eyes wide, from where he had slipped in his kata and crashed to the floor. Something had just set Nabiki off, and not a minor issue, something so major, it overwhelmed the blocks he had placed to keep their mental queries and processes from 'leaking' into the other via their connections to PI. "Now I know I'm truly home," he muttered, "because I know something's about to hit the fan."

* * *

**Omake by Anime_Freak317:**

"That sounds like it's some sort of decoder ring they have in the cereals," muttered Sakura curiously. She blushed immediately, thinking that she may have offended the visitors.

Minaho worked hard to suppress her desire to start laughing. The pinkette had no idea how correct she was.

With a small click, Tsunade connected the two items, causing them to begin to glow green.

"You'll never take down Sgt. Floaty or my Brigade, Master Disaster!"

Those of Edo could only blink in shock of the voice coming out of the ring, the image of some kind of … fish/bird hybrid formed in the light above the token, speaking somehow in their language, wearing an odd military uniform.

Biting back the laughter, Lady Aratakira remembered what was on the other decoder rings to two particular countries. The Sound and Sand. She didn't know how, but Ranma Jr. managed to sneek in and change what was played just before giving them out. When they were first played, she was speechless.

But it was too late to change them now. She just had to go with the flow...and not laugh whenever she saw a ghople turning over like a stuck pig over an open flame while 'Chibi-Commander Ranma' said, "Yummy yummy yummy, soon I'll have ghople in my tummy."

Or worse yet, 'Chibi-Commander Ranma' and 'Master Disaster' throwing kunai at Sgt. Floaty's brigade as they rotated around like the duck shooting games at the fair. Then smirking to one another saying, "Too eazy."

Maybe that was why the Sand and Sound were so anal.


	21. No Need for Wrecking Crews

**No Need for Destiny**

**Chapter 21**

**No Need for Wrecking Crews**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow me to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

* * *

_Eleven years in the past…_

"I don't know," said a young little girl, following her sister down a dirt path near the shrine they had grown up in. "Jiji said we're not to supposed to be out here without him."

The elder girl nodded slightly, still pulling her younger sister down the path. "Can't be helped, we gotta do it," she said.

"But why?" whined the younger child.

Her sister turned, reaching into her shirt and pulling out a small medallion. "We have ta because of this."

The younger child blinked before copying her sibling's movements, pulling out a similar medallion.

The elder moved closer, flipping both medallions over to show the same symbol on each, a symbol their Jiji hadn't been able to tell them what it meant. "We each got found with these, and because of this symbol, Jiji said we're really sisters. He thinks it is a family or clan symbol."

"But what about da other sides?" asked the youngest.

The eldest shrugged. "Jiji said they might be something like names." She really didn't understand much of what he said. He just murmured that they resembled symbols for two planets, but with hearts instead of circles.

"But why do we gotta go out here without Jiji?" asked the youngest, tears in her eyes. "He's not feeling good and I wanna be there ta help him!"

"But what is today?" asked the eldest girl.

"Um … Tuesday?"

The eldest giggled lightly. "It is also the day he found me and you."

"Really!"

The eldest nodded. "Seven years ago, Jiji found me out there in a pile of sand with only my medallion. And then five years ago, we went there and we found you, Little Sister."

"Wow…"

"And now, I'm taking you there in case we find we get another sibling! That's why Jiji brings us out here every year."

"Okay!" cheered the youngest, now dragging her sister down along the path.

The eldest giggled as they continued down the path. Her sister always had wanted a younger sibling. Who knew, perhaps today would be the day they found one.

"Come on, Natsume!" cried the youngest. "I wanna see if I got a new baby brother this year! We've been real good and everything!"

"What's wrong with a baby sister, Kurumi?" asked Natsume.

"Nah, cause then they'd try and take my toys!"

As both girls continued on, they failed to take notice of two tracks in the nearby dirt.

One was the large paw-print of a bear.

The other belonged to…

* * *

"Ah!" sighed Happosai. "Those fools will never find me here. Knew I should have brought Soun and Genma along. Those two really need to train harder, definitely getting soft with all their whining." Nodding in his new plan, he returned to cooking the food before him. "All that talk about missing their families and wanting warm beds to sleep in. Feh, how could I have raised such worthless students?

"If nothing else, the two oafs could have helped carry more food and sake. Then I wouldn't have had to leave it all behind in order to secure my silky darlings," he said with a sad sigh, looking to the clouds.

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! HELP!"**

Blinking, he darted towards the screams. He may have been a huge pervert. He may have had issues with anyone over the age of ten. He might even been known to throw a temper tantrum or two.

But he would never ignore a small child in need.

After all, small girls grew up to be beautiful ladies.

* * *

_Present…_

"Oh, Akane," said a giggling Kasumi, as she and Nodoka continued to prepare dinner, "did you find out what was taking Nabiki so long?" she asked.

Akane just blushed, turning her head to the side. "Um … she was … busy. Yeah, busy working on something. But I think she'll be down soon."

"Oh?" asked Nodoka, noticing how embarrassed the youngest Tendo was. Far be it from her not to tease her future daughter-in-law. "What was she doing, Akane-chan?"

Said Tendo flushed heavily, turning around, her fingers steepled as she tried to figure out how to tell a story that wouldn't end in outing her sister. "Well, she was… Nabiki was…?"

"Was she and my manly son exploring their passions?" asked Nodoka.

"… WHAT?" screeched Akane.

"Well, we did send Ranma up there earlier," spoke Nodoka. "And he only came down a few moment ago to watch television, with you soon following. So he could only have been upstairs until then. And since he didn't come down sooner to let us know Nabiki would be a few more minutes longer, we assumed he was up there with her."

"He was," mumbled Akane.

"Oh my; was Ranma-kun being improper with Nabiki?" asked Kasumi, somewhat scandalized by the images forming in her head. Had her future brother-in-law decided to shift his attentions to Nabiki? Would Nabiki respond or would she play with his feelings again?

"What? NO!" cried Akane. "She was… Nabiki was…"

"Nabiki was upstairs chatting with a friend from school," said Ranma calmly, entering the kitchen to grab a snack while he watched TV. He had listened in to Akane's attempt to explain their prolonged absence before deciding to intervene, feeling it was best to step in before Akane revealed what Washu had done upstairs to the middle Tendo.

If there was one thing he truly knew about the youngest Tendo, it was that she sucked at making stories up on the fly. Sure, she could pull some insane moves out at times, but like Ranma had been before their 'trip', those moves were based more on fighting than daily life.

And lying straight to Kasumi, let alone his mother; that took a fine hand. However, that explained why no one in Nerima ever succeeded in doing such. A Ward of gentle touches, this was not.

"A friend?" asked Kasumi. "She's hasn't had a friend over for years," she finished with a smile. She felt a burst of joy that perhaps her little sister wasn't as 'frigid' as people sometimes alluded to.

Ranma nodded, smiling as his mother slipped him a few more snacks on his plate as he filled his glass up with milk. "She was introducing me to her when Akane found us. Apparently, she and Nabiki have known each other for a while. When the girl heard we were back, she rushed over to hear all the juicy details of what happened to us.

"I'm a girl half the time and I swear I'll never understand the gender," he muttered, walking back towards the living room. "All I know is that ice cream is actually addictive to females," he finished, leaving.

The elder females just giggled after he left.

"Oh darn," smiled Kasumi, "he has learned our one true weakness. Whatever shall we do?"

Nodoka just giggled as well, before trying to put out a look of utmost seriousness. "Do not worry; I shall inform my son of the penalty if such information makes it out to the males." She was only able to hold the appearance for a few more seconds before she too broke down in laughter once more.

With that, to the surprise of Akane, the subject was dropped as the two went back to meal preparations.

No more questions, no more teasing, no more wondering what was taking Nabiki so long to get down there. _How did he do that?_

"Oh, hello everyone!"

Gulping as fear rose up in her stomach once again, Akane turned towards the entrance to the kitchen, spotting Nabiki and her … girlfriend … standing side-by-side, smiling.

"Oh, you must be Nabiki's friend," replied Kasumi. "I'm her sister, Kasumi."

"My name is Nodoka, but you can call me Auntie, dear," smiled the Saotome matriarch, bowing slightly towards the strange girl.

"Nice to meet you," smiled the girl. "My name is Washu Hakubi. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Nabiki, how come you didn't tell us your friend would be visiting?" asked Kasumi.

"Trust me, Sis; I was as shocked as you when I saw her," replied Nabiki, trying to keep her face straight. She was relatively certain Washu wouldn't do anything too…

Oh, who was she kidding, she mentally admonished herself. The Elder Goddess had all but tore off her clothes upstairs when Akane was in the room with them. There was simply no telling what mischief she would start in the same room with all three Tendo sisters and Ranma's mother. _Hell, she probably __**would**__ rip off my clothes if Ranma was in the room with us._

"Oh, Nabiki-chan, I'm shocked," admonished Washu. "Have we not known each other for long enough to know I would come right over after hearing my best friend had finally returned?" She completed the appearance with wide eyes, tears ready to fall at any moment.

"I did no such thing! Stop that!" growled Nabiki.

"What? I can't tease you anymore?" asked Washu. Turning, she bowed once more towards Kasumi and Nodoka. "Would it be alright if I assisted you in making dinner?" asked Washu.

Nabiki nearly choked on her tongue.

She was going to **stay for dinner!?**

This was bad; this was very bad. This would mean Washu would have additional hours to cause trouble of some sort, hours to play up the 'Nabiki's girlfriend' angles, hours to even get a few embarrassing shots in on Ranma! Nothing good could or would come of this.

"Oh, but what about your family?" asked Kasumi.

"Oh, I can give them a call and let them know. I'm sure they can handle things without me for one night. And while I may not be as good of a cook as my sister is, I'm sure I can help make a wonderful welcome-home dinner for Nabs."

"Don't call me Nabs," groused Nabiki.

"No need to worry," said Nodoka. "Just use the phone over there and let them know. Will you be staying the night as well?" she offered.

Nabiki and Akane choked on their tongues for completely different reasons at that moment, both not noticed by the cooking duo.

"If I won't be any trouble," said Washu with a cheery smile. "You know, Nabiki's never invited me over for a sleepover."

"Oh, we should do that tonight!" added Kasumi. "A slumber party, just us girls!" She giggled for a moment. "It'll be just like I used to have in high school."

"Will you join us, Auntie?" asked Washu, ignoring the gaping stares of the two youngest—in theory anyway—Tendos. "We should have some adult supervision."

"I would be honored," said the smiling Nodoka. "But you really should get permission first before we make any further plans."

Nodding, Washu skipped towards the entrance and the phone, pausing only to shut Nabiki's mouth. "I'll be right back, Nabs," she finished, continuing on her way to use the phone.

Had Nabiki not known that Washu really did have a home to call, she would have suspected that it was all a ploy to steal some time with Ranma. _That woman … is pure evil._ Nabiki rubbed the bridge of her nose, fighting off a migraine. Her co-wife had just gotten herself invited not only for dinner, but for a sleepover as well!

_I'm a damned woman from this moment on. She'll pull out all the stops to have her fun at what will likely be my expense._

Turning slightly, she saw the shocked gaze and open mouth of her youngest sister beside her, no doubt wondering what Nabiki's 'girlfriend' would be up to that night as well.

Shaking her head, Nabiki closed Akane's mouth, before making her way into the kitchen. "Come along, Little Sister; we might as well help get the meal ready." With any luck, she could buy herself a few brownie points before everything went to hell.

Who knew; perhaps she'd even think of some excuse to get Akane to stop with those weird stares she was directing towards her.

_One miracle at a time, Nabiki; one miracle at a time._

* * *

Ranma ignored whatever warnings his senses were giving him as he focused on the television. Yes, focusing on the television would mean he wouldn't hear any screams or have to worry about embarrassing questions sent his way. _So this is why most of the adults on Earth seem to lose themselves in this device._

_Man, it's even worse than on Seniwa. About a hundred channels and not a damned thing on! At least there, I'd have another fifty thousand to check._

"Hey, Stud."

_Oh, shit!_ He knew his plan would not work on Washu. Ignoring her only made her try harder to get your attention. With Washu, it was always better to face things head-on, damned the consequences. "I assume I should surrender to the inevitable?" he asked.

"Probably," smirked Washu as she went over to the phone. "Don't get me wrong; the sex was good. Just not 'all is forgiven' good."

"I figured," said Ranma, staring at the local news report. "So you will keep from revealing our secrets before we are ready?"

Sighing, Washu put the receiver to her ear. "I promised, didn't I?"

Ranma just nodded. _That's what worries me._

* * *

"Yes, Mother," said Mikumo Kuramitsu. "I will inform Lord Tenchi and the others of your plans for the night."

"_So then, what will you be up to, my son?"_

"Me? Oh, I will be busy connecting with my half-sister," he said.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" screamed Ryoko, flying by as fast as she could.

"WAAAH!" cried Mihoshi, darting after her great-grandaunt. "I just wanna show you the family album!"

"_So … Mihoshi finally put it together, huh?"_

"Yes," he murmured. "Will they be alright?"

"_Oh, I'm sure they'll be fine. If things get out of hand, Lord Tenchi will deal with it. Perhaps Lord Yosho might finally get off his hill and rein them in."_

"And if not?"

"_Then we may need to reset the universe again."_

"At least I'm not going to end up blown to the outer edge again," Mikumo muttered. "Have fun, Mother, and do take it easy on them."

"_Son, trust me; they wouldn't respect me if I didn't do this."_ With that, the line went dead.

Shaking his head, Mikumo set the phone back into its cradle, and turned slightly to spot his aunt/grandniece. "Mother will not be joining us, tonight. She will be having a 'slumber party' at the Tendo Dojo."

Sasami nodded with a smile. "That was very nice of her to call. Usually she hides inside her lab and I have to go get her."

"Why not one of the others?" he asked.

"Washu-chan tends to be … excitable around the others," Sasami responded as diplomatically as she could.

He nodded in understanding. Anyone else who went in there to fetch his mother would be open targets to be guinea pigs. Sasami was off limits for some reason, perhaps because his Mother had sensed their connection with the young princess before she had awoken.

Or perhaps it was just because she was an excellent cook.

"She's really a nice person, but sometimes Washu-chan can be an insane mad scientist."

"I … gathered."

"COME ON, RYOKO! PUT ON THE UNIFORM! IT IS FAMILY TRADITION!"

"I AM NOT A MEMBER OF GP!" yelled the former space pirate as she tried to fend off the attempts of her distant relative and the uniform in her hands.

"I am surprised Lord Tenchi maintains his sanity in such an environment," Mikumo commented. Although, it probably added another reason to his mother's desire not to be in the Masaki house that night.

"Eh," shrugged Sasami. Part of her didn't find it that difficult. In her opinion, it merely gave the prince more … world experience. After all, if he couldn't keep his two betrothed from destroying the planet or each other, what chance did he have to maintain peace as the future Emperor of Jurai?

"Do you need assistance in the kitchen?" he inquired. "Father insisted we all learn to cook at a young age and I have been told by my wife that I am quite handy with a skillet." Of course, it went without saying that his lovely wife, Miyuki, received other lessons with what to do with blunt cooking instruments, from her mother.

Anything Goes Spousal Debate, a battle that always ended in favor of the female.

"Thank you," smiled Sasami. "I wouldn't mind."

Yes, Mikumo decided he had made the right choice.

"Damn it, Ayeka; help me!"

"Hell with that, Monster Woman!"

"Hey! We can be partners together, busting criminals in space!" squealed the tanned blond, somehow producing yet another GP uniform.

"We … really should start dinner now," murmured Mikumo, escorting Sasami a little more forceful than he meant to towards the kitchen.

Tonight, he was sleeping aboard his Tree Ship. He had a feeling it would not only be quieter, but also much safer.

* * *

Cologne looked over the notice, knowing it would only be a matter of time before the Goddess arrived, most likely with a strong contingent of Amazon warriors. Depending on how her rivals in the Council twisted the facts, that contingent could include more than a few eligible females seeking a few of Nerima's more entertaining fighters.

But there would be twice as many seeking to acquire Ranma, now with Shampoo's own failure nearing the time limit.

_Not only do I have to contend with those vultures seeking to pick at my legacy, but also the girls who will chase after Son-in-Law like Mousse chases Shampoo. And not only that, but the Goddess herself chose this moment to visit. _

_I fear they would not have been brave enough to try this now, if not for her presence. With her here, I fear how far they may try to carry this action of theirs._

Shaking her head, she sealed the scroll once again. The Goddess could transverse distances in a blink of an eye. Getting from China to Japan would be no issue, no worries with Customs, passports, and whatnot.

That would give the people of Nerima some cover. When Cologne had first arrived, she had taken quick action to legalize the presence of herself and her charges. Paperwork, even for a nation like Japan, was a nuisance of the highest caliber. It could dog a person down for days even if they had the luck of the Gods, years for the saps unable to navigate the entrenched bureaucracy. It had only been sheer luck that the Amazons had went out decades earlier and entrenched some protocols in those same bureaucracies to make their hunts all the swifter.

It was amazing what politicians would let slip by when the beauty 'enticing' them was exotic, bouncy, young, and didn't appear to be a threat.

And now those same resources might be her only edge, assuming the other Elders accompanying the Goddess would forget to make such allowances.

But that was the whole issue, wasn't it? She only had guesses and possibilities of which her rivals might politically strike at her with. There was no telling how they would assault her position, if they would. The arrival of the Goddess might sway them from such a path.

But she knew it wouldn't. She may have been gone from the Village for so much time, but not enough for her people to turn into the Federation from that 'Star Trek' series.

_Damn it, I need to stop letting those teens switch the TV station. They're turning me into a Trekkie. Next thing you know, I'll start thinking Son-in-Law is engaged to a Q._

* * *

"Are you alright, Lady Tokimi?" asked Ayeka, hiding nearby to avoid the blond police officer with delusions of expanding the GP ranks.

The Goddess blinked. "I'm not sure. That was a sneeze, right?" she asked.

Ayeka nodded.

"… I think I like them."

* * *

"Great-grandmother," interrupted Shampoo.

"Yes, dear?"

"Shampoo is done cleaning. I go visit Airen now?" she asked hopefully.

"Not tonight, great-granddaughter. Check Mousse's work, then get prepared."

"Prepare for what?" asked the young Amazon.

"It would appear a Gathering has begun at the village, one I'm quite sure will soon end up with our Goddess visiting us here."

"… Goddess?"

"Yes."

"… She come here?"

Cologne sighed. Perhaps waiting so long to tell them had been a bad idea. But the last thing she needed was Mousse trying to defeat Son-in-Law somehow in the insane thought that doing so would curry favor with Shampoo or the Goddess. "Yes, Shampoo."

"… AIYAH!" cried the girl. "Shampoo not ready! Need to polish weapons, make sure armor fit!

"Noooo! Shampoo need Airen beside her, Goddess bless union, help Shampoo keep Airen from kitchen-destroyer!"

_Ah yes, the other reason not to tell them._ "Shampoo, Son-in-Law will not be here for the Goddess's arrival."

The bouncy Amazon blinked. "Why?"

"Because my dear, if the Goddess comes here, she will be bringing our tribal sisters, as well as other Elders since even a newborn Musk would not dare attack the village during her Gathering, lest she wipe them from the world.

"And the last thing I want is Son-in-Law somehow throwing a Gremlin into the works. Can you honestly say that there is no chance that Genma or even Happosai did not offend the Goddess somehow?"

"Shampoo no take stupid bet," the girl grumbled. "But Shampoo want Airen here!"

"He is not an Amazon, nor was he born in the Valleys of Jusenkyo," glared Cologne. "Until you have taken him to bed—"

"Shampoo sleep with Airen!" the bubbly Amazon replied. "Airen very comfortable, no snore!"

"Bed as in sex," growled Cologne.

"Oh! We no do that yet, Airen no put out."

Cologne rubbed her forehead, making a mental note to really ramp up Shampoo's mental training. The girl really needed to learn proper Japanese. "Until then, he isn't part of the tribe, therefore not granted the honor of meeting the Goddess without her permission first.

"Do you understand?"

Sighing, the girl nodded. "Shampoo understand."

"That goes for you as well, Mr. Part-timer," stated Cologne, looking at a dark doorway. "Until the Goddess states otherwise, Son-in-Law is off limits for your usual foolish attempts. I would like this meeting to go off with as little chaos as possible."

"But—"

"No buts!" yelled Cologne. "I will not have the Goddess angered at our tribe because of you doing something stupid that you think will endear Shampoo to you. If I had more warning, I'd drag you to an eye clinic and force you to have laser surgery to ensure you don't hug or insult her! Even your family's connections would not protect you from her ire! Is that clear?"

"Yes, Elder," sighed Mousse. _Just you wait! I'll have the Goddess okay my fight with Saotome! Surely, with her blessings, I will finally defeat him and win Shampoo's heart!_

Cologne just sighed. _I knew I should have focused more on their mental development and less on my soap operas._

"MESSAGE!"

Blinking, all three—amazingly including Mousse—stared at the small creature on the front counter.

"What this?" asked Shampoo.

Cologne reached over, grabbing the small scroll from the tiny humanoid. To their amazement, once the scroll was out of its hands, it vanished in a small puff of smoke, disappearing as it had come, no signs it had ever been there.

"Shampoo not know how it get past us," murmured the busty Amazon maiden, staring at where the messenger had been.

Cologne nodded. Her senses had failed to pick up its method of arrival or departure as well. "Truly a messenger of hers." Opening it up, she read the scroll quickly, committing it to memory as fast as she could, in case it too was about to vanish from her sight.

Nodding slowly, she turned to look at her two charges. "Well, I have good news and bad news."

"… What good news?" asked Shampoo.

"The good news is that the Goddess will be coming over tomorrow around eleven, our time, for her visit."

"And the bad news?" asked Mousse.

"It appears she will be accompanied by several husband hunting parties and the Elders."

"Well, that's not too bad," sighed Mousse.

Shampoo just smirked. "Maybe they bring Dowel. She have crush on Mousse, yes?"

"Grk!" was all the myopic Amazon could force out, remembering Shampoo's final match a last year's tournament. "She what?"

"Ah yes," murmured Cologne. "I believe she might be included. They are all coming to find some strong husbands."

"… They in big trouble," sighed Shampoo, wondering which fool would be the sad Amazon stuck with either of the Kuno males. Not that she didn't have plans to lead a few of her fellow Amazon maidens to that plot of land, if for nothing else than to get them out of her hair. "Strong husbands here, yes. Not very bright or with sound mind," she concluded. "Might be more harm than good."

Cologne could only nod. Sure, this land had many strong fighters, but nearly all of them had one issue or another, one eccentric actions or another that would make them usually unfit to join the tribe. Anyone with the last name Kuno was self-evident. Ryoga's family curse was a good example, unless the Goddess herself could cure such an affliction.

Of all the men, perhaps Ryu—the young lad who had pretended to be Ranma Saotome to gain access to the Forbidden Scrolls of the Saotome School was sadly the best pick.

Well, aside from son-in-law. Minus the boy's large fear of all things feline, he would be the best available pick of all. Ryu would still be the second best, if only because Ranma had beaten him in a fight.

"There is also something else," muttered Cologne. Part of her didn't want to say this to her descendent, to damage her hopes for the future.

But part of being an adult was making such difficult decisions. And Shampoo's future would be served much better with full knowledge than missing facts. Better to hurt the teen now than to see the looks of betrayal in her eyes later.

"What is it, Great-Grandmother?" asked Shampoo.

"Some of the Elders have been pushing to open the pursuit of Ranma," she said.

"… BUT AIREN IS SHAMPOO'S AIREN!" bellowed the foreign beauty.

"YES!" cried Mousse, very tempted to begin dancing in joy.

It was only tempting, since as soon as he finished his cry, he was silenced by a quick strike from Cologne's staff.

"We have discussed this point already, Mousse," growled Cologne. "The current hunt is Shampoo's alone. Do not make me hide you as a duck at a pet store for the Goddess's visit. I don't fear her disapproval of you being missing that much."

The myopic Amazons merely nodded, still smiling. If others pursued Saotome or even caught him—granted, there probably wasn't enough drugs in Japan to allow it to happen, but he could still dream—then Shampoo would be free to be wooed by him.

"Why they do such, Great-Grandmother?" cried Shampoo, tears beginning to flow down her face.

"Son-in-… Ranma," she continued, catching herself, "has defeated two leaders of the two tribes in the Valley aside from our own. He defeated me for the Phoenix Pill. And in the present, the other Elders claim they do not wish to antagonize such a powerful force.

"Truthfully, many also have single Amazon maidens as descendents who they undoubtedly wish to have him breed with." Shaking her head at the pure pettiness she had witnessed among the council as of late, she continued. "As such, they have been pushing in the Council lately to open the pursuit of Ranma to other Amazons. They claim you have had enough time to acquire your husband and wish to open the claim for other Amazons so his genes will enter the tribe."

"But Shampoo is trying!" bellowed the young female. "Shampoo try to win Airen, even though Airen seem obsessed with Kitchen Destroyer.

"Actually, Shampoo wonder if Kitchen Destroyer is using potions. Not see big deal with her." She had been wondering what it was that the youngest Tendo had done to win such devotion from Ranma, if for nothing else than to see if she could use a similar way into his heart.

Cologne shook her head. "Never underestimate a true offer of friendship, child; even if it is immediately followed by a sound beating."

The middle Tendo was always a good source of information, willing to trade a lot when the eldest wasn't cooking dinner that night.

"What I do?" asked Shampoo, looking to her relative for guidance.

"For now, Child," stated Cologne, trying to compose a proper message to keep Shampoo going, "keep your hope. The new prospects will chase after him, no doubt about it, but certainly not in the presence of the Goddess herself." Traditions be as they were, Amazons would never debase themselves in front of their Goddess. It went against how they were brought up to see the female gender as the superior one. "If anything, they will request to remain behind after the Goddess brings them here.

"As such, when not required for the Goddess's needs, you shall still pursue him, but under the confines of his mother's demands." If anything, that last statement would have more leeway with the young charge than anything Cologne would say. After all, even if they were foreign, a mother's word carried a lot of weight with the Amazons.

"Shampoo do," stated the Jusenkyo-cursed girl, standing tall, pride and determination filling her eyes. Before the Goddess left, she would stand before her with her Airen and receive her blessing.

Then … she could begin the making of many future Amazons.

Cologne ignored her descendant's perverted giggles. For now, the immediate problems were dealt with.

Now, she had the long-term ones to handle.

* * *

_Hinatasou…_

Keitaro Urashima, landlord of the Hinatasou, and recently discovered descendant of space aliens, made his way to his private bath. Sure, it was just a half-barrel set on a porch. But it was his, so he didn't have to worry about his bad luck acting up and walking in on one of his tenants bathing.

Though why they never put out the "In Use" sign for the hot springs was beyond him.

Shaking his head at what had been an eventful morning, he paused before the door leading to his bath. So many things had changed in the last few hours, things he was struggling to understand, to fit into what he knew of life. He had alien ancestors—he wasn't quite sure how Japanese ancestry was viewed when one had ancestors not born on this planet, so that was confusing.

His grandmother had hidden so much from him—and he had thought her worst sin on that issue had been inviting him to stay at the Hinatasou and 'forgetting' to mention it was now a girls' dormitory.

"And I just got into Todai," he murmured, shaking his head. "So much for things getting easier." Thus said, he opened the door.

And spotted his great-grandfather soaking in the barrel, looking out from under a towel placed on his forehead.

"Come in, child," said Yajiro Kojima Kuramitsu, soaking in the hot water. "We have a lot to discuss."

Keitaro gulped, fear rising in him quickly, growing exponentially when he saw his ancestor's sword laying against the soaking basin.

Yajiro turned away from the boy, lowering the washcloth to cover his eyes. "Hurry up, Keitaro. I'll wait for you to get washed, but just because I'm older than you doesn't mean I have a great deal more patience."

"Well… I mean…"

"NOW!"

"YES SIR!" cried Keitaro, tripping over his own feet as he rushed to the washing area, ripping off his clothes as he went.

Yajiro sighed, saddened by what he was already seeing in the boy. If Hinata was correct, a sleeping power rested within him, a power to that point unknown to the Kuramitsu.

Not that such was odd. From what he knew of the family he married into, ki-adepts were popular within the bloodline. So it was entirely possible that Keitaro's indestructible ability could simply be a ki-process.

_I need to stop thinking about such things,_ he internally sighed. Those questions were best answered by people other than him.

And he wasn't here to dissect the boy's existence. Keitaro had had a very rough afternoon, learning secrets he should have known years ago. And now because Hinata had put such off for so long, the young man was unsure of what it all meant.

Yajiro was not about to trust his daughter to fix such a mistake sadly.

Keitaro eased himself into the bath, blinking for a moment as he noticed a few shifts from the barrel. It was no longer small enough to barely sit two comfortably, was now easily double that. The inside looked nothing like the barrel, but more like what one would expect out in the artificial hot springs the women used.

"I updated it a bit," commented Yajiro, taking a guess at why his great-grandson was not fully in the tub by now. "Rushuna's addicted to hot springs. And after so long, I guess a bit of that has rubbed off on me. I hope you don't mind."

"N-not at all, sir," Keitaro stuttered, easing himself into the waters. He had to admit that the seats did feel much better than the old ones, the backs no longer being a constant threat of splinters—and good luck getting someone to remove them without creating more chaos at the Hinatasou.

The less said about those incidents, the better. But he had gotten smart enough after a while to ask 'outside' of the inn to keep down on roof repairs.

"How are you handling things?"

"Sir?" asked Keitaro.

"Child, you found out your grandmother was keeping massive secrets from you, making massive plans for you, found out your ancestry, found out why that Kaolla Su girl was able to create such advanced technology, and several other items; each of which would send the average man running to a shrink.

"So … how are you handling things?" he finished, raising his washcloth a bit.

"Well … I guess it hasn't really sunk in yet," Keitaro answered lamely, rubbing the back of his neck.

Yajiro stared at the man, before slowly nodding. "Yeah, too much at once and too little time to process it. I've seen it before, usually on the battlefield.

"Then again, I guess from what I've learned so far, this place would fit."

"Well, they're not that bad, sir," offered Keitaro. "And I do deserve it sometimes."

"Ah yes, the difference between a pure heart and a pure mind," Yajiro commented.

"Sir?"

"A pure mind sees no perversions, commits no perversions, and thinks of no perversion," the elder man stated. "A pure heart understands perversions, but commits none."

"I … see."

"You're surrounded by nubile girls who sometimes get into situations with you that could be considered perverted to an outside observer with no background, but you did not seek to start such things."

"Exactly!" said Keitaro in awe. Finally, someone understood it! It was a load off his mind that someone finally got what he went through. He felt like a huge load had been lifted off his shoulders, his … relatives possibly considering him a pervert.

"Blame the Kuramitsu luck for that," Yajiro mumbled. "Not sure the reason, but even Rushuna's father had some bad luck with women, having that same issue."

"So I'm not alone," sighed Keitaro. "It's just some alien luck."

Yajiro remained quiet. That wasn't his story to tell.

"So … ah, what now?" asked Keitaro.

"Presently, we're getting ready for a family reunion here on Earth," stated Yajiro. "After that, it is pretty much up to you as long as you don't become a threat to the locals."

"You mean, I won't have to leave Earth?" Keitaro asked.

"Only if you want to," answered Yajiro. "We stayed here together for three decades before we ever first ventured off Earth together. And we've been back quite a few times. So no, we won't be forcing you to leave Earth.

"Don't get me wrong, you can't stay forever. Unless you and those girls choose not to have the medical upgrades, you won't age like everyone else. And people might wonder why the guy they've known for fifty years still looks the same after all that time."

Keitaro nodded, the image of his two friends…

…

Well, he couldn't remember their names now, but the thought of them as old men while he looked the same was a little creepy.

"Wait, girls?" asked Keitaro.

Yajiro nodded.

"Why would they be involved?"

He raised the washcloth off his face, looking at the boy. Was he really serious? Did he not see how some of those females had reacted at the news Hinata had finally released?

Looking at the boy's clueless expression, he concluded that yes, he was. _You know, you hear stories, but to see it actually __**is**__ a family trait…_ "Those girls you live with desire to stay with you. My guess, the fact polygamy is okay for our family put a few ideas into their heads."

"What?" gasped Keitaro, not sure if he should be afraid, happy, or afraid that someone might think he was happy.

"And your great-grandmothers are in the main hot spring talking to them," Yajiro continued. "So it is a distinct possibility you'll have a few women interested in a marriage proposal in—for the love of the Elder Goddesses, don't faint in the hot tub!" bellowed Yajiro, reaching over and pulling the unconscious man from the hot liquid.

"Oh yeah, Hinata; you really prepared him for his future," he growled as he worked on yanking the boy out of the bath.

* * *

Ranko sighed as she finished her fourth kata, happy to have found a spot within the local park where she didn't have to worry about people staring at her. Most people on Earth had never seen a person jump nearly five meters in the air, let alone seem to ignore the Law of Gravity to slow their descent, packing more moves into the fall than should have been possible.

Not that Minato Ward didn't have similar scenes in its recent history. But unlike Nerima, those scenes usually always revolved around magic girl battles and their enemies.

Seeing a supposed human female do such without the aid of magic probably would have sent people screaming, a detail she had hoped to avoid by practicing in the secluded area of the park.

The fact it wasn't covered in trash or examples of teenage hormones was a good bonus if she did say so herself.

But she had needed a break. After moving in, meeting her new roommate, her roommate's friends—she swore someone had gone through her manga, one of the blonds if the hair she found was not dyed—and had a good few days with them. Sure, they were magic girls, two of which were 'Lost' Kuramtisu from the old Moon Kingdom period of Sol. But at least the group was fun to hang out with.

Too often, she had to worry about if people were her friend simply because of who her parents were. "Stupid spoiled rich assholes," she muttered, slipping into the second form of Infinity School, her anger rising. It was amazing how many wealthy families tried to 'match' her up with their sons—and a few daughters, but the less said about that, the better.

Her hands and feet began to glow with red ki as she felt her rage swell. Most of those brats hadn't even been able to look beyond their own noses, too busy mouthing off about what they would inherit, what they had, and how things would change once they were in charge.

And that didn't include the occasional heir who preferred her brothers to her.

Her eyes narrowed as she saw some of the grass turn black as her leg went for a foot sweep. "Damn, losing my temper again," she growled.

"Guess I better count myself lucky," she murmured. "I only had to deal with them a few years." Some of her siblings—even the happily married ones—had had such pressures and attempts all their lives.

"And I could be in Nerima," she sighed, restarting the kata. At least she didn't have to worry about a certain Blue Blunder's attempts to woo her. And no doubt, when she started school in a day or so, she'd have her own following.

She could only smirk, remembering Makoto and her friends showing her a yearbook from Juuban High, pointing out the playboys and the perverts.

Spirits lifting, she released a deep breath, preparing to go into a higher kata. Yes, the open air of a planet—even one with as polluted an atmosphere as this one—always was great for calming her down. And why shouldn't she be happy? She was on her own, away from her folks, single, **not** being targeted for some political marriage by the Devil Princess, and lastly was not her sister Hippolita. All grand reasons for her to continue on with a smile.

And she knew tonight would be a good evening with her roommate.

"I just hope she'll be okay," she muttered. She recalled her brother Enma explaining a few things to her before he left, saying he would be delivering some old magi-tech data crystals to the 'Senshi' and that Ranko should watch out and ensure nothing bad resulted from it.

Bad? The magi-tech was ancient! Couldn't he have updated them at least?

And what was on them that would be so dangerous that he would ask her to watch out for them?

"**Yooooouuuuu!"**

Blinking, she turned, spotting a crystalline female figure a few meters ahead.

"**Your life energy will be mine!"** cried the figure.

"… Oh, you're one of those youma-thingies I was told about," stated Ranko, facts clicking together in her memory. She remembered her initial debriefing about the area before her parents set her up there. "But I thought you were all killed off with Queen … Beelzebub?"

"**Queen Beryl!" **it bellowed. **"And I don't need her! I shall take this world for my own!"**

"Wow, other than answering who Queen what's-her-name was, that told me absolutely nothing important," yawned Ranko. "And besides, since you're evil and everything, I can't exactly let you go. My parents would never let me hear the end of it."

"**Foolish cow, how could you—"**

**WHAM!**

The youma barely recognized the searing pain until after she had flown through a tree, a boulder, and a nearby SUV.

"Cow?" growled Ranko, red ki flaring about her. "Cow? Does this look like the body of some fat heifer?" she bellowed. "I worked hard to maintain this figure! This sort of natural beauty doesn't come from sitting on your ass all day!" She wasn't narcissistic, but she did take pride in her appearance.

Considering what her grandfathers looked like, she wasn't going to take any chances.

The youma slowly extracted itself from the steel frame of the SUV, ignoring the crying owner nearby. The human's attack had hurt.

But the human was now looking like an all-you-can-eat buffet; life force was literally exploding from it. If she could just get close enough to absorb some of that overflowing life energy… **"Cow is right, for you are my meal!"** sneered the youma, what passed as saliva dripping out of its jaw as it slowly approached, trying to even drain some of that energy straight from the air. Yes, this one was perfect to feed it before those Senshi showed up.

What could go wrong?

"Hiryü Carimbou!"

A spiraling blast of energy slammed into the youma's side, trapping it inside as it ripped it apart with the conflicting energies of hot and cold.

The anger ki flashed out of existence as Ranko blinked, the energy wave finally relenting, revealing the broken body of the youma before it crumbled into dust. "That's it?

"Man, these guys suck," she commented. "I didn't even get to kick its ass for calling me a cow."

"You again!"

Blinking, she turned, spotting two girls quickly approaching her from the direction of the energy spiral. "Uh … do I know you?"

The smaller girl began to tear-up, as she appeared to cross the distance in a heartbeat, standing before Ranko. "Y-you mean you don't remember us?"

"I just got here," Ranko replied.

"Did we not fight each other at the Tendo Dojo?" inquired the taller female.

"Uh, no," replied Ranko, figuring out they were referring to her father's female form. "I do have a cousin who looks like me. You might be referring to her."

"Oh, then we're sorry for mistaking you," offered the taller girl. "My name is Natsume and this is my younger sister, Kurumi."

"Ranko Kuramitsu," Ranko replied, bowing with the sisters. "Thanks for the help, but I wanted to pound that youma's face in. The bitch called me a cow."

"That was a youma?" asked Natsume in shock. "I had heard of them, but I thought they were all defeated by a local group of magic girls."

"They missed a few," grumbled Ranko. "And with attitudes like that, it's no wonder they're all—"

Natsume blinked as the girl in front of her vanished, reappearing a few meters back, hand outstretched, stopping Kurumi from grabbing her snacks.

Kurumi giggled nervously, having been caught. "Um … sorry?"

"Please forgive my sister," said Natsume, approaching them. "Try as I might, she still at times thinks solely about her stomach."

It was at that moment the stomachs of all three growled in hunger, loud enough even to shut up the crying SUV owner.

"Well, I guess I can cover us all for a meal," Ranko complained. "As thanks for the help, not charity."

"Of course," bowed Natsume.

"Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou!" cried Kurumi, tackling the Kuramitsu teen with a flying hug.

To Natsume's surprise, the girl didn't go down, simply swayed slightly before patting the younger girl on the head. "Fine, let me just get my jacket and we can get going. There's a place to the north of here I saw on my way."

As the girls nodded happily, Ranko bent down and grabbed her gear, stuffing what she could into her backpack—what with people watching and random teleportation not being allowed within view of 'normal' Earthlings—and stood back up, tossing her jacket over her shoulder, still feeling too warm to put it back on. "Follow me," she said with a smile as she took off in a light jog.

The sisters followed, their pace soon becoming automatic as their eyes spotted a large symbol on the back of Ranko's jacket when a gust of wind caught it. Upon seeing it, their hands instantly grabbed medallions under their shirts, medallions that each had two symbols, but only one that labeled them as sisters.

"C-could you tell us about the symbol on your jacket?" Natsume asked, worry and hope rising in her voice.

Ranko blinked as she paused in her jog, slowing down a bit to be heard. "Oh, it is the logo for my parents' company: Kuramitsu Sol."

Turning back around to continue their journey, she missed the two looks on the faces of the sisters, the looks of those who found the first real clue about the identity of where they came from.


End file.
